Erebor, el Séptimo Gran Reino de los Enanos
by Clo24
Summary: Secuela de: "The Hobbit: The Mysterious Girl". Primero leer está historia antes de continuar. ¿Lena sobrevivió?, ¿O está varada en el Limbo? ¿Que hay de los demás? ¿Habrá un futuro?
1. Prólogo

¡Y buenas noches mis queridos lectores!

Lamento mucho los sustos causados (La verdad no, lo hice a propósito Hahaha), pero como verán, está es la secuela de "The Hobbit: The Mysterious Girl", quería publicarla el día de mañana, pero preferí está noche, porque sé que hay muchos que esperaban que dijera algo.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, la trama de esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes no reconocidos son míos.

 **Futuros personajes escribirme a** : clau24badell  o a . También para mandarme imágenes (esto es para ti, Diana Bolsn :D), u otros cosas que me quieran decir en privado y que nadie quiera ver, leer.

PD: Espero que lo disfruten.

Prólogo: Agujero Negro

Frío fue lo primero que sentí al abrir mis ojos, bajo de mí había un manto de nieve, así que me levanté absorta mirando a todos lados, buscando algo que me dijera en donde estaba.

Caminé con mis pies descalzos hasta donde pude deducir unas voces, vi a varias personas rodear a alguien y me acerque, pero al verlos mejor, todo lo que creí perdido volví como un rayo.

Caí al suelo al verme tirada en la nieve con una gran mancha de sangre a un costado de mi estómago, pegué un grito, un grito de dolor, desgarrador. Si tan solo el verme fuera de cuerpo causaba estragos en mi ser, verme casi muerta lo era aún peor.

\- No… esto… esto no puede ser -Dije poniendo mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza apretándola- E-esto… no está pasando… -Me decía- No puede estar pasando -Volví a gritar como nunca antes, quería desaparecer ahí mismo, pero como si fuera una salvación una sombra llegó a donde estaba.

No vi su rostro, porque lo cubría una capa negra, pero me dijo unas cosas que no entendía para luego ver cómo me tomaba entre sus brazos- Está muriendo, sino me la llevo ahora ella…

Esa voz, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

\- Llévatela… ahora -Dijo Thorin, pero de la nada una mota blanca apareció moviendo su cola, al instante se volvió en un gran lobo blanco.

-Chester…-Susurré y fue cuando pude ver su rostro entre las sombras- Mamá… -Fue lo que dije y me acerqué a ella para que me viera, pero cuando se dirigió a mi simplemente me atravesó.

Respiré agitadamente- Esto no es posible -Me dije y luego me giré para ver a los demás.

Thorin estaba relativamente sentado ayudado por Bilbo, Fili y Kili estaban en el suelo y el último agarraba la mano de Tauriel, ella se la apretaba como queriendo que se quedara y que no lo dejara.

\- Lo siento -Les dije, pero tuve que seguir a mi madre, logré montarme encima de Chester, y dentro de muy poco tiempo, entre saltos, llegamos a Dale.

Mamá me dejo en el suelo y yo me baje del lobo, automáticamente se transformó de nuevo en una pequeño perro dulce, quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, lo había extrañado tanto, le agradeció a Chester y este solo movió la cola y se quedó junto a mí, mientras mi mamá se fue corriendo.

Me agaché y me puse a mi lado- Escúchame, pedazo de loca, debes despertar, ¡Ahora! -Le gritaba, pero era en vano, no despertaba.

Aunque no despertaba, podía sentir mi respiración muy entrecortada, lenta y débil, me estaba muriendo.

En eso, llegaron rápidamente mi madre y unos elfos silvanos, me tomaron en sus brazos y tuve que seguirlos muy rápidamente, ya que no sabía a donde me llevaban.

Era una casa abandonada en Dale, me pusieron en una camilla de tela y los elfos inspeccionaron mi estómago, justo en ese momento, sentí un dolor intenso en esa parte, pegué un grito desgarrador y caí al suelo.

Respiré agitadamente, todo me daba vueltas y me levanté con ayuda de la pared, me estaban hurgando mi estómago, y sentía como miles de cuchillas se me clavaban, una tras otra.

\- Paren -Pedí en un susurró mientras ponía una mano en mi costado-¡Paren! -Grité con dolor mientras mis lágrimas empezaban a salir- ¡Por favor! -Seguí gritando hasta más no poder, ya que ellos no me escuchaban, ni si quiera me veían.

Fue justo en ese momento en el que caí de rodilla frente a mí misma, puse mi cara cerca de la suya, la miré- Despierta… -Le pedí- Despierta… -Le volví a pedir y cerré los ojos.


	2. Chapter I

¡Y buenas tardes, mis queridos lectores a quienes tanto quiero!

Me disculpo por no subir en estos días, estuve un poco ocupada, ¡Pero ya estoy libre!, además estaba escribiendo los siguientes capítulos que están de pepa.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit" pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos y la trama de esta historia es mía.

Espero que les agrade la historia, disfruten y comenten.

Capítulo 1: De Fiesta

Abrí los ojos de un golpe, y se posaron en un techo de piedra, lo miré extrañada para luego sentarme en donde estaba.

Era aquella habitación de Erebor, pero ahora lucía más… ¿Cómo decirlo?, pintoresca y ordenada y sin polvo. Quité las cobijas de mi ser y toqué el suelo con mis pies descalzos, ¿Qué coño hacía en ese lugar?, ¿No debería estar en la batalla muriendo?, ¡Por todos los dioses y la misma existencia!, ¡La batalla!

Como alma que lleva el diablo fui hasta la puerta y la abrí para luego correr por los pasillos de Erebor hasta que me detuve en una gran puerta de roca, pero lo que más me llamó la atención, fue aquella extraña música que podía escuchar, una música como de… ¿Rumba?, ¡Hay una fiesta y no me invitaron!, serán malagradecidos, gracias a mí Azog se murió… ¿No?

Abrí la puerta y pude ver a todos bailando y comiendo y tomando cervezas- ¡Miren! -Aquella voz la conocía, era Kili- ¡Es Lena, ya despertó!

Empezaron los gritos y fui el centro de la atención por unos momentos, pero mi vista solamente estaba centrada en aquellos dos enanos- ¡Fili, Kili! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas y corrí hasta ellos y los abrace, primero abracé a Fili, ya que era el más cercano.

\- Creo que Lena nos extrañó, nanadith -Dijo Fili- Y eso que solo durmió unas horitas.

\- Te extraño a ti -Dijo Kili- Ella solo te está abrazando a ti -Al instante abracé a Kili con mucha fuerza- No… respiro…

Luego del abrazó les di un golpe a cada uno- ¿Pero qué te pasa?-Preguntó Fili con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Dolió!

\- ¡Sí! -Concordó Kili también con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Eso es por estúpidos! -Dije a nada de llorar- ¡Estaban a punto de morir!

Ambos se miraron- ¿Estás loca? -Dijo Kili.

\- ¿Morir?, nosotros no íbamos a morir, para nada -Dijo Fili- Somos fuertes y listos.

\- Pero… los orcos, ellos…

\- ¿Orcos? -Preguntó Kili y se me acercó- ¿Qué orcos?

\- ¿Cómo que qué orcos? -Pregunté- ¡Los de la batalla!

Los dos hermanos volvieron a verse incrédulos y Fili se me acercó y me tocó la cabeza- Fiebre no tienes…

\- ¿Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza?

\- ¡No me golpe nada! -Grité- ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡¿Por qué están celebrando?!

\- Por el aniversario de la recuperación de Erebor.

Esa voz.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, sentí el corazón en mi garganta, y la respiración entre cortada, me giré lentamente para ver a lo lejos a mi padre, tenía puesto una corona de piedra negra, un abrigo de terciopelo color azul, se veía elegante y sin un rasguño, herida o cualquier otra cosa.

\- Papá… -Susurré demasiado bajo y al instante corrí hacía él con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Papá! -Dije antes de tirarme a sus brazos y ser abrazada por él.

\- Mi pequeña hija -Dijo él en mi oído- ¿Por qué haces semejantes preguntas? -Preguntó él.

Me limpié las lágrimas rebeldes que caían por mis mejillas- Es que… la batalla… esa batalla con los orcos…

Thorin frunció el ceño, me miró curioso- No ha habido ninguna batalla, niña.

\- Pero yo… yo…

\- Vamos, Lena.

Me giré y pude ver aquel hobbit que tanto quería, mi pequeño amigo hobbit- ¡Bilbo! -Grité con fuerza y lo abracé- ¿Estás bien?

\- Obviamente -Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque la verdad había hecho una mueca.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Por qué no tomas una cerveza, pequeña bruja? -Dijo Bofur- ¡Estamos en una fiesta después de todo!

Sonreí, a lo mejor todo lo que había pasado, la batalla y la gran matanza fue simplemente un sueño producto de todo el miedo que tenía por morir y que mis familiares y amigos murieran, si, era eso.

Así que, sin más que decir agarré una jarra de cerveza y con una sonrisa empecé a beber, los gritos empezaron (Desde luego, Thorin no apoyaba esto), volví a tomar una y otra vez hasta que ya no podía y fui hasta el balcón que daba hacía un terreno lleno de árboles.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Me giré y pude ver a Fili- Tomaste mucho… podrías caerte y quien sabe lo que te puede pasar.

\- No, creo que no me caería… -Dije con una sonrisa- Oyeee… ¿Por qué hay árboles aquí? -Pregunté entrecerrando los ojos- Creí que no había vegetación… aquí…

\- Oh… son los árboles de Bilbo -Dijo él- Aun que la verdad unos los trajo, otros los sembró aquí -Dijo Fili.

\- Ya… ya entiendo -Dijo y los volví a mirar- Son los lindos…

\- Vamos a dentro -Dijo Fili jalando mi mano, solo asentí y me dejé llevar.

Dentro aún se podía oír la música, una mezcla entre ¿Metal y reggaetón?, fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba mucho oír ese tipo de música, pero estaba en una fiesta, y por lo que sentía con mis sentidos, ebria, así que podía disfrutar, ya que al día siguiente no recordaría nada.

Así que empecé a bailar junto a Fili y Kili, y ellos también, además de beber como una loca maniática.

Por un momento, al estar ebria, creí ver una cebra color rosada, reí ante eso porque de verdad era muy gracioso. Después fui hasta un fuente para poder espabilarme un poco, habían demasiados enanos en ese lugar, y cualquier podría aprovecharse de una chica como yo, justo en ese estado.

Me senté en la orilla de la fuente y observé el agua que caía, respiré hondo y llevé un dedo al agua, la toque y luego alejé la mano, para después fruncir el ceño y mirar con los ojos entrecerrados el agua.

Además de las hondas que se formaban por tocarla, en el centro se estaba poniendo una imagen, como si fuera una televisión, pero lo que más me impresionó fue verme a mí misma.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté saltando del lugar, alejándome de la orilla y de esa cosa espantosa- Eso… no puede ser… -Dije y me acerqué de nuevo, con pasos lentos.

Sí, era yo, pero esa Lena estaba acostada en una cama, con los ojos cerrados, con una túnica blanca, pero eso no era todo, no. Abrí mis ojos como platos apenas vi aquella mancha de sangre a un costado de mí ser- ¿Qué…? -Volví a decir y, al instante, sentí un fluido salir por mi estómago, justo a la izquierda, manchando mi hermoso vestido. Toqué la mancha con mis dedos y los llevó al frente- Sangre… -Susurré- Esto… no… -Mi respiración se volvió entrecortado y sentí que todo me mareaba.

Fui para atrás, alejándome de ese lugar y choqué con alguien- ¿Qué…? Bilbo -Susurré con la lágrimas en los ojos- Bilbo… -Agarré con fuerza la manga de su camisa, él me miraba serio, demasiado, no parecía el Bilbo que conocía-¿Qué me… pasa? -Pregunté a punto de llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Que qué te pasa? -Preguntó y apretó los puños- ¡Que estás de fiesta!, ¡Eso pasa!

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté alejándome un poco de él y sentí un agudo y potente dolor en aquella herida llena de sangre, apreté los ojos y llevé mis manos a mi estómago, llenándolas de sangre.

\- Deberías dejar estas payasadas, Lena -Dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

\- No… entiendo -Dije y volví a apretar los ojos al sentir de nuevo ese dolor.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? -Miré a un lado y pude ver a un Fili enojado, demasiado, diría yo- ¡Tú no puedes hacer esto, Lena!

\- ¿Hacer… qué…? -Grité con todas mis fuerzas y caía al suelo de rodillas, ahora, el dolor lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a latir con más rapidez y sentí… y sentí que yo…

\- Deja de jugar, deja de estar en está fiesta, ¡Vas a arruinar tú vida! -Dijo otra voz y pude ver a Kili agachado a mi lado.

\- No… no entiendo… ¿Qué?

\- Estás muriendo, Lena.

\- ¿Q-qué…? -Pregunté desorbitado ante lo que dijo Thorin, y apreté los ojos con fuerza, de nuevo sentía ese dolor, grité duro y sentí una mano en la mía, tomándola con fuerza, abrí los ojos.

\- Lucha -Dijo él- Sino haces algo, vas a morir…

\- Pero… -Dije de nuevo- Yo… esto… esto es un…

\- No es un sueño, Lena -Dijo Fili- Estás a nada de morir y no quiero que mueras.

\- Pero…

\- Si mueres -Bilbo se agachó- Si lo haces, juro que te mato, Lena -Dijo él- Tienes que ser fuerte, todo depende de ti.

\- No… yo no… puedo… -Respiré entrecortadamente- No tengo… fuerzas…

Kili se me acercó un poco más-Sí te vas, ya no existirás, Lena, ya no serás nada, solo un cadáver.

\- Kili… -Susurré.

\- Tienes que luchar, niña -Thorin apretó mi mano, pero yo ya no sentía nada- Tienes que abrir tus ojos, ¿Oíste?, tienes que luchar contra esa herida y volver, tú madre te necesita, Fili y Kili también, Bilbo también, todos te necesitamos… yo te necesito.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza- Me duele… duele demasiado… ya no quiero… no quiero…

\- Escúchame -Dijo Bilbo también agachándose y tomándome la otra mano con las suyas- Respira hondo, relájate, y lucha que tú eres la única que puede con esa herida, ¿Entiendes?, eres la única. Nadie podrá ayudarte si tú no te ayudas, ¿O es que acaso quieres morir?

\- No, yo no…

\- ¡Entonces pelea, Lena! -Gritó él.

\- ¡Sí no lo enfrentas vas a morir! -Dijo Fili.

Apreté los ojos, mi corazón latía con fuerza y solo pude escucharlo a él, solo a él, solté las manos de Thorin y de Bilbo y volví a abrir mis ojos.

¿Lo había logrado?


	3. Chapter II

¡Buenas noches, mis queridos lectores!, ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!, es un poco corto, pero los próximos, serán más largo, eso sí, tendrán que esperarse por lo menos hasta el martes o miércoles.

¡Otra cosa!, nombres de pareja para Fili y Lena y para Légolas y Lena.

¡Respondiendo sus comentarios!

 **The Phoenix:** ¡Se lo que se siente la desesperación!, me ha pasado, pero necesito un chance para hacer los capítulo más largos y que queden pepa y que los amen #TeamFili (Porque sé que vas a amarlo, las conozco mis queridos lectores hahahaha).

 **Lalaith:** Una especie de Limbo o algo así, creo que me la fume, hahahaha.

Luz nocturna: Sí, losé, losé, pero lo mismo, ¡Tengo que hacer capítulo más largos!, y espero que queden perfectos, los van a amar, ¡Losé!

 **ConnieMarauder:** Bueno, ¡Lo que sucede es tan fácil de deducir como el saber si una cebra es de rayas blancas o de rayas negras! Creo que te deje igual, ¡Pues es una especie de Limbo!, ¡Mundo paralelo!, ¡Un extraño mundo que se me ocurrió mientras comía una empanada! Hahaha.

 **Yuri Nanami:** ¡Pues de nada!, tenía que seguir, ¡Claro que acabara bien!, mi trabajo es darle un final feliz a esta historia (Seguro, seguro), ¿#Team…?

 **Tanya swan:** ¡Sorry! (Claro que no, la idea era el susto), awww se nota en el aire cof cof amor cof cof… ¡#TeamBilbo!

 **ThunderStorm02:** ¡Veamos si lo logra!, a lo mejor se queda barada en la mitad de la nada, ¿Quién sabe? #TeamFili… ¿no?

 **Diana Bolsn:** ¡Ya no tienes que esperar!, aquí está el capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes, y si es por correo cualquiera de los dos que puse en el prólogo. ¡#TeamBilbo!

 **Elfa Tauriel:** Casualmente… no fue la escuela… sino que escribía algo y luego lo borraba, escribía y luego borraba, ¡Hasta que me dio un click! Y pues aquí está esté capítulo. ¿#Team….?

 **Thorin78:** Pues sí, faltan cosas, una de ella es que la niña despierta, la segunda es ver quien quedó vivo (Seguro que ya se murieron los enanos esos), y pues… el resto de la historia. #TeamBilbo… ¿Verdad?

 **Sherlock holmes9:** ¡Sí, bueno!, no podía dejar a Lena así, ¿Verdad?, (Además sé que todos ustedes harían lo imposible para buscarme y hacerme pedacitos si no la seguía), #TeamBilbo. Y pues ya veremos, ya veremos.

 **TitaniaFT:** ¡Losé!, adoro ser mala, es una de mis virtudes, y sí, me encanta, Hahaha, veamos, veamos, ¿Será que lo logrará realmente?, ¡Gracias, sipi!, ¡Gracias de nuevo!, ¡Igual! #TeamFili.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos al igual que la trama.

Capítulo II: Oscuridad

No, no lo había logrado, no veía nada, literalmente hablando, todo era oscuridad y pensé que era mi fin, que ya no había salida, que todo había terminado en ese oscuro y amargo lugar.

Miré a todos lados, solo veía la oscuridad, y nada más, y dentro de tanta oscuridad mi cabeza empezó a dolerme, así que me agaché y me la apreté con fuerza, me dolía mucho y fue en ese momento en el que derrame lágrimas silenciosas, que cayeron lentamente por mis mejillas hasta la negrura que estaba bajo mies pies descalzos.

\- Falle… -Susurré mientras me sorbía la nariz- Falle… -Repetí, pero mi vista se fijó nada más en donde mis lágrimas caían, respiré hondo, me levanté-No -Dije- ¡No me vencerás!, ¿Oíste, muerte? -Le grité a la nada mirando a todos lados- ¡Voy a vencerte y volverlos a ver!

\- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver? -Me giré ante esa voz, pero no vi a nadie-Tú no eres importante, mucho menos le importas a alguien.

\- ¿Q-Quien eres tú? -Pregunté a la nada.

Pero nadie respondió, miré de nuevo a todos lados, solo veía la negrura extendía a mi alrededor- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver?

Miré a donde había escuchado esa voz, pero nadie estaba ahí- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver? -Preguntó de nuevo y me acerqué lentamente y cuando estuve cerca pude ver quien era.

Era yo, pero… más pequeña, una niña pequeña apenas de unos seis años de vida- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver? -Preguntó esa Lena, ella tenía una carita seria, sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas, a nada de llorar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunté dando un paso atrás.

\- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver? -Preguntó de nuevo, parecía que quería que le dijera sí o sí la respuesta.

\- A mi padre.

\- Nosotras no tenemos padre -Dijo ella sentándose en el suelo lentamente-No lo tenemos.

\- Claro que tenemos -Le dije frente a ella y agachándome, puse una mano en su cabellera- Se llama Thorin y él…

\- ¡NO! -Gritó con fuerza alejándose de mí- ¡Yo no tengo un padre!, ¡Él se fue muy lejos y me dejó!, ¡Me dejó sola! -Gritó ella con fuerza- Me dejó sola… -Al instante empezó a llorar con ganas y lo único que se escuchaba en esa absoluta oscuridad eran sus llantos infantiles, sus llantos adoloridos.

Bajé la vista y cuando creí que pasó una eternidad, los llantos cesaron, volví a mirarla, pero la pequeña Lena, ya no estaba.

\- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver?

Me giré de nuevo y cerca de mí, pude volver a verme a mí misma, solo que un poco más grande, casi de 10 o 11 años, los rasgos infantiles ya se estaban yendo, pero las lágrimas persistían en aquellos ojos azulados.

\- A mi padre…

Ella no respondió, solo volvió a preguntar-¿A quién vas a volver a ver?

\- A Fili y a Kili -Dije acercándome-A mis primos.

\- ¿Quiénes? -Preguntó ella- Ellos son literatura… ¡No existen!, tienes 17 años, casi 18, debes saber que esos son solo cuentos -Dijo ella- Solo eso y nada más.

\- Eso no es verdad… ¡Yo los vi, los sentí, hasta yo be…! -Me quedé callada y me llevé unos dedos a mis labios al recordar el beso involuntario que le di a Fili para poder salvarle la existencia- ¡Ellos sí existen!

\- ¡Ya te dije que no! -Gritó ella- Solo existencia el sufrimiento… y el dolor… nada más -Bajó la vista y desapareció de mis ojos.

Respiré hondo, estos debían ser mis fantasmas del pasado, de cuando era niña y lo único que conocía era la palabra "sufrir"- ¿A quién vas a volver a ver? -Miré a un lado, esta vez, estaba yo, de unos 16 años, pero estaba con el cabello un poco corto y mi cara demacrada, si no me equivocaba… ese fue el momento en el que terminé con el _infeliz_ ese.

Fruncí el ceño- Mis amigos, Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur, Balín, Dwalin…

\- Ellos no son tus amigos -Dijo ella- Al menos no lo creo, tus amigos te dejaron cuando empezaste a salir con…

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! -Le grité- Mis amigos siempre estuvieron ahí para mí, aun cuando traté de evitarlos… Y ahora, Bilbo y los demás están conmigo.

Ella rio incrédula, una risa demasiado fría y malintencionada- ¿Bilbo, tú amigo?, no me hagas reí.

\- Te crees madura, pero no lo eres, ¡Sabes perfectamente que Bilbo es mi amigo!

\- Bilbo no es tú amigo…

\- Desde luego que sí, me apoya, está conmigo, ¡Es el único al que le puedo confiar algo! -Grité, pero luego me quedé callada ante lo que dije, "El único al que le puedo confiar algo", fruncí el ceño y miré a la Lena de 16 años, aún estaba con esa sonrisa demencial.

\- No, querida, no lo es… y creo que te acabas de dar cuenta de algo que seguramente, ya sabías, pero no querías ver.

\- Vete -Le dije- ¡Vete de aquí!, ¡Ni tú, ni mis antepasados pueden llegar aquí! -Le dije.

\- Pero si siempre estamos aquí -Aparecieron las tres juntas, por orden cronológico- No nos iremos, somos tú.

\- ¡Pues tendrán que irse!, ¡No las quiero ver, ni hoy ni nunca más!, ¡Son el pasado que no quiero recordar! -Traté de golpearlas, pero se desvanecieron al instante en humo, y yo caí al suelo.

Dejé fluir las lágrimas, ya no podía con todo esto, lo mejor sería que todo terminará.

\- ¡Tienes que despertar! -Conocía esa voz, me giré y pude ver a Jessie y Kate, juntas ambas, preocupadas por mí, lo notaba y lo sentía-¡Vamos eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en esta vida!

\- ¡Y te extrañamos!, ¡Te imaginas que te fueras! -Dijo Jessie y se arrodillo frente a mí-¡No te rindas!

\- Pero… no sé dónde estoy, no sé ni cómo llegué aquí y estoy cansada… no puedo con esto…

\- Si te vas, juro que no te lo perdono, Lena -Vi al otro lado y acercándose con sus inconfundibles botas, estaba Tracy- Eres mis mejor amiga, ¿Cómo me lo voy a tomar si te vas y nos dejas?, ¡Ya te fuiste por casi una año en donde moría lentamente!, no me pedías que te olvide en la nada…

\- No… no estoy pidiendo eso, solo que no tengo la fuerza… tengo una herida grave y no creo sobrevivir…

\- Vamos pequeña, sé que lo puedes hacer -Dijo Frank con una sonrisa a su lado- Eres una mujer lista y fuerte y si tú no puedes afrontar este reto, nadie te podrá ayudar… hazlo por nosotros y sino… por tú madre, ¡Por Dios si supieras que te estuvo buscando como loca!

Sonreí ante eso, sí, lo sabía, era mi madre después de todo.

\- Estamos contigo, y te queremos de vuelta.

Asentí- Sí, trataré de volver, lo haré… no me puedo quedar aquí… ¡No lo voy a permitir! -Al instante ellos desaparecieron y volví a quedarme en la oscuridad absoluta- No lo permitiré… dije y empecé a correr a algún lado, pero ese lugar era infinito, no sabía si había un final o algo -Esto no tiene fin-Dije mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba cansada- Esto… necesito… ayuda… -Dije a mi misma y justo en ese momento, caí en la nada y me di en la cabeza cerrando los ojos al acto.


	4. Chapter III

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores que tanto adoro!, Espero que les vaya bien, sí, lo sé, soy muy mala por no subir ayer, pero aquí les tengo otro capítulo más, espero que les guste, que lo disfruten mucho y seguramente me odiaran.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos y el tema de esta historia es de mi propiedad.

Si quieren preguntarme algo acerca de la historia, (No diré Spoilers), o mandarme fotos/dibujos acerca de la historia mándelos a través de

Sin más que decir, el capítulo.

Capítulo III

Sentía que el mundo me pesaba, ¡Dios, como me pesaba todo!, y estaba sumamente mareada, abrí la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y luego boté todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones.

No quería abrir mis ojos, estaba cansada, demasiado, solo quería dormir y sumergirme en una largo sueño que durará más de 100 años. Volví a tomar una gran bocanada de aire y volví a exhalar el aire.

Mi abdomen de dolía demasiado, ¡Uf!, como dolía la _maldita_.

Apreté con fuerza mis ojos, mi cerebro le decía a todo mi cuerpo que era el momento de funcionar, de despertar, de que abriera mis ojos y viera el mundo.

¿Acaso eso tenía sentido?

\- Está despertando -Escuché una voz cerca de mí.

\- Es una muchacha muy fuerte, tiene suerte de seguir en esta tierra.

¿Es que acaso estuve a punto de morir?, ¿De qué me había perdido?

Abrí mis ojos con dificultad, pero de nuevo los cerré al tener una luz justo encima de mis ojos, justo ahí- Dios… -Susurré y traté de removerme, en aquella mullida… ¿Cama, colchón?, no lo sabía, solo sabía que era suavecita, como una esponja o una nube.

\- Quítenle la luz, no se a despertar con ese foco.

Volví a abrir mis ojos, mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas, ¡ _Maldición_ si ya tenía dolor de cabeza con las vueltas era mucho peor!

\- Hola, mi niña.

\- ¿Mamá? -Pregunté incrédula mientras la veía con cara de horror y sorpresa, apreté los ojos para disminuir las vueltas y el dolor de cabeza que tenía- ¿Q-qué haces…aquí? -Pregunté tratando de incorporarme- ¡AH! -Pegué un grito al instante en el que sentía una gran, pero gran punzada en mi estómago- ¿Q-Qué me pasó?, ¿Qué hago aquí? -Pregunté y después me fije en las pocas personas que estaba allí.

Entre ellas, un elfo que solo miraba expectante, y un mediano, al que conocía de sobre manera- ¿Bilbo?, ¿Qué…?

\- El mediano estuvo aquí todo el tiempo… solo ha salido para poder hablar con tú padre…

\- ¿Mi padre?, ¿Qué? -En ese momento, tuve un clic en mi cerebro (Lo que hizo que me diera más dolor de cabeza), y recordé todo lo que pasó, desde que pelee con Azog hasta que caí en la nieve con una herida- Pero… morí… yo morí…

\- Solo estabas inconsciente, estabas cerca de la muerte -Dijo aquel elfo-Pero gracias a la Señora Tamara, llegaste a tiempo a nuestras manos.

\- Te salvaron con la medicina élfica…

\- Pero… pero… ¡Thorin, Fili, Kili, ellos…! -Me removí inquieta tratando de moverme- ¡¿Dónde están?!

\- Tienes que calmarte, cariño… te estás haciendo daño -Dijo mamá.

\- ¡No, no, no! -Dije tratando de pararme, pero tenía a un Hobbit que estaba decidido a no dejarme hacer nada, porque me estaba sosteniendo con fuerza, al igual que el elfo y mi madre- ¿¡Dónde están?! ¡Quiero verlos!

\- Tranquilízate, Lena, ¡Te vas a desangrar si sigues así!

Pero su advertencia llegó tarde. Paré de forcejar al sentir un líquido saliendo de mi estómago, mamá me miró, y yo solo miraba donde estaba mi abdomen, solo ahí, ella quitó las cobijas y pudimos ver la venda que cubría la herida llena de sangre.

\- ¡Por Dios! -Gritó ella.

\- Mamá… -Susurré a nada de llorar, mientras veían como quitaban las vendas y un Bilbo sujetaba una de mis manos con fuerza mientras también veía la escena.

Más elfos llegaron y empezaron a hacer a su labor, mientras yo trataba de quedarme consiente, pero la falta de sangre (Y además veía a todos cubiertos por ella), hizo que mi vista se nublara, tomé airé y cerré los ojos mientras oía al pequeño Hobbit llamarme.

-Por el momento, está fuera de peligro-Dijo un elfo de cabellos negros y ojos azules- Pero si vuelve a tener este ataque… posiblemente no pueda sobrevivir… la espada la atravesó demasiado, y estuvo a muy poco de atravesar el páncreas u otro órgano vital.

\- Sí, entiendo -Dijo Tamara con la mano en la frente mientras estaba veía a su hija, Lena tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, parecía que tenía una lucha interna-Iré a avisarle a Thorin, Señora Bolsón, ¿Se podría quedar con ella?

\- Sí, y me llamo Bilbo -Dijo él con una sonrisa- No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

\- Está bien -Dijo Tamara con una sonrisa y salió de la carpa a paso acelerada.

Estaban en Dale, y había carpas esparcidas por toda la ciudad de los hombres. Muchos guerreros estaba heridos en camas fueras de las carpas siendo atendidos por elfos que corrían a todas partes con sus medicinas.

Tamara entró en un gran carpa donde pudo ver a un Thorin postrado en una cama junto a Balín, ambos estaban hablando, pero al entrar la mujer, Balín se levantó, se inclinó y se retiró dando una excusa.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -Fue lo primero que preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla donde antes estaba Balín.

\- Supongo que bien -Dijo él- Creí que moriría anoche, pero no fue así…

\- No digas eso, Thorin -Dijo ella- No vas a morir, no gracias a los elfos…

Thorin no dijo nada, solo dio un gruñido y miró a otro lado- Supongo que querrás saber cómo está, Lena.

Thorin volteó y miró a la mujer para luego asentir- Está bien, tuvo un shock hace unas cuantas horas, pero está bien -Sonrió- Y si tú no te repones, juró que te patearé ese trasero para que lo hagas.

Thorin sonrió, ¡Como había extrañado a esa mujer!

\- No he visto a mis sobrinos -Dijo ella y Thorin sintió un vuelco en el estómago- ¿Te han dicho algo?, no sé… ¿Balín o algún… elfo?-Dijo lo último con asco.

\- Están dormidos, tienes heridas un poco graves, se despertaron hace unas horas y volvieron a dormirse.

\- Está bien… -Dijo ella levantándose de la silla y luego acercó un dedo a la frente de Thorin, para darle un pequeño golpecito en está, Thorin cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los abrió mirando con el ceño fruncido a la mujer que tenía delante- Eso fue por meter a mi niña en esto, Thorin Escudo de Roble -Dijo ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

\- La había encerrado, pero ella…

\- ¿Es terca? -Preguntó Tamara alzando una ceja y luego de brazos cruzados- Sí, creo que un enano al que conozco a la perfección es igual -Le dio una sonrisa socarrona- Volveré pronto…

\- Te espero, _Athune_ -Tamara se estremeció al oír esa palabra, justamente esa palabra, del enano que tanto quería, quiso girarse, quiso decirle que lo amaba y que lo había extrañado con locura, quería abalanzarse encima de esa cama y abrazarlo como nunca antes, pero solo se quedó ahí, parada como una estatua enfrente de la salida de aquella carpa.

Hasta que reaccionó y salió por ella para luego, fuera de la tienda, respirar rápidamente, el corazón lo tenía en la garganta y las piernas le medio temblaban- Cálmate, Tamara… pareces una adolescente…

Mientras iba de nuevo a la tienda de su hija, se encontró con aquella motita blanca que Lena tanto adoraba- Pequeño, sabes que no puedes pasar… Lena tiene una herida fea y no es bueno que entres…

Chester solo la miró sin entender, después de todo, era un perro y no entendía mucho a los humanos, así que lo único que hizo fue voltear su cabecita y mirarla con ojos de cachorro.

\- Quédate aquí y no te muevas -Dijo Tamara y entró de nuevo a la tienda de su hija.

Aún estaba postrada en esa cama, con los ojos cerrado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Creo que tiene una pesadilla -Dijo Bilbo al ver a la mujer entrar- No se ha despertado desde que se fue, Mi Señora -Ella solo asintió y se sentó en aquella silla, a lado de la cama de su hija- Lena nos había contado de usted, pero nunca nos dijo lo cuan hermosa es usted, si perdona mi atrevimiento.

\- No, descuida… lo escucho muy seguido -Dijo ella con una sonrisa-Agradezco que estés aquí, querido Bilbo… -Dijo Tamara- ¿Haz cuidado a Lena?

\- Todos, siendo sincero -Dijo él y miró a la chica- Es una gran muchacha y amiga -Sonrió- Dudo que jamás hubiese conocido a alguien tan especial como ella.

\- Pues sí, es hija de Thorin Escudo de Roble, después de todo -Ambos rieron y Tamara se fijó más en la niña que estaba dormida- Creo que lo que tiene es más que una pesadilla -Dijo al ver que además de fruncir el ceño, estaba sudando demasiado- Creo que tiene fiebre…

\- Iré por agua y un paño -Dijo Bilbo levantándose de la silla y saliendo corriendo de la carpa.

Tamara también se levantó y destapó un poco a Lena, dejándola con aquel vestido blanco transparente, donde claramente se podía ver una mancha de sangre y la venda. El hobbit entró a paso rápido y remojó un paño en el agua que estaba en un balde de madera.

Bilbo se lo puso en la cabeza y Tamara, después de unos minutos, se lo pasó por el las mejillas y el cuello- Esperemos que se le pase… no tengo medicinas para esto…

\- ¿Podemos pedírselas a los elfos? -Preguntó Bilbo tratando de buscar una manera de ayudarla.

\- Intenta -Dijo ella- Pero están muy ocupados, Lena no es la única que tiene heridas.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Bilbo y salió de la carpa nuevamente.

Bilbo trató de hablar con los elfos, pero ninguno le paraba, estaba yendo de un lado a otro preguntando por medicinas para la fiebre, pero nada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Fue a la carpa donde estaban Fili y Kili, y el último estaba siendo acompañado por una elfa de cabellos rojos que tenía una venda en la cabeza y en sus manos- Disculpe -Dijo él tímido- Necesito un favor suyo.

\- Cual sea -Dijo ella parándose y mirando de reojo a Kili.

\- L-Lena tiene… fiebre… necesitamos medicina -Dijo él- Dudo que se le valla dentro de poco…

\- Está bien -Dijo ella- ¿Podrías cuidarlos? -Pidió- Iré a la carpa de la muchacha.

El Hobbit asintió y la elfa salió de la tienda en dirección a la otra. Bilbo se quedó en aquella carpa y se sentó a los pies de la cama de Kili, los miró a ambos y sonrió al saber que estaba bien, y que dormían como niños- Son niños -Dijo él y suspiró.

Thorin debía pararse, ¡Necesitaba pararse de esa cama!

La batalla ya había terminado, el rey bajo la montaña tenía obligaciones que atender, una de ellas era entregar parte de su oro a los aldeanos de Dale y las joyas de Esgaroth al elfo rey, a pesar de que lo último lo dudaba mucho, pero no quería otra batalla como la anterior.

Balín entró con una sonrisa- Sus sobrinos están despiertos, _Thanu men -_ Dijo Balín inclinándose.

\- Gracias por avisarme, Balín -Dijo él con una sonrisa- Ahora mismo iré a verlos -Dijo levantándose con ayuda del enano- Estoy bien, estoy bien -Balín asintió- ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

Balín guio a su rey entre las calles de Dale hasta llegar a la tienda donde estaban los sobrinos de Thorin- ¡Tío! -Gritó Kili para después hacer una mueca de dolor, le dolía con creces aquella herida que le hizo ese _infeliz_ orco.

\- Kili no te muevas -Le dijo su hermano- Tío Thorin -Dijo Fili sonriendo mirando al enano rey.

\- ¿Cómo están? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo estamos nosotros?, ¡Tú estás caminado ya!, ¡Y el infeliz de Azog te atravesó con espada y todo!

\- ¿Cómo está Lena? -Preguntó Fili- Ya sabíamos lo de la espada…

\- ¡Si, es verdad! -Dijo Kili.

\- Ella está bien -Dijo Thorin- Todo lo que supe es eso…

\- ¿Y no puedes ir a asegurarte, tío? -Preguntó Fili, Thorin arqueó una ceja- Seguramente están mintiendo.

\- Tamara no mentiría…

\- ¡Ah! -Dijo Kili- Si fue tía Tamara entonces todo está bien -Sonrió-Mmm… ¿Han visto a Tauriel?, se fue y no ha vuelto…

Thorin y Balín se miraron, el enano más viejo negó con la cabeza- Quiero que descansen -Dijo Thorin- Cuando Lena esté despierta volveremos a Erebor, y estarán más seguros ahí… en este lugar hay… demasiados elfos para mi gusto.

\- Está bien -Dijo Fili.

\- Tío… ¿Después puedo hablar contigo? -Preguntó Kili- Es sobre Tau…

\- Después, Kili -Dijo acercándose a su sobrino más pequeño- Descansa primero -Sonrió mientras tocaba su frente con su pulgar, luego miró a su otro sobrino rubio- Igual tú, Fili, tú más que nadie debes estar sano.

\- Sí, tío.

Thorin salió del lugar buscando a un elfo rubio y a Bardo, para poder entablar una conversación civilizada y poder volver a renacer su honor perdido.

Abrí los ojos, mi cabeza daba más vueltas que la última vez, pero eso no era todo, ¡Claro que no!, ahora sentía frío y… ¿Hambre?

\- Tengo… hambre… -Dije de un momento a otro.

\- Ya despertaste -Me giré un poco y pude ver a un enano sonriéndome.

\- Papá… ¿Qué…? -Pregunté y traté de sentarme, pero me quejé.

\- Es mejor que te quedes acostada -Dijo él- Aún estás débil…

\- No… yo… ¿Dónde están Fili y Kili? -Pregunté- ¿Dónde…?

\- Están bien, están otra tienda siendo atendidos por como hojas.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que hables así de ellos -Miré a la entrada de la carpa y pude ver a mi madre de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, traía puesto una capa negra y un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, luego unos pantalones marrones y unas botas del mismo color-¡Mi bebé! -Dijo ella acercándose a mí y me abrazo- Me diste un buen susto… creí que te perdería…

\- Mami… me duele…

\- Sí, lo sé… culpa a tú padre por meterte está batalla.

Miré a Thorin de reojo y este fulminó con la mirada a mi mamá, luego miró a otro lado mientras estaba de brazos cruzados- No tenemos tiempo para esto -Dijo Thorin- Debemos volver a Erebor.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lena necesita descanso -Dijo mi mamá- Por si no te has dado cuenta, casi muere.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

\- Oigan… -Dije algo incomoda.

\- Al parecer no.

\- Mami… Thorin… -Dije y ellos me vieron- Tengo… hambre -Dije después de un suspiro.

\- Sí, ya vuelvo -Dijo mi mamá saliendo de la carpa no sin antes darme una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Tu madre es terca -Dijo sentándose en la silla (¿En qué momento se paró?).

\- ¿Sí?, pensé que eran cosas mías… -Sonreí, pero hice una mueca porque traté de moverme a un lado- ¡AGR!

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡No te muevas, niña tonta! -Me gritó de la nada, luego dio un suspiro- Tú y mis sobrinos harán que me maten.

Empecé a reír, pero gracias a esto me empezó a doler el abdomen, tosí con fuerza y creí que se saldría el corazón por ella, hasta que Thorin me puso de lado y empecé a votar un poco de sangre negra- ¿Qué…?

\- Respira hondo, Lena, vamos -Decía él y luego me ayudó a acostarme-Aún tienes sangre coagulada dentro de ti-Dijo él.

Entrecerré los ojos, ¿Dónde estaba mi mamá?, ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?

\- Oh… perdón -Miramos a la entrada y pudimos ver a un Bilbo con un plato en mano- La Señora… me pidió que trajera esto… está ocupada… y…

\- Está bien, Señor Bolsón -Dijo mi padre y Bilbo se acercó a nosotros, miré incomoda a un lado- Gracias.

\- De nada -Dijo él y pude sentir su mirada, luego se fue.

\- ¿Qué es? -Pregunté al ver que él tenía el plato.

\- Un poco guisado, más sopa que guisado -Dijo él y me tendió una cuchara de madera.

Abrí la boca y él me empezó a dar de comer hasta que me llena (Fue como la cuarta o quinta cucharada)- Debes comer más -Dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Y tú? -Pregunté recostándome un poco- ¿Por qué no comes?

\- Primero debes comer tú -Dijo él- Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo, al anochecer volveremos a Erebor.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté, pero justo al momento el muy cabezota metió la cuchara en mi boca, luego la sacó- Oye…

\- Está noche volveremos a nuestro reino -Dijo parándose y llevándose el plato- Iré a ver a Fili y Kili, luengo vendrán para llevarte…

\- Pero… no me puedo parar y… y…

\- Vendrán en camilla -Dijo Thorin y acto seguido salió de la carpa.

Di un suspiró y de nuevo aquel hobbit entró a la carpa- Hola, Lena -Dijo él un poco apenado.

-Hola, Bilbo-Dije mirando a otro lado, luego lo miré-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté.

\- Sí, bueno… no… es… complicado -Dijo él y vi que jugaba con sus manos y solo miraba a estas- Vengo a despedirme.

\- ¿Qué?


	5. Chapter IV

¡Buenas tardes mis queridos lectores!, antes que nada, ¡Mi querido país ganó en el partido de hoy!, ¡Wiii!

Segundo, perdón la demora, trataba de hacer más largo esté capítulo y lo conseguí, espero les guste y quiero muchos comentarios.

Tercero, encontrarán en la mitad de este capítulo un extra titulado **"Las aventuras de Chester"** , por favor **léanselo** es muy importante y es desde el punto de vista de mi querido perrito (A quien metí en esta historia porque es muy importante para mí).

 **Y por último, este capítulo contiene tema sexual explícito, es decir, tema para mayores de 18 años, si lo leen, está bajo su obligación, jurisdicción.**

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos y el tema de esta historia es de mi propiedad.

Sin más que decir, el capítulo.

Capítulo IV

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté ante lo que me dijo el mediano frente a mí- Pero Bilbo creí que…

\- Bueno… no es para siempre -Dijo él- Y me iré mañana… salir ahorita sería muy peligroso, aun con un mago de compañero -Sonrió de lado- Los acompañaré a Erebor y bueno… me iré…

\- Bilbo -Dije tratando de sentarme- No tienes por qué irte… Thorin podría…

\- Sí, losé -Dijo él- Pero debo volver a Bolsón cerrado -Dijo él- Debo alistar unas cuantas cosas y… bueno… seguramente dentro de poco tiempo volver a Erebor.

\- ¿Volverás? -Pregunté, él asintió- Oh bueno… no tienes que hacerlo digo… si quieres estar en tu hogar lo entiendo… desde que comenzó este viaje yo también he querido estar en mi casas… en mi cama… abrazando mi almohada.

Bilbo rio- Lo entiendo… pero… mi hogar, al parecer, es donde todos ustedes están -Dijo y me sonrió- ¿Cómo dejarlos? -Preguntó- Son una gran familia para mí.

\- Bilbo -Susurré- Eres una de las criaturas más… rara de la existencia… -Dije, nos miramos y reímos-Bueno, ahora vendrán a buscarme y llevarme en un vía crucis hasta Erebor.

\- ¿Vía crucis? -Preguntó Bilbo.

\- Nada, Bilbo, nada -Sonreí y traté de acostarme- Estoy cansada… -Susurré.

\- Si quieres te dejo para que duermas un poco y…

\- ¡No! -Bilbo me miró sorprendido- Digo… no vaya ser que me pase algo y… y… no haya nadie y…

\- Está bien, Lena -Sonrió Bilbo- Me quedaré hasta que duermas o llegue alguien -Sonrió mientras se fue a sentar en la silla- Mira… aquí me quedo…

Le sonreí y simplemente cerré mis ojos para dormir tranquila al menos.

Empecé a escuchar voces, solo que eran muy lejanas, abrí mis ojos, aun lado, en la mesa, habían varias velas encendidas y miré a la entrada, fuera se podían ver varias sombras- Está dormida… sería… malo para su salud despertarla.

\- Yo decido por ella, Señor Bolsón, Lena aun es una niña aun y tomo sus decisiones, además, podrá seguir descansando en el cobijo de nuestra montaña.

\- Lo sé, Thorin… ¡Pero…!

Por la entrada de la carpa apareció aquel Rey Imponente, sonreí un poco mientras me acomodaba- ¿Qué… pasa?

\- Es hora de irnos.

\- Okey… pero… -Dije tratando de incorporarme.

\- Te moverán los sanadores, estate quieta, niña -Dijo Thorin con el ceño fruncido, luego por la entrada de la carpa aparecieron dos enanos con una camilla y mi madre.

\- Mamá -Susurré con una sonrisa.

\- Thorin, ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?, si mueves a mi hija de ahí y se empieza a desangrar juro que te mato -Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, yo tragué en seco, pero mi padre simplemente la miró penetrante.

\- Debemos volver a Erebor, está desprotegida -Él estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a mi mamá-Puede volver un ejército de orcos nuevamente y no habrá protección en el reino.

Mi mamá suspiró- Piensa en Lena, por favor…

\- Eso hago -Dijo él y le dio una señal a los enanos asintiendo su cabeza.

Los enanos, uno era viejo y el otro joven, me miraron pidiendo permiso a lo que no dije nada, no asentí y mucho menos negué, estaba un poco dormida y absorta por la conversación entre mis padres. Uno de los sanadores me agarró el brazo y puso su cabeza bajo mi hombro ayudándome a sentarme un poco mientras que el otro agarraba mis piernas, me quejé un poco de dolor mientras arrugaba la frente, ellos pararon y luego continuaron dejándome delicadamente en la camilla.

Mamá llegó hasta mí y me arropó con las cobijas que estaban sobre esa cama mullida, le sonreí un poco- Vuelve a dormir, ¿Si?

\- ¿Chester? -Pregunté inconsciente recordándome de aquel pequeño perrito que tanto quería.

\- Está afuera -Dijo ella sonriéndome y acariciando mi cabeza- Tengan cuidado, si le pasa algo, están muertos.

\- Sí, _Athanu men_ -Dijo uno de los enanos y mi cara era de póker face, ambos sanadores agarraron la camilla y me llevaron fuera de aquella tienda dejándome en el suelo en mitad de un plaza.

\- Fili -Dije al girarme y ver a mi primo que miraba el cielo, este se giró y me miró, luego me dio una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lena? -Preguntó él estirando su mano y acariciando mi cabello.

\- Eso creo -Dije- ¿Dónde está Kili?

\- Aquí -Dijo mi otro primo alzando su mano, no lo podía ver porque estaba al otro lado de Fili- ¿Estás bien? -Me dio grito.

\- Sí -Dije.

Escuché un ladrido y pude ver una motita corriendo hacía mi con fuerza y rapidez- Chester -Susurré mientras el pequeño perro me empezaba a acariciar, lamer y otras cosas- Eres un lindo perrito, ¿Te has portado bien? -Él solo me miró y llevo sus patitas a mi brazo medio rasguñándome, sabía lo que quería, quería ser acariciado.

\- ¿Por qué no duermes?

Sonreí- Sí, a eso iba, Bilbo, pero este pequeño quiere mi atención.

\- ¿Es tuyo?, lo vi sentando y acostado fuera de tu carpa, a veces trataba de entrar, pero creo que lo pensaba muy bien.

Comencé a reír y a causa de esto empecé a toser y me fui de lado vomitando un poco de sangre- Esto… no mejora…

\- Dijeron que era algo normal -Dijo Bilbo- Recuerda que te atravesaron con una espada.

\- No, gracias, no quiero recordar -Dije mientras seguía acariciando a Chester- Me voy a quedar dormida.

\- Entonces dulces sueño, Lena -Dijo él sonriendo.

Cerré los ojos.

 **Las aventuras de Chester Parte I**

Ser perro no era tan malo, podía dormir donde quisiera, comer lo que yo quisiera, aunque lo que había en mi plato era… era… ¿Comida de perros?, podía hacer pipí y popo donde quiera, (Pero mi dueña se enoja), y puedo corretear a los conejos, los pájaros y ardillas que hay en mi patio.

Pero jamás he estado tan solito como este año, mi dueña se fue un día, dijo que volvería, que me quería mucho, me abrazo y simplemente la miré y cuando creí que volvía a mí, jamás llegó.

Llegó la mamá de mi dueña, parecía triste y lo confirmé cuando no me saludó como siempre y al olfatear a agua salada. La seguí esperando un saludo o algo, pero nada, ella se acostó en su cama, de lado y yo me subí al instante, luego me miró y yo puse una pata en su brazo, moví la cola alegre de que me haya prestado atención y me abrazó, con fuerza me abrazó- La buscaré, prometo que la encontraré -Fueron sus palabras que me susurró cerca de mi oreja.

Pero para mí, el tiempo no existe, no conozco eso, solo sé que mi dueña no apareció en mucho tiempo, no la vi más y me sentía abandonado. Me acostaba cerca de la puerta a esperar alguna señal de vida, a que tocara la puerta y dijera- ¡Chester lindo! -Y yo saltará a sus brazos con fuerza, que me abrazara y me dijera cosas tiernas mientras yo movía mi cola felizmente, pero eso nunca pasó.

Hasta aquel día, en el que junto a la madre de mi dueña salimos de casa, con collar y correa, paseamos en el carro hasta llegar a un parque donde no había nadie, no había humanos, ni otros como yo.

\- Quiero que la encuentres, Chester -Me dijo la humana y me entregó una ropa, la ropa de mi dueña, me acerqué un poco y la olfateé- Vamos, búscala -Dijo ella.

La miré sin entender que tenía que buscar, pero de la nada un olor similar me llegó rápidamente a mi negro hocico, me dirigí allí con rapidez, jalando a la humana con fuerza, y llegamos a un gran árbol donde había un hueco, lo olfateé mejor, sí, este era el lugar, aquí había estado ella.

\- Sí, supuse que me traerías aquí -Dijo la humana, la miré con la cabeza de lado, no entendía muy bien lo que decía- Vamos a casa -Dijo jalándome un poco.

Pero yo no me quise a ir, me quedé ahí sentado- Vamos, Chester -Dijo ella, pero no me moví, la madre de mi dueña volvió a mi iba a tomarme entre sus brazos, pero lo que hizo fue mirar fijamente el agujero, incluso se apoyó en el tronco y pegó un grito.

Y cayó.

Y yo con ella.

Hasta tocar tierra, yo en sus brazos aterrorizado mientras aun chillaba-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella mirando a todos lados, pero solo había oscuridad, se levantó y logró salir de aquel agujero, luego me sacó a mí- Esto es… -Dijo mirando a todos lados, era de día, pero aun así creí que estábamos aun en ese parque, pero de la nada el olor a mi humana inundó el lugar, olía demasiado a ella.

Corrí seguido de la humana hasta llegar a un árbol donde cerca estaba un lobo que olía sumamente mal- Está muerto -Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, me alejé de él y me puse entre las piernas de la humana- Vamos cobarde, no te hará nada, debemos irnos, cerca debería estar Rivendell, si es que estamos en la Tierra Media, ahí nos dirán si vieron a Lena.

Ante el nombre la miré, moví mi cola- Necesito tu ayuda, pequeño -Dijo ella agachándose, empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, la miré extraño y luego, me sentía con más fuerza y con más rapidez y con mayor tamaño- Bien -Dijo ella montándose en mi lomo- Ahora eres más rápido, sigue el olor de Lena.

Olfateé el suelo y luego empecé a correr.

Al cabo de poco tiempo llegamos a un lugar sumamente grande y donde podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, pero volví a como era antes, pero eso no me impediría nada.

Mientras ella hablaba con otros humanos (¿Eran humanos?, estos tenían las orejas puntiagudas y tenían un olor sumamente extraño), empecé a corretear en la grama y de la nada aparecieron varios niños humanos-raros que querían jugar y acariciarme y mimarme, les ladre asustado, no los conocía.

Se alejaron de mí y yo salí corriendo en dirección en donde había dejado a mi humana hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba cerrada, apoye mi pata en su puerta y empecé a rasgarla, la puerta se abrió y ella me miró- ¿Dónde te metiste?

Solo la miré y entré empujando la puerta con mi cabeza, luego miré la habitación y fui directo a una cama donde me subí de un salto, me acomodé dando vueltas en la cama y me acosté.

\- Pero mírate -Dijo ella de abrazados cruzados- Debes estar cansando -Dijo ella acariciando mi cabecita, me gire quedando panza arriba y estirando mis patas para que me acariciara la panza- Lena te tiene muy consentido.

\- Hablando de ella -Agregó- Estuvo aquí, junto con unos enanos… estamos cerca, ya la encontraremos -Solo quería que ella me siguiera acariciando la tripa.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba en la habitación de Erebor que hice mía, acostada con las cobijas cubriéndome y aun lado, acostadito, estaba mi pequeño perrito.

Sonreí, si lo había extraño, pero no por eso me había despertado, tenía que ir al baño y yo no era capaz de levantarme por mi propio pie sabiendo que podría abrirse de nuevo la herida u algo peor.

Miré a todos lado, ¿Qué podía hacer?, hasta que vi un libro en la mesa, ¡El libro de lo hechizo!, sonreí y apreté los ojos, tenía magia y este era un buen momento para utilizarla, así que hice flotarme y al instante Chester empezó a ladrar al verme-¡No, Chester, silencio!-Él seguía ladrándome mientras temblaba, hasta que no pude controlar más la levitación y caí de nuevo a la cama.

Grité de dolor.

Y la puerta se abrió- ¿¡Que pasa!? -Pude ver a mi mamá alterada (Como siempre), entrando por la puerta estrepitosamente seguido de Oin- ¿Estás bien, te duele algo?, ¿Por qué gritaste?

\- Estoy bien -Mentí- Solo quiero ir al baño -Dije.

Mamá suspiró- Está bien -Dijo ella.

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? -Pregunté- Creí que estaría en la enfermería, como todos los heridos…

\- Tú padre quiso que te trajeran aquí en el último segundo, pregúntale a él sus ideas -Dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

\- Revisaré sus heridas, princesa -Dijo Oin y yo asentí, me quitó un poco las cobijas y revisó la herida por encima de la venda, aun se podía notar una pequeña mancha roja- Hay que cambiar la herida y curarla.

\- Está bien -Dije, me quitaron la venda y pude ver varios puntos por un costado de mi estómago, la espada me había atravesado demasiado, mamá y Oin se hicieron cargo de la herida y yo podía ver a un Chester en el piso en un rincón mirándome atentamente.

Me pusieron un líquido en los puntos que hizo que me removiera incómoda, apretara los ojos y los dientes, ¡Como dolía!

\- Tranquila, respira hondo -Dijo ella mamá acariciando mi cabello, luego el dolor pasó y me vendaron.

\- ¿Cuándo podré caminar? -Pregunté- Todavía tengo que ir al baño…

\- Te ayudo -Dijo mi mamá ayudándome a levantarme.

\- Posiblemente dentro de semanas o meses.

\- ¡Meses! -Exclamé horrorizada.

\- No te distraigas -Dijo mi mamá y me acompañó al baño mientras Oin se inclinó y salió de la habitación, mamá me llevó al baño y pude hacer mis necesidades y estar aliviada, luego me llevó a la cama a pasos lentos y torpes-Listo -Dijo ella y me dio un beso en la frente- Según tu padre, quiere que dentro de la habitación este alguien confiable, por el momento no puedo estar yo, así que vendrá una enana, una dama de compañía, así es como le dicen aquí.

\- Sí, mamá, conozco bien como era la Edad Media, igual que acá -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- Bien -Dijo ella, acto seguido Chester se subió rápidamente a la gran cama y se acostó justo al lado de mis piernas, mirándome intensamente.

\- Eres un lindo perrito -Sonreí y él siguió mirándome con su carita tierna-¿Ya es de mañana? -Pregunté.

\- No, es todavía de noche -Dijo ella- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Sí, un poco… ¿Dónde están Fili y Kili? -Pregunté.

\- En sus habitaciones, a ustedes fueron los únicos que trajeron acá, los demás soldados están en la enfermería, siendo atendidos por los sanadores.

\- ¿Dónde está Thorin? -Pregunté.

\- Está conversando con Balín y los otros enanos, sobre la reconstrucción de Erebor.

\- Debería descansar.

\- Sí, luego se lo diré -Dijo y salió de la habitación- Ya vuelvo.

Cerré la puerta y caminé por los anchos pasillos de Erebor, hasta llegar a las cocinas donde todos se movían de un lado a otro preparando sopas y cremas, al entrar, todos se pararon, se inclinaron y me dejaron pasar.

\- ¿Qué desea, mi reina?

\- Un poco de sopa, es para la princesa -Dije y el enano asintió mientras servía un poco del líquido en un plato hondo, me lo extendió con una cuchara y lo tomé- Gracias -Sonreí y me retiré de las cocinas para luego ir rápidamente a la habitación de Lena, estaba acariciando a Chester y jugando con él- Vamos pequeño, debes bajarte -Dije y el perro se bajó.

Le di a Lena de comer como cuando era pequeña o cuando se enfermaba y cuando no quiso más le di un beso en la frente y me fui de la habitación para las cocinas donde dejé el plato, luego fui a la sala de reuniones donde estaba Thorin.

Iba a tocar la puerta, pero escuché las voces de Thorin y los demás enanos y estuve demasiado tentada a oír lo que decían "Te estás comportando como una cría, Tamara", pensé, pero las ganas de oír eran incontrolables- _… las caravanas empezarán a llegar dentro de un año, en ese momento Erebor ya debería estar reconstruida -_ Esa era la voz de Thorin.

\- _Necesitamos un ejército para defender las puertas de Erebor de posibles ataques -_ Esa era la voz de Balín- _Y más ahora, que nuestros guerreros están heridos y estamos desprotegidos._

 _\- Enviaré una notificación a Las Colinas de Hierro para que envíen más guerreros -_ Arrugué el punto de la nariz, no conocía esa voz, mucho menos al portador de está.

 _\- También debemos enviar un mensaje a los otros reyes, para pedirles que se embarquen en un viaje a Erebor y entablar la diplomacia con ellos._

 _\- También necesitamos recursos, las provisiones traídas de las Colinas de Hierro, escasean y somos muchos enanos y los heridos deben alimentarse más._

 _\- Dale podría ayudar._

 _\- Entonces envíenle un mensaje al barquero, que necesitamos de su presencia, la sección termina por ahora, si hay otro asunto de importancia serán notificados._

Fue en el momento en el que toqué la puerta y la abría- P-Permiso…-Dije.

\- Athanu men -Corearon los enanos inclinándose menos Thorin, que me miraba expectante o no sabía cómo.

\- Yo… he… venía a decirte que Lena dice que… necesitas un descanso y…

\- Ya hemos terminado, señores -Dijo Thorin y se acercó a mí, sentí un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, miré al enano que me extendió la mano- Nos retiramos -Les dijo a los enanos, yo tomé su mano y elegantemente nos fuimos, él cerró la puerta y con todo el tiempo del mundo caminamos por los pasillos rocos de Erebor hasta el ala real.

\- Será mejor que… me vaya a dormir… ya es muy tarde y… -Decía, pero sentía que las palabras se me trababan al ver el color azul de los intensos ojos de aquel rey enano- Dime cual es mi habitación y…

Él negó y apretó mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos- Tu lecho es el mío -Declaro y tragué en seco.

\- Thorin… ha pasado tanto tiempo que… -El muy maldito enano me calló con un beso desesperado, era muy violento y brusco, pero no por eso le quitaba lo sabroso- Thorin… -Dije en suspiró, pero el enano volvió a agarrarme el rostro con sus manos (Tuve que estar medio encorvada, ya que yo era unos centímetros más alta que él), me acercó a sus labios y me volvió a dar un beso húmedo.

No podía controlarme, parecía de nuevo aquella chica tonta que se había enamorado completa y perdidamente de aquel enano que aún no era rey.

Thorin me besaba con desesperación y yo no me quedaba atrás, luego, sus labios se fueron de los míos a mi barbilla y a mi cuello, ante esto, abrí mis ojos como latos mirando al techo mientras sentía mis piernas temblar, traté de alejarme de aquella sensación que hacía tanto tiempo no volvía a asentir, pero choqué con la pared del pasillo y Thorin vio la oportunidad de acorralarme contra la pared.

\- Te he extrañado -Susurró cerca de mi oído, me tense- Te he extrañado como un loco, desde que te fuiste y cuando apareciste no podía creerlo -Beso mi cuello y clavó sus dientes.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza- Thorin… -Susurré apretando con fuerza los dedos en la pared- E-Estamos… en el… -Sus labios volvieron a mi boca y pude sentir su húmeda lengua jugando con la mía- Thorin… -Volví a susurrar y estaba a nada de dejar escapar un gemido, pero me contenía mordiendo mis labios.

De un momento a otro, Thorin me agarró entre sus brazos mientras seguía besando mis labios- Espera… no… tu herida… -Decía mientras trataba de volver a sentir el suelo bajo mis pies.

\- Estoy bien -Dijo el enano con el ceño fruncido para luego darme un beso en mi frente, y entramos a aquella habitación.

Era sumamente grande, espaciosa, las paredes eran de roca al igual que el suelo que estaba cubierto por una alfombra color azulado, los muebles estaban cubiertos de terciopelo azul y la cama, ¡Dios la cama parecía de algodón!

\- Thorin… -Susurré cuando me deposito delicadamente en aquella cama, se quitó el gran abrigo y la camisa, tirándolas por el piso, miré con suma atención su torso ancho y lleno de músculos, pero sobre todo las cicatrices y aquella herida cubierta por una banda blanca, la toqué por encima, con delicadeza, pero Thorin hizo una mueca- No… te duele… yo no…

\- Calla, _Athanu_ -Dijo él posicionándose entre mis piernas mientras caíamos en la cama, pegué un gritito de sorpresa ante esto.

Thorin llevó nuevamente sus labios a mi cuello mientras yo ponía mis brazos en el suyo, me estaba comportando como la primera vez, pero es que después de tanto tiempo, lejos de él, había perdido toda la práctica que habíamos tenido.

Su barba rasposa me hacía cosquillas y yo trataba de no reírme mientras me besaba y me dejaba marcar- Thorin… -Volví a susurrar apretando mis piernas alrededor de sus piernas, donde pude sentir claramente su virilidad latiente chocando contra mi pierna izquierda-Thorin…

De un momento a otro, Thorin me sentó y me empezó a besar, pero sus manos viajaron rápidamente hasta una pequeña cinta que tenía encima de mi pecho, él deshizo el pequeño lacito- Sube los brazos -Me susurró, y le hice caso, él paso el vestido por arriba de mí y lo tiró quien sabe dónde.

\- Thorin… -Volví a susurrar y agarré sus rostro con mis manos y lo acerqué a mi boca, empecé a besar y sentir su lengua jugar con la mía, me acerqué a su cuello y empecé a succionar su dura piel, puede oír un ronco y grave gemido provenir de la boca del enano, sonreí contra su piel, ¡Como había extrañado a este enano y las sensaciones que me hace sentir!, basta Tamara, estás pensando como una adolescente de nuevo, suspiré.

Sentí las manos de Thorin en mi espalda, encima de los lazos de mi corsé, gemí cerca de su oído y luego besé sus labios al mismo tiempo en que él se deshacía lentamente de los lazos del corsé y cuando ya no los tenía me lo quitó rápidamente y lo tiró.

Pude escuchar mi nombre en un susurró ronco o simplemente fue mi imaginación, volví a besar a Thorin y jugué con su lengua, luego paré y le quité su camisa arrojándola aún lado y enredé mis brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacía mí, sonreí de lado mientras veía sus intensos ojos azulados como el mismo océano.

\- Eres mía, Tamara -Me dijo de frente, mirándome mientras acariciaba mi espalda y con otra mano una de mis mejillas.

\- Lo sé, Thorin… -Le dije tratando de acercarme a él para seguir besándolo, pero no me dejo, más bien me empujó a la cama y se puso encima de mí, pude sentir todo su peso en mi ser y boté un suspiro.

Thorin me miró, beso mi frente y sentí sus manos en el final de la enagua, lo alzó un poco y sus manos recorrieron mis muslos por sobre la tela del pantalón- Thorin… -Gemí su nombre al sentir sus caricias excitantes y su lengua jugar en mi cuello, amaba a este enano, lo amaba demasiado.

\- Tienes demasiada ropa -Me dijo él y de un tirón me quitó la enagua rompiéndose un poco.

\- Serás bruto… -Susurré mirando la tela rasgada para luego sentir sus labios en mi cuello, apreté los ojos y arrugué el puente de la nariz- Thorin… -Susurré, sabía que a él le encantaba que dijera su nombre mientras estaba a su merced.

Los labios de Thorin bajaron de cuello a mi pecho, repartiendo pequeños y delicados besos mientras su varaba me hacía cosquillas- ¡Ah! -Gemí duro mientras abría los ojos y me mordía el labio inferior al sentir su boca en mi pezón izquierdo.

Jugó un poco con él he hizo que me excitara más de lo que ya estaba, luego se fue al otro y empezó a besarlo mientras que el izquierdo era acariciado por su pulgar.

Luego bajó hasta mi estómago y repartió varios besos mientras me acariciaba los pechos, los apretaba y sentía que moriría ahí mismo. Thorin paró por un momento y sus manos llegaron a mi pantalón, pude verlo mientras que entrecerraba los ojos que quería abrir el pequeño botón, pero no podía, sonreí de lado y me senté un poco y lo abrí, Thorin me miró luego miró el pantalón y lo bajó lentamente, una lentitud endemoniada.

Caí nuevamente a la cama cuando Thorin se posicionó entre mis piernas, en ese momento pude sentir mejor su miembro, estaba duro, demasiado- Thorin -Susurré cuando se movió un poco, luego gemí bajito y a cerré los ojos antes sus caricias que él me brinda.

Pero era hora de darle placer al enano que tenía encima, de un movimiento rápido y con mucha agilidad y fuerza, nos dimos la vuelta, él tenía los ojos como platos al ver lo que había pasado y yo sonreí divertida de su expresión, luego fui a su cuello y sentí sus grandes en manos en mi trasero apretándolas, di un saltito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Thorin! -Grité mientras me reía y sacaba sus manos de ahí, él rio suave y lentamente, una risa endemoniada, lo miré y mi vista pasó de su rostro a su torso y de este a su banda que cubría su herida, respiré hondo y puse mis manos a cada lado de él, pero me miró con alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó.

\- No te quiero hacer daño… aun tienes una herida y… y… -Thorin se alzó haciendo que yo me sentara encima de él quedando un poco más alta que él.

\- No me pasará nada -Dijo él besando mis labios y bajando a mi cuello y de un movimiento volvimos a quedar como antes, yo bajo él- ¿Q-qué? -Pregunté- ¿Qué hiciste? -Volví a preguntar cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Quiero tener el control de todo -Dijo él y sentí sus manos en mi braga, respiré hondo- Completamente de todo -Dijo quitándomelas y arrojándolas a un lado.

Se posicionó entre mis piernas y sentí sus labios contra los míos en una húmeda batalla de lenguas, donde quería ganar, pero abrí los ojos como platos y gemí al instante perdiendo está a causa de una mano traviesa que fue directo a mi intimidad, grité su nombre cuando empezó a acariciar mi clítoris lentamente, puse mis labios en su hombro y los labios de Thorin fueron directos a mi cuello, marcándolo como suyo.

Llevé mis manos a su dura espalda y la apreté con fuerza, Thorin se separó y se puso unos centímetros alejados de mí, lo miré sin comprender y luego arqueé mi espalda cuando sentí un duro grueso entrando en mi intimidad- ¡Thorin! -Grité con fuerza mientras el dedo salía y entraba de forma lenta, aumento la velocidad, ¡Yo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina de llegar al paraíso!, pero el muy maldito se detuvo, lo miré y él sonrió de lado, sentí de nuevo su dedo, pero está vez acompañado de otro, dejé que mi cabeza cayera a la almohada y mirará a otro lado, estaba demasiado excitada mientras sentía los dedos de Thorin.

Volví a gemir su nombre mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los abrí como platos al sentir los fluidos salir, gemí más fuerte su nombre y mi respiración empezó a entre cortarse, estaba agitada y mi pecho subía y bajaba.

Miré a Thorin y llevé una mano a su cuello tocando su largo cabello, lo acerqué a mis labios y comencé a besarlo, Thorin me besaba como si no hubiese un mañana y yo lo seguía, mis manos viajaron de su cuello por su espalda hasta su pantalón, donde comencé a bajarlo con lentitud hasta que él mismo se deshizo del beso y del pantalón para luego volver a besarme.

Lo había esperado por 17 años, justo este momento, me abracé a él mientras sentía como entraba lentamente.

Parecía una completa virgen, pero eso se debía al tiempo que pasé sin él, porque a pesar de estar en otro lugar, no podía serle infiel, simplemente no podía, Thorin era mi todo y yo era su única, lo sabía, él lo sabía y lo sentía.

Mordí su duro hombro y sentí un gemido ronco provenir de su boca, susurré su nombre como pude, pero se me escapó un gemido- No… pares… -Logré decir y al instante él comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras su rostro seguía estaba a un lado de mi cuello, susurrándome hermosas palabras entre gemidos roncos y mi nombre.

Los movimientos de Thorin empezaron a ser rápidos y fuertes, sentía que me iba a partir en cualquier momento, apreté los ojos y sentí sus labios en uno de mis parpados, los volví a abrir y pude ver su cara sudada, llena de placer y amor, gimió roncamente mientras el cabello le caía a un lado con elegancia.

\- Thorin -Dije poniendo una mano en su mejilla y lo volví a besar mientras él agarraba mi cintura y me hacía mover con él, por mi lado yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura con fuerza, no quería que se fuera.

Y los dos pegamos un grito, yo gimiendo su nombre y él el mío, se detuvo y cayó exhausto encima de mí. Traté de normalizar mi respiración, pero sentía como todas las emociones estaban alteradas. Thorin se separó de mí, me entregó un beso en la frente y luego otro en la mejilla- Definitivamente, te extrañé -Susurró para luego tumbarse a un lado.

Me giré hacía él y me abracé a su torso sin tocarle la banda blanca que cubría su herida, nuestras respiraciones seguían irregulares, Thorin me abrazó por debajo de mi cabeza llegando a mi espalda y la otra mano agarró las cobijas y cubrió nuestra desnudes.

Thorin volvió a besar mi frente y yo su cuello- _Men lananubukhs meno, Athune._

Yo también te amo, mi rey.


	6. Chapter V

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, tiempo sin leernos, pero he estado ocupada, la última semana de actividades, (Queda la siguiente, pero ya no haré nada), y bueno ya estoy terminando todo, me graduaré y luego a la universidad, ¡SI!

Este capítulo es especial, sobre todo para el #TeamBilbo, tiene un poco para #TeamFili, el #TeamLégolas tendrán que esperar un poco ya sabrán porque.

De nuevo, la continuación de las aventuras de Chester, y después el recorrido por Erebor, espero les guste y seguro me odiaran por el corte que le hice al final.

Entonces, **¡El correo!** , esto es para luego nuevos personajes e imágenes sobre el fic que me quieran mandar, estará separado, pero va todo pegado: claudia .badell hotmail .com espero les sirva.

¡Los Reviews!

 **Diana Bolsn:** Traté de hacer esa parte del capítulo lo menos… pervertido posible, solo quería demostrar lo desesperado que estaba Thorin por su mujer y viceversa, además del amor único que se tienen. Sí pues, Bilbo debe regresar, ¡Esto no se puede quedar así, verdad!, primero se tiene que arreglar unos asuntos en la comarca y listo.

 **Elfa Tauriel:** ¡Sí, al menos! Y fueron 17… 18 contando con lo del embarazo y todo eso, ¡Sí, mi querido y pequeño Chester!, es un completo bebé para mí (Tiene 4 años, pero aun es un cachorro)

 **Yuri Nanami:** ¿Verdad?, creo que muchas desearíamos estar en el lugar de la Gran Tamara, ¡Que suertuda!, está junto a Thorin, se casaron, tuvieron una hermosa y valiente hija y va a ser reina, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?, ¡Y Thorin que muestra sus sentimientos a solas con ella!, he muerto….

 **Thorin78:** ¡Sí, ni más ni menos!, esos dos ya debían estar juntos, creo que fue mucho sufrimiento para ambos estar tanto tiempo juntos. Sí, pues esa era la idea principal, también porque, utiliza el "Lena" como regañó, (A veces), niña por cariño e hija… bueno porque lo es, Hahaha. Claro que Bilbo regresará, pero tienen cosas pendientes antes de volver a Erebor.

 **Sherlock Holmes9:** La verdad era el mismo ala real, solo que unas habitaciones más alejada y dormida, que es lo primordial, Hahaha, sí, ya ves, Thorin puede aparentar ser el enano más duro de toda la Tierra Media, pero en el fondo… tiene corazón de conejo, Hahaha. Bueno claro, Sherlock Holmes, ahí sale nuestro queridísimo Martín.

 **Ana Lestrange:** Sí, bueno, no quería hacer demasiado pervertido, ¡Solo quería demostrar el amor que tienen esos dos!... y que envidió con todo mi ser… Hahaha, y no lo harás, ya verás que no pasará, es así solo con Tamara, pero con los demás, incluso con la misma Lena, seguirá siendo nuestro Rey Majestuoso e Impotente.

 **Barbie castillo:** Sii, no podía faltar, demasiada batalla y guerras y todo eso, había que tener un poco de amor, ¿Y quién mejor que Thorin y Tamara?, si es un perrito consentido, lo malcrié demasiado, tanto así que lo metí a la historia.

 **Yuridia9:** Sí, demasiado, creo que muchas desearíamos estar en su lugar, sí, Chester es mi vida, es hermoso y peludito, ¡Vía crucis!, pobre… no sabe lo que es, Hahaha.

 **Anaid Pevensie:** ¿Thormara?, Hahaha, ¡Está genial!, no, no lo es, ¡Seguro se trauma y no los quiere ver más nunca en su vida!, sí, él es así, cuando jugamos al escondite él me encuentra donde sea, ¡Es genial! Y es un puddle blanco, un pequeño puddle blanco con ojos marrones y la naricita negra con una manchita de nacimiento en ella heredado por su mamá.

Capítulo V

 **Las Aventuras de Chester Parte II**

Cuando me desperté y me estiré un poco en aquella rica cama, pude ver a la mamá de mi dueña aun dormida, así que me salí de esa cama y caí al suelo de un salto, la volvía a mirar, seguía dormida, así que fui a investigar aquel raro lugar con los "humanos-raros".

Empujé la puerta con el hocico y salí de la habitación, olfateé el suelo en busca de algo o alguien, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue aquel rico olor a comida.

"Comida", pensé y seguí el olor a paso rápido, lo que mis patas me daban y llegué a un lugar donde vi a los humanos-raros que iban con bandejas y platos, empecé a ladrar para llamar la atención, pero lo que conseguí fue que me echaran con grito y escobas.

"Estúpidos" pensé enojado, ¿Cómo se atrevían a echarme?, si era un perro hermoso y muy amigable.

Triste y con un estómago gruñendo me fui de ese lugar y empecé a caminar fuera de aquel extraño castillo o lo que fuera hasta que llegué a un verde, corrí a este, lo olfateé levanté mi pata y empecé a orinar. "Que alivio", pensé, sacudí mis patas con la tierra y me fui del lugar corriendo, hasta que llegué un laguito, "¡Agua!", pensé y corrí hacia está y comencé a tomar agua.

Estaba fría y sabía muy bien- ¡Aquí estás! -Me giré y pude ver a la madre de mi dueña con el ceño fruncido- No te puedes ir así, este no es nuestra casa, Chester -Me dijo mientras me cargaba del suelo, acerqué mi cara a la suya y comencé a lamerla mientras movía mi cola- ¡Basta, basta! -Decía entre risas.

Después de un rato y la humana con un bolso y con otro tipo de ropa, se montó en mi lomo, yo nuevamente era grande y con mucha agilidad- Se fueron a las montañas nubladas… -Susurró ella y pude notar un poco de angustia en su voz- Se dónde es… pero vamos a buscar otro paso… -Dijo y abrazó mi cuello- Vamos -Dijo y comencé a avanzar con pasos rápidos.

Hasta que se hizo la noche y nos detuvimos al pie de una montaña, seguí siendo grande y fuerte, y la madre de mi dueña se quedó dormida apoyada en mí, mientras me aseguraba de que todo estaba bien a nuestro alrededor, ya que no conocía nada de aquel extraño lugar.

Cuando pude sentir calor abrí mis ojos y pude ver a mi humana preparar un poco de comida, al instante me sentí de nuevo pequeño y me acerqué a ella con pasos agraciados y moviendo mi cola- Hola, pequeño -Dijo ella y me acarició tras las orejas y yo me dejé llevar por las caricias hasta que me puso frente a mi unos pedazos de carne, al instante y sin pensarlo empecé a devorar la comida- Igual a tú madre -Dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras comía.

Luego volví a ser grande, y ella se subió a mi lomo- Sí estás cansando, no corras, podemos caminar -Pero no hice ningún gesto, simplemente empecé a caminar con ella encima de mí, hasta que llegamos a un terreno muy rocoso donde se podía ver un camino.

\- Debemos pasar por aquí, pero estaba vez no puedes venir así -Dijo ella y se bajó, dijo unas extrañas palabras y volví a ser como antes, ella me tomó en sus brazos y me metió en el bolso que tenía en la espalda- No hagas ruido, debemos estar callados por esta zona.

No sabía que era eso, solo conocía la palabra "callado", así que estuve estático en ese bolso, de vez en cuando miraba un poco y podía ver el camino rocoso por el cual mi humana estaba caminando- ¿Sabes algo? -Preguntó ella, asomé un poco la cabeza para verla- Cuando eras un cachorro, no pesabas nada… ahora pareces un elefante -Ella misma rio con ganas y siguió caminado.

Hasta que empecé a olfatear un olor en particular, "Lluvia", donde vivíamos llovía muy seguido y por obvias razones- Genial… lo que menos podía pasar… era esto -Dijo ella frustrada, empezó a correr y llegamos a una mini cueva, salí del bolso cuando lo dejó en el suelo y la miré.

Ella estaba completamente mojada y parecía temblar, me acerqué y me puse en sus piernas, traté de que estuviera mejor, pero no parecía nada, se abrazó así misma- Hay Chester -Dijo ella y pude ver que estaba llorando, me acerqué a ella para lamer sus lágrimas y evitar que siguiera llorando, pero lo único que logré fue que me abrazara- Quiero tenerla en mis brazos, quiero volverla a ver… la extraño demasiado -Dijo mientras sentía sus lágrimas caer en mi pelo blanco, me alcé un poco y puse mis patas en su cara para tratar de lamerle los ojos nuevamente, pero ella se giró así que lamí su mejilla, pero quería lamerle sus ojitos salados.

Hasta que ella volvió a abrazarme y se costó de lado apretándome con fuerza, yo también quería ver a mi dueña, pero debía ser fuerte mi la mamá de mi humana, así que le lamí la mejilla y me acurruqué en sus brazos.

Abrí mis ojos cuando ya no quería dormir más, ¡Estaba entumecida de tanto dormir!, me moví un poco y pude escuchar un gruñido de Chester, sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza para luego él me miró poniendo su cabeza en mi muslo-Hola, pequeñito -Le dije y traté de sentarme, al instante, Chester también se sentó y se acercó a mi moviendo la colita y empezando a besarme la mejilla-Chester, ¡No! -Grité con una sonrisa y la puerta se abrió y miré a ver quién era, miré extrañada, no conocía a esa enana.

\- ¡Oh!, mi señora… que bueno que se ha despertado…

\- ¿Quién eres? -Pregunté un poco asustada, pero sabía que una enana, en Erebor, no me haría daño, ¿Verdad?

\- Othyil, mi señora, seré su doncella.

\- ¡Verdad!, mamá me dijo que vendrías… ¿De dónde eres?

\- De las Colinas de Hierro, mi señora.

\- No es necesario que me digas "Señora", con solo Lena, está bien…

\- Pero eso no es propio de una sirvienta decir su nombre -Othyil tenía la vista baja, vestía un vestido color verde con encajes y el pelo suelto con algunas trenzas.

\- Bueno… mmm… cuando… cuando estemos frente a alguien me dirás así, ¿Te parece?, pero cuando estés a solas conmigo, solo dices mi nombre -Le sonreí.

\- Entiendo, mi se… Lena -Se inclinó- ¿Desea algo?

\- ¿Comida?, ¿Agua?, ¿A mi mamá?

\- Mi reina está en una reunión con la compañía y el rey, mi… Lena.

\- Oh… espera… ¿Es de mañana, no? -Pregunté, ella asintió y me removí algo inquieta haciendo que Chester se bajara de la cama- ¿Y Bilbo?, ¿Ya sé fue?, ¿El condenado no se despidió de mí?

\- ¿Habla del mediano? -Asentí- Aun sigue en Erebor.

\- ¿Puedes llamarlo?, quiero darle un golpe.

-Eh… sí, sí, princesa-Dijo para luego irse después de inclinarse, cerró la puerta y yo miré al techo.

\- Al menos Bilbo no se ha ido -Me dije a mi misma, luego sentí algo peludo en mi mano- Chester -Dije para abrazarlo, luego me medio senté en mi cama- ¿Cómo estarán Fili y Kili? -Me pregunté y volví a abrazar a Chester.

\- ¡Lena! -La puerta se abrió rápidamente y pude ve a Bilbo con una sonrisa y vestido para empezar un viaje.

\- Creí que te ibas sin despedirte de mí -Le dije y él me abrazó fuertemente haciendo que Chester se hiciera a un lado y mirará al Hobbit con desconfianza.

\- ¿Qué?, claro que no -Dijo él y nos separamos- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Quieres que llame a algún sanador?

\- Estoy bien, Bilbo -Le sonreí- Y sí, quiero dos cosas -Le di un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Auch! -Dijo él sobándose el hombro golpeado- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Fruncí el ceño.

\- Por creer que te habías ido sin despedirte -Le sonreí luego- Y segundo ayúdame, quiero pararme de está cama…

\- Oh… está bien -Dijo y agarró mis dos manos, me ayudó a sentarme en borde de mi cama y yo hice une mueca de dolor- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí -Mentí, él solo asintió y me agarró más fuerte de las manos, me jaló rápidamente y me paré, solté una de sus manos y empecé a dar unos hacía él, para luego soltar la otra- Bien… esto no es tan feo…

\- Estas caminando bien.

\- Ayer mi mamá me ayudó… a pasos lentos, pero me ayudó…

Bilbo sonrió.

\- ¿Cuándo te irás? -Le pregunté dando unos pasos cortos y él mirándome.

\- Dentro de muy poco, le dije a Gandalf que nos fuéramos después de la reunión, para despedirnos de los demás -Sonrió.

\- ¡Mi señora! -Miré a la puerta, y Othyil estaba súper sorprendida- ¡No puede estar aquí, señor!

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté- Yo misma dije que…

\- Mi señora… -Dijo ella- Está en paños menores.

Abrí los ojos como platos, me miré, ¡Pero si tenía un vestido blanco!, miré a Bilbo que tenía las mejillas rojas y miraba a otro lado, luego, a pasos torpes, se fue de la habitación.

\- Vamos a vestirla, princesa…

\- Está bien -Dije y con su ayuda me volví a sentar y ella luego cerró la puerta.

\- Antes de la reunión, mi reina dijo que su color favorito era morado, y que no la vistiera con un vestido lujoso…

\- Eh… ¿Sí? -Pregunté dubitativa, Othyil me mostró varios vestidos del mismo color, algunos con encaje y otros no, otros con la falda larga y otros no tanto, hasta que me decidí por uno.

\- Bien, pero no puedo ponerle corsé, debido a su herida -Suspiré de alivió- Tendrá que usar tela…

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté y ella estiró un poco de tela hacía mí- Oh… -Dije.

En poco tiempo ya tenía tela en mi busto, luego me puso el vestido morado que mí me encantó era sencillo, aunque se podía ver un poco la zona que va desde mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos. Las mangas eran medio largas, me llegaban hasta el codo terminando en canjes negros, luego la falda que llegaba hasta el piso y por último unas medias largas blancas (que me puse antes del vestido), junto con unos zapatos plateados bajitos.

\- Por el momento, debe usar estos zapatos, para evitar que se caiga, princesa…

\- Lena -Dije, ella asintió, pero yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa, luego con su ayuda llegamos a la puerta, ella la abrió y Bilbo seguía parado ahí, agarré fuertemente el brazo de Othyil y le sonreí a Bilbo- Listo ya… -Le dije.

\- ¿Tiene hambre, mi señora? -Pregunté ella, la miré y asentí- Iremos al comedor real, sus primos, los príncipes, están se encuentre ahí.

\- ¿Fili y Kili están ahí? -Pregunté con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué estamos esperando, la foto?

Agarré a ambos de las manos y entre dolor (que lo ignoré por completo), llegamos al comedor y comiendo lentamente y entre bandas en los brazos y en la cabeza y por un lado unas amuletos de madera apoyadas en la mesa, se encontraban Fili y Kili.

\- ¡Fili! -Grité soltando la mano de Othyil y de Bilbo- ¡Kili! -Grité de nuevo.

Ambos se giraron y me miraron- ¡Lena! -Corearon los dos y se levantaron, medio corrí hacía ellos y ellos a mí, para entonces ser abrazada primero por Fili y luego por Kili (El último cojeando).

Los tres nos sentamos y empezamos a comer un poco mientras hablábamos- ¿Y Tauriel, Kili? -Pregunté al no ver a la elfa por ningún lado.

\- No puede entrar a Erebor -Dijo Kili agachando la cabeza- Tío… tío Thorin tiene que hacer varias cosas antes de poder dejar a Tauriel entrar.

\- Eso es injusto -Dije- Si quieres puedo hablar con él…

\- ¿Lo harías? -Preguntó Kili con ojos enamorados, asentí- ¿Enserio, Lena?

\- Sí, enserio -Le sonreí- Además, quiero ver a mis padres, seguro mamá se está torturando ahora mismo por verme y abrazarme.

\- Aun no puedo creer que tía Tamara esté aquí -Dijo Fili, me miró y sonrió-Ambas se parecen… menos los ojos… tus ojos azules son hermosos, dignos del linaje Durin.

\- G-Gracias Fili, pero… tú también tienes los ojos azules.

\- Ah… sí… eso es gracias a mi padre, Vili -Sonrió tristemente mientras miraba su plato.

\- Nunca… pude escuchar acerca de su padre… -Dije.

\- Bueno… era como yo -Dijo Fili- Incluso el mismo cabello y tenía las trenzas en el mismo lugar -Sonrió- Kee no recuerda mucho a nuestro padre -Dijo poniendo una mano el brazo de su hermano y este solo miró su plato- Era muy pequeño cuando… él… -Fili miró a otro lado.

\- Lo siento… no debí preguntar…

\- Descuida, pasó hace muchos años -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa.

\- Pero tenemos a tío Thorin -Dijo Kili con una sonrisa- Es como un padre para nosotros.

-Sí, losé-Dije con una sonrisa para seguir comiendo aquel rico desayuno- ¿Y tus padres Bilbo? -Pregunté al mediano que tenía al lado.

\- Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho -Dijo él- Ya era mayor y heredé la casa y sus pertenencias.

\- Ya veo -Dije agarrando un pan de la mesa y pegándole un mordisco-¡Dios, que rica está esta comida! -Casi grito haciendo que los presentes me miraran, reí nerviosa- Lo siento… -Susurré bajando la vista, pero aun sentía la vista de los demás puesta en mí, hasta que la puerta del gran comedor real se abrió.

Por ella entraron los enanos de la compañía y por último, mi mamá y Thorin, sonreí feliz y me paré para abrazar a mi mamá, que al verme corrió hacía mí- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó ella acurrucándome entre sus brazos, como un bebé- ¿Te duele la herida, algo?

\- Estoy bien -Sonreí deshaciéndome del abrazo- De verdad, la medicina élfica es la mejor -Thorin me miró con el ceño fruncido- Vamos que no te estoy ofendiendo -Le dije para después abrazarlo aunque él no me abrazaba- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tú padre, que es un cabezota -Dijo mamá con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada furiosa de Thorin- No le hagas caso.

\- Entiendo -Dije, luego los miré, mamá estaba resplandeciente y papá la miraba, enojado, pero la miraba con un brillo especial- Esperen… ¿Acaso? -Susurré ante la idea deformada que tenía en mente, para luego abrir mis ojos y poner cara asqueada- ¡Ascooooo! -Grité con fuerza- Asco, asco, asco -Decía entre susurros mientras todos nos miraban, mamá se me acercó y tocó mi cabeza- C-Creo que perdí… las… las ganas de comer… ¡Adiós! -Grité para luego salir huyendo del comedor, de verdad, después de pensar y considerar esa posibilidad, se me perdió todas ganas de comer.

Así que lo hice fue ir caminando por ahí mientras mi dama de compañía me seguía, entramos más a Erebor, y llegamos las grandes reconstrucciones que hacían, como por ejemplo, el mercado.

Estaban arreglando la entrada, las columnas y los muebles para empezar a vender productos.

También estaban arreglando las minas, las puertas de las minas, las columnas, los calderos y la fuente de agua.

\- ¿Qué huele así? -Pregunté cuando llegamos a una zona un poco alejada.

\- O… son las heces del dragón -Dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

\- Qué asco -Dije haciendo el mismo gesto.

Para luego alejarnos del lugar y reposarme en una columna- ¿Está bien, mi señora? -Preguntó ella, a lo que asentí un poco cansada, la herida me empezaba a dolor y a latir con fuerza.

\- Creo… creo que se abrió -Dije mirando la herida sobre el vestido- Duele… un poco -Arrugué el ceño.

\- Vayamos a su habitación -Dijo ella tomando una mano- Luego llamaremos al Señor Oin, para que la revise.

Solo asentí, pero mientras más pasos daba, más dolía mi abdomen, hasta el punto en que me tuve que sentar en el suelo recargando mi espalda en la pared- Mi señora -Dijo ella agachándose a mi altura.

-Llama a mi mamá-Dije con un poco de miedo, el dolor que sentía pudo ser provocado por el exceso de movimiento y yo que creía que ya estaba bien.

\- Pero no la puedo dejar aquí, princesa -Dijo ella, en eso un guardia nos vio y acudió a nuestra ayuda- Llame al Señor Oin, por favor… dígale que es urgente y que venga hasta aquí -El enano asintió y saliendo corriendo en dirección a los comedores reales- Respiré hondo, princesa.

Hacía eso, pero no sentía la cosa mejoraba, más bien, me sentía peor y llegué, incluso, a marearme.

Apreté la herida con mi mano, dolía, dolía demasiado hasta que llegaron los enanos, mamá venía de segundo, porque el primero en llegar fue Thorin-Papá -Susurré mientras él se agachaba a mi altura, en eso mamá se me puso al lado y Oin al frente también agachado, empezaron hablar y Oin medio revisó la herida por encima de la ropa.

\- Creo que la herida se está abriendo -Dijo él, suspiré mirando al suelo-Debemos llevarla a su habitación para examinarla mejor.

Thorin asintió y me tomó entre sus brazos como una niña pequeña y entre pasos apurados llegamos a la habitación, me dejo recostada en la cama y pegué un grito adolorido, él me miró con horror, sabía que pensaba- Estoy bien, estoy bien -Le dije.

Mamá se sentó al borde de la cama y acarició mi cabello, solo estaban ellos dos, Oin y Othyil quien estaba cerca de la puerta y agarrando a Chester para que no se acercara y no infectara la herida, mamá me ayudó a quitarme la ropa y cuando llegamos a las enaguas, nos dimos cuenta de que era verdad, la herida estaba un poco abierta, Oin suspiró- Los movimientos han hecho que se abra, iré por los instrumentos, vuelvo tan rápido como puedo, debe presionar para evitar que la sangre salga -Se fue.

Mamá agarró un paño (Quien sabe de dónde lo sacó) y presionó con fuerza, pero sin hacerme mucho daño, miré a un lado, Thorin estaba preocupado, era la misma mirada que me dio cuando estábamos luchando con Azog, esa mirada de… que iba a perder algo, como si- ¿Estás… preocupado? -Le pregunté.

\- ¿Crees que no? -Preguntó él- Si tu herida está abierta, puedo perderte-Dijo él- No puedo estar tranquilo, mientras mi hija sufre.

\- Basta Thorin, no le hables así -Dijo mi mamá- Está dolida, lo que menos necesita es un regaño de su padre.

\- No la estaba regañando -Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

\- Seguro, seguro -Dijo ella.

\- Vamos… no peleen -Dije y la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dando pasó a un apresurado Oin y a un Bilbo con un balde de agua y en las puertas, algo cansados estaban Fili y Kili, el último con las muletas bajo sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? -Fue la pregunte de Fili mientras se recargaba en un mueble.

\- Estoy bien, Fili -Le sonreí y luego empezaron a curarme.

Hubiera preferido estar en mi mundo y tener esta herida, más bien, en un hospital, porque empezaron a curarme todo relajado, pero cuando vi la aguja y el hilo, morí ahí mismo, ya que no tenían anestesia y así no sentiría dolor, pero por cada pinchazo de la curación eran horribles.

\- Creí que eras más valiente -Dijo un Bilbo con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Cállate -Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Los demás ya se habían ido, incluso Othyil, solo quedábamos Thorin, Bilbo, Fili y Kili, los dos últimos recostados en los asientos de la habitación cansados, Thorin estaba mirando a la chimenea y Bilbo estaba sentado a mi lado. Mamá fue a buscarme un poco de comida y agua mientras resolvía otro pequeño asunto que no quiso decirme.

\- Creo que tengo… fiebre -Le dije a Bilbo, esté me tocó la frente a lo que asintió.

\- Iré a buscar un pañuelo y un balde con agua -Se paró- Ya vuelvo.

Miré a otro lado y luego miré a mi padre, que me miraba fijamente-¿Qué? -Pregunté.

\- Sabes perfectamente, que el Señor Bolsón se irá está tarde.

\- Sí, losé… ¿Qué pasa… con eso? -Apreté los ojos, la fiebre era pesada y solo quería dormir, no quería otro regaño-.

\- Sé que estas enamorada de Bilbo, pero…

\- ¿¡Qué!? -Grité exaltada sentándome en mi cama dándome un gran pinchazo en estómago.

\- Debes entender, que esto puede suceder, él vive al otro lado de la Tierra Media, en Arda y tú aquí, como princesa…

\- Thorin… yo no…

\- ¿Estás enamorada de Bilbo? -Preguntó Kili, luego miró a Fili, miré a Fili que también me miraba expectante, pero a la vez noté un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo extraño.

\- ¡No! -Grité- Estas loco, Thorin… no estoy enamorada de Bilbo…

\- ¿Entonces lo que estaba frente a mis ojos que era?

\- Bilbo es mi… amigo… ¡Solo eso!

\- Entonces el señor Bolsón es el que siente algo aquí…

\- ¿Qué yo qué? -Miramos a la puerta y estaba Bilbo con un balde de agua y un paño.

\- N-Nada… Bilbo -Dije tratando de sonreí, pero me salió una mueca, además de la fiebre, había comenzado a dolerme la cabeza y sentir un calor horrible.

\- ¿De qué hablan? -Bilbo se acercó a mí y colocó un paño húmedo en mi frente.

\- Ya te dije… de nada.

\- Dijeron mi nombre… dudo que no hablaran de nada…

\- Me voy a dormir… ¿Verdad pequeñito?-Dije acariciando a Chester en la cabecita y cerrando los ojos mientras me relajaba, durmiendo al instante, era lo mejor, no quería hablar de un tema que no me concernía, tenía sueño, estaba enferma y lo mejor era que descasara.

Cuando creí que Lena se había quedado dormida me crucé de brazos y me acerqué a nuestro ladrón, lo miré fijamente, yo era más alto y lo intimidaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Thorin? -Preguntó él al parecer de aquella silla.

Iba a ir al grano, le diría que se alejará de Lena, que aún era una niña y era mía, un ladrón no se quedaría con ella, ¡Sobre mí cadáver!

\- Lena es una niña, una cría a penas, ni siquiera ha cumplido su mayoría de edad.

\- L-Lo sé… pero… ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso?

\- Ella se quedará aquí, no te la llevarás, es mía -Lo agarré de la camisa.

\- ¡Thorin! -Dijo él apartándose y casi cayendo en la cama de Lena, solo que se equilibró antes de hacerlo, Bilbo miró tras de sí al ver como Lena se removía, yo los miré a ambos, luego el hobbit me fulminó con la mirada, miró a un lado y yo le seguí la vista, Kili y Fili nos miraban con ojos como platos.

Gruñí en mi lengua nativa y tomé de la manga de la camisa al hobbit y lo saqué de esa habitación, lo llevé a una zona apartada donde podía "hablar" con él tranquilamente, sin sobrinos entrometidos.

\- No entiendo porque reaccionas así yo…

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Lena? -Pregunté cortante y yendo directamente, si lo estaba no dejaría que se la llevara, no la dejaría irse, no ahora, aún tengo que conocerla y ser un padre para ella.

\- ¿Qué?


	7. Chapter VI

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores!, he aquí otro capítulo dedicado a **#TeamBilbo** y también al **#TeamFili**.

Veremos que dice esa carta y otras cosas más, espero que les guste, se rían y lloren de felicidad.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit" pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos son míos al igual que la trama de la historia.

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.

PD: Comenten.

Capítulo VI

\- ¿Estás enamorado de Lena? -Preguntó Thorin con enojo, sintiendo la rabia recorrer por sus venas.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó el hobbit con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Thorin lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó a su cara- ¿¡Estás enamorado de ella?! -Gritó colerizado- ¡Contesta con un demonio!

Bilbo no respondió, simplemente lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo y entre aguados, Thorin lo soltó al instante y Bilbo cayó al suelo, se levantó y se quedó ahí parado, frente aquel Rey de Erebor.

Bilbo miró al suelo, sus piernas temblaban y le faltó un poco de aire, apretó las manos con fuerza, en pequeños puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Con un demonio, responde ladrón! -Gritó Thorin perdiendo los estribos, si Bilbo no le decía lo que ya había sospechado, si no se lo decía cara a cara, iba a explotar contra él y luego contra ella.

\- ¡SI! -Gritó Bilbo soltando unas cuentas lágrimas y mirando a Thorin con el ceño fruncido, luego abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó las manos a su boca y se maldijo mentalmente por decir aquella verdad que guardaba tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Q-Qué… dijiste? -Preguntó Thorin, él también estaba con los ojos como platos, jamás creyó que aquel hobbit tuviese el valor para decir aquello.

Bilbo miró a otro lado, a penado y a punto de salir corriendo, ¿Pero que más daba?, ya había dicho más de lo que tenía planeado- Estoy enamorado de Lena -Dijo mirando a Thorin y dejando caer los brazos.

\- ¡Maldito seas! -Rugió Thorin golpeando la roca con fuerza- ¡No te la llevarás! -Ordenó mirándolo- ¡Ella se quedará aquí y no se irá contigo!

\- ¡No tenía pensado en llevármela! -Gritó Bilbo con la misma energía que sentía Thorin- ¡Ella pertenece aquí y eso lo respeto!

\- ¿Entonces que…?

\- Simplemente nada… mi amor por ella no es correspondido -Dijo tristemente y se dio la vuelta- Aun así… si ella me pidiera irse conmigo… ¿La detendrías? -Preguntó- ¿De verdad dejarías que fuera infeliz? -Preguntó antes de dejar a Thorin decir cualquier cosa para luego irse de aquel pasillo.

Estuvo tentado a volver a la habitación de aquella castaña de ojos azulados que le robó el corazón, pero decidió lo mejor en volver a su habitación, terminar de empacar sus cosas y partir de nuevo hacía aquel agujero que tenía por casa y vivir amargamente en la soledad.

\- No sé si voy a cumplir mi palabra, Lena -Susurró a la nada, al aire mismo, miró al otro lado del pasillo y se fijó en un Thorin que seguía expectante, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 _Azog había muerto._

 _Sentí como Thorin se levantaba, respirando dificultosamente, puso una mano en mi hombro, no dijo nada, solo me miró, intensamente, sabía lo que quería decir esa mirada, que estaba orgulloso y a la vez feliz de que su venganza se haya cumplido._

 _Desde luego la mía también, agarré mi espada y a Thorin lo llevé hasta donde estaban Fili y Kili atendidos por Tauriel, desde luego íbamos despacio, él estaba herido y yo también y no teníamos mucha energía._

 _Llegamos hasta ellos y Thorin cayó en la nieve rendido gritando de dolor- Descuida… todo estará bien -Le susurré, con una sonrisa, pero logré una mueca._

 _Ya todo había terminado y los había salvado, a los tres, ellos…_

 _\- ¡LENA!_

 _Lo primero que vi fue sangre, lo segundo una espada atravesarme y luego salir de mí y lo tercero aquel dolor penetrante._

 _El dolor era persistente, dolía y sentía que la sangre me faltaba y el oxígeno igual. Escuché a lo lejos varios gritos y vi como Thorin gritó furioso, alzó su espada contra un sonriente Azog, pelearon ambos, hasta que mi visión empezó a ser nublosa._

 _Grité, grité con mucha fuerza, el dolor era terrible, seguí gritando deseando que simplemente todo fuera una vil pesadilla._

\- ¡Lena, Lena! -Abrí mis ojos ante el acto encontrándome a un Kili y aun Fili con caras preocupadas, el primero con sus muletas y el segundo con sus vendas.

\- ¿Fili, Kili? -Pregunté y losa abracé, ellos me devolvieron el abrazo-¡Gracias a Dios fue solo un sueño!

\- Una pesadilla, más bien -Dijo Fili.

Apreté los ojos con fuerza y me deshice el abrazó, luego caí en la cama como una piedra, los miré a ambos y les hice un espacio, Kili se sentó a mi lado derecho, mientras que Fili tuvo que rodear la cama y sentarse del lado izquierdo, ma acurruqué en el medio mientras sentía los brazos de mis primos rodearme y protegerme.

\- Tienes que dormir, aun no estás bien -Dijo la voz de Fili cerca de mi oído, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo, el abrazo de Fili se intensificó más, cerré los ojos para tratar de dormir.

\- Nosotros te protegeremos de lo que sea -Me dijo Kili y por fin pude volver a dormir entre los brazos de mis primos.

Desperté después de un tiempo, ya no sentía un brazo en mi cintura, y yo ahora estaba en una almohada que subía y bajaba lentamente, abrí los ojos un poco, estaba acurrucada, volví a cerrar los ojos y luego los abrí, alcé un poco el rostro.

De lado ya abrazándome la cintura (Muy posesivamente), pude ve a un Fili durmiendo plácidamente, respiró hondo y luego exhaló todo el aire.

\- La enana a quien quieras tendrá suerte, Fili -Dije sin pensar.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Preguntó bajito, di un pequeño respingo en el lugar, no creí que me respondería, ¡Es más!, no creí que me escucharía.

\- Eres principie de Erebor, eres valiente… amable… hermoso…

Fili abrió sus ojos y se movió un poco, tocó mi frente- La fiebre te está afectando -Dijo él y luego miró a otro lado-Kili duerme como un tronco.

\- ¿Qué? -Traté de moverme, pero no podía, más bien, Fili me lo impedía- Fili… -Susurré, pero luego me abracé a él- Tu pecho es muy rico para dormir… -Susurré.

\- Estas diciendo tonterías, Lena -Dijo él- Vuélvete a dormir.

Simplemente asentí y volví a dormir en ese día.

\- ¿De verdad te quieres ir? -Pregunté al ver al pequeño hobbit amigo de mi hija con sus maletas y en la entrada de Erebor junto a Gandalf- Puedes quedarte en Erebor… no le veo el inconveniente…

\- Tengo que volver a La Comarca, resolver asuntos y muchas cosas más -Sonrió el mediano.

\- Perdona que Thorin no haya podía venir, o Fili o Kili o… Lena, están dormidos, están cansados.

Bilbo solo asintió.

\- ¿No te vas a despedir de los demás? -Preguntó Balín con una sonrisa.

\- No me gustan mucho las despedidas… ¿Podrías despedirme de los demás?

\- Vamos, hazlo tú mismo Dijo Balín y tras ellos aparecieron los enanos de la compañía, Bilbo sonrió.

\- Tenía que ser… bueno… -Dijo él- Mmm… vengan a la comarca, ¡Visítenme!, él té es a las 4, y no vayan a tocar el timbre -Dijo y todos se rieron, yo no entendí mucho porque, pero reí- De todos modos, y si puedo, volveré a Erebor.

Sonreí, ese mediano ya era parte de nosotros, me acerqué y le di un beso a la frente- Que te vaya bien, pequeño Hobbit.

Él sonrió, luego se giró, pero me miró- Podría… ¿Podría saludar a Lena, por mí?

\- Desde luego.

\- Y… -Sacó una carta de su bolsillo- Casi me llevo esto -Dijo él y me la extendió- Es una carta… dígale que la lea, por favor.

\- Está bien -La tomé entre mis manos, en la parte de atrás decía "Para: Lena", "De: Bilbo Bolsón".

El Hobbit y Gandalf se fueron, nos despedimos de él y se perdieron por la colina, suspiré, volví a mirar la carta y acompañada de los demás enanos, volvimos a Erebor, fui a la real, y entre a la habitación de mi hija.

\- Pero mira que perezosos son estos -Dije frunciendo un poco el ceño, Kili estaba babeando una de las almohadas de Lena, un brazo fuera de la cama y una pierna también, mientras que Lena estaba durmiendo plácidamente encima del pecho de mi otro sobrino, dejé la carta en una de las mesitas y me fui cerrando la puerta.

Fui a mi habitación, la que compartía con Thorin, entre en silencio y no lo encontré ahí- ¿Thorin? -Pregunté a la nada, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna, luego fui hasta el baño y lo encontré en la bañera tomando un baño tranquilamente.

Me acerqué a él a pasos silenciosos, como una elfa, y cuando estuve tras él rodeé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿Qué te tiene tan tenso, mi escudo de roble? -Pregunté para después depositarle un beso en el cuello, cerca de su lóbulo.

\- Nada -Dijo él mirando a otro lado.

\- Vamos, los secretos nos son tu fuerte -Dije mirándolo del otro lado para luego darle un pequeño beso en sus labios- ¿Qué te preocupa?, ¿Es Lena?

Él asintió- Temo por ella… no quiero que me la quiten, ella es mía…

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Pregunté un poco desconcertada- Nadie te la quitara, es tú hija y ella te quiere… siempre soñó con el día en que iba a conocer a su padre… -Le bese la mejilla, cerca del ojo.

Thorin sonrió de lado, tomó mis mejillas, y me empezó a besar, yo me acerqué a él hasta que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba tramando, y cuando lo hice ya estaba mojada y enojada- ¡Thorin! -Grité dándole un suave golpe el pecho-¡Te estás comportando como niño!

Él no hizo nada, simplemente me miró.

Ya no quería dormir, me sentía toda una vaga, además la herida ya no me dolía tanto, la cabeza tampoco y eso quería decir que no tenía fiebre. Abrí los ojos lentamente me abracé con más fuerza al pecho de Fili, este se removió un poco y luego siento como toma de los brazos, separándome de él y dejándome suavemente en la cama- ¿Fili? -Preguntó y lo veo sentado en el borde de la cama, gira un poco su cabeza y me ve.

\- ¿Te desperté? -Preguntó preocupado.

\- No, para nada -Dije sentándome en mi cama y restregándome un ojo-Ya estaba despierta -Le sonreí- Tengo hambre…

\- Yo igual -Dijo Fili- Espero que haya pavo…

\- ¿Eh? -Vimos a Kili removerse- Si son escandalosos -Nos tiró una almohada, más bien, a Fili le cayó la almohada, luego este se la pasó de nuevo a Kili- ¡Váyanse y déjenme dormir!

\- Cuando Kili se despierta con ruido, se pone de malhumor.

\- ¡No estoy de malhumor! -Gruño contra la almohada.

\- Mejor nos vamos -Dijo y Fili me ofrece una mano, con su ayuda me levantó y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

\- ¡No quiero sobrinos aún! -Gritó Kili.

\- ¡¿Qué coño estás hablando?! -Preguntó Fili enojado, yo tenía cara de póker face.

\- Eso, no quiero sobrinos aún… estamos muy jóvenes para bebés.

\- ¡LALALALALALALA! -Dijo saliendo de la habitación aunque entre simplemente al baño, dejando a un Kili y a un Fili furioso gritándole a su hermano en Khuzdul.

Trancó la puerta, de todos modos no iba a andar con este vestido tan fino por ahí, busqué por todos lados en aquel baño alguna señal de algún "vestido" y lo encontré, estaba en un murito, era el mismo de antes, solo que ahora tenía una pequeñita mancha de agua, seguramente lo lavaron un poco para quitar la sangre.

Me pongo el vestido como sea y salgó de la habitación, me quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver a Kili ser torturado por Fili- ¿Qué…?

\- Para que aprendas a no volver hablar antes de pensar -Dijo levantándose de la cama y dejando a un Kili enojado y con el pelo revuelto, le había dado con la mano en toda su cabeza.

Luego, al lado de Fili, me fijo que había un sobre, me acercó mientras Kili se quejaba y Fili no le hacía caso, tomé la carta entre mis manos y la miré atentamente.

En la parte de atrás ponía "Para: Lenta", "De: Bilbo Bolsón", respiré hondo y agarré con fuerza la carta, seguí mirando a los dos hermanos que peleaban a mas no poder y busqué con mis ojos los zapatos, me los puse volando y me dirigí con rápidamente a la puerta de Bilbo- ¿Lena…? -Fue la pregunta de que Fili que ignoré.

Toqué la puerta de Bilbo varias veces, esperé que abriera y darle un abrazo y pedirle que no se fuera, pero la puerta no se abría así que corrí hacia la entrada de Erebor, ¡Podría alcanzarlo!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y los soldados me veían preocupados ya la vez asustados, hasta que llegué a la entrada.

No había nadie.

\- No -Susurré, mirando a todos lados y me acerqué a un guardia- ¿Has visto al hobbit?

\- Sí, mi princesa -Dijo él asintiendo- Se fue hace unas horas, junto con el mago.

\- Oh… eh… gracias -Dije bajando la vista mirando la carta, le sonreí al guardia y me fui corriendo directo a mi habitación, pero en el camino me topé con un Fili asustado, me miró.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué corriste así? -Preguntó.

\- Bilbo… se fue… y no se despidió… él… -Miré a otro lado apretando los ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior, luego siento los brazos de Fili rodearme y lo abracé con fuerza.

\- Vas a ver que volverá -Me consoló.

\- Sí, yo…

\- Les dije que no quiero sobrinos ahora -Nos giramos y vimos a Kili venir hacía nosotros a paso lento con su muleta.

\- Basta, nanadith -Dijo él- Lena está triste porque Bilbo se fue.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Kili parándose- ¿El muy tonto hobbit se fue sin despedirse?, ¡Cuando lo vea le voy a dar una paliza!

Reí inconscientemente- Vamos a comer -Dijo Fili tomando mi mano-Debemos estar mejor para cuando nos necesiten, ahora que somos príncipes de Erebor.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Kili.

\- Y aún falta la coronación.

\- Sí, pero debemos esperar a Amad -Dijo Kili.

\- Adelántense, chicos -Dije mirando la carta, luego los vi y les dedique una sonrisa- Ahora voy…

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? -Preguntó Fili.

\- Dije que los sobrinos para después.

\- ¡Kili! -Gritó Fili enojado mirando a su hermano para después darle un golpe, Kili se quejó.

\- No… estaré bien, ahora voy -Dije y me giró para ir directo a mi cuarto con la carta en mano, llegó y escuchó a Chester lloriquear del otro lado, abro la puerta y él salta saludándome- Basta, Chester, basta -Le dijo- Estos tontos… te dejaron aquí -Dije y cierro la puerta para después ir a mi cama y sentarme en el borde de está.

Miró la carta y la abro el sobre.

\- ¿Dónde está Lena? -Preguntó Thorin sentado en la silla del rey en el comedor, a su lado estaba Tamara comiendo tranquilamente.

\- Está en su habitación, tío -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa- Dijo que ya venía.

\- Estaba un poco triste porque Bilbo se fue sin despedirse -Dijo Kili- ¡Este pollo está bueno!

Thorin miró a su sobrino más pequeño, luego miró su plato, había papás fritas, costillas de cerdo y lomo de cerdo, la mejor carne que trajeron de las colinas de hierro, pero a él no le importaba eso. Thorin apretó con fuerzas el tenedor, tanto que se dobló.

\- Thorin -Dijo Tamara poniendo su mano en la de él para que se calmara.

\- He perdido el apetito, discúlpenme -Dijo para retirarse a sus aposentos.

Tamara sonrió a los demás, también pidió disculpas y se levantó solo para seguir a su marido. Thorin camino a toda prisa hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y empezó a arrojar todas las cosa.

\- ¡Thorin! -Gritó Tamara cuando entró y vio aquel desastre, se acercó a su rey y tomó su cara entre sus manos- Thorin basta…

El rey enano tomó las manos de su mujer, miró a otro lado y las apartó de su rostro.

\- Quiero estar solo -Le dijo sin mirarla.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Quiero estar solo! -Gritó él.

La mujer se quedó helada, Thorin nunca le había gritado de esa manera, mucho menos para echarla como un perro.

Frunció el ceño- Has lo que quieras -Le dijo ella, se inclinó- Su alteza -Y se fue cerrando la puerta.

" _Seguramente pensarás que soy un cobarde en escribirte está carta y tienes toda la razón, soy un miserable y cobarde Hobbit, uno que no tiene las agallas de decirte lo que siente._

 _Perdón por irme sin decirte adiós, sé que te había dicho que te lo diría, pero al verte enferma y con la necesidad de descansar, no tuve tiempo, hubiese querido que nuestra despidida fuera de otro modo y no a través de tinta y papel como lo estoy haciendo ahora._

 _La intención de esta carta no era simplemente decir un adiós o nos veremos… bueno, esa era la idea principal, pero ya veo que no lo es... hago está carta para decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, Lena._

 _Sí, losé, ahora si pensarás que soy un completo cobarde, un hombre sin honor, pero en estos casos, me llevo mejor con las palabras a través de un papel, ya que, si esto te lo hubiera dicho en persona, hubiese muerto de pena y cobardía._

 _Y, querida Lena, todo lo que te digo es cierto, no sé exactamente cuando sucedió, pero sé que se fue incrementado al llegar a este reino, cuando tú estabas desolada y no hallabas consuelo, estuve ahí para ti y mi amor por ti empezó a crecer y crecer, hasta el día de hoy y, posiblemente, hasta el resto de mis días, porque los Hobbits solo amamos una vez, al igual que los enanos o elfos._

 _No estés triste por mi partida, trataré de volver si la situación lo amerita, de todos modos, Erebor y todos sus enanos se han convertido en mi segunda familia._

 _Trataré de cumplir mi promesa, trataré de hacerlo, pero si no puedo, si no llego a verte nunca más, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, que te extrañaré y pensaré en ti cada día por el resto de mi vida._

 _Atentamente: Bilbo Bolsón._

Después de leer la carta, caí en mi cama de espaldas mientras apretaba aquella carta en mi estómago, dándome cuenta de lo que le ocurría aquel hobbit.

Se había enamorado de mí.

El muy engendro se había enamorado de mí.

¿Y yo?, ¿Yo me había enamorado de él?

 **Las Aventuras de Chester parte III**

Abrí mis ojitos y pude ver a mi humana empacando una manta, me estiré perezosamente y fui hasta ella para que me acariciara en la cabeza, lo hizo y después me abrazó, salimos de la caverna y ella me ocultó en el bolso, yo me quedé tranquilamente ahí y creo que me volví a dormir, hasta que sentí como caía duramente al piso, salgó rápidamente del bolso y miró a mi alrededor.

Veo a mi humana con una espada en mano, seguramente dada por los "humanos-raros" y atacando a un grupo de bichos-raros, ¿Qué era lo que tenían el rostros?, ¿Grapas?

\- ¡Aléjense, asquerosos! -Dijo ella y dio una patada a uno que cayó al acantilado, a otro le cortó la pansa y salieron las tripas, yo por otro lado estaba ladrando y me puse delante de mi humana- Bien… si quieres ayudarme -Dijo ella y sentí nuevamente que me hacía grande y poderoso, gruñí con fuerzas y ladré haciendo que los bichos-raros salieran huyendo como cobardes.

Saqué la lengua felizmente y mi humana acarició mi cabeza.

\- Bien, esos orcos eran estúpidos -Dijo ella- Vamos, tenemos que seguir -Volví a ser pequeño y mi humana me volvió a meter dentro del bolso.

Después de varias noches entre rocas y lluvias, llegamos a tierra normal, salí del bolso y me restregué en la tierra- Sí, ensúciate -Dijo ella y llegamos a un claro de un bosque, escuché un aullido y temblando me acerqué a mi humana.

\- Eres un cobarde -Dijo ella- Debe ser un… lobito -Dijo ella y sacó una manta, nos cubrió con ella y se recostó en un tronco de un árbol- No prenderemos fuego… pueden descubrirnos.

La miré, moví mi cola, pero ¿Quién nos descubrirían?, ¿Serán esas cosas que no atacaron antes?, di un bostezo y me acurruque más cerca de la mamá de mi humana y me quedé dormido.


	8. Chapter VII

¡Buenas noches!, perdonen por no actualizar, estaba esperando que me fluyera la imaginación, también he estado jugando los Sims 3, así que…

Bueno, como sabrán "El Hobbit" pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, está historia ficticia y los personajes no reconocidos son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, abran cosas que contar después, como por ejemplo "Navidad", y el cumpleaños de Lena.

Sin más preámbulos, y espero comentarios, el capítulo.

Capítulo VII

Salí de la habitación junto a Chester, cerré a puerta y me encontré con mi mamá que iba a paso duro a quien sabe dónde- ¡Mamá! -Me acerqué a ella y toqué su hombro.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -Me alejé de ella con un paso, mamá estaba enojada, se le notaba en su cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa…? -Pregunté asustada.

\- ¡Tú padre, eso pasa! -Gritó ella girándose y pude ver sus manos un poco rojas.

\- Mmm… ¿Mamá? -Pregunté incrédula- Tus manos…

\- ¡Sí, losé! -Dijo ella- ¡GRRR! -Gruño y respiró hondo, sus manos cambiaron a su estado normal y me miró- Perdón… es que… me sacó de quicio.

\- Sí… -Reí de lado- También me pasó en el viaje suicida que hicimos para acá -Dije- Voy a ir a comer…

\- Sí, iré a ver a los heridos, necesitan una mano en las casas de curación -Dijo ella girándose.

\- Luego puedo acompañarte… -Dije acercándome a ella- ¿Te parece?

\- Sí, estaría bien -Dijo ella y me dio un beso en la cabeza para después irse a otro lado.

Suspiré- Vamos, Chester -Le dije y fuimos directo al comedor real y cuando los guardias abrieron la puerta para que yo pasara me tuve que agachar porque directo a mi llegaba un plato con sopa o que sabía yo, me giré para ver la pared embarrada de comida, me giré con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y veo a los enanos festejando y lanzando comida, mientras Bofur cantaba un poco- ¿Qué…?

Chester gruño mientras se escondía entre mis piernas- ¡Lena! -Gritó Kili sonriendo a más no poder, arqueé una ceja y un Fili medio ebrio se acercó a mí.

\- ¿No es como muy temprano para beber?

\- Nunca es temprano para embriagarse -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa llevando a la mesa, me obligó a sentarme y me puso frente a mí una jarra de cerveza.

Lo miré- No, gracias -Dije poniendo a un lado la jarra y agarrando un plato vacío y empezando a poner comida.

\- ¡Que aburrida! -Corearon varios enanos, los miré como si fuera a matarlos con la mirada, ellos miraron a otro lado.

Comí tranquila como por lo menos cinco minutos, luego empezó el bullicio, Bofur siguió cantando una canción en Khuzdul, ya que no entendía lo que decía, mis primos seguían bebiendo al igual que los demás enanos presentes, hasta que la puerta se abrió, me giré un poco y pudimos ver a un enano que conocía, pero que poco había tratado, Dain, el primo de Thorin, es decir… mi tío.

Unos de los soldados que estaban sentados en la mesa se pararon ante la llegado de él, Fili y Kili me miraron, y luego simplemente dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, divertirse, Dwalin miraba ensombrecido la situación, Balín simplemente comía tranquilamente, Bofur se bajó de la mesa y dejó de cantar.

\- La fiesta se acabó -Dijo Dain- Necesito de mis soldados para cuidar la entrada de Erebor, por orden del rey.

Me giré simplemente para seguir comiendo tranquilamente, Fili siguió a mi lado y Kili también, Dain se fue y mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente, la compañía se levantó- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté.

\- Hay una reunión con el rey -Dijo Balín con una sonrisa.

\- Oh… -Dije- Pues yo debo ir a otro lado -Terminé de comer mientras ellos salían, Fili y Kili los acompañaron después de darme una sonrisa.

Salí del comedor real, y me dirigí a… -Perdón… -Me acerqué a un guardia- ¿Dónde están las casas de curación?

Después de que me indicaran el lugar, fui junto a Chester, pero lo tuve que dejar en las puertas, ya que él no podía entrar- Ve a divertirte, eres el perro más afortunado de aquí, vamos, vamos -Le dije, y él se dio media vuelta para irse corriendo, negué con la cabeza y entré.

El panorama que tuve, era demasiado triste, ¡Horrible!, respiré hondo, olía a muerte rondando en ese lugar. Pude ver a Oin trabajar arduamente, y a unas enanas también, ¡Incluso Othyil estaba ahí!

Ella se me acercó con unas mantas en mano- ¿Mi princesa, se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, solo he venido a ayudar… un poco… -Dije con una sonrisa y agarré las mantas entre mis manos- ¿A dónde llevó esto?

\- No, mi princesa, lo debo llevar yo a lavarse, están cubiertas de sangre y…

\- ¿A dónde? -Volví a preguntar.

\- Pero es que…

\- Vamos, solo es ayuda, trátame como una más -Le dije con una sonrisa-Entonces es…

\- Cerca de las cocinas, la puerta es azul, hay dos enanas dentro.

\- Entiendo -Dije y salí de ahí para entregar las sábanas y cuando las dejé en el sitio en donde me indicó Othyil, mi vestido se llenó un poco de sangre- Oh… -Me miré en un espejo grande- Bueno… ¿Qué más da? -Pregunté para volver a las casas de curación.

Busqué con la vista a mi mamá mientras veía a más enanas ir y venir de un lado a otro a toda prisa, guerreros quejándose a doloridos, suspiré y la pude encontrar cerca de un enano de cabellos rojos que estaba siendo atendido por ella.

\- ¡Mamá! -Me acerqué a ella- ¡Oh por Dios! -Grité al ver la herida del enano, tenía un arma orca clavada en el hombro derecho y un flecha en su pierna izquierda.

\- No te quedes ahí parada, Lena, ayúdame -Dijo ella mirándome- Tráeme unas gasas, aguja y todo lo que encuentres.

\- Eh… ¡Sí, sí! -Dije para girarme y buscar lo que me había pedido, para traérselo en un recipiente de mármol.

\- Busca agua -Me pidió, asentí y volví con agua fresca, me senté del otro lado del enano, este tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza las sábanas, sin duda alguna, le dolía con creces.

\- Le dolerá, no le me mentiré -Dijo mi madre- Debe soportar.

\- Esos… orcos… -Susurró el enano con rabia.

\- Lena, mete hilo en la aguja, en cuestión de segundo debes verter esto en la herida -Me entregó un sustancia que estaba contenida en una botellita-Luego la debes cocer.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté anonada- Pero…

\- ¡Ahora, Lena! -Dijo ella, hice lo que me pidió, y agarré el hilo y la aguja y la metí sin ningún problema, para luego hacer un nudo al final del hilo, miré a mi mamá, tocó la frente del guerrero con su pulgar y la otra la tenía puesta justo en la herida, susurró unas palabras que no entendí y arrancó la arma orca sin que saliera sangre o algo- ¡Lena! -Me gritó ella y fue cuando escuché el grito desgarrador del enano, me acerqué al él y le puse el líquido en la herida, el guerrero gritó con mayor intensidad y se agarró de las sábanas con más fuerza, agarré la aguja y empecé a cocer la herida hasta el final, cuando terminé le hice un enredó pequeño para evitar que se abriera.

El enano respiraba agitadamente, sin lugar a dudas debía dolerle, además, sabía lo que se sentía-Debemos hacer lo mismo con la pierna, Lena-Dijo ella, asentí y volví a meter hilo en el agua, estaba vez mamá puso sus dos manos encima de la herida, apretó los ojos y susurró unas palabras para luego arrancar de un golpe la flecha, vertí el líquido en su pierna y después cosí la herida.

Al terminar me senté en una silla, sin duda había sido todo un logro para una principiante como yo, miré mis manos, estaban ensangrentadas, las apreté con fuerzas y luego vi mi vestido, si ya tenía sangre ahora tenía mucho más, apreté los ojos.

\- Muchas gracias, mi reina -Dijo el enano, lo miré y estaba mirando a mi madre.

\- No debe hablar -Dijo ella con una sonrisa- Descanse, de ahora en adelante estará bien y verá que se repondrá…

Luego el enano me miró- Muchas gracias, muchacha…

\- D-Descuida… -Dije para levantarme- ¿Necesitas algo más? -Le pregunté a mi mamá.

\- Vendas -Dijo ella sentada.

\- Sí…-Dije y a paso lento me dirigí a buscarlas aun escuchando gritos de agonía, aceleré el paso hasta dar con las venditas vendas, se las di a mi madre y ella lo vendó, para luego ir con otro enano.

La seguí, abrí los ojos con horror, giré la vista apretando los ojos a nada de derramar lágrimas, el enano que tenía en frente tenía la pierna cubierta de sangre y de color morado, signo de que la había perdido o la estaba perdiendo, tenía un brazo sin mano y estaba agonizando.

\- Mi reina… -Susurró el enano.

\- Veamos qué podemos hacer -Dijo ella al ver la herida, por alguna extraña razón, mamá no estaba tan horrorizada como yo, más bien le dedicó una sonrisa al enano-De algo es seguro, no podrá volver al campo de batalla.

\- Y yo que me gano la vida, siendo soldado -Sonrió con dolor, mamá se acercó a la pierna y dijo unas cuantas palabras rozándola, el color morado se iba desapareciendo poco a poco y daba lugar al color carne, miré maravillada aquel milagro.

\- Lena, busca unas vendas y dos tablas de madera -Dijo ella mirándome-La pierna está lesionada, necesita estar firme.

\- Sí -Dije para luego irme a paso rápido y en el camino, escuché el grito desgarrador del enano atendido por mi madre, traté de girarme, pero seguramente iba a ser peor.

Volví con las tablas y unas vendas, las pocas que tenían y me acerqué a mi mamá, el enano tenía la cabeza apoyada a la camilla y parecía agitado-¿Qué?

\- Ponle las tablas a cada lado de la pierna -Me indicó ella, lo hice y ella empezó a vendar las pierna con fuerza, luego fue a su mano- No podré reponérsela -La muñeca tenía un venda ensangrentada- Pero hay que desinfectarla y volverla a vendar. Lena, ¿Puedes ayudar a Oin? -Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Eh… sí -Dije y fui con el enano que atendía a un guerrero.

Los enanos que vi ese día me marcaron, algunos tenían heridas leves, como flechas en la espalda, o cortes en los brazos y piernas, más otros tenía una espada clavada en el estómago, una pierna fracturada o planada debido por las rocas, o incluso espinas de metal incrustadas en el pecho, pero lo que más me dolió fue ver la muerte de un enano que tenía la flecha justo en el pecho, le entregó a Oin a una medallón y le pidió que se lo entregará a su esposa y a sus hijos, yo sostuve su mano y del a nada se fue.

Salí de la sal de curación con el llanto en la garganta y me fui directo a la habitación para darme un baño y poder quitarme la sangre del cuerpo.

Encontré a Chester acostado en mi cama, alzó la cabeza y me miró, me dirigí al baño y él entró, abrí el agua de la bañera y me fui quitando el vestido y miré a Chester acomodándose en un rincón del habitación, me metí a la bañera y dejé que el agua me quitara las impurezas de mi cuerpo, que quitara toda la sangre que tenía y olvidara los recuerdos impregnados en mi mente de hacía poco.

Salí del bañó y me cubrí con una gran toalla blanca para caer en mi cama y con Chester a un lado, él se me acurrucó a un lado y comencé a llorar con ganas, por todo y todo lo que había experimentado hasta caer rendida.

El Hobbit y el mago fueron a Dale después de despedirse de los enanos, compraron un caballo y un poni y comenzaron su viaje de vuelta a la comarca, esperando que esta vez el viaje fuese más tranquilo.

Pasaron por alrededor del bosque negro, evitando sus criaturas repugnantes y su enfermedad enloquecedora, se detuvieron a descansar cerca de los prados de la casa de Beorn y siguieron sus andanzas pasando por las rocas de las montañas nubladas, llegaron a Rivendel y buscaron provisiones, siguieron por el río, atravesaron el puente y llegaron al bosque de Chet y se hospedaron en Bree para luego atravesar el bosque viejo y el puente de Brandivino donde el mago se despidió del Hobbit y este se fue directo a su casa y tan solo habían pasado unos seis meses de regreso y es que a caballo, todo era más fácil.

El hobbit llegó a la comarca relajadamente, con su cofre de tesoro acuestas y con algunas pertenencias suyas, pero se alteró al ver a los Hobbits salir de su casa con sus cubiertos, muebles, y muchas cosas más en mano.

Les pidió que devolvieran todo y a cambio le pidieron la verificación de sí él era realmente Bilbo Bolsón, ya que lo creían muerto. Dando su contrató prosiguió a entrar a su agujero y empezar a ordenar todo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Princesa… -A mi habitación entró Othyil con un vestido rojo- Ha venido unos visitantes…

\- ¿A sí? -Pregunté, habían pasado como por lo menos cinco o seis, a nada de mi cumpleaños otra vez, dejé el libro en la mesa de noche y me paré con Chester siguiéndome los talones- ¿Quién es? -Pregunté.

\- Son elfos, mi señora -Dijo ella saliendo de mi habitación, yo la imité para luego cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Elfos?, entonces… ¿Están aquí, aquí? -Pregunté con una sonrisa, ella asintió- ¿Quiénes, cuántos son? -Nos dirigimos a la entrada de Erebor.

\- Son… el príncipe del Bosque Negro y la elfa de cabellos rojos.

\- Légolas y Tauriel… bueno… si están aquí, es porque Thorin escuchó lo que le pedí -Sonreí- Avisa a Kili… se pondrá muy feliz.

\- Eh… si mi señora -Dijo ella desviándose del camino y yo seguí con el mío para luego encontrar a los dos elfos parados en la entrada de Erebor-¡Hola! -Dije- Bienvenidos… -Sonreí- Vamos, pasen… ellos no les morderán -Los guardias rodaron los ojos y otros resoplaron y ellos pasaron.

\- Princesa -Dijo Légolas inclinándose, Tauriel lo imitó- Tenemos una audiencia con su padre.

\- ¿Sí? -Pregunté incrédula- Aquí nunca me dicen nada -Suspiré- Vamos que les muestro su…

\- ¿Tauriel? -Preguntó un Kili con trajes azulados y a su lado estaba un Fili con trajes color negro y marrón claro, vestiduras dignas de príncipes de Erebor.

\- Kili… -Sonrió la elfa y me alejé un poquito solo para mirar los ojos soñadores de mi primo y los ojos enamorados de la elfa, suspiré mirándolos, se notaba que se amaban.

Y es que, había pasado de todo en tampoco cinco o seis meses.

Lo primero, los heridos ya estaban sanados, algunos tenían marcas de por vida y otros simplemente cicatrices de guerra, pero a mí la peor marca que se me quedó grabada fue psicológica, dolió tanto ver a los enanos morir en las casas de curación que me atormentaban en pesadillas a mitad de la noche junto con las muertes de mi padre y mis primos, desde luego, mamá me despertaba y trataba de ayudarme, papá se quedaba conmigo hasta que me durmiera completamente o incluso Fili y Kili que dormían conmigo cuando no podía.

Lo siguiente fue la ceremonia de victoria y el velorio de los fallecidos en batalla y en las casas de curación, donde estaban unidos, no solo Erebor, sino también Dale y el bosque negro, ahí pude pedirle a Thorin que aceptara a Tauriel como parte de la familia, que por favor la dejará vivir aquí, desde luego él se negó rotundamente, pero después de mis insistencias y la amenaza de Kili de abandonar Erebor logramos que "accediera", lo digo así porque tenía que hablar con su consejo real (La compañía más Dain), y encima con los reyes de los otros reinos de los enanos y no sé qué papeleo debía hacer.

Erebor se reconstruyó muy rápido, aun había columnas un poco rotas y la sala del en proceso, estaba completamente destruida gracias a Smaug y la entrada tuvieron que hacer de mucho para que quedará como antes.

Thorin aceptó a los enanos llegados de las colinas de hierro y otros que escucharon del retorno del legítimo rey de Erebor y la reconstrucción de está misma, desde luego, Thorin no les ha quitado ojo a los nuevos enanos de diferentes direcciones de la tierra media.

La caraba de Ered Luin llegaría más pronto de lo que pensaban, contaban con dos meses más para preparar todo y encima preparar la gran fiesta de coronación, pues mi padre no quería recibir la corona sin que su pueblo estuviese en su reino, menos sin tía Dis presente.

Además de eso, debían también debían arreglar los preparativos de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, la primera en la que Thorin asistiría, él estaba muy ansioso aunque no lo reflejará, ya que debía mostrarse serio y todopoderoso.

Desde luego habíamos recibido ataques de orcos y trasgos, gracias a los huecos dejados por los gusanos grandes esos que comen tierra y no sé qué más, en total ha habido como cinco ataques, dos durante la noche y tres durante el día y, en uno de ellos, como resultado tuve que cortarme el cabello por los hombros, ya que un desgraciado me tenía sujeta de los cabellos y no tuve otra opción que cortarme el cabello y luego clavarle la daga en todo el cuello.

\- Las habitaciones son las mismas que las que tuvieron aquí, mientras fue la ceremonia -Les dije mientras guiaba a Légolas, ya que Kili estaba acompañado a Tauriel a no sé qué.

\- Gracias -Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y… que has hecho? -Le pregunté doblando la esquina.

\- He estado en busca de un hombre, llamado Trancos.

Paré en secó, sonreí y seguí caminando- ¿Trancos?, dudo que ese sea un nombre común para un hombre, ¿Verdad?

\- Así le dicen, dudo que quieran que sepan su nombre -Dijo él tras de mí.

Yo tenía familiaridad con Légolas desde la ceremonia, la única noche que se quedó en el lugar pude hablar con él, más bien él hablar conmigo, ya que yo estaba enojada con él, pero vi lo bueno que era porque me entregó mi bolso que había dejado en su reino, me regaló medicina élfica y unas cuchillas para protegerme.

Desde luego Thorin se renegó a la idea de que recibiera ofrendas de parte de los elfos, más aun del hijo del rey del bosque negro, que trató de matarnos y todo eso. Al saber que estaba en su reino de nuevo, estaría loco de rabia, cosa que me da risa, ya que el problema entre los elfos y los enanos seguirá existiendo.

\- Bien, aquí estarás… hasta cuando quieras -Dije abriendo la puerta- La comida la avisan con trompetas, es absurdo… pareciera como si nos dijeran que fuésemos a la guerra o que se yo… y bueno… debo irme… adiós, Légolas.

\- Adiós, Lena -Ambos nos tuteábamos cuando estábamos solos, pero sí había alguien más, quien sea, nos teníamos que hablar con respeto, cosas de la realeza.

Fui hacía el gran Salón de Thror, donde Thorin tenía sus aburridas reuniones y donde de vez en cuando debía asistir, aunque la verdad me daba fastidio y eran muy tediosas.

 _\- … Entonces, ¿Todos los preparativos están listos?_ -Esa era la voz de mi padre.

 _\- Sí, el gran salón de baile estará decorado próximamente, al igual que los adornos y las comidas_ -Sonreí, sabiendo de que lo que hablaban era de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

 _\- Muy bien… ¿Otro asunto que atender, Balín?_

 _\- Pues…_

Por un momento hubo un silencio, lo que me hizo acercarme más a la puerta y poder escuchar mejor.

 _\- Sí, hay uno_ -Si no me equivocaba esa era la voz de uno de los reyes enanos, ¿Quién?, no sabía, no me daba para acordarme todos sus nombres.

 _\- ¿Dígame, hay algún problema que acatar o…?_

 _\- Es sobre su hija._

Espera… ¿Sobre mí?, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?, además de la fiesta, claro está.

 _\- ¿Qué hay con la niña?_ -Ese fue Dwalin.

 _\- ¿Qué sucede con mi hija?_ -Ese fue Thorin.

 _\- Si no me equivoco, la princesa, cumple su mayoría de edad._

 _\- No_ -Dijo Thorin, fruncí un poco el ceño.

 _\- Sí_ -Dijo mi mamá.

Hubo un silencio y luego mi padre prosiguió _\- En los años de los humanos, sí, los cumple, pero para los enanos, aún sigue siendo una criatura._

 _\- Lo sabemos y por obvias razones que su sangre sea humana y enana, hay una situación que nos tiene… un tanto preocupados_ -¿Y qué tiene que ver todo eso?

 _\- ¿De qué se trata?_

 _\- Su hija, debe contraer matrimonio._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

"¡¿Qué?!", me pregunté a mi misma y me alejé un poco de la puerta para luego volver a acercarme, ¿Estos tipos estaban locos o qué?

 _\- Perdón que le diga esto, mi señor, pero Lena…_ -Esa fue mi mamá.

 _\- ¡Ella es aún una niña!_ -Y ese fue Thorin interrumpiendo a mi mamá, bien, al menos los dos estaban de mi parte en esto de no sé qué cosa loca había ideado esos reyes.

 _\- ¡Thorin!_ -Dijo mi mamá- _Lo que el rey quiere decir… es que… es muy joven, debemos esperar unos tantos años…_

 _\- Entiendo a la perfección, mas, ¿Qué pasaría si el rey, que espero no suceda, cae en batalla y a la vez… la princesa?, nos quedaríamos sin un legítimo heredero._

Oye… ¿Y este quién se cree?, para que yo y mi padre caigamos necesitan más que legiones y ejércitos. Arrugué el puente de la nariz.

 _\- Considero que eso no pasará en miles de años, además, Fili es mi heredero, todos saben eso, incluso mi propia hija -_ Eso mismo.

 _\- Aun así._ ¿Cómo que aun así?, ¿Qué no tienen claro lo que ya les dijeron?, ¡Serán tercos!

 _\- Consideremos que es mejor que ella se quedé dentro de la fortaleza, se case y engendre próximamente un heredero, para mantener la línea de Durin._

Ya va… ¡Estos tipos están locos!, una cosa es casarse y una muy, pero muy diferente es tener un bebé, ¡Soy una niña!

 _\- A mi hija no la usaran para sus propósitos nefastos -_ ¡Eso mismo, enséñales papá!

 _\- Thorin…_ -Dijo mi mamá- _Hablaremos con ella, señor enano, necesitamos sobre todo la opinión de ella_ -Y desde luego diré un redundante, no.

 _\- Y no puede ser con… con cualquier ser de la tierra media, debe ser un Lord enano respetable -_ ¿A qué se refiere?, ¿Qué no me puedo enamorar de quién yo quiera?, ¡Imbécil!

 _\- Como dije, hablaremos con ella, si ella accede, próximamente buscaremos… al mejor postor._

 _\- Muy bien… esta sección se ha concluido._

Para esos extremos ya estaba horrorizada con todo lo sucedido y antes de que abrieran las puertas, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo a mi habitación y en el camino me tropecé con Othyil, ella me miró.

\- ¿Le sucede algo, mi princesa? -Me preguntó ella, bajé la vista y creo que dejé que unas lágrimas se escaparan- Mi princesa… -Dijo ella tomándome una mano y rodeándome la espalda con la otra- Venga, vayamos a su habitación.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la habitación y me dejó sentada en mi cama-Iré por un poco de agua, Lena-Dijo ella y salió de la habitación, caí encima de la cama, justo en las almohadas y me abracé un poco.

Era increíble que solo la mención de "matrimonio" me hiciera esto y no con la palabra "orcos", ya que para mí, era un honor en pelear al lado de Thorin y aniquilar a los orcos a diestra y siniestra y como medio había perfeccionado mis habilidades mágicas, era más fácil combatirlos.

La puerta sonó y por ella entró Othyil con un vaso de agua, me senté de nuevo y agarré el vaso y bebí su contenido- ¿Quiere decirme lo que le sucede? -Me preguntó ella sentándose a mi lado.

\- Los enanos esos de… -La miré- Los reyes esos… quieren que me case y tenga mi propio heredero…

\- ¿Un vástago? -Preguntó ella- Están locos… aun eres una criatura -Dijo ella- Incluso para los humanos, lo mejor sería que se sentaran y esperaran a que cumplieses más años y tengas más experiencia…

\- Sí, díselos a esos reyes que solo piensan en guerras y herederos.

\- ¡Orcos!, ¡Hay orcos!

Me levanté de la cama, limpié mis lágrimas y miré a la enana-Ve al refugio.

\- Pero mi señora…

\- Tengo ganas de aniquilar orcos-Sonreí de lado.


	9. Chapter VIII

¡Buenas noches mis queridos lectores!

Primero que nada, **¡Lamento muchísimo el no seguir subiendo capítulos!, ¡Cómo lo siento!,** pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes personales lo que fue en Julio, pero ahora ya estoy libre, ya me gradué y estoy de vacaciones donde me propongo a subir capítulos una vez por semana donde serán largos para compensarlos por la larga espera.

Espero les guste esté capítulo, ya tenemos a dos personajes nuevos, pero que ya conocemos. Sin más que decir, **a excepción de un a sincera disculpa** , el capítulo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo VIII

Rápidamente me puse aquel traje para poder combatir, no era nada del otro mundo, solo un vestido corto, unos pantalones y unas botas, desde luego mi espada y unas navajas.

Desde hacía tiempo, había estado practicando con Fili y Kili el uso de las armas, también con Thorin y con Dwalin, y con la magia la practicaba con mi mamá o a solas en la mitad de la noche cuando no tenía sueño.

Salí de la habitación junto a Chester y Othyil pisándome los talones- Ve al refugio -Le dije, ella asintió y tomó otra vía para poder llegar al refugio junto a Chester, las campanas volvieron a sonar dando de nuevo la alarma y llegué a la entrada de Erebor.

Asomados desde lo alto de la muralla, estaban mi padre junto a mis primos y otros enanos dando órdenes, me acerqué a paso rápido y me posicioné a su lado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó él mirándome.

\- Lo mismo que tú -Le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro, de un momento a otro, Légolas y Tauriel también llegaron con sus arcos y espadas, miramos al valle y rodeándole llegaban hordas de orcos, wargos y otros seres.

Thorin gritó unas órdenes a los centinelas y demás guerreros, bajamos desde lo alto y nos posicionamos en el medio- Si algo sale mal… quiero que vuelvas a Erebor, que cierren las puertas y busca a tu madre, quédate con ella.

\- Entiendo -Dije, lo que menos quería era contradecirlo, aunque cada vez que teníamos visitantes no deseados me decía eso.

Con un grito de guerra nos acercamos a los orcos y wargos, pero ellos se detuvieron a la mitad de camino y lanzaron flechas al cielo.

Thorin grito dando una orden donde los enanos con sus escudos empezaron a formar una gran barrera de protección, me agaché al suelo y froté mis manos soltando la espada, para después separarlas.

Formé un gran escudo transparente y lo expandí mientras me levantaba, los enanos deformaron la barrera y con gritos de guerra se encaminaron hasta los orcos.

El escudo mágico desapareció en 10 minutos, y caí al suelo muy cansada, ese hechizo me consumía mucho. Respiré agitadamente, mientras veía si algún enemigo se me acercaba para estar lista, pero delante de mí pude ver a ver mi primo.

\- ¿Fili… qué…? -Pregunté.

\- Tú descuida -Dijo sin voltearse mientras veía si algún orco se acercaba para atacar- Te protegeré cueste lo que cueste.

\- Gracias -Susurré, y agarré mi espada para después apoyarme en ella, justo en ese momento, Fili entró en acción cuando un orco montando a wuargo lo tomó como objetivo, se abalanzó a él y Fili evitaba que los dientes filosos del animal se acercaran con su espada.

Agarré una pequeña navaja que tenía en mi pierna derecha en caso de emergencia y la lancé en dirección a la bestia, esta cayó aún lado de Fili y este se paró y puso a mi lado.

El orco enojado, se acercó a nosotros con su espada oxidada en mano, me puse al lado del rubio y cuando el orco se acercó a nosotros, lo bloqué y Fili lo atravesó.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Cuando me giré pude ver a centímetros el cadáver de un orco, que iba atacar por atrás, cayendo inerte al suelo gracias a una flecha, a lo lejos pude ver a Légolas.

Simplemente asentí y él siguió combatiendo, Fili tomó mi brazo y ambos nos quedamos cerca uno del otro mientras luchábamos.

Corté las cabezas de los orcos, les clavé miles de veces mi espada en sus asquerosos estómagos, pero con tanto orco y wuargo algunos enanos cayeron y cuando creí que ya habíamos terminado.

Escuché su grito desgarrador.

Me giré rápidamente y pude ver a Fili con una pequeña daga clavada en su espalda, me acerqué a él y le di una patada al orco en su estómago, lo apunté con mi espada y este simplemente rio para luego atravesarle la frente.

Vi a Fili en el suelo y me acerqué a él- No es nada -Dijo con una sonrisa, pero fue más una mueca.

\- Hay que llevarte adentro -Dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

\- Descuida, puedo solo -Dijo él.

\- Vamos, no seas terco -Le dije para luego entrar ambos y en mitad de camino nos encontramos con Kili que al ver a su hermano se acercó a nosotros corriendo.

\- ¡Por Mahal! -Gritó colérico- ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!

\- Un orco- Dijo Fili.

\- Ya lo mate -Dije con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Entre Kili y yo fuimos a llevar a Fili a la enfermería, lo recostamos boca abajo en una camilla y los sanadores le quitaron la daga y analizaron si no estaba oxidada o envenenada.

\- Solo necesita unos puntos y descansar -Dijo un sanador- Príncipes -Se retiró a buscar lo que necesitaba.

\- Estaba vez habían más que antes -Dije sentándome en una silla y me vi algunas heridas superficiales que tenía como en los brazos y piernas, rasgando tanto a la piel como a la tela de la ropa.

\- Deberías verte eso -Dijo Kili sentando a los pies de la cama de Fili.

\- Estoy bien.

\- ¡Fili! -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a Thorin entrando a paso rápido a las casas de curación seguidos de algunos soldados y mi madre- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -Dijo cuando ya estaba justo a nuestro lado.

\- Un desgraciado le clavo una daga -Dijo Kili- Le coserán la herida y luego necesita descansar.

\- Seguramente dormiré boca abajo una eternidad -Dijo Fili con una sonrisa y moviéndose un poco, para luego quejarse.

\- No te muevas tanto -Le dije- Te harás más daño.

Thorin me miró, luego a Kili y por último a Fili- Muy bien -Dijo- Cúrenles las heridas a los príncipes-Para luego girarse e irse pasando por un lado de mi mamá, ella lo miró de reojo y luego me sonrió para después irse.

\- Que tención -Dije para después ser atendida por varias curadoras, di un suspiro cansino y después de que me curaran y me preguntaran miles veces si estaba bien, me dirigí a mi habitación.

El pequeño de Chester estaba acostado encima de mi cama, y cuando me vio saltó de está y corrió hasta mí, lo tomé entre mis brazos y me acurruque con él en mi cama.

\- La verdad… esto es difícil -Dije a la nada después de un rato donde Chester se acomodó a un lado mío y se acostó enroscándose.

Le acaricie la cabecita y me quedé dormida con la misma ropa.

Bilbo estaba sentado en su cómoda silla fumando un poco frente a la chimenea de su casa, sin más nada que hacer, esperando la hora de aquella fiesta que debía estar presente.

Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó de aquella silla para caminar absorto en sus pensamientos por su casa, llegó a su habitación y buscó un lindo traje al estilo hobbit que ya tenía pensado en ponerse.

Hacía tanto tiempo en que no tenía una fiesta, en Erebor se había celebrado una, pero no era lo mismo, las fiestas de los Hobbits solían ser más tranquilas y sin tanta cerveza, aunque una de vez en cuando no caía tan mal.

Buscó aquel regalo que compró esa tarde, era un lindo muñeco tallado en madera, vestía de un traje verde y portaba un espada, perfecto para el cumpleañero de esa noche, que resultaba no ser más que un pequeño hobbit.

Salió de la casa con el regalo en manos y se encamino hacía el lago en donde sería la fiesta de un sobrino, Frodo Bolsón.

Al llegar, pudo ver una linda decoración justa para un pequeño Hobbit, saludó a los padres de Frodo, su primo segundo, Drogo Bolsón y a su prima hermana, Prímula Brandigamo, después se acercó al pequeño Bilbo de apenas 12 años de edad y le entregó aquel regalo después de felicitarlo, Frodo no era más que un pequeño, el que cumpliera 12 años, no era más que unos 6 para los humanos

Reunido con los adultos, Bilbo disfruto la velada hasta que el sueño le embriago y después se retiró a su casa.

Bilbo tenía pensado en volver en poco tiempo a Erebor, a volver a ver a aquella princesa que le robó el corazón, a ver a sus viejos camaradas y a su gran amigo, Thorin, el rey de Erebor.

Pero el tiempo en Hobbiton le parecía mejor que nunca, quería quedarse y sin saber porque se quedó, haciendo que el tiempo pasará mientras él estaba sentado en aquella silla fumando pipa frente al fuego.

Me levanté de la cama, debía ser de madruga, ya que los sirvientes nos despertaron temprano por la caza de los venados que teníamos que hacer.

Me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí al cuarto de mi hermano, toqué la puerta y salió mi pequeño hermano adormilado.

\- ¿No dormiste anoche, verdad? -Sonreí pícaro.

\- Cállate y metete en tus asuntos -Dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mi hermano se estaba preparando para su futuro matrimonio que tendría con aquella Elfa Silvana de nombre Tauriel, desde luego mi tío se opuso, pero yo no, desde que salvo la vida a mi hermano, le tengo un gran respeto.

\- Estas más grosero que de costumbre -Dije revolviendo el cabello.

\- Basta, ya -Dijo entre una risa y una mueca de desagrado- ¿Cómo va todo con Lena?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Traté de cambiar el tema, sabía que mi hermano sabía lo que yo creía que sentía por nuestra prima.

\- No te hagas -Dijo él- Deberías decírselo.

\- No tengo idea de lo que me dices -Dije y avancé dada por terminada esa conversación, ya que lo que sentía por Lena… no podía se correspondido, tío Thorin no lo permitiría, quizás tía Tamara, pero…

Escuché a Kili bufar y se me acercó caminando a mi lado en silencio y llegamos a comedor donde nos encontramos con nuestros tíos y parte de la compañía.

\- Buenos días -Coreamos ambos y nos sentamos.

Las conversaciones empezaron como si nos esperaban- Tenemos noticias de la caravana, vendrá dentro unas semanas, su madre vendrá el día de hoy, la buscaron lo antes posible para que esté en el cumpleaños de Lena.

\- ¡Oh genial! -Dijo Kili- Extraño mucho a madre.

-Y qué lo digas.

\- Coman rápido, los venados están para cazarse no para que desaparezcan -Dijo Thorin- Debemos buscar el mejor venado para la fiesta de mañana.

El siguiente día sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lena, donde cumpliría 18 años, según mi tía Tamara, sería mayor de edad, pero para nosotros, seguiría siendo una pequeña criatura, en otras palabras, aun no sería independiente igual que Kili.

\- Discúlpenme -Lena entró con las mejillas sonrojadas- Me quedé dormida.

\- Sabes que las princesas tienen que ser puntales -Le regañó nuestro tío, Lena asintió y se sentó a mi lado.

Comió en silencio y yo la observaba de reojo y en un momento, Kili me dio una patada que hizo que lo mirara, me miró fijamente y yo rodeé los ojos.

Al terminad de comer, salimos de caza de encontramos la perfecta cena para la fiesta, una venado macho, que estaba un poco distante, le dimos caza y lo llevamos de vuelta al reino.

\- Su carne se ve fresca -Dijo Bombur- Para la noche será una exquisita comida.

Thorin sonrió- Así lo creemos.

Lena entró después a las cocinas donde todos estábamos reunido, yo, por mi parte, estaba sentado en sima de una mesa bebiendo un poco de cerveza y Kili estaba recostado en una pared haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? -Preguntó ella.

\- En los bosques -Dijo Thorin- Cerca del reino.

\- No debiste hacerlo.

\- Es para tú fiesta de…

\- Losé -Dijo ella, se notaba realmente molesta, ella quería mucho los animales, pero también le gustaba la carne, así que no entendía su molestia. Lena dio media vuelta y salió de las cocinas, Thorin bajo la vista al suelo y suspiró.

\- A veces no la comprando.

\- Es a penas una pequeña joven -Dijo Balín con una sonrisa- Debes acercarte a ella para conocerla, y así la comprenderás mejor.

\- Eso trato -Dijo él- Pero cada vez que lo intento… es como dar un paso atrás.

\- ¿Quieres que hable con ella? -Pregunté.

Thorin me miró y asintió-Por favor.

Salí de las cocinas y traté de buscarla por todos lados, la busqué en su habitación, en la gran biblioteca, incluso fui al gran mercado, pero no la encontré hasta que supe dónde buscarla.

La vi a lo lejos, sentada mirando el sol, estábamos en la entrada de Erebor, suspiré y me acerqué a ella, pero cuando iba a dar un paso, él se me adelantó así que lo que hice fue ocultarme y observarlos.

\- _¿Está todo bien? -_ Preguntó el elfo, fruncí el ceño.

 _\- Más o menos_ -Dijo ella- _Han cazado a un pobre venado._

 _\- Creí que a los humanos le gustaba la carne._

 _\- Sí, pero cuando está muerta congelada, sin piel y en un congelador._

 _\- ¿Congelador?_ -Preguntó el elfo.

 _\- Olvídalo -_ Dijo ella.

 _\- Por algo… nosotros, los elfos, no comemos carne, honramos toda vida en la tierra, a excepción de los orcos, claro está._

Fruncí más el ceño, estaba claro que los elfos se creían superiores a nosotros, pero… ¿Por qué contárselo a ella si Lena es de la misma raza que nosotros?, bueno… la mitad.

Me fijé bien en ambos, Lena recostó su cabeza en el hombro del elfo- _Está lindo el día._

\- _Ya lo creo._

Apreté las manos en puños, al ver como él la rodeaba con un brazo, si no fuera porque fui bien criado, lo molaría golpes, de eso no había duda y mucho menos ganas.

Respiré hondo, debía intervenir cuanto antes, lo que menos quería era que se juntará más tiempo con el trepa árboles y surgiera algo entre ambos, aunque sabía rotundamente que tío Thorin diría que no.

\- Lena -Dije tras ellos, ambos se giraron y Lena se enderezo mientras Légolas me miraba con un poco de rudeza.

\- ¿Paso algo? -Preguntó ella.

Tan linda era su voz cuando me hablaba.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunté.

\- Eh… claro -Dijo ella y Légolas se levantó y la levantó a ella, Lena se acercó a mí y camino al frente mío, le dirigí una mirada al elfo y camine tras ella.

Hasta que llegamos a un pasillo desolado- Thorin está preocupado, dijo que… no tratas con él.

\- Claro que sí… es solo que… nos cómo hablar contigo, o con Kili, ¡Incluso Dwalin puede entenderme!

Reí ante su comentario y la contagie- Bueno… creo… que deberías hacer el intento… mañana… en tu fiesta.

\- Sí… seguramente -Dijo ella- Oye… ¿Bilbo ha mandado alguna carta?

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño-No que yo sepa-Dije, desde hacía un poco de tiempo Lena se había mostrado más interesada en la correspondencia con respecto a nuestro querido hobbit.

\- Ya veo… aquí las cartas son un poco lentas -Dijo ella recostándose en la pared- Ojalá existiera Internet.

\- Dices cosas tan raras -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- No es raro -Dijo ella- Es de mi mundo y es lo mejor que hay.

\- Pues… aquí lo mejor que hay… considero… que es una rica cerveza… ¿No quieres una? -Pregunté.

Ella asintió- Está bien.

Después de que Fili se fuera, me quedé en las cocinas un rato más, para después escabullirme cuando comenzaron a discutir problemas políticos a los cuales no quería escuchar o meterme.

Me estiré un poco mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta que fui a las casas de curación en donde estaba aquella elfa de cabellos rojos tan hermosa.

Me acerqué por dé tras, iba darle una sorpresa- Hola, Kili -Dijo ella mientras mezclaba algo, no entendía como lo hacía.

\- Por Mahal, siempre sabes cuando vengo -Digo poniéndome a un lado de ella.

\- Desde luego, a además de que vienes cada segundo, puedo oírte fácilmente -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me acerqué para darle un beso.

Sus labios sabían a fresa silvestre y eran ricos y cálidos cuando los tocaba con los míos.

Ella sonrió y continuó su trabajo- ¿Qué haces? -Le pregunté.

\- Medicina -Dijo ella- Por si llegamos a necesitarla-Tauriel sonrió.

\- Mi señor -Entró una sirvienta a las casas de curación, se inclinó frente a nosotros dos- Su tío, el gran rey, desea verle en este momento.

\- Dile que iré dentro de un rato.

\- Es… un asunto de suma importancia, señor, su madre, la princesa Dis, ha llegado al reino.

\- ¡Oh! -Dije impresionado- Hubieras empezado por ahí -Reí un poco y después tome la mano de Tauriel- Enseguida iremos, busca a mi hermano y notifíquele.

\- Enseguida, mi señor.

\- No… sabía que tú madre vendría hoy, consideré… que llegaría en la primera caravana.

\- Sí, pues… la trajeron para temprano para la fiesta de Lena -Sonreí y ella se levantó.

\- Entonces… no hay que hacerla esperar más tiempo -Dijo ella entrelazó nuestros dedos y, literalmente, me jaló fuera de las casas de curación- ¡Será grandioso el conocer a tú madre!

\- Ya lo creo.

Pero Tauriel paró- ¿Crees que me acepte?

\- ¡Por favor! -Reí- Mi madre es la enana más considera y la mejor, ¡Desde luego que sí! -Dije y, con mi otra mano, toqué su mejilla derecha y le di un pequeño beso- ¿Quién no quisiera aceptarte?

\- Te daré una larga lista de nombres -Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Pues tendrán que aceptar lo que su querido príncipe diga, ¿No? -Ella río.

¡Por Mahal!, como me encanta escucharla reír. Definitivamente, estaba loco por ella.

\- Fili… creo que dos cervezas está más que bien -Le dije, pero mi querido primo no me hizo caso, no estaba ebrio, pero seguramente lo estaría si no paraba de beber.

\- No seas aguafiestas -Dijo él con una sonrisa, negué sonriendo y miré mi cerveza que apenas iba por la mitad del vaso.

\- Mi señor -Ambos nos giramos y pudimos ver a una enana con la respiración agitada, seguramente nos buscaba- Su hermano… y el rey… piden su asistencia.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? -Pregunté parándome de la silla, ella negó una sonrisa.

\- La princesa Dis ha vuelto a Erebor -Dijo- Está en este momento con su padre, princesa.

\- ¡Mamá está aquí! -Dijo Fili como un niño pequeño-Gracias, iremos ahora mismo.

Tomó el resto de sus cerveza y me tomó la mano- Conocerás a mamá.

\- He de suponer que es una gran enana.

\- Obvio sí -Dijo Fili- Considero que no hay mejor enana que ella -Sonrió y salimos corriendo de las cocinas para llegar a donde se suponía que estaban todos reunidos.

\- Llegó el momento.

\- Que dramático.

\- Es que… llevamos mucho tiempo sin verla, muchísimo la verdad.

 _\- ¡Pero mira las heridas de Kili! -_ Escuchamos del otro lado y Fili y yo nos miramos atemorizados- _¡Espero que Fili no esté peor o me escucharás Thorin!_

Tragué en seco.

\- Y esa… es mi madre -Susurró Fili.


	10. Chapter IX

¡Buenas mis queridos lectores!, como dije, aquí está el capítulo, está bello, hecho para que las chicas #TeamBilbo lloren de alegría y griten.

¡Ahora!, los comentarios.

 **Diana Bolsón:** Descuida si quedaron atrás, un poco de lucha, pero ya paso todo, ¡Ufff!, Hahaha, veremos si reacciona el hobbit, y sí, pobre Fili, y él escondido escuchando, Hahaha, si yo también me enamore de ese Légolas cuando vi por primera vez el señor de los anillos, :D, ¡Ah sí!, se casaran dentro de poco, ya tienen todo planificado, ¡La fecha!, ¡Los manteles!, ¡El vestido de Tauriel!, mejor me cayooo, ¡Sí!, ¡Por fin llegó tía Dis!, ¡Sí, pues eso!, Thorin y Lena están pasando por un trance y necesitan tiempo "padre e hija", (Que por cierto en este capítulo hay).

 **Elfa Tauriel:** Si bueno, tenía que volver no podía dejar este asunto a la mitad, soy mala, pero no tanto y pues sí, va a ver guerra aquí.

 **ThunderStorm02:** ¡Sí!, Hahaha, ¡Aww gracias!, la verdad es que trato de esmerarme con cada capítulo y cuando leo sus comentarios y me da las loqueras con las pelís del Hobbit surge un excelente capítulo. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

 **Sherlock Homes9:** Sí, bueno más a Fili que a Thorin, Hahaha, lo sé y lo lamento mucho, no quería dejar las cosas a la mitad y por eso he regresado, también porque los problemas terminaron y volví a ver la pelí del Hobbit, ya he visto esa película como 20 veces (Ni tanto es una aproximación), ¡O lo del pelo!, me diste una gran idea para el siguiente capítulo, el de ahorita no puede ser, pero el próximo sí, Hahaha.

 **Yuridia9:** Sí, a veces lo es, Hahaha, no sabe cómo comportarse con Lena, porque tiene que tener esa imagen de "Majestuosidad" frente a todos y algunas veces es tosco, Hahaha el padrino, Hahaha.

 **Ana Lestrange:** ¡Gracias!, Desde luego, un poco difícil todo, ¡Pero ahora sí, todo happy!, muchas gracias, hice lo máximo que pude con el capítulo, ¡Ah sí, Dis!, Hahaha, adoro a esa enana aunque en la película no la mencionaron, solo como la madre de Fili y Kili y no dijeron su nombre, ¡Y sí, la conoce!

 **Nina Lovegood:** ¡Bienvenida!, ¡Aquí todos son bienvenidos!, ¡Entre más mejor!, descuida, toma todo tú tiempo, los capítulos son largos, sí, a veces me paso cuando leo una secuela si leer la primera parte, Hahaha, descuida piénsalo con calma tener un Team es cosa de pensar, Hahaha, aunque todos le vean al #TeamBilbo.

 **Anaid Pevensie:** ¡Hahaha!, ¡Por favor!, hay que hacer algo para que ese hobbit levanté su trasero y vuelva a Erebor… ¿O ya lo hice?, ¡Y gracias!, Hahaha.

Ahora, quiero muchos comentarios, si estuvo bueno malísimo, ¡Haz el capítulo más largo, mujer!

Como saben, "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos y está secuela es de mi propiedad.

Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, el capítulo.

 **Capítulo IX**

Bilbo fue directamente a aquella casa al enterarse de la trágica notica de sus primos.

Se puso su abrigo y agarró un peluche, para después, observar detenidamente aquel anillo dorado sobre la mesa, cerró la puerta para después acercarse a él y tomarlo entre sus dedos.

Lo anheló por unos segundos, lo admiró y volvió a desear ponérselo en su dedo y desaparecer, pero lo guardo en su bolsillo y retomó su camino para la casa de otros primos lejanos.

El cielo estaba un poco gris, símbolo de que en cualquier momento podía llover, los niños Hobbits no estaban corriendo o jugando como siempre, parecía un día muy trágico para todos a pesar de que los protagonistas no los conocían todos.

Se acercó aquel agujero de hobbit y tocó la puerta delicadamente, una hobbit le abrió la puerta, vestía de negro y se podía ver sus ojos un poco rojos.

\- Buenas tardes -Dijo Bilbo educadamente.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Bolsón.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -La hobbit asintió y dio pasó para que Bilbo pudiera entrar.

Aquella casa era como cualquier otra casa para un hobbit, limpia, cómoda, pero en esos momentos tenía un aire de muerte rodeándola.

\- Lamento mucho su pérdida -Dijo Bilbo.

\- Descuide, Señor Bolsón -Dijo ella- Drogo y Prímula eran unos buenos… Hobbits -Se sentó en una silla mirando algún punto de la madera del suelo.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra el pecho Frodo? -Preguntó.

\- Oh… está en la habitación de mis hijos.

\- Muchas gracias -Dijo él y se encaminó a la puerta siguiendo a la mujer.

\- Frodo, cariño -Dijo entrando y viendo al pequeño recostado en una cama improvisada, este los miró de reojo pero ocultó su cabecita entre sus brazos y reprimió un sollozo.

\- No quiere hablar con nadie, mamá -Dijo un hobbit un tanto más grande que el mismo Frodo, quizás el doble de la edad de pequeño.

\- Hemos tratado de que comiera -Dijo la hermana del niño-Pero no quiere…

\- Descuiden… muchas gracias chicos, vamos a dejar al Señor Bolsón hablar con Frodo.

\- Está bien -Corearon los dos.

Bilbo miró la habitación, sin duda era pequeña, una habitación como esa, en su casa, pasaría ser un baño en tal caso. El hobbit se acercó al pequeño de Frodo y puso a un lado el oso de felpa.

\- Lo hice yo mismo… -Dijo Bilbo- Un poco de trabajo, la verdad -Sonrió.

\- No quiero… -Susurró Frodo- Quiero a mamá y a papá.

\- Frodo -Dijo Bilbo, él no sabía cómo tratar a niños pequeños, pero lo haría por él- Mamá y papá siempre están contigo… aunque no los veas…

\- ¡Pero yo quiero verlos! -Gritó destapando su carita y Bilbo pudo apreciar aquella lágrimas resbalarse por las mejillas del niño.

\- Frodo -Bilbo se acercó más y se sentó en la cama, abrazó al pequeño porque eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, un gran abrazo de consolación.

Frodo sollozo en silencio en los brazos de su tío hasta que se quedó dormido, lo colocó mejor en aquella cama y puso a un lado su peluche.

Bilbo salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, fue directo a la cocina en donde se encontraban los otros tíos de Frodo, primos de Prímula y los hijos de estos.

Después de una comida y un poco de charla, llegaron al tema central: Frodo. Aquel tema era de gran importancia, ya que la familia recibiría a otro miembro más dentro de muy poco tiempo y no era que Frodo fuera una cargar, al contrario le encantaban tener al pequeño jugar y divertirse en aquella casa, pero lo que hacían era para él bien de Frodo.

\- Considero que es la mejor opción, queremos muchísimo a Frodo, es un gran hobbit, pero… ahora con el bebé en camino…

\- Desde luego -Dijo Bilbo.

\- No quiero que piense que lo estamos echando o que lo odiamos, simplemente hacemos esto por su bien.

\- Sí -Dijo Bilbo- En mi casa estará bien acomodado, recibirá la educación que necesite y no le faltará nada, jamás -Aseguró.

Después de esa conversación, esa misma noche, Bilbo se llevaría a Frodo a lo que sería su nueva casa.

Nos abrieron las puertas y pudimos ver a una enana de cabellos negros, robusta regañando a Thorin.

\- Madre -Dijo Fili.

La enana, Dis, se giró y al mirar a Fili corrió hasta él y lo apretujó en un abrazo- ¡Mi bebé, estás bien! -Gritó.

\- Mamá -Dijo Fili avergonzado y asfixiado.

Dis se alejó de Fili y lo analizó- ¿Todo estuvo bien?, ¿No tienes heridas verdad?

\- No, madre -Mintió Fili, porque todos los presentes, menos su madre, estaban enterados de la herida en su espalda.

\- Me alegro -Lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez más relajada, pero su paz se borró en cuestión de segundos- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre en dejar solo a tú hermano?! ¡Tiene más heridas que cuando le hicieron esa maldita espada!

\- Mamá… -Dijo Fili un poco asustado.

\- ¡Ah, no! -Dijo ella con las manos en jarra- ¡Tú me vas a escuchar! -Dijo Dis, pero de la nada se fijó en mi de reojo, me sentí chiquita en ese momento-¿Quién es ella?, ¿Quién eres tú, niña? -Preguntó acercándome.

\- Es mi hija, hermana -Dijo Thorin.

\- ¿Qué? -Se giró ella encarándola- ¿Cómo puede ser tu hija?, ¡Tiene como 16 años!, además tú te casaste con Tamara y ella no está aquí.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió- ¡Dis! -Gritó Tamara.

\- ¿Tamara? -Preguntó ella en shock, miró a su hermano que sonreía, luego a Fili y a Kili- ¡Por Mahal! -Gritó ella y ambas se abrazaron.

Ambas se dijeron de todo en tan solo cinco minutos, desde "¿Por qué te fuiste?" hasta "¡Serás reina!".

\- Hermana -Dijo Thorin interrumpiendo la conversación de las mujeres, papá se puso a mi lado- Ella es Lena, mi primogénita.

Dis se me acercó y me abrazó- Eres una dulzura -Dijo después de verme mejor- Te pareces a tú madre, pero seguramente tendrás algo de tú padre.

\- Además de su terquedad -Dijo mamá, reí, pero papá gruño por lo bajo.

\- Seguro que sí -Dijo ella- ¡Vamos hay muchas cosas que hacer!

 **Las aventuras de Chester Parte IV**

Me desperté antes que mi humana, me estiré un poco y olfateé el aire, olía a un animal, un olor extraño, ya que no lo había olido antes en mi vida, así que lo que hice fue gruñir y llamar atención de la madre de mi humana.

Ella despertó y con una espada en alto miró a todos lados, susurró unas palabras mientras levantaba una mano al aire, luego me miró.

\- Descuida, no es nadie, solo un cambia pieles, debemos irnos, este su territorio.

Me transformó en aquel gran lobo, moví mi cola y ella se montó encima de mí- Bien, ¡Vamos!

Pasamos por una casa y una pradera llena de flores silvestres, desde luego no sabía de qué color eran… ya que solo veía blanco, negro y gris- El bosque Verde está cerca -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y en poco llegamos al inicio de un bosque lleno de árboles.

\- ¿Qué… que paso aquí? -Preguntó ella- Este bosque… estaba… -Ella se acercó a un árbol y lo tocó- Era más… vivo…

Me acerqué a ella y traté de alejarla de ahí porque sentía algo extraño, como una presencia rara en el aire- No avanzaremos aquí… me da mala espina -Sonrió- Debemos ir al norte, nos tomará un poco de más tiempo, pero… no quiero arriesgarme a entrar en este bosque, no así.

De nuevo se subió encima de mí, y me indicó a donde teníamos que ir, llegaos en poco tiempo a los limites nortes de aquel bosque extraño, pero ya estaba cansado, llevar a una humana en tu lomo y correr no sé cuántos kilómetros es para descansar y comer, ¡Sobre todo comer!

Mi humana me volvió a transformó de nuevo en un ser chiquito, para mi pesar- Está bien, mira… esto es para ti -Dijo dándome un poco de pan, lo comí al instante- Y esto, para mí -Ella se comió una manzana- ¿Quieres más?, comes igual que Lena.

Me acerqué a ella y me tendió un poco de más pan, luego se acurrucó cerca de árbol medio ahuecado y yo me puse en sus piernas.

\- Ya estamos cerca -Dijo ella- Mira… desde aquí se ve la Ciudad del Lago, se ve tan linda… ahí venden pescado… pero tú no puedes comer eso porque no eres gato.

¡Y gracias al cielo de los perros que no soy un gato!, los gatos eran despreciables y mimados y siempre cuando hacen algo culpan al perro, ¡Son tan GRRRR!

En poco tiempo mi humana se quedó dormida y yo también, pero de vez en cuando me despertaba para marcar algún árbol.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sentía mucho calor en mi pelaje, mi humana se despertó, yo me estiré y traté de buscar comida o agua, lo que sea.

\- Veamos, tenemos tres manzanas más y como 6 panes de Lembras -Dijo y comió uno y me dio otro- Ahora hay cuatro, esperemos llegar allá antes de que se nos acabe la comida, pequeño.

Tomamos un poco de agua que ella traía embotellada, luego me volvió a transformar y se subió a mi lomo, de nuevo seguiríamos con las andanzas, hasta que llegó la noche, ya estaba cansado y me recosté en la hierba.

\- Oh vamos… no hemos recorridos mucho.

"Seguro, seguro" me dije mentalmente, "Se tú la mula de carga y yo el jinete, a ver quién puede más" quise decirle, pero ella no me entendería.

Cerré los ojos, ella no me transformó ni nada, me dejó tranquilo, pero algo me estaba incomodando, abrí los ojos, en el aire olía a humo, fuego y salado.

A lo lejos pude ver la cosa esa del lago, pero estaba extraña, parecía…

\- ¡Dios! -Gritó mi humana- ¡Se está quemando! -Dijo- La ciudad se quema.

Y como si estuvieras a pocos centímetros del lugar escuchamos un rugido fuerte, grueso y malévolo.

\- Smaug -Susurró ella.

\- ¿Tía Dis, estás segura que esto se baila así? -Estábamos en un salón, solo la familia real y Dis me estaba enseñando a bailar una de las danzas típicas de los enanos que se bailarían mañana.

Tenía como 3 libros en la cabeza y debía mantener equilibro y compostura, pero se me hacía difícil por el vestido que cargaba, porque era muy… pomposo.

\- ¡Desde luego que sí! -Dijo ella al frente de mí y levantó mi mentó porque veía el suelo- Y uno dos… uno dos… pareciera como si tuvieras dos pies izquierdos, Lena.

\- Es que… estos bailes no son mi fuerte -Dije.

\- Por Durin… -Susurró ella poniendo una mano en su rostro- ¡Thorin ven acá!

Inmediatamente papá se levantó de una silla, él estaba conversando algo con mi mamá, no sé de qué, pero parecían muy… melosos.

\- El primer baile que debes bailar es que con tú padre, ¡Vamos, vamos!

Respiré hondo y él me tomó de la cintura y puso una mano junto a la mía- Mañana estarás hermosa -Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Seguro, veamos si no meto la pata y arruino todo -Reí divertida.

\- ¡No se habla en los bailes! -Gritó tía Días.

\- ¿Y qué se hace? -Pregunté mirándola mientras seguíamos bailando-Por qué entonces esto sería muy ¡Aburri…!- Justo cuando iba a decir eso, se me enredaron los pies y caí como tonta al suelo.

Escuché las risas de Fili y Kili, y mi mamá corriendo hasta mí preguntándome si estaba bien, herida o tenía algo.

\- Estoy bien, mami -Dije, Thorin me ayudó a levantarme y mamá recogió los libros.

\- Tomemos una hora de descanso -Dijo tía Dis sentándose en una silla resignada.

Agarré los libros y me fui de ahí humillada con la cabeza baja, cerré la puerta tras de mí y salí corriendo como pude.

Era un fiasco como mujer, y ahora lo era más como una princesa, no debería ser parte de la realeza, solo estropearía todo.

Dejé los libros en el escritorio de mi habitación, Chester estaba debajo de la cama y cuando llegué salió moviendo su cola y sacando la lengua, se subió a la cama para que lo agarrara y lo abrazara, pero no tenía ánimos.

Me tiré en la cama, miré el techo y sentí a Chester en mi estómago-Dios… ¡¿Por qué soy tan mala en todo?!

\- Eso no es cierto -Me senté rápidamente al escuchar la voz de mi padre, me sonrojé al instante porque me escuchó hablando sola- Deberías trancar la puerta, alguien más pudo entrar.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta -Dijo aun sentada- ¿Qué haces aquí?, digo… -Miré a Chester y lo abracé- ¿Por qué no vas con mamá?

\- Tú madre está bien -Dijo él- Eres tú quien me preocupa.

\- Descuida… no tengo nada -Dije con una sonrisa súper mega falsa que ni el mismo Mahal pudiera creerla.

Thorin alzó una ceja serio, no me creía, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una silla frente a mí- ¿Qué te preocupa, Lena?

\- Nada… enserio -Dije bajando la vista- Solo… -Me mordí el labio.

\- ¿Solo…? -Insistió él.

Suspiré botando todo el aire contenido, era hora de sacarlo- Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo mañana -Dije jugando con mis manos mientras Chester se acostó cerca de mi almohada, su cabecita apoyada a esta.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó él- Niña, escúchame, tú nunca, óyeme bien, tú nunca harías el ridículo frente a alguien.

\- Vamos… sus bailes son extraños para mí, ¡Me tomó por lo menos unas cuantas horas aprenderme uno solo! Y quedan cinco más… para mañana meteré la pata y todos se reirán de mí.

\- Eso no pasará -Dijo levantándose y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- Como rey… no dejaré que eso pase, mis súbditos no se reirán de su princesa y si lo hacen, se las verán con tu padre.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los otros enanos reyes? -Pregunté parándome y alejándome de él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aquellos que asistirán a mi fiesta, ¡Ellos piensan que yo no soy una buena princesa!, que no tengo tu sangre si no que soy… mestiza.

\- El que seas mitad humana y enana no tiene ningún desagrado para nadie, mucho menos para mi gente, si los otros reinos les importa, ¡Al cuerno, todos!

\- ¡Pero esos enanos quieren que cambie!, ¡Que mi sangre cambie!, ¡Por eso quieren que me case! -Justo en ese momento tape mi boca.

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso? -Preguntó- ¿Fili o Kili te lo dijeron? -Negué con la cabeza y bajé la vista- Escuchaste…

\- Lo siento… es que iba a entrar… pero escuché su conversación y… ¿Enserio me tengo que casar?, ¡A penas tengo 18 años!

\- No, Lena -Dijo él- No lo harás a menos de que tú quieras…

\- Pero los reyes…

\- ¡Al infierno los reyes! -Gritó él- Tú eres princesa de Erebor, descendiente del primer enano creado por Mahal, y tú haces lo que quieras con tú vida, ¿Entiendes?

Solo asentí- Sí está bien…

\- Vamos entonces, antes de que Dis se enoje con nosotros.

\- ¿Frodo podrías a buscar la correspondencia?, a menos de que quieras que sé que tu desayuno-Rio Bilbo.

\- Obvio no, tío Bilbo.

Era la mañana siguiente, el primer día en el cual Frodo ahora vivía en Bolsón cerrado junto a su tutor, su tío Bilbo Bolsón.

Frodo se levantó de la silla y caminado agarrando fuertemente su peluche de oso salió de la casa, salió de la casa y agarró las cartas en el buzón, las revisó todas y una le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Quién es Lena? -Preguntó Frodo sentándose de nuevo en la silla y dejando las cartas en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué? -Se giró Bilbo, ¿Cómo el pequeño Hobbit sabía de ella?, si ni siquiera había escrito algo de aquella chica o tenía un dibujo, nada.

\- Sí, es que… en unas cartas dice el nombre y pues… ¿Es nombre de una mujer, tío Bilbo?

Bilbo se giró y le entregó los huevos revueltos a Frodo y un poco de pan-Sí, pero un pequeño hobbit como tú no debería entrometerse en cosas de grandes.

\- Lo siento, tío… solo tenía curiosidad -Frodo bajó la vista y Bilbo pudo notar su decepción, miró de reojo las cartas y una de ellas pudo apreciar aquel hermoso nombre.

\- Lena es una chica, sí -Dijo Bilbo sentándose y Frodo lo miró atentamente.

\- ¿Dónde la conociste?

\- ¿Sabes la historia del viaje que hice con unos enanos un poco locos? -Frodo asintió, ¿Cómo olvidarla?, sí se la contó en su fiesta de cumpleaños tantas veces.

\- Pues… ahí la conocí.

\- ¡Woow! -Dijo Frodo- Pero creí que eran puros hombres lo que hacían el viaje…

\- Sí, bueno… omití… algunos detalles -Bilbo y Frodo comieron un poco-Lena es una muchacha, de cabello castaño y ojos… azules, su voz es como el sonido de las arpas de los elfos y cuando está cerca de ti sientes como si… -Bilbo tosió al ver como Frodo lo miraba interesante mientras bebía su leche.

\- ¿Es mi tía? -Preguntó.

A Bilbo casi se le sale el corazón con aquella pregunta- ¿Qué?, ¡No! -Se sonrojó y miró a otro lado- Es una… princesa.

\- ¿Una princesa… de verdad? -Preguntó Frodo emocionado, Bilbo asintió- Pero tío… creí que las princesas solo… estaban en los cuentos de hadas.

\- Pues no, hay princesas en toda la Tierra Media, Lena es una de ellas -Dijo Bilbo- Es la princesa de Erebor.

\- ¿Al lugar en donde fueron y donde estaba el Dragón?

\- Ese mismo -Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa- Es la hija de Thorin Escudo de Roble…

\- ¿El rey?

\- Si -Dijo- ¿Ya terminaste, Frodo?

\- Sí, tío -Dijo Frodo- Estuvo rico, gracias -El pequeño hobbit se levantó de la silla y fue al baño a lavarse las manos- Tío, iré a jugar con mis primos, Merry y Pippin… y seguramente Sam se unirá.

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo Bilbo- ¡Ten cuidado afuera!, y vuelve temprano.

Frodo abrió la puerta de la casa con su peluche en mano- ¿Sabes tío? -Dijo Frodo antes de irse- Me gustaría mucho conocer a Lena, si es una princesa, seguramente es hermosa.

"Muy hermosa", pensó Bilbo, este se giró y sonrió al pequeño-Un día la conocerás-Dijo mientras lavaba los trastos.

\- ¡Genial! -Gritó y salió de la casa mientras repetía una y otra vez que conocería a una princesa.

\- Sí tan solo fuera tan fácil -Dijo Bilbo negando con la cabeza y de reojo pudo apreciar aquella carta.

Se maldijo por lo bajo, terminó de lavar los trastos y guardarlos para leer las cartas, primero unas de los Hobbits, de invitaciones y otras molestias, y por último leyó la carta de Lena.

Parte por parte.

Letra por letra.

Y sin dudarlo dos veces- Iremos a Erebor.

¿Llevamos a Frodo a Erebor y que le eche una ayudita a Bilbo?

Kukuku.


	11. Chapter X

¡Buenas!, antes que nada, LAMENTO muchísimo el retraso, debí actualizar hace mucho tiempo, no tengo excusas, ¡Soy una mala persona!

Pero con un poco de esfuerzo aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de está loca historia.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit" y sus personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes que no reconozcan son completamente míos como la idea de esta historia.

Sin más que decir, ¡El siguiente capítulo!

Capítulo XI

\- Te sientas aquí… -Esa era la voz de Dwalin, abrí los ojos, pero no había nadie, más bien, yo estaba parado en medio del salón dorado, aquella en el que el piso era de oro y la cual más nunca había ido- Con una corona en la cabeza -Me giró, pero Dwalin no estaba presente por ningún lado.

\- ¿Dwalin? -Preguntó al aire tratando de que mis pies se muevan por la habitación.

\- Ahora eres menos dado… de lo que has sido -Sus palabras ya las escuchaba claramente, más él no aparecía.

Miró al suelo, mis pies estaban sobre aquel dorado, y lo miró con enojo.

\- Bilbo no me puso en tú contra -Aquella voz, esa voz la reconocería en donde fuera, me giré y pude ver a Lena, pero estaba diferente, lucía triste y herida- Tú mismo hiciste que esto pasara… si no te hubieses obsesionado, nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

\- Lena… -Doy un paso acercándome, pero ella se aleja de mí- ¿De qué estás hablando?, esto… ya pasó y yo…

Pero ella ya había desaparecido- ¡¿No soy el rey?! -Estaba vez era su voz, pero yo no había dicho nada- Este tesoro es de… nosotros -La oración resonó como un eco, un eco tan largo que me retumbó en los oído, me agaché al suelo dorado y me miré fijamente.

El Thorin que se veía reflejado, no era yo, este tenía una sonrisa hipócrita, vacía, llena de arrogancia- No entregaré… ni una mísera moneda… de este tesoro -Decía el reflejo.

\- Este no soy yo -Digo parándome y mirándolo con frialdad- ¡Este no soy yo!

\- Están muriendo allá afuera, Thorin -De nuevo la voz de Dwalin, pero él no estaba- Están muriendo allá afuera -Repitió.

\- Tú cambiaste Thorin -Me giré y pude ver al mediano, a Bilbo.

\- Bilbo -Susurré- ¿¡Qué es lo ocurre!? -Pregunté exaltado, esto no debería ser así, yo… debería estar con…

\- ¿Este tesoro… de verdad vale más… que tú honor? -Preguntó, fruncí el ceño y lo miré fijamente.

\- No, Bilbo, desde luego que no… -Dijo acercándome a él, pero este desaparece.

\- ¡Ya no te tengo miedo! -Me giré y pude ver a Lena enfrentándome, igual que aquella vez- ¡Casi paso a la muerte y eso me da más miedo que tu maldito enojo contra el mundo!

No le respondí, solo respiraba agitadamente y sentía que todo se me venía encima, y cuando decidí acercarme a ella para tomar su mano ella ya se estaba yendo- Yo te quiero, enserio que lo hago, pero al que no quiero es a este Thorin, quiero devuelta a mi papa…

Y desaparece al mismo tiempo que la habitación en donde estoy, solo queda el suelo que piso, que era dorado, pero se va transformando en un tono rojo, miro mis zapatos que se llenan de él liquido viscoso y, al subir la cabeza, puedo observar lo que no creí que vería.

Caí al suelo con grito desgarrador, Kili, Fili estaban en el suelo, llenos de sangre, con los ojos abiertos mirándome fijamente, luego estaban los demás de la compañía y finalmente, estaban Tamara y Lena, pero ellas estaban de pie y luchaban contra alguien.

\- ¡No hagas esto! -Decía Tamara- ¡Por Dios es tú hija!, ¡Somos tú familia! -Gritó desesperada, me levanté del suelo, lleno de sangre y traté de acercarme a ellas.

Pero lo que me dejó perplejo fue verme a mí mismo, con una sonrisa desquiciada con las manos llenas de sangre y con la espada en alto.

\- Son una deshonrada, ¡Todos ustedes! -Gritó aquel Thorin y las mató frente a mí cayendo su sangre en rostro.

Desperté de aquel sueño, de aquella pesadilla, estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada, llevo una mano a mi frente, no lograba de quitarme esa sensación de tener la sangre de mi esposa y de mi hija en el rostro.

Quitó las cobijas del resto de mi cuerpo, observó a un lado mío, Tamara dormía plácidamente hacía el otro lado, suspiró pesadamente y me siento al borde de la cama.

Mis pies tocan la piedra del suelo, respiró varias veces tratando de que las imágenes pasen de mí, pero nada surtía efecto, esto era peor que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Siento sus manos en mis hombros y me levantó, no la quería tener cerca, no ahora- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

\- No es nada -Susurró con las voz apagada- Vuelve a dormir.

\- Cuéntame -Pidió parándose ella también y llegando a mi lado.

\- Ya te dije… que no es nada -Sueno ruedo, pero definitivamente no la quería tener cerca porque podía dañarla y eso… eso es lo que menos quiero.

\- Si no te desahogas ahora, lo llevaras en tu espalda todo el día, Thorin, y hoy es el cumpleaños de Lena, no quiero que este con una cara de culo todo el día.

Sonrió inconscientemente y me siento en la cama, ella ganaba- Fue un poco distorsionado, pero… simplemente no quiero que por mi culpa… algo les llegue a pasar…

Tamara se sentó a mi lado y puso una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y otra en mi pierna izquierda- Créeme… Contigo, Thorin Escudo de Roble protegiéndonos, ¿Qué mal nos puede pasar a ambas?

No dije nada, solo desvié la mirada.

Respiré hondo después de un incómodo silencio- Tú y Lena morían.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella soltándome.

\- Las mataba… -La miré- Los mataba a todos y luego a ustedes y yo… yo no podía moverme… era como ver un futuro o no sé -Giré de nuevo la vista para no ver sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza.

\- Vamos -Dijo ella y luego me abrazó apoyando su cabeza cerca de mi cuello- Lo que menos harías tú es matarnos, si nos amas…

\- Lo sé -Dije- Pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de la sangre en mi rostro.

Ella suspiró y luego repartió besos por mi mejilla y mi barba- No sabe a sangre -Dijo ella con una sonrisa, sonrió de lado, un poco, apretó los ojos al seguir sintiendo sus besos y luego nuestros labios unirse.

Ella se sienta encima de mí y sonríe divertida.

No dormiría está noche eso era seguro.

Y mucho menos ella.

\- ¿Está todo listo, Frodo? -Preguntó Bilbo a su sobrino mirando que tenía un bolso con ropa y su oso de peluche en su mano.

\- Sí, tío -Dijo Frodo con una sonrisa.

\- Bien -Dijo Bilbo- Ya le entregué las llaves al padre de tú amigo Sam, así que podremos irnos tranquilos.

\- ¡Sí! -Dijo Frodo feliz- ¡Conoceré una princesa!

\- Ya lo creo, Frodo -Sonrió Bilbo en tan solo pensar en la sonrisa de aquella princesa.

Tomaron el camino para poder llegar a Bree, luego irían a Rivendel en poni y después a someterse todo el viaje hasta Erebor.

Desperté con una sensación de hambruna, tenía hambre y a la vez quería ir al baño.

Me estiró un poco, ¡Gracias al cielo no habían cortinas!, pero podía suponer que eral a mañana.

Chester se me pegó y me empezó a saludar moviendo su colita y tratando de lamerme, luego lo abrazo fuerte y lo dejó en la cama mientras me paro y la dormilona cae con elegancia, ¡Lo que desearía por estar con mis pijamas!

La puerta sonó y del otro lado pude escuchar la voz de mi mamá- ¿Estás dormida?

\- No, mamá -Digo, con una sonrisa, ¡Venía para felicitarme!

\- Entonces, vístete y baja, debes comer.

\- Eh… ¿Claro? -Preguntó, es obvio que no se olvidó, pero… no sé, mi mamá estaba loca, así que me podía esperar de todo.

Voy a mi armario, desde el día anterior, tía Dis me había revuelto el armario diciendo que toda la ropa que tenía no era apta para una princesa, así que cambio todo por unos vestidos que compramos en el mercado, compró también zapatillas y tacones (La verdad los tacones son hermosos, tengo unos dorados y otros planeados, ¡Pero son de ensueño!).

Elijó un vestido azul cielo y unas zapatillas del mismo tono, un poco más claras, tocan la puerta y por ella entra Othyil con una sonrisa- Buenos días, princesa, ¿Cómo ha dormido?

\- Muy bien -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Le ayudo a ponerse el vestido?

\- Ehh… la verdad es para el corsé… aunque no me lo quiero poner, tía Dis dice que es necesario…

\- Y lo es, princesa.

\- ¿Qué hemos dicho de lo de princesa?

\- Pero…

Alcé una ceja con una sonrisa- Vamos ayúdame, Othyil.

Después de ponerme el vendito corsé hasta el punto que creí que no podía respirar (Después lo aflojamos), me ayudó con el vestido y las zapatillas-Está hermosa.

\- Gracias -Digo con una sonrisa y veo, a través de un espejo, mi cabello corto y suelto, ella me lo peina con delicadeza, parezco una muñeca de trapo a la que le hacen de todo.

\- Hoy es mi cumpleaños -Comentó.

\- Lo sabemos, Lena -Dijo ella- Su madre le tiene una sorpresa -Sonrió.

Reí- Me lo imaginé, ahora que es… "reina", puede hacer lo que quiera.

Othyil sonrió- Sí -Dijo ella- Ya va tarde, señorita.

\- Es verdad -Digo levantándome de la silla- Vamos, Chester -Dijo y este sale debajo de la cama y se me acerca, y tras de mí va Othyil con una sonrisa hasta que llegamos al gran comedor.

Abren la puerta, los enanos, y entramos, Chester va directo donde mi mamá y ella lo saluda y después se me acerca a mí con una sonrisa radiante, me abraza y me llena de besos.

\- Mamá… -Digo incómoda porque me estaba apretujando entre sus brazos- No te pongas sentimental -Digo antes de que empiece a derramar lágrimas.

\- ¿Pero cómo quieras que me sienta?, hoy mi niña cumple 18 años.

Después de aquel abrazo de oso, papá viene hasta mí y también me da un abrazo, desde luego no tan apretujado como el de mi madre- Es difícil comprender a tú madre con esto de los 18 años -Dijo el separándose- Para mí… para todos… sigues siendo una criatura.

\- Ya te explique esto, Thorin -Dijo mamá.

\- Lo sé, y aun no comprendo -Dijo y beso mi frente- Vamos a comer -Susurró, solo asentí y me senté cerca de ellos, solo que estaba entre Fili y Kili y al lado de Kili, Tauriel y al lado de Tauriel, Légolas que me sonrió y me saludó con la mano, desde luego le devolví el saludo.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, después mamá dijo que fuera a la otra habitación que me tenían un regalo esperando, fruncí un poco el ceño, para luego ir a donde me decía, abrieron la puerta y sentados comiendo tranquilamente y conversando estaban… ellos.

Los miré, y ellos a mí y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que no era un sueño, grité, grité con todas mis ganas hasta que me quedara afónica y ellos igual.

\- ¡Oh por Dios y todos los santos!, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -Preguntó mientras recibo sus abrazos.

\- Tú madre -Me volteo y corro hasta ella y la abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¡Es el mejor regalo! -Digo entre lágrimas, ella me abraza.

\- Un poco de mágica ayuda a todos -Dijo ella- Menos al gruñón de tú padre -Escuchamos el gruñido de Thorin y ambas reímos divertida.

\- Gracias… gracias enserio, mamá -Digo y después de una sonrisa y abrazo de ella, volví con los chicos.

Eran ellos, mis amigos estaban ahí con una sonrisa cada uno, parecía un sueño.

\- ¿Te has olvidado de tu abuela? -Me giré al oír aquella voz, la miré, vestía un lindo vestido color crema, unos zapatos del mismo tono, su cabello canoso estaba corto por sobre los hombros y su rostro anciano irradiaba felicidad, ella me sonreía.

\- ¿Abuela? -Pregunté incrédula tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se me salieran, ya había tenido tantas emociones en un solo día, ¡Y ni si quiera eran las 10 de la mañana!

Fui hasta ella y la abracé con fuerza- Pero mira que grande estas -Me susurró- Y hermosa… pequeña princesa -Me revolvió el cabello y le seguí con la sonrisa.

Mi abuela siempre estuvo con nosotras, sea en los días lluviosos o cuando nevará en Inglaterra, estuvo conmigo incluso antes de que naciera, le debemos mucho, ya que ella nos ayudó a seguir adelante sin un hombre quien velara por nosotras.

\- Te extrañé tanto abuela -Susurró contra su pecho mientras me seguía abrazando, luego la miré.

\- Imagina lo preocupada que estuve yo cuando mi querida nieta desapareció -Dijo ella entre lágrimas y luego me volvió a abrazar- ¡Y luego tú madre!

\- Tenía que buscar a mi bebé -Dijo mi mamá acercándose a nosotras, luego ella miró a Thorin- Mamá -Dijo- Él es Thorin Escudo de Roble… rey de Erebor -Sonrió- Mi esposo y padre de Lena -Agregó.

\- Un placer, noble rey -Dijo después de ver a mi madre y luego a mi padre.

\- El placer es mío -Dijo inclinándose como noble enano que era.

Sonreí- Los veré después, te contaré todo, abuela -Dije mientras me acercaba a los chicos ellos me sonrieron-Bien, les daré un recorrido por Erebor.

Ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

Sin duda alguna, este sería el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, ¡Y eso que aún no acababa!


	12. Chapter XI

¡Buenas mis queridos lectores!

Antes que nada, les explicó: Tuve unos percances entre Junio y Julio, Agosto estuve haciendo puras diligencias con mi padre moviéndome de un lado a otro y no tenía tiempo para nada y llegó Septiembre, automáticamente empecé la universidad, ¡Que por cierto!, ¡Es de lo mejor!, ¡Ador ola universidad! Y eso que es mi primer trimestre, no me imagino los demás.

He tenido tantas cosas que hacer, trabajos, estudios, exámenes, ¡Y valió el esfuerzo!, he pasado todas mis materias y ahora estoy en mis exámenes finales y a finales de este mes ya terminaré el trimestre, si Dios quiere, claro está.

Ahora, lo importante: En mis ratos libres y para compensarlos, he escrito muchos capítulos más, solo que necesitan revisiones, arreglos y todo eso, así que si pueden esperar hasta el viernes para el siguiente capítulo, ¡Vale la pena esperar!

Como sabemos, el #TeamBilbo (Aplausos, por favor) va ganando según sus comentarios, pero el querido Bilbo todavía no va aparecer, al menos no este capítulo, ya que nuestro querido Hobbit está junto con el pequeño de Frodo viajando a Erebor.

Aparece un personaje nuevo, que, seguramente, traerá muchos problemas.

Y pues, como sabrán, "El Hobbit" no me pertenece, sino a J.R.R. Tolkien, está historia inventada sí es completamente mía y los personajes no reconocidos.

Por último y no menos importante disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo XII

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, mi madre estaba aún lado y yo estaba al lado de Thorin, ella sonreía a todo enano que la saludaba y comía tranquilamente, pero había algo inquietante.

A mi lado, Thorin parecía nervioso o más bien, angustiado, no podía definir bien lo que le ocurría, pero sí sabía que algo pasaba, algo perturbaba sus pensamientos.

\- Lo lamento -Se levantó- Debo atender asuntos reales -Dijo, se inclinó, tomó mi mano y la beso para luego salir por la puerta.

\- ¿Asuntos reales? -Preguntó mi madre alzando una ceja.

\- Erebor aún no está reconstruida, mamá -Sonreí- Deben arreglarla para cuando llegué la primera caravana de las montañas azules.

\- Ya veo -Dijo ella y luego tomó una de mis manos- Lo lamento mucho.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunté.

\- Por… no creerte… pensé… pensé que estabas loca o no lo sé -Dijo ella mirando la vista.

\- Vamos, ¿Loca?, eso es lo más seguro -Dije con una sonrisa, ella me sonrió de vuelta- Ahora… ¿Por qué no haces un recorrido? -Preguntó- Dori… -El enano se acercó a nosotras- ¿Puedes hacerle un recorrido a mi madre?, por favor.

\- Desde luego, mi reina -Dijo y mi madre lo siguió.

La llevaría yo misma, pero tenía unos asuntos por resolver con aquel enano que se hacía pasar por mi querido esposo, suspiré y me levanté de la silla ante la mirada de varios enanos.

En el camino a mi habitación me crucé con Dis, quien me preguntó miles de cosas, primero que quienes eran esos chicos y después sobre mi madre-Entiendo -Dijo ella después de mis respuestas -¿Estarán para la noche?

\- Lo más seguro -Le sonreí- ¿Has visto a Thorin?

\- ¿Mi hermano? -Dijo ella- Sí, lo vi, parecía… ¿Perdido?, no lo sé, Thorin es raro -Reímos juntas- Se fue a la sala de reuniones.

\- Ya -Le sonreí a Dis y después con un saludo de despedida fui a buscar a Thorin.

Toqué la puerta, pero no recibí respuesta, la abrí y los enanos reunidos, que eran unos pocos, como Balín, Dwalin y los enanos de otros reinos, junto a Thorin me miraron- ¿Sucedió algo, mi reina? -Me preguntó Thorin visiblemente preocupado.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunté, él miró a los enanos a su alrededor, algo incómodo por la situación, yo me mantuve firme frente a la puerta.

\- Sí, mi reina, ¿Puedes esperar afuera?, estamos en una reunión muy…

-Es sobre… algo muy importante, Thorin -Miró de nuevo a los enanos, se disculpó con ellos y salí de la sala y tras de mí, él.

Caminé despacio por los pasillos de Erebor, hasta llegar a un ala donde no había ni un alma- ¿Pasó algo? -Me preguntó, yo solo lo miré.

-No… sí… -Dije al ver que me había equivocado, él alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué me llamaste si no es para una emergencia?-Preguntó él gruñendo un poco- La reunión es demasiado importante.

\- Lo sé -Tomé un poco de aire- Y la urgencia del porque te llame… es por ti.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Incrédulo.

\- No… estás bien, ¿Te sucede algo, Thorin? -Pregunté preocupada.

\- No me sucede nada -Dijo él firme, como las mima roca.

\- Claro que sí, te conozco muy bien -Dije y me acerqué al enano testarudo- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -Traté de que me hablara, pero parecía no querer contarme.

\- Debo irme -Dijo él- Hablaré contigo más tarde.

\- Thorin -Dije y agarré su brazo, pero de un movimiento él agarró mi mano un poco fuerte- ¡Oye!

\- Dije que después hablaría contigo -Apretó un poco mi mano, lo fulminé con la mirada y luego me soltó para después irse.

\- Cobarde -Susurré, él se paró, me miró, una mirada un poco vacía, y luego se fue.

Toqué mi brazo, me ardía un poco, pero no tanto, suspiré, Thorin nunca me había puesto una mano encima, sería la primera vez, pero no había algo raro, ¿Lo habría hecho intencionalmente?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Así que… ¿Princesa? -Me preguntó Tracy con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sip! -Dije emocionada con las manos tras mi espalda caminando delante de ellos- ¡Oh, pero eso no es todo! -Me acerqué a un florero y susurré unas palabras y este comenzó a elevarse.

\- ¡Es oficial! -Dijo Frank- Eres un completa freacky.

\- Que grosero -Dijo Tracy dándole un pequeño golpe- ¡Es súper genial!, ¡Tienes magia!

\- ¿A lo tipo Harry Potter? -Preguntó Jessie.

\- No, no tengo varita -Dije bajando la vista.

\- ¡Y yo que quería visitar Hogwarts! -Resopló Kate.

Llevé a los chicos a mi habitación y desde luego se quedaron deslumbrados por lo grande y por todas las cosas que contenía- Madre santísima, lo que desearía yo por tener todas estas cosas -Dijo Kate con la boca abierta admirando todo, reí ante su expresión.

\- ¡Joder! -Dijo Tracy- ¿Enserio, todos estos vestidos son tuyos? -Preguntó la rubia mirándolos con ganas de probarse unos cuantos.

\- De veritas, de veritas -Dije a su lado y puse mis manos en su hombro y me acerqué a su oído- Pruébate el que gustes.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó, yo simplemente asentí y ella agarró uno de color rosado y se fue a cambiar al baño.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con el corsé no te lo aprietes mucho! -Grité cerca de la puerta.

 _\- ¡Es que ni siquiera llego! -_ Dijo ella al otro lado.

\- Yap -Me acerqué a una de las esquinas de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, justo donde estaba un gran cordón de tela en forma de trenza, lo jalé y sonó una gran campana.

\- ¿Y eso? -Preguntó Frank sentado en mi cama con Chester a un lado.

\- Ya lo verán -Dije y me acerqué a la puerta donde estaba Tracy- ¿Crees esperar un momento?

 _\- ¡Desde luego que sí! -_ Dijo ella- _Todo por ponerme este vestido._

\- Tu habitación -Dijo Kate.

\- Es hermosa -Completó Jessie sonriendo admirando cada libro en la estantería.

\- Después de ver Erebor, ¿Quieren ir a Dale?

\- ¿Dale?

\- Espera… -Dijo Frank- ¿Ya la construyeron?

\- Algo así -Dije- Pero… podemos ir al mercado, ahora la gente vende sus cosas ahí.

 _\- ¡Oh, bueno! -_ Dijo Tracy desde el baño- _Me gustaría comprarme un vestido propio de este mundo_ -Dijo- _Este es tan hermoso, que seguramente me lo voy a palear._

\- ¡Vamos, que es un poco fastidioso! -Le dije entre risas.

\- Por eso… -Dijo Frank- Te trajimos un poco de tú ropa -Dijo dejando caer un bolso que tenía en la espalda todo el tiempo.

Sonreí y los abracé a los tres- ¡Gracias chicos, son lo mejor!

La puerta sonó y fue a abrirla, Othyil estaba frente a esta con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Llamó usted, mi señora? -Preguntó dando una pequeña inclinación.

\- No debes hacer todo el tiempo esto, Othyil -Dije y la dejé pasar- Ella es mi dama de compañía, chicos.

\- En otras palabras, una amiga tuya -Dijo Frank con una sonrisa.

\- Eh… -Othyil se miró incómoda y después me miró de reojo.

\- Algo así -Le respondí a mi amigo con una sonrisa- Othyil… ¿Podrías ayudar a Tracy a ponerse el corsé?, no se lo aprietes mucho, sino no podrá respirar -Dije- Está en el baño -Señalé la puerta y ella asintió.

Después de que Tracy saliera vestida tal cual como una Barbie, y es que una chica rubia de ojos azulados con un vestido de la edad media… es una Barbie completamente y no lo digo para mal, ¡Se veía hermosa con ese vestido!

\- Jo… -Susurró Frank sonrojado mirando a la chica.

\- ¿Me veo mal? -Frank negó con la cabeza, Tracy se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Gracias -Susurró.

Miré a las gemelas, ellas a mí y sonreímos divertidas para después salir de mi habitación junto con Chester que me seguía muy cerca, estaba justo a mi lado caminando con gracia.

\- Cualquiera diría que Chester es de la realeza -Dijo Tracy tratando de caminar con los tacones, que bueno que éramos del mismo número.

\- Sí -Sonreí y después de pasear por los corredores de Erebor y visitar la gran biblioteca fuimos hasta el trono donde se suponía que mi padre estaría ahí, sentado atendiendo problemas.

\- Mierda… este lugar es enorme -Dijo Frank impresionado al lado de Tracy apretando su mano derecha.

\- Lo sé -Dije- Al principio creí que me perdería, pero ya ves que me sé este lugar como la palma de mi mano -Sonreí orgullosa.

Al llegar, mi padre no estaba en el trono, más bien nadie, sencillamente los guardias que al verme se enderezaron y mostraron total respeto, me paré frente a un enano y le pregunté por mi padre- Está en una reunión, en el gran salón, mi señora.

\- Oh…. Ya veo -Dije, me incliné y le agradecí para después llevar a los chicos a otra sala, primero pasamos por un gran pasillo repleto de soldados custodiando el lugar, después llegamos a la entrada del gran salón- Entraré primero -Dije sonriendo- Le pediré oro y el permiso, quédense aquí… no toquen nada -Dije y cuando iba a tocar la puerta agregué- No molesten a los guardias.

\- Estás mandona -Dijo Jessie.

\- Tal cual como una princesa es -Agregó Kate sonriendo.

\- Que risa -Dije fingiendo estar seria, pero la verdad es que moría por dentro.

Toqué la puerta y está se abrió rápidamente, pasé y la puerta se volvió a cerrar- Lena -Sentía toda la atención de los enanos en mi ser, caminé lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de aquella gran mesa- ¿Sucede algo?, estamos en una reunión, hija.

\- Es un segundo -Pedí- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunté.

Thorin miró a los enanos a su lado, se disculpó y me llevó a un lado de la habitación entre mormullos de los enanos que seguían platicando entre ellos, quizás hablaban de Thorin.

\- Escucha, si tú madre te dijo algo, dile que hablaré…

\- ¿Mi madre qué? -Lo miré sin entender- Solo quiero ver si me dejas ir a Dale con mis amigos… y un poco de dinero para comprar cosas.

\- ¿A Dale? -Preguntó, su ceño se frunció y me miró fijamente-Claramente puedes pedirle a las costureras de Erebor todo lo que tú quieras.

\- Entiendo eso… pero es para llevarlos a otro lado -Sonreí- ¿Sí puedo?, ¿Sí?, ¿Por favor?

\- Eres una malcriada -Dijo Thorin con los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza- Te quedarás en Erebor, ahora, sal -Pidió dándome la espalda.

Suspiré derrotada, para luego salir de la sala- Enano gruñón de su chigada ma… -Miré a los chicos que me miraban, no sabían si reírse o mirarme mal, pero optaron por reírse, ya que estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué… pasó? -Preguntó Kate con lágrimas en los ojos, su gemela estaba igual solo que se seguía riendo con las manos en su estómago.

\- No me dejó -Dije mirando al suelo, las risas cesaron- Pero… -Dije-Podemos ir al mercado de Erebor -Sonreí.

\- ¿Mercado? -Preguntaron incrédulos.

\- Sí, son enanos de las colinas de hierro -Les informé mientras caminábamos- Son mercaderes y venden de todo.

\- ¿Vestidos también? -Preguntó Tracy.

\- No, pero sí tela -Dije tomando su brazo- Podemos ir después donde las costureras les harán a cada uno un traje a su medida.

\- Jo, que no estamos en el maldito colegio con sus estúpidos uniformes medievales -Dijo Frank.

\- Frank -Dijo Tracy- Eres un grosero.

Las gemelas empezaron nuevamente a reírse de la situación mientras yo me inclinaba y agarraba a Chester entre mis manos, de esa forma el muy condenado no se me escaparía como la última vez.

En el camino nos cruzamos con Fili y Kili que venían sudados y exhaustos- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? -Pregunté apretando un poco a Chester- ¿Se pelearon con Trolls o con orcos y no me lo dijeron?

\- Con ninguno -Dijo Fili quitándose el sudor de su frente.

\- Estuvimos entrenando con el señor Dwalin -Dijo Kili sonriendo.

\- ¿Son quien creo que son? -Preguntó Kate a mi lado, yo simplemente asentí.

\- Chicos, ellos dos son mis primos, Fili y Kili -Les dije- Fili, Kili ellos son mis amigos -Sonreí- Ella es Tracy, Kate, Jessie y Frank.

\- Un placer -Dijeron los chicos.

\- A su servicio -Corearon ambos hermanos inclinándose.

Sentí a Kate apretar mi mano con fuerza y retorciéndose de la emoción a mi lado, negué con la cabeza- Vamos al mercado, ¿Quieren venir?

\- Después de asearnos un poco, Lena -Sonrió Fili y ambos se despidieron y se fueron directo a sus aposentos.

\- Kili es lindo -Dijo Jessie divertida.

\- Se casará con Tauriel dentro de poco.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó incrédula- ¡Jo!, hasta la mala suerte me persigue hasta en la tierra media.

\- Por otro lado -Dijo Kate- Fili es muy guapo también.

No sé por qué, pero me tensé ante tal declaración, apreté un poco a Chester y este se desesperó y trató de soltarse de mi agarre asfixiante, cosa que logró y cayó al suelo cual gato callejero, de pie.

Miré a Kate que seguía hablando sobre lo lindo que era Fili, lo valiente que podía ser y yo no podía decir nada al respecto… ¿O si podía?

\- ¿Tendrá novia?

\- Sí -Dije sin pensar y luego ella miró.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¡Ah!, cuando a uno le gusta alguien, resulta que tiene novia, eso es tan triste -Dijo de brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero y susurrando algunas cosas de su suerte.

La verdad no entendía porque había mentido, la verdad, no tenía por qué haber mentido, pero lo hice… y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Lo habré hecho por buena obra o por puro egoísmo?, ¿Egoísmo de qué?

Agité mi cabeza, tenía tantas cosas mezcladas que seguramente si seguía pensando en eso, me dolería la cabeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Creo que la amiga de Lena te estaba mirando mucho, Fili -Dijo Kili cerca de las habitaciones de ambos, casualmente, ambas estaban continuas una con la otra.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Fili absortó en sus pensamientos- ¿De qué estás hablando, _nanadith_? -Preguntó Fili sosteniendo mejor su espada.

\- Aquella chica, de cabellos rojos, igual a la otra -Dijo Kili caminado distraídamente- Creo que le gustaste.

\- Por favor, Kili, no digas idioteces…

\- Mmm -Dijo Kili- ¿Aun pensado en Lena?

\- ¿Lena? -Preguntó Fili mirando a su hermano con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

\- Tiene que ver en todo -Dijo Kili con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida a la vez- Vamos, Fili, admítelo de una buena vez.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Kili -Dijo Fili.

\- Ufff… que terco -Dijo Kili y entró a su habitación, Fili también entró a la suya y dejó sus cosas en la mesa de su escritorio, después las mandaría a limpiar y pulir para el siguiente entrenamiento, pero por ahora, necesitaba darse un baño y después buscar a su pequeña prima de suaves y olorosos cabellos castaños como la fresa y hermosos ojos azulados como el mar.

\- _Mahal…_ -Susurró Fili, llevó una mano a su cabeza quitándose aquellos extraños pensamiento que volvían a rondar por su cabeza, pero era verdad, Kili tenía razón, Lena lo volvía loco y eso no era correcto- Somos primos, esto no puede ser -Dijo a la vez que se sentaba en su cama y se restregaba su frente con sus manos.

Miró el techo de piedra y después se sacó sus zapatos, se levantó y se dirigió a bañarse, pues esté, con agua caliente, le vendría muy bien, ¿O quizás sería mejor agua fría?

Volvió a frotarse la cien cuando pensamientos pecaminosos de su prima inundaron su mente, nublando su vista y su juico a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban violetamente.

\- Esto está muy mal -Dijo llenando la bañera con agua caliente hasta el tope, luego se hundió en está y dejó que el agua lo cubriera hasta los hombros-Demasiado mal -Dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza con el borde la bañera.

Después de aquel baño que duro unos minutos en los cuales los pensamientos de Fili solo se centraban en una persona, Lena, aquella chica no dejaba de desaparecer de su mente y Fili trataba de olvidarse de ella como mujer y pensar más como en familia, pero al tenerla cerca todo ese tiempo, ahora cerca de su habitación y verla encima todos los días, le resultaba un reto completamente difícil.

\- Lo que una mujer puede hacer -Susurró Fili poniéndose un pantalón y una camisa con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero está se borró al recordar a su tío Thorin, le estaba deshonrando con esos pensamientos, ¡Sería peor si actuara a lo que sus instintos y pensamientos le decían!

Negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía encima un abrigo marrón y se acomodaba sus botas, suspiró cansinamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Erebor fue reconquistada por los enanos, más precisamente de los herederos directos de Durin y en todo ese tiempo simplemente se vio obligado a tragarse todo lo que sentía y mirarla desde las sombras como una vil rata.

Abrió la puerta y su nanadith estaba esperándolo afuera apoyado en la pared- Tardaste mucho.

\- Tomé un baño largo -Dijo Fili cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

\- Sí, uno muy largo -Dijo Kili alargando el muy, Fili negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, en el único en quien podía confiar era en su hermano, quizás en su madre, pero su nanadith era especial, él podía guardar hasta el más oscuro secreto que Fili pudiese tener.

\- _Nanadith_ -Dijo Fili con la vista en el piso de piedra de aquel corredor.

\- Dime -Dijo Kili a su lado caminando desinteresado y con toda la calma del mundo.

\- Sí yo… -Tragó en seco- Si yo te dijera algo… ¿No le dirías a nadie? -Preguntó incrédulo estaba vez mirando a otro lado.

\- Obviamente -Dijo él.

\- ¿Aunque fuera… deshonroso? -Preguntó Fili.

\- Ya, suéltalo -Dijo Kili desesperándose.

Fili sonrió, quería mucho a su nanadith, de eso no había duda, pero lo que le diría, quizás, tan solo quizás, el mismo Kili dejaría de quererlo.

\- Creo… creo que amo a Lena -Susurró y miró a su hermano que abrió los ojos como platos.

Kili no se esperaba algo como eso a pesar de que ya lo había sospechado, se sorprendió, sí, pero después sonrió con emoción y abrazó a su hermano- ¡Muy bien, Fili! -Dijo estrechándolo contra sí mismo- ¡Me da gusto!, por fin admites algo.

\- Cállate -Dijo Fili sonrojado- Es indecoroso.

\- Ja… cualquiera diría que nuestro tío es el que está hablando -Dijo Kili con los brazos cruzados- ¿Por qué dices algo como eso? -Preguntó y siguieron caminando.

\- Porque… es deshonroso, Lena y yo… solo somos primos y esa es la única cercanía a la que podemos tener.

\- El honor se puede ir a la… -Cuando iba a decir una mala palabra en su idioma enano, su madre apareció exigiendo una explicación, y ambos hermanos trataron de explicar sobre el honor y las malas palabras de Kili.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era de noche, y la fiesta estaba por comenzar; en el mercado compramos tela y mandamos a hacer vestidos para los chicos, desde luego no los tendrían para esa noche justamente, así que las chicas se tendrían que poner vestidos míos y para Frank, bueno para Frank le tuvimos que pedir a Légolas algo decente para la gala.

\- Gracias, hojitas -Dije sonriendo mientras me entregaba la ropa que usaría Frank, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo tratando de caerme con las zapatillas- ¡Aquí tienes! -Le dije a Frank con un sonrisa.

\- ¿No a apareceré afeminado con esto? -Preguntó mi amigo mirando la ropa con desinterés.

\- A Orlando Bloom no le importa y no le queda mal -Dije sonriendo.

\- En eso tienes razón -Dijo Kate sentada en mi cama con su vestido verde- Orlando Bloom -Dijo a nada de babearse, yo sonreí- ¿Es igual a Légolas?

\- Algo así -Dije- Es más… hermoso…

\- ¡Uh!, ya lo quiero ver -Dijo Jessie saliendo del baño con un vestido azul cielo.

Sentí de nuevo aquel sentimiento que tuve cuando Kate estuvo hablando de Fili, ¿Raro?, totalmente- Espero y no se vaya nunca -Dijo Kate- ¿Son amigos?

\- Pues, sí -Dije sonriendo- Me ha ayudado mucho con el arco y la flecha.

\- ¿Eres arquera? -Preguntó Frank- Ahora sí lo he visto todo -Dijo mi amigo sonriendo- ¿También luchas?

\- Sí, pero… Thorin no está de acuerdo en que lo haga -Dije.

\- ¿Por qué le dices a tú papá, Thorin? -Preguntó Tracy mirándose en el espejo y poniéndose un collar con una piedra rosa como dije.

Me encogí de hombros- ¿La costumbre? -Pregunté incrédula, la verdad a Thorin le decía también padre o papá, dependía mucho el caso, pero también decía su nombre y quizás se debía porque…

\- Mi señora -La puerta de la habitación sonó y se abrió- ¿Está lista?, todos la están esperando.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula exaltada- ¿Todos, todos? -Pregunté, ella simplemente asintió- Bien… ahora salgo -Dije, Othyil salió de la habitación inclinándose-Voy a morir y meter la pata hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? -Preguntó Frank saliendo del baño, parecía un elfo con esas ropas.

\- Te ves sexy -Ronroneó mi amiga- Mi propio Légolas.

\- No coman frente a los pobres -Dijo Kate sonriendo al ver como los novios intercambiaban babas entre ellos.

\- Aja… -Dijo Frank ahora mirándome- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Tía Dis quiere que baile un… baile tradicional y solo tuve el día de ayer para practicarlo.

\- Ya veo -Dijo Frank.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Con ustedes, nuestra princesa! -Dijo el vociferador, suspiré y tragué en saco, respiré dos veces y salí. Sentí la mirada de todos al verme, incluso la de mis amigos que se me habían adelantado gracias a Othyil y sus consejos.

Agarré un poco las telas del vestido para bajar delicadamente mientras cada enano y enana me veía fijamente, llegué hasta donde estaban mis padres que me sonrieron, Thorin me tomó de la mano y me acercó hasta el centro de aquel salón.

\- Es un placer tenerlos aquí, en especial porque es el primer baile que comparto con mi hija, Lena -Fueron sus palabras y yo estaba deseando en ese momento que me tragara la tierra antes de pisarlo y caerme y hacer el completo ridículo que sería lo último que me faltara.

Respiré hondo justo cuando la música comenzó, era una especie de orquesta enana, si, había flautas y otros instrumentos haciendo la danza más alegre.

"Un paso, luego otro" miré a mi padre que simplemente sonreí al ver el esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de impresionar a todos, "Ahora van las manos, muy bien", respiré de nuevo y trataba de no mirar al suelo, sino a los ojos de mi padre, que eran exactamente iguales a los míos.

\- ¿De quién heredaste los ojos? -Pregunté incrédula y no sabía por qué había hecho esa pregunta, solo tenía curiosidad. "Una paso, luego el otro, otra vez el otro, prefiero mis coreografías, no está danza tan rara".

\- Tú madre me hizo la misma pregunta una vez -Dijo él, yo simplemente me sonrojé un poco y miré a mis manos que estaban junto a las de él- La verdad, mis padres tenían el mismo color de ojos, así que no puedo precisar de quien los heredé -Finalizó y yo lo miré.

\- Ya veo -Dije, "Jo, aquí viene la vuelta… ¡JA!, muy bien, Lena", me felicité a mí misma y después me incliné frente a mi padre y él también dado como terminada nuestro baile, pero a continuación venía el heredero de papá, Fili.

\- Oye… -Susurré mientras daba los pasos lentamente y sentía apretar un poco las manos de Fili- Estas raro… ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí -Susurró- ¿Por qué debería estar mal? -Me mostró una sonrisa sincera.

\- No sé, dímelo tú -Dije desviando un poco su mirada penetrante y fijarme en nuestras manos entrelazadas- Que baile tan… complicado -Susurré.

\- Bailas muy bien -Dijo Fili entre una vuelta haciendo que me sonrojara.

\- Gracias, Fili -Sonreí ajena a los demás y después, como con mi padre, me incliné y Fili me imitó.

Bailé con todos los nobles y guerreros que se podían, estaba cansada del mismo baile, de los mismos movimientos y estaba mareada de tantas vueltas, quería sentarme y descansar, pero a mi parecer mi padre no me daría tregua.

\- Lena, hija mía -Dijo, yo simplemente sonreí y pude ver tras él a un joven enano, quizás unos años menos que Fili y Kili- Él es Grór, hijo de Bron, uno de los nobles más importantes de las Colinas de Hierro y nuestro invitado personal.

\- Oh… -Dije, "¿Padre, acaso tú…?"- Es un placer, noble Grór -Dije inclinándome tal cual como tía Dis me había enseñado, seguramente estaba viendo, espero que se sienta orgullosa.

\- El honor es todo mío, princesa -Tomó mi mano y depositó un delicado beso en el revés de está- Mi princesa, con el permiso de su padre, el rey -Dijo y yo simplemente alcé un poco la ceja, "¿Qué pretende?"- ¿Me concedería este baile?

\- Eh… -Miré a mi padre tratando de buscar ayudar.

\- Tiene mi permiso, joven Grór -Dijo Thorin, se despidió y se fue, Grór me sonrió y me indicó que fuéramos al centro del salón donde todos ya estaban bailando aquella pieza tan entusiasta.

Grór era un enano de cabellos rojos y ojos azulados, se podía notar un poco de babar en su mentón, solo un poco, como una barba que les salen en los fines de semanas a los hombres. Era un poco bajo, del tamaño de Fili y traía puesto elegantes ropas, eso era porque es noble, no había otra explicación.

\- Es usted toda una belleza, princesa -Dijo él mientras me daba una vuelta.

\- Oh… eh… muchas gracias, noble Grór -Dije sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa falsa, la verdad yo quería irme a sentar, esperar a mi gran torta de cumpleaños e irme a la cama a descansar para después abrir los miles de regalos que estaban en una esquina, ¡Eran tantos que casi llegaban hasta el techo!, esto de ser una princesa era bueno, espero que no se me suba tanto a la cabeza.

\- Por favor -Pidió él- Solo llamé Grór -Sonrió un poco amable y yo sonreí de vuelta, está vez solo para hacerlo sentir bien.

\- Está bien -Sonreí, "Un paso, el otro, otro paso, ¿Espera no era con el izquierdo?, bueno… no lo notó".

Cuando la pieza terminó, me incliné y él también, para después despedirse de mí con un delicado beso en mi mano, suspiré cansinamente y me fui a sentar en la mesa donde toda mi familia estaba sentada, incluso mis amigos.

\- No he tenido tiempo para ustedes chicos -Dije entre Tracy y Kate-¿Quieren salir un momento?

\- Estaría bien -Dijo Tracy, nos levantamos y ellos se dirigieron a la puerta, yo, en cambio, fui hasta donde estaba mi abuela, la abracé y ella a mí, lucía un hermoso vestido verde y un estupendo peinado.

\- Que bella estás, mi niña -Dijo ella abrazándome con fuerza- Es increíble que hace tan solo 18 años te tuve en mis brazos, eras tan chiquita.

\- Lo sigo siendo, abuela -Sonreí- Espera que cumpla los 20. Estarás llorando a lágrima viva -Ambas reímos y después fui donde mamá que la abracé por detrás, mamá se tensó ante mi contacto- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?, ¿Estás bien?, te noto rara.

\- No… no es nada, linda -Dijo ella y se levantó de la silla- Me gusta mucho ese vestido -Dijo con una sonrisa, aunque está estaba apagada, a su lado, pude ver como Thorin se tensó mientras nos veía, yo le envié una mirada para que la calmara o averiguara que tenía, pero esté solo nos miraba fijamente.

\- Gracias, mamá -Dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, mamá me abrazó con fuerza y después me soltó para dejarme ir con mis amigos, pero, por el contrario, pasé por mis dos queridos primos y los invité a que estuvieran con nosotros, también invite a Tauriel y a Légolas.

\- Deberíamos salir -Dijo Tracy- Debe haber un hermoso cielo está noche, con millones de estrellas.

\- Créeme que si pudiera, ya lo hubiese llevado -Dije con una sonrisa triste mientras la rubia apretaba mi mano con fuerza caminando por los pasillos de Erebor.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos salir? -Preguntó Kate confundida.

\- En cualquier momento podemos ser atacados, señorita -Respondió Kili al lado de Tauriel.

\- Somos los herederos de la corona, técnicamente podríamos ser un blanco fácil para los orcos -Agregó Fili.

\- ¿Técnicamente? -Preguntó Frank incrédulo al lado de Tracy.

\- Somos fuertes -Le dije a mi amigo- Muy fuertes, no pueden derrotarnos tan fácilmente.

\- Pero ahora -Dijo Fili interrumpiéndome- No tenemos nuestras armas, y podemos ser atacados por esos -Dijo con repugnancia.

\- Oh… ¿Y es divertido? -Preguntó Jessie con una sonrisa- Ser príncipe, princesa -Sonrió.

\- Muy divertido -Dije.

\- Sobre todo cuando tienes que estudiar -Dijo Kili.

\- O las miles de obligaciones que debes hacer -Agregó Fili.

\- Todo por tu pueblo -Completó Légolas que estuvo callado hasta que decidió hablar.

\- Creí que no hablarías en toda la noche, hojitas -Dije sonriendo sin verlo, pero supe que el rubio tenía su mirada clavada en mi nuca, lo sentía-¡Aun así! -Dije para aliviar aquel silencio tan incómodo- Les llevaré a un lugar muy hermoso que encontré hace tiempo.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó Tracy- ¡Hey! -Dijo cuándo la jalé, pues estaba empezando a correr.

Llegamos hasta aquel lugar, aquel lugar donde descubrí el polvo azul, aquel pequeño bosque y su rio fluyente.

\- Esto es hermoso -Corearon las gemelas mirando impactadas el lugar.

\- ¿Y qué pasó en este lugar? -Preguntó Frank tomando la mano de Tracy entre la suya.

\- Pues… -Les conté el cortó relató de lo que pasó aquel día, ellos se quedaron impresionados ante lo que les conté.

Me quité los zapatos y remojé mis pies en el agua, estaba fría, seguramente este venía desde muy arriba de la montaña, donde debía hacer demasiado frío.

\- No deberías tocar esa agua -Fili se acercó a mi lado, los chicos habían prendido una pequeña fogata para alumbrar un poco, contar historias y conocerse un poco más.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Fili se sentó a mi lado, al instante saqué mis pies del agua, se me habían congelado mucho.

\- Está agua es helada -Dijo él y agarró uno de mis pies congelados, hice una mueca y él la reposó en su regazo, con su abrigó empezó a frotar mi piecito delicadamente hasta que este agarró calor, después fue con el otro.

\- Gracias, Fili -Dije mientras lo miraba.

\- No agradezcas, si te pasa algo, tío Thorin nos mata, sobre todo a mí -Dijo mirándome.

\- Sí, supongo que si -Dije y cubrí mis pies con el vestido para luego abrazar mis piernas por sobre este.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó él.

\- Sí -Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa- Fili… si tuvieras un secreto… ¿Me lo contarías?

\- Desde luego que sí -Dijo él- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Por nada -Dije, la verdad ni siquiera yo sabía porque había preguntado eso, debía pensar más lo que decía- Hace frío… -Susurré, pero luego sentí sobre mí el brazo y el abrigo de Fili brindándome abrigo, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, el silencio entre los dos no era incómodo, pero si era muy relajante, además tenía mucho sueño y por eso hacía que mis ojos se fueran cerrando.

\- Tengo un secreto, Lena -Susurró Fili.

\- ¿Sí? -Pregunté adormilada- Cuéntamelo… -Pedí mientras me acurrucaba contra mi primo.

\- Creo… creo que te…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Creo… creo que te amo… -Susurré y miré a la chica que dormía plácidamente en mi hombro, suspiré y cerró los ojos- Será mejor así -Dije y dejé que Lena descansará un poco, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no despertaba, así que cuando lo creí considerable, la desperté- Lamento mucho despertarte.

\- No… -Bostezó ella estirándose un poco, "¡Hasta cuando se estira es hermosa!, ¡Por Mahal, Fili!, deja estos pensamientos de lado."- ¿Sucede algo? -Preguntó.

\- No, no -Dije con una sonrisa torcida- Solo que debemos volver, dentro de poco verás tu pastel.

\- ¡Es cierto! -Dijo ella levantándose como un rayo y luego se calzó sus zapatos y fue donde sus amigos, mi hermano y los elfos diciendo un montón de cosas todas apresuradas.

Entre pasos apresurados nos dirigimos de nuevo a la fiesta, literalmente nos estaban esperando para el pastel y cuando llegamos, tío Thorin y madre nos estaban a nada de regañar, pero tía Tamara intervino diciendo que ya venía el pastel para Lena.

Mi prima, emocionada, empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y sentí como mi corazón empezaba latir con fuerza al verla tan feliz y emocionada, después miró su gran torta de varios pisos, recubiertos por vainilla y crema, ingredientes muy caros y que solo la familia real podía tener acceso.

Lena, aun emocionada, abrazó con fuerza a tío Thorin, después a su mamá, que la llenó de besos y les agradeció muchas veces mientras recibía una gran porción.

Tomé mi parte y me fui a sentar al lado de mi hermano, con una cara un poco triste mientras Kili le pedía a Tauriel que probará el pastel, que estaba demasiado rico.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, Fili? -Preguntó Kili cuando la elfa se fue a por un porción de pastel.

\- Que soy un completo _Rukhsul menu._

\- ¡Estás insultado a nuestros padres, Fili! -Dijo mi hermano y sentí su mano en mi hombro- ¿Qué hiciste para decir algo como eso?

\- Le dije a Lena… que la amaba.

\- ¡¿Qué tú que?! -Dijo Kili levantándose rápidamente- ¿Estás loco?, ¿Cómo se lo tomó?, ¿También piensa lo mismo?

Vi la reacción extraña de mi nanadith y sonreí triste- Se… se quedó dormida…

Kili se sentó- ¿No te escuchó? -Preguntó- ¿Nada de nada?

\- No -Dije ya obstinado- No me escuchó, y así lo prefiero, no puedo… estar con mi prima, es mi propia sangre, es… deshonroso.

\- El honor se puede ir a tu sabes dónde -Dijo Kili tomando un poco de cerveza- Ya verás, debes tomar un poco de valor y Lena será toda tuya.

Sonreí de lado ante las locuras de mi hermano, pero él tenía razón, tan solo quizás, con el tiempo, Lena podía ser mía.


	13. Chapter XII

¡Buenas tardes, gente bella!, aquí mi promesa, el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste.

Como sabrán: "El Hobbit", pertenece a J.R.R. Tolkien, está historia y los personajes no reconocidos es completamente mía.

¡Comenten y disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

Sentía estar en una almohada, una que subía y bajaba acompasadamente, tranquilamente, traté de acurrucarme más, si es que eso era posible, pero de un movimiento a otro, ya no sentía aquella suavidad, así que abrí los ojos, primero parpadeé y luego me restregué un poco los ojos.

…

\- ¿Fili? -Pregunté anonada al ver aquel rubio enano en mi habitación poniéndose una camisa.

\- ¡¿Lena?! -Me giré con las mejillas rojas, "¿Qué hace Fili aquí?, ¿Por qué no trae camisa?", una idea se me vino a la mente y me miré enseguida dándome cuenta de que no estaba desnuda, sino que tenía el mismo vestido de la fiesta, miré de reojo a Fili que estaba tan avergonzado como yo.

\- Lena… -Dijo acercándose, ya tenía la camisa puesta- No es lo que crees, anoche tú…

\- ¿Anoche yo… qué? -Pregunté incrédula mientras me sentaba en la cama quitándome las cobijas para luego sentarme de nuevo, había tenido un fuerte mareo y después un dolor de cabeza me embriago completamente.

\- ¡Lena! -Dijo Fili acercándose y agachándose frente mí con una cara llena de preocupación.

\- Me duele… -Susurré con los ojos entre cerrados apretándome la cabeza.

\- Buscaré a tía Tamara, ella sabrá que hacer -Dijo y sentí como se alejaba de mí para ir a la puerta, abrirla y después cerrarla.

Me recosté en la cama con los ojos cerrados, sentía palpitaciones a cada vez más fuertes, más constantes.

\- Lena… -Abrí un ojo y pude ver a mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa-Serás tontita -Me dijo, yo traté de decir algo, pero me hizo beber algo extraño- Esto te ayudará.

Sentía los ojos pesados, demasiado, estaba cansada y el dolor de cabeza se me iba pasando poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me quedé completamente dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los elfos los habían trato sumamente bien, incluso les habían dado un mapa y un ruta segura por donde podrían pasar sin atravesar las montañas, simplemente había que rodearlas, pero el camino era un poco largo haciendo la travesía más duradera.

\- Tío Bilbo -Dijo Frodo tras de él abrazándolo por la cintura para no caerse.

\- Dime -Dijo el hobbit mayor.

\- ¿Cómo es aquella princesa? -Preguntó el pequeño un poco curioso.

\- ¿Cómo te imaginas a una princesa, Frodo? -Preguntó Bilbo siguiendo con la andanza encima del poni.

\- Bonita -Fue lo primero que dijo el hobbit de negros y unos grandes ojos de color azul, Bilbo sonrió ante la respuesta de su pequeño sobrino- También debe ser amable, correcta, ordena, ¡Qué tenga una linda voz!

Bilbo siguió sonriendo- Pues… no sé si Lena canté… -Dijo pensativo.

\- Tío… -Dijo Frodo- Si la quieres tanto… ¿Por qué no estás con ella? -Preguntó curioso.

\- Es complicado -Dijo Bilbo y al entender bien la pregunta de su hábil sobrino agregó- Eso no te concierne, pequeño, ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?, nos queda mucho todavía.

\- Mmm… -Dijo dudoso Frodo- Está bien, tío -Aceptó a la final.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tks -Pronuncié cuando no le di al blanco con la flecha, sino aún lado de aquel maldito punto rojo.

\- Estás distraída -Afirmó Légolas- Estás tratando de darle a un blanco desde hace tres horas, y es un blanco sumamente fácil.

\- ¿Enserio? -Pregunté irónica, no estaba de muy buen humor- ¡Si no me dices, ni me entero! -Agarré otra flecha y apunté a la diana, pero solo acerté a un lado de aquel punto que ya me tenía verde.

Haciendo una rabieta y apretando los puños muy fuertes, arrojé el vendito arco al suelo y me lleve las manos frustradas- ¡Ah!, ¡Mierda! -Maldije y me tire al suelo.

\- ¿Estás así por la fiesta? -Preguntó un Légolas justo al frente de mí.

\- ¡Por todo!

No sabía nada acerca de la fiesta, y eso había pasado hace tres días, lo único que me dijeron y fue gracias a mi madre, es que había bebido mucho y bailado música de mi mundo, el resto que ella no sabía absolutamente nada, ¡Pero eso no era todo!, mis amigos me escribieron una carta pidiéndome perdón por irse al día siguiente, mi abuela también había hecho lo mismo y como si hubiese sido polvo, desaparecieron.

\- Toma -Légolas me tendió mi espada, la tomé entre mis manos- Descárgate -Pidió y yo negué.

\- Estoy muy amargada, Légolas -Dije aun tirada en el suelo- Si peleo contigo, seguro que te haré daño y no quiero, ya tengo suficiente con que Fili no me quiere ni ver ni hablarme.

Y para rematar, el enano desgraciado no me quiere hablar, me esquiva y evade cualquier tipo de contacto visual conmigo, haciéndome enojar y a la vez pensar si de verdad algo había ocurrido aquella noche, de solo pensarlo me intriga más.

\- Levántate -Me ordenó- ¡Levántate! -Gritó, fruncí el ceño.

Me fui levantando poco a poco- A mi no me gritas -Le dije y él sonrió victorioso a la vez que le apuntaba con la espada- ¿Quieres lucha? -Pregunté- ¡La tendrás!

Me acerqué hasta él con la espada en mano, pero él la bloqueó frente a mí, sacó una de sus navajas que traía tras su espalda y me la iba a clavar en mi estómago, pero me alejé dando paradas de mano hacia atrás (Aprendí hacer eso gracias a Tauriel y sus arduas lecciones).

Me puse en posición de inicio, mi espada frente a mí, y Légolas simplemente daba pasos suaves y yo a la también haciendo un circulo, pero él dio una vuelta en el aire acercándose a mí, me tiré al suelo y rodé hacía un lado, el elfo había clavado la espada en la grama.

\- ¿Tienes intenciones de matarme? -Pregunté aun con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Cómo podría matar a la princesa de Erebor? -Preguntó y yo simplemente lo miré, esperando algún ataqué, pero al no ver movimiento alguno, me acerqué a él y empecé a atacarlo, él bloqueaba mis ataques y viceversa, hasta que de un momento a otro me vi bajo la silueta del elfo sobre mi ser y su espada apuntando mi garganta.

\- Tks -Susurré.

\- ¡Princesa! -Giré un poco mi rostro, Légolas también y pude ver aquel enano noble de nombre Grór, este tenía el ceño fruncido y tenía una hacha en alto- ¡Libérela elfo!

Légolas rápidamente quitó su cuchillo de mi garganta, y se alejó de mi, el enano se me acercó y se puso frente a mí- ¿Está usted bien, princesa? -Se dirigió a mí- ¡Le diré a rey sobre esto! -Se dirigió a Légolas.

\- Solo estábamos entrenando, noble Grór -Dije parándome a su lado- Deje que me ganara, un elfo no podría ganarme -Adulé a la vez que veía como Légolas fruncía su ceño.

\- ¿Entrenando? -Preguntó bajando un poco su hacha estaba vez mirándome, pero sin perder de vista al elfo de cabellos rubios- ¡Tenía su espada en su cuello, princesa!, ¡La pudo haber matado!

\- Descuide, estoy bien -Dije seca a la vez que alzaba mi espada y me limpiaba un poco de sangre que tenía en la comisura de mi labio izquierdo con el revés de mi mano-Esto no es nada-Dije y de un momento a otro ya estaba peleando otra vez con Légolas, estaba vez fui más ágil y me resbalé entre sus piernas cayendo al otro lado, de un saltó me subí a su espalda mientras él daba la vuelta- ¿Recuerdas esto? -Pregunté mientras tapaba sus ojos bajo mis manos.

\- Sí -Dijo él- Pero no haré los mismo -Dijo Légolas y de un momento a otro soltó sus navajas clavándose en el piso, tomó mis muñecas fuertemente haciendo que aflojara mis manos y a la vez mis piernas, el tomó esa oportunidad para alzarme y darme una vuelta hacia adelante en el aire.

Caí al suelo y él encima de mí, agarró una de las navajas del suelo y me la puso en mi cuello mientras agarraba mis manos por encima de mi cabeza.

\- Estás distraída y lenta, Lena -Dijo una voz, giré un poco mi vista y pude ver a Kili sonriente junto con Tauriel que estaba nos estaba viendo fijamente.

\- ¿Enserio? -Pregunté incrédula, Légolas quitó su cuchilla de mi cuello y se quitó de encima de mi nuevamente, pero está vez el elfo me tendió la mano y con su ayuda me levanté del suelo- ¿Por qué no luchamos, Kili?

\- No estoy para eso, solo vinimos para avistar que tío Thorin y tía Tamara te están buscando.

\- ¿Para qué? -Pregunté agarrando mi espada y guardándola en su funda.

\- No sé, solo me pidieron que te buscara -Kili miró al enano que estaba a un lado de ellos- Noble Grór.

\- Príncipe Kili -Dijo él inclinándose, la verdad era primera vez que veía a Kili así, normalmente él es divertido, juguetón y aventuro, no un lord cordial como lo eran los reyes y príncipes, a pesar de que él lo era.

\- Iré ahora -Dije mientras emprendía mi camino sin despedirme de los demás, la verdad es que estaba muy molesta con todos.

Caminé por los pasillos de Erebor, cada enano me miraba curioso, pues no veían mucho a su princesa con sus trajes de entrenamiento, salvo en los combates contra los orcos.

\- Aquí estoy, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -Pregunté al doblar la esquina, pues ambos estaban en la sala del trono, papá sentado luciendo elegante y mamá su lado conversando con él.

\- Estás siendo arrogante, Lena -Dijo mi padre frunciendo el ceño, yo arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Arrogante? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Buenos días, su majestades -Me sobresalté un poco y me quedé mirando al enano que tenía a mi lado, Grór.

Madre y padre inclinaron sus cabezas y él avanzó así que yo también lo hice y ambos llegamos hasta donde estaban ellos dos.

Al fijarme bien, mamá estaba con una cara de preocupación mientras que mi padre estaba ceñudo y se sentía la tención entre ambos- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Lena -Dijo mi madre acercándose a mi- ¿Sabes que lo que hacemos es por tú bien, no?

\- Sí, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? -Pregunté incrédula mirando de reojo a mi padre y luego a mi madre.

\- Los… nobles -Dijo mi padre aún sentado en su trono- Hemos conversado, es necesario de que contraigas matrimonio.

"Mierda", pensé y justo en ese momento recordé aquella conversación que había oído a ocultas y a la vez miré de reojo a Grór, estaba sereno y atento a todo lo que me decía.

\- Todavía soy joven -Me defendí- Tengo 18 años recién cumplidos… ¿No puedo esperar un poco más de tiempo?

\- Has heredado sangre tanto mía, como de tu madre -Dijo Thorin y estaba vez se levantó- Pero… los humanos en este mundo duran mucho más tiempo que lo que duran en el suyo.

\- Estás diciendo… ¿Qué moriré pronto?-Pregunté incrédula de brazos cruzados.

\- No -Dijo él- Tamara tiene sangre mágica, tú también; gracias a la magia tu vida se alargará, pero eso no quita que… -Tragó en seco, apretó los ojos y sus puños- Puedas perder la vida en una de las batallas con los orcos.

\- Esos desgraciados no se han acercando más -Dije- Y si lo hacen verán fuego -Susurré lo último.

\- Lena -Padre pronunció mi nombre- No quiero perderte, así que, con ayuda de Balín y otros consejeros, hemos decidió que contraigas matrimonio cuanto antes.

\- ¿No quieres perderme o no quieres perder la línea de tú linaje? -Contraataque y Thorin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que hago esto por mi linaje? -Preguntó y vi como mamá apretó la mano de Thorin.

\- Thorin, por favor -Susurró ella, papá suspiró mirándola de reojo y luego miró a Grór.

\- Noble Grór -Dijo y este se enderezo más, se inclino y volvió a su postura-¿Estaría dispuesto a proteger a la princesa de Erebor, mi hija?

\- ¿Espera… qué?

\- Con mi vida -Dijo el enano inclinándose.

\- ¡Wooooh! -Dije- ¡Espera un momento! -Tragué en seco-Tú no puedes obligarme a casar con nadie…

\- Para protegerte haré lo que sea.

\- ¡No! -Grité furiosa y sentí mis manos arder, seguramente estarían rojas, ¡Es que ya de por si estaba molesta que sumarle esto me volvió súper enojada!-¡Yo me casaré con quien yo quiera! -Dije girándome y caminando hacia la salida.

\- ¿Con quién? -Preguntó Thorin frunciendo el ceño- El señor Bolsón ya no está aquí.

Me paré en seco- No metas a Bilbo en esto -Dije girándome- El no tiene nada que ver -Dije firme.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Bilbo en todo esto? -Preguntó mi madre dudosa mirándome y luego a Thorin.

\- ¡Dije que nada! -Grité y salí corriendo de aquel lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Lamento mucho por el comportamiento de la princesa -Dijo Thorin sentándose en su trono, Tarama se posicionó a su lado y tomó su mano- Ella normalmente no se comporta de esa manera.

\- Está un poco alterada, es todo -Dijo Tamara con una sonrisa al noble Grór- Hablaré con ella personalmente.

\- Pero su compromiso sigue en pie -Dijo Thorin.

\- Entiendo, sus majestades.

\- Ya puedes retirarte -Dijo Thorin, Grór asintió y este se fue, Thorin exhaló todo el aire que venía conteniendo y apoyó su cabeza en su mano.

\- Déjame hablar con ella -Dijo su mujer poniendo estaba vez su mano en su hombro- O al menos dale tiempo a que se enamoré.

\- ¿De quién? -Preguntó- ¿Del señor Bolsón o de aquel elfo? -Preguntó con disgusto.

\- Posiblemente sí o no -Dijo Tamara- Somos su padres, debemos guiarla y apoyarla en sus decisiones.

\- Comprendo eso -Dijo el rey bajando la vista.

\- Pero a lo mejor puede a ver un enano por ahí que le llame la atención -Dijo Tamara sonriendo.

Thorin frunció el ceño- ¿De cuál enano estás hablando? -Preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

\- Por el momento no sé nada aún -Dijo acariciando la barba de su esposo y depositando un pequeño beso en la frente- Iré a hablar con Lena -Dijo enderezándose, pues estaba inclinada, pero cerró sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando sintió un gran mareo, incluso su vista se oscureció.

\- ¿Estás bien, _Athune_? -Preguntó Thorin preocupado levantándose de su trono y acercándose a ella- ¡Guardias! -Llamó y al instante vinieron varios guardias con sus lanzas listos para la orden que les dictara su rey- Trae a Oin rápidamente -Pidió a uno de los guardias que asintió, los demás se quedaron quietos esperando la orden de su rey- Que no entre nadie más, solo medico y jefe -Pidió, ellos asintieron y se fueron de nuevo al pasillo.

\- Estoy bien -Dijo la mujer aun sentada en el piso apoyada en una de las piernas de su rey- Solo me mareé, me levanté muy rápido -Dijo, pero Thorin no la hizo levantarse, mas bien, la obligó a quedarse sentada hasta que Oin llegara.

\- ¿Ha tenido otros mareos, mi señora? -Preguntó Oin frente a ella en uno de los escalones.

\- Cada vez que me levantó rápido, Oin -Dijo Tamara apretando un poco sus ojos- Me pasa después de que tuve a Lena.

\- Entiendo -Dijo el enano- Avisaré a Bombur para que le preparé un sopa, le recomiendo que se quedé recostada estos días -Sonrió, Tamara asintió y el enano de cabellos y barba blanca se inclinó y después salió de la sala del trono.

\- Ya lo oíste -Dijo Thorin a su lado- Ve nuestra habitación, descansa, en otra oportunidad hablarás con Lena.

\- Muy bien -Dijo Tamara, se inclinó ante su rey y esposo, este le dio un pequeño beso y ella se fue acompaña de una pequeña escolta por si volvía a suceder aquel mareo tan repentino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué se creen esto? -Pregunté acostada en mi cama mirando al techo de piedra y con Chester durmiendo a mi lado- Casarme a esta edad… ¡Y con un completo extraño! -Dije frunciendo el ceño, agarré la almohada y la arrojé a la pared con violencia, después me acurruqué en posición fetal con el pequeño de Chester en mi estomago durmiendo plácidamente- Tu sí que vives feliz, Chester -Dije y este me miró apoyando su cabeza en mi estomago- Eres un lindo perrito -Dije acariciándole la cabecita, pero luego me levanté y él se quedó sentado en mi cama estirándose un poco- Que vagancia -Le dije.

Suspiré cancinamente- ¿Qué hago? -Me pregunté a mi misma, ¿Entrenar?, no ya lo había hecho hasta el cansancio; mamá me daba magia y ella estaba ahora con mi padre hablando de mi futura boda, ¿Leer?

\- Será… -Susurré y salí de la habitación junto con el pequeño de Chester, pasamos por varios corredores hasta llegar a la Gran Biblioteca, entre y pude ver algunos enanos un tanto viejos y a un Ori arreglando algunos libros.

\- Su majestad -Dijeron los enanos inclinándose.

\- No es necesario -Traté de sonreír, pero me salió una mueca- Solo vengo para leer algo.

\- ¿Algún libro en particular, mi señora? -Preguntó Ori acercándose.

\- La verdad no tengo idea… ¿Habrá algo de aventura? -Pregunté Ori asintió y me guió hasta el ala donde habían puros libros de aventuras en los estantes.

\- Los libros de esta estantería son en Khuzdul, mientras que estos en el idioma de los humanos -Me sonrió y yo asentí.

\- Ven, Chester -Dije al ver que mi perrito olisqueaba el suelo, Chester se me acercó y se quedó a mi lado mirando lo que hacía.

Opté por un libro de tapa roja, me fui asentar en una de las sillas de piedra y el libro en la mesa, Chester por su lado se acostó a mí lado acurrado cual dona.

Leí tranquilamente, pasando las páginas y escuchando el puro silencio de aquella gran biblioteca hasta que la puerta de esta se abrió precipitadamente exaltándome y a la vez girándome para ver quien había entrado de esa manera.

Me levanté de mi asiento al ver quien era- Tía Dis… ¿Qué? -Dije, pero ella venía hacía mi enojada, tomó mi muñeca y me arrastró fuera de la biblioteca- ¿Tía Dis que sucede?

\- Empiezan tus lecciones como princesa -Dijo mientras apresuraba el paso.

\- ¡Chester! -Lo llamé y este vino corriendo hacia mi lado sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

Tía Dis me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación y me obligó a cambiarme de ropa por un vestido, desde luego me negué, pero Tía Dis tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Othyil me ayudo a ponerme el vestido junto con todas la cosas, me hizo una media trenza y las tres fuimos a uno de los salones vacios.

\- ¿Qué haremos aquí? -Pregunté tras Tía Dis.

\- Mejorar tus modales -Dijo ella aun con el ceño fruncido.

Resoplé, esto de ser una princesa no era nada fácil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las aventuras de Chester parte V

Nos quedamos parados donde estábamos, mi humana miraba aquellas llamas mientras que yo permanecía a su lado, podía olor mucho a quemado, agua dulce y quizás sangre, pero lo último no estaba muy seguro.

Entonces pudimos verlo, algo sobrevolando con gran fuerza y de la nada cayó al agua- Creo…. Creo que cayó -Susurró mi humana, la miré y luego de nuevo a aquellas llamas rojas.

No le di mucha importancia, después de todo no sabía muchas cosas, como la preocupación de la madre de mi humana, o incluso lo que era un dragón, pero me giré al sentir una presencia cerca de nosotros, empecé a ladrar con fuerza, bastante para decir la verdad haciendo que mi humana se alertara y sacara una cuchilla como protección y poniéndose a mi lado.

Al instante aparecieron más de esos seres extraños, aquellos que vimos en aquel lugar hermoso- Elfos… -Susurró mi humana y guardó el arma, a pesar de esto los elfos la apuntaban con algo extraño, volví a ladrar, pero eso hizo que varios me miraron feo haciendo que me ocultara tras la madre de mi humana.

\- Serás cobarde, pequeño -Dijo tomándome en brazos y empezó a decir unas cuantas palabras que no entendí para nada, simplemente la miraba y de vez en cuando a los elfos raros esos.

Nos guiaron por unos caminos hasta un puente y bajo de este había un rio que iba demasiado rápido, nos abrieron unas grandes puertas y más de esos elfos aparecieron y nos llevaron ante una gran silla y sentado estaba otro elfo con cabellos amarillos casi blancos.

\- Tamara -Pronunció el nombre de mi humana y cuando bajó de esas escaleras y se nos acercó comencé a ladrarle, este tipo no me daba buena espina.

\- Que grosero eres -Me dijo.

\- ¿Qué es está cosa? -Preguntó aquel rubio teñido (Eso se lo escuché una vez Lena).

\- Es un cachorro -Dijo mi humana dejándome en el sueño, yo simplemente me enojé un poco, no me gustaba que me dijeran cachorro cuando claramente no lo era.

Aquel elfo se inclinó ante mi humana y después les dijo unas cuantas palabras guiándola por aquel camino, desde luego no iba quedarme quieto y parado ahí, así que lo seguí muy de cerca por si quería dañarla.

\- Smaug murió -Dijo mi humana- Pude ver cuando cayó, los de la ciudad del lago deben estar desamparados.

\- Iremos a ayudarles -Dijo el elfo.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó sonriendo mi humana- ¿Harías eso?

\- Sí, de todos modos… la montaña está desolada, el dragón murió -Dijo y se puso frente a mi humana-Y dentro de la montaña, hay algo apreciado que busco…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Thranduil? -Preguntó mi humana.

\- Nada -Dijo- ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lugares? -Preguntó.

\- Busco a mi hija, se involucró en el viaje de su padre para recuperar Erebor, temó por ella… podría estar herida.

\- Puede ser sí -Dijo y me tensé al igual que mi humana- Por eso, no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida, amiga mía, estarás a salvo en este lugar.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó y luego vi como unos elfos la agarraron por los hombros y los brazos- ¡No, suéltenme!

Empecé a ladrar, pero era inútil, ellos no me temían- No dejaré que te entrometas entre lo que hay en esos lugares -Dijo- No es un lugar para una dama.

\- ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! -Dijo.

Sin más que decir a mí también me agarraron y me llevaron junto con mi humana a una habitación.

\- ¿Por qué cojones me habrá encerrado? -Se preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en su cama y pudimos escuchar unas trompetas, mi humana se asomó por una pequeña ventana y yo también parándome en mis patas traseras y apoyándome en el marco.

\- No… -Susurré- Este… este va a la guerra.

Solo pude ver a varios elfos con vestimenta dorada y armas entre ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Mamá estás bien? -Pregunté abriendo la puerta y al verla sentada en su cama leyendo un libro, ella me sonrió y lo dejó de un lado y se levantó- Padre me dijo que…

\- Tú padre, siempre engrava las cosas -Dijo y me dio un abrazo, yo también le dio uno- Simplemente me dio un pequeño mareo por levantarme rápido… pero no lo entiende.

\- Oh si… -Susurré y me alejé de ella- Eso me pasa a mi también… o me pasó… muchas veces -Susurré y le sonreí, le devolví la sonrisa- Bien… como sé que estás bien y mi padre empeora las cosas cuando las dice -Ambas reímos-Debo irme, Tía Dis debe estar buscándome como loca… -Mamá arqueó una ceja-Me está enseñando a ser una… princesa -Dije.

\- Oh sí… recuerdo cuando Dis me enseñó modales, no creo que haya nadie mejor que ella -Sonrió y acarició mi cabello- Ve antes de que vuelva loca a todos los enanos.

\- Sí -Sonreí y salí de la habitación un poco preocupada, sentía que mamá ocultaba algo, pero no sabía qué- Oh bueno…. -Dije y empecé a caminar, había dejado a Chester en el salón dormido, seguramente debía estar preocupado por mi buscándome también.

\- Fili… -Me quedé parada al ver al enano rubio caminar en la dirección contraria a mí, me miró, pero simplemente siguió con su camino, me giré y lo tomé de la mano, no lo iba a dejar ir- Espera… estás muy cortante… te has alejado de mi…

\- Déjame, Lena -Susurró él sin mirarme.

\- ¿Por qué? -Pregunté sin soltarlo- ¿Acaso te hice algo? -Pregunté apretándole un poco la muñeca, este de un movimiento se soltó, pero se giró a verme, luego siguió con su camino y yo bajé la vista.

\- Eres un imbécil -Dije al borde de las lágrimas, vi como se paró, se giró y simplemente me miró, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero ya no quería escucharlo así que me giré y me fui de ahí, no iba a llorar, pero si estaba molesta.

Estaba pensando tanto y murmurando cosas contra el enano ese que no vi por donde iba y me topé con Kili- Hey… ¿Estás bien, Lena? -Me preguntó él tomándome por los hombros.

\- ¡Tú hermano no tiene remedio! -Grité, él dio un paso hacia atrás-¡Lo odio!

\- No digas eso -Pidió Kili.

\- ¡Pero es un inmaduro! -Volví a gritar- ¡ARG!, ¡Odio este mundo! -Grité golpeando algo cerca de mí y me fui de aquel lugar dejando a un Kili desorientado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Estamos cerca, tío Bilbo? -Preguntó Frodo tras él sentados encima del poni.

\- Aun no, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo- Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la casa de Beorn…

\- ¿Quién es Beorn? -Preguntó el pequeño hobbit curioso.

\- Un amigo, a quien espero que conozcas -Sonrió Bilbo, después paro el poni y bajó de este, bajó a su pequeño sobrino y lo dejó en el suelo, después ató al caballo en un árbol cerca y acamparon en ese lugar.

\- Tío Bilbo -Dijo Frodo- No me gusta dormir en la tierra…

\- Lo sé, Frodo a mí tampoco, pero es mientras hacemos este viaje, ¿O no quieres ir a conocer a la princesa?

\- ¡Claro que quiero! -Dijo el hobbit de cabellos negros- ¿Y si no le agrado?

\- ¿Cómo no le vas a agradar? -Preguntó él- A todos les agradarás, Frodo -Sonrió.

\- Muy bien -Dijo el pequeño Frodo acurrucándose en la manta que estaba en el suelo, su tío Bilbo lo arropó mientras este miraba el cielo nocturno- Buenas noches, tío Bilbo.

\- Buenas noches, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo sonriendo y acariciándole la cabellera negra.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? -Preguntó Kili sentándose a lado de su hermano, ambos estaban en el cuarto del primero, pues Kili quería hablar con él.

\- Yo no le hecho nada a nadie -Dijo Fili frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues Lena no está de acuerdo contigo -Dijo Kili de brazos cruzados.

\- Humm -Dijo Fili- No quiero hablar contigo sobre ella -Dijo Fili.

\- Vamos, Fili… algo le hiciste… ¿O acaso tiene que ver con lo que pasó aquel día?

\- Ese día no pasó absolutamente nada -Dijo el enano frunciendo el ceño-Nada paso, punto.

\- Paso algo, te conozco muy bien -Dijo Kili- No por algo somos hermanos… dime Fili -Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Fili suspiró y ante la terquedad de su nanadith disidió decirle- No recuerdo muy bien… el alcohol me nubló los recuerdos -Kili asintió- Pero encontré a Lena atrapada contra la pared y un enano.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Kili sorprendido- ¿Qué enano?

\- No sé… no recuerdo sus rostro, pero he estado tratarlo de buscarlo por todo el reino… creo… creo que quería sobrepasarse con Lena -Dijo Fili apretando sus puños, Kili abrió sus ojos como platos- Le di un golpe y me llevé a Lena, pero ella estaba tan ebria que…

\- ¿Qué paso? -Preguntó Kili al ver que su hermano no decía nada.

\- Me beso… -Susurró lo último.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Kili sin poder creérselo- Al menos te acuerdas de lo más importante.

\- Esto no es gracioso, Kili -Dijo al ver como su hermano reía- Hay un enano extraño que quiere sobrepasarse con Lena, y necesito saber quién es…

\- Digámosle a tío Thorin… -Dijo Kili ahora serio- Si va tras Lena, lo mejor será avisarle a él, Thorin sabrá que hacer.

Fili asintió, lo mejor que podían hacer era avisarle y dejar de buscar al enano él solo.


	14. Chapter XIII

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, espero estén bien.

 **ATENCIÓN:** Estoy actualizando el día de hoy porque me quedaré sin computadora hasta no tengo ni la menor idea, mi laptop la están arreglando y mi padre me prestó una que tenía y que no usa, pero casualmente también debe arreglar la que usa para el trabajo, así que me está pidiendo la que estoy usando.

Trataré de subir los capítulos por las computadora de la universidad o la de mi madre (La cual detesto con toda mi alma, es demasiado lenta), los capítulos, gracias a Durin, Mahal y a todos los dioses del Olimpo los tengo respaldos, lo único que les falta es una ojeadita y arreglar algunas cuantas cosas.

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Diana Bolsón:** Pues sí, algo sucede con nuestra reina, ya lo verás en este capítulo, ¡Muy emocionante por cierto!, pues la verdad no tiene que ver con Chesterito, pero en sus aventuras si sucede algo con Tamara. ¿A Thorin?, seguramente calabazas, ¡Verdad!, ¿Cómo hace semejante calamidad?, ¿Será bipolar?

Thorin: ¬¬

¡JA!, ese Grór, la verdad a mi no me cae para nada bien, pero él hace mucho, es un personaje relativamente importante en estos capítulos. ¡También cuídate!

 **Nina Lovegood:** Lo dije, ¿Thorin, eres un bipolar?

Thorin: ¬_¬#

He ahí la respuesta, pues como dije, Grór es un personaje importante, por el momento lo es, pero lo detesto, no me piache.

 **Sherlokholmes9:** ¡Amen a Frodo!, ¡El Hobbit más tierno de la tierra media!, sobre todo de pequeño.

Frodo: ¡Hola!, ¿Me quieres? *^.^*

¡Todos te queremos, Frodo!, no dudes eso por ningún momento, sí, pues la respuesta de que tiene Tamara que a todos les debe intrigar está en este capítulo, seguro quedarás O.o. Respuesta: A través de su IPod Touch, que se puede escuchar a viva voz. :D

 **Ana Lestrange** : ¡Los efectos del alcohol!, Frodo y Bilbo salen, sí, ¡Es más al inicio!, pero todavía no llegan a Erebor, ¡Es más sucede otras cosas interesantes y esenciales!, jeje, ¿Qué no tendrá nuestra reina?

Ahora sí, pero antes de comenzar completamente un mini diccionario:

 _Men lananubukhs menu:_ Te amo/Te quiero

 _Nanadith:_ Hermanito

 _Athune men:_ Mi reina

Como sabrán: "El Hobbit", no es de mi propiedad sino de J.R.R. Tolkien, está historia, su trama y sus personajes no reconocidos si son de mi propiedad.

 **(Sí alguno quiere hablar o preguntarle algún dato a los personajes, bienvenido sea)**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

\- Tío Bilbo… ¿No son esos enanos? -Preguntó el pequeño Frodo.

Ambos estaban rodeando el gran bosque de los elfos por el sur, aquel bosque donde Bilbo se tuvo que enfrentar a grandísimas arañas y rescatar a los enanos de los calabozos de aquel elfo.

\- Pues sí -Dijo Bilbo- Son enanos.

Lo que no sabían ellos es que se habían topada con los enanos de las montañas azules, aquella caravana que Erebor y sus enanos esperaban con tanta impaciencia.

\- Buenas tardes -Dijo Bilbo a uno de los enanos que portaba una armadura plateada.

\- Buenas tardes -Dijo aquel enano de aspecto amable- ¿Qué hacen dos hobbits por estos rumbos?

La caravana de las montañas azules estaba en su completo descanso, pues la puesta del sol ya estaba en su punto tras las montañas.

\- Vamos camino a Erebor -Dijo el hobbit.

\- ¿Usted es el hobbit que ayudó a nuestro rey a recuperar Erebor? -Preguntó otro enano más joven, Bilbo simplemente asintió y toda la atención de los enanos recayó en ellos dos.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos con los enanos, tío Bilbo? -Preguntó Frodo acostado en su manta, Bilbo asintió.

\- Por el momento es lo mejor, pequeño -Dijo acariciando su cabeza- De todos modos, está vez ya estamos bastante cerca, lástima que no estaba Beorn, lo hubieses conocido -Sonrió.

\- Supongo que sí -Dijo Frodo con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Thorin supo aquella notica regañó primero a Fili por no decirle cuanto antes, después mando a reforzar la guardia y por último puso una escolta real para Lena que la seguían a todos lados, ya sea para entrenar o simplemente leer, aun que la verdad ella ya estaba harta.

\- Los enanos de las montañas azules ya están cerca, mi rey -Informó uno de los mensajeros de tal caravana- A penas a unas dos semanas de aquí.

\- Muy bien, puedes retirarte -Dijo el rey enano, para luego ver de reojo a su esposa, la había notado rara, sumamente rara- ¿Estás bien, mi reina? -Preguntó Thorin entrelazando su gran mano con la pequeña de ella.

\- Sí, Thorin -Sonrió la reina y le dio un beso a un lado de su cabeza.

\- Oin me dijo sobre los malestares que has tenido -Dijo Thorin- Dijo que no me preocupara, pero aun así… lo hago.

\- Estoy bien, Thorin -Dijo Tamara sentándose en el apoya brazos del trono-No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí.

Thorin frunció el ceño- ¿Qué no me preocupe tanto por ti? -Thorin sonaba molestó por lo que había dicho su mujer.

\- Lo siento, no quería que sonara así -Dijo Tamara y le dio un beso en su frente- Iré a ver tú hija, ¿Está bien? -Thorin simplemente asintió con las mejillas un poco rojas y mirando a otro lado.

Después de que su reina doblara la esquina, Thorin suspiró y se levantó, debía organizar la ceremonia de coronación, todo debía salir perfecto, así que fue directamente al salón de reuniones, seguido de un Balín que estaba cerca del trono.

\- Busquen al príncipe Fili, es necesario que este aquí -Fili era el heredero de Thorin, incluso había hablado con su hija y con su sobrino y a la primera le parecía muy bien la idea, pues ella no quería quitarle el título a Fili que lo obtuvo desde su nacimiento, además, la chica no se sentía lista para ser reina, ¡Ni si quiera sabía lo que era ser una princesa!

Rápidamente buscaron al príncipe Fili, que al llegar se inclinó- ¿Sucede algo tío? -Preguntó Fili con sus brazos tras su espalda.

\- Debemos practicar la ceremonia y lo que vas a decir.

\- ¿Decir? -Preguntó Fili incrédulo- No sabía que debía decir algo.

\- Como heredero de Durin, debes decir unas cuantas palabras a tú pueblo, debe estar centrado en respeto y protección.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Fili.

Ambos se quedaron conversando acerca de lo que el príncipe debía decir, Thorin también debía decir algo como el rey de Erebor, incluso su otro sobrino Kili y su pequeña hija, Lena, pero los que debían decir lo más importante y podían extenderse más eran ellos dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Quién va sentado al lado del rey? -Preguntó tía Dis mientras me ponía a un libro a la cabeza, debía estar quieta y caminar derecha.

\- ¿Qué lado? -Pregunté, pues no sabía si era el izquierdo o el derecho.

\- El derecho, Lena siempre se empieza por el derecho -Dijo su tía viendo como caminaba- Pies juntos, derecha, que no se te caiga el libro… baja tus brazos niña, no eres un pájaro.

\- El… el heredero… ¿No? -Pregunté incrédula bajando los brazos.

\- Debes estar segura de lo que dices, no debes dudar ni por un momento, tus palabras son sabiduría.

\- Entiendo -Dije dando una vuelta lentamente, tía Dis me puso otro libro encima y creí que iba a caer, pero me mantuve firme en mi mismo sitio.

\- ¿Quién va su lado? -Preguntó de nuevo.

\- Los… los príncipes y princesas -Dije y empecé a caminar esta vez mirando a los libros, "No se caigan, becerros, no se caigan", pensaba.

\- A la izquierda del rey… ¿Quién se sienta? -Preguntó Dis mirándome fijamente, veía cada movimiento que hacía- Con más elegancia, Lena, pareces un tronco…

\- La reina -Pronuncié, y volví a girar sobre mis talones, pero calculé mal así que caí al suelo sentada haciendo que los libros se cayeran haciendo un sonido sordo- ¡JODER! -Grité con fuerza.

\- ¡Una princesa no dice insultos! -Dijo Dis enojada y luego suspiró llevándose una mano al rostro- Levántate lentamente, Lena, con gracia y como si nada hubiese pasado…

Me levanté lentamente y agarré todos los libros- Tía Dis… -Puse los libros en la mesa y la miré fijamente, pero estaba triste, esto no era para mí y ella debía saberlo- Soy un desastre- Dije sentándome en un silla- No sirvo para ser princesa de Erebor.

\- No digas eso, mi niña -Dijo Dis a un lado de mí y acariciando mi cabello- Eres perfecta, todo el mundo va a querer a una niña tan dulce como tú, debes practicar un poco más y poner empeño.

\- Entiendo eso, tía, pero… no sé… -Dije y empecé a llorar- Soy un desastre, eso soy… -Me levanté haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo y salí corriendo de ahí con mis manos en mis ojos evitando que todos me vieran llorando ante los gritos de mi tía.

Seguí corriendo con fuerza, hasta que me topé con Légolas, al verme llorar preguntó que me había pasado, pero no podía contestarle, simplemente me abracé a él con fuerza y él me devolvió el abrazo.

Lentamente nos sentamos en el suelo, nuestras espaldas pegadas a la pared y aun abrazados mientras yo lloraba en su pequeño- Tranquila -Susurraba mientras sentía como me acariciaba el cabello.

Cuando sentí que me calmaba pues tenía todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, quería expulsarlos todos, pues no podía con tanto, era demasiada carga para una persona, ¿Cómo los demás podían tomarse esto a la ligera?, era mucho y mi ser ya no podía con todo.

\- Légolas… soy un desastre -Susurré, este me miró fijamente y pude ver duda en sus azulados ojos- No quiero ser más una princesa… solo quiero ser yo…

\- No digas esas cosas, Lena, estoy completamente seguro… que… lo enanos… -Pude notar un poco de desagrado en su voz- Te querrán como su princesa…

\- Pero… cuesta tanto, ¡Muchísimo! -Dije mientras sentía de nuevo las lagrimas por mis mejillas- Entiendo que… que tía Dis me este ayudando… pero yo… yo… -Volví a llorar encima de su pecho mientras apretaba sus ropas verdes-Y encima… me quieren casar con… no quiero… no quiero, Légolas, no quiero.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -Me giré y pude ver a Thorin frunciendo el ceño caminando hasta nosotros, como pude me levanté y aun con lágrimas en los ojos me acerqué hasta él con paso apresurado y me abracé como pude mientras seguía llorando- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó alterado- Por Durin… ¿Por qué estás llorando, niña?

No dije nada, simplemente seguí llorando mientras sentía los fuertes brazos de mi padre, escuché decir a Légolas que se iba a ir y eso hizo dejándome con mi padre.

\- No quiero… no quiero… -Dije entre susurros.

\- Tranquilízate, por favor, niña -Decía Thorin y de un momento a otro me llevó a mi habitación y me recostó en la cama mientras él se sentó a un lado mío-Cálmate, ¿Acaso el elfo te hizo algo?

\- No… no… yo -Me sorbe la nariz y sentía mis lágrimas fluyendo, tenía demasiados sentimientos mezclados, una cosa con la otra, era tantos que no podía conmigo misma y en ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pequeño.

Apreté los ojos y me llevé una mano al pecho mientras apoyaba la otra. Dolía, me dolía muy fuerte, sentía un dolor agudo y penetrante, tal cual como el dolor que sentí cuando Azog me atravesó con su espada.

\- ¿¡Lena!? -Preguntó Thorin y sentí sus brazos en mis hombros.

\- Me duele… papá… me duele… duele mucho… -Susurraba y abrí los ojos.

Sus ojos, pude ver sus ojos azules preocupados, como cuando moría, eran iguales, la misma señal de preocupación. Thorin susurró unas cuantas cosas en Khuzdul y pidió ayuda a gritos.

Pero no podía escuchar ya nada, solo me concentraba en el dolor que sentía, era una especie de punzada y muy fuerte, justo en mi corazón, la sentía cada vez más fuerte y me recosté en la cama mirando a mi padre y a los enanos que venían junto a Oin muy borrosamente.

\- Papá -Susurré y apreté los ojos con fuerza hasta que aflojé el agarré con el que sostenía mi ropa justamente en la zona donde me dolía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tamara estaba sentada al lado de su hija mientras la veía dormir, suspiró y luego miró a Thorin que estaba sentado aún lado de ella con sus manos en la cabeza, estaba preocupado por su niña al igual que ella.

\- E-Estará bien -Dijo Tamara tratando de darle una sonrisa, pero le salió una mueca- Lena… a ella le han dado también estos ataques en mi mundo…

\- ¿Es normal en ella? -Preguntó Thorin- ¿Es acaso alguna clase de enfermedad?

\- Son nervios… tuvo un ataque de nervios -Dijo Tamara acariciando la cabellera de su hija mientras veía como respiraba acompasadamente- Estará bien…

\- ¿Tiene cura? -Preguntó Thorin.

\- Su… medicina… no la tengo conmigo -Dijo Tamara- Estuve tan preocupada buscándola que no… no pensé que la necesitara… solo la quería conmigo -Le dio un beso en la frente a su niña.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? -Preguntó Thorin parándose a su lado- ¡No voy a dejar que Lena muera por esto!

\- ¡Ella no se va a morir, Thorin! -Dijo Tamara levantándose- ¡Fue un ataque de nervios, estará bien! -Dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Tamara, al sentirlas, se limpió estás y miró nuevamente a su pequeña bebé- Ella no morirá por algo como esto -Dijo mientras le seguía acariciando su cabeza.

\- Tamara… -Susurró Thorin y simplemente se sentó a un lado de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, y sentí como me tomaban de la mano-Está despertando… -Pude escuchar.

\- ¿Qué? -Fue lo primero que dije y pude ver a mi mamá y a Thorin ahí conmigo, también pude ver a Oin y aun Fili y Kili preocupados- ¿Qué pasa…? -Pregunté al ver sus caras.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Lena? -Preguntó mi madre sentándose junto a mí.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté yo.

\- Tuviste un ataque de nervios -Dijo mi madre, me sorprendí.

\- No… no me pasaba desde… -Desde él iba a completar, pero no podía ni siquiera terminar la oración, respiré y sentí mi boca sumamente seca- Tengo sed… -Dije.

Me trajeron agua y empecé a tomar apresurada y sentí como aquel líquido vital pasaba por mi garganta hasta llegar a mi estómago- ¿Tienes hambre? -Preguntó mi mamá, negué con la cabeza mientras me recostaba a su lado.

\- Debes comer algo, princesa -Dijo Oin- Pediré a Bombur que te cocine la mejor comida de Erebor -Sonrió para después inclinarse y retirarse.

\- ¿Estás bien, Lena? -Preguntó Kili con una sonrisa, asentí- Por cierto, la compañía a preguntado por tu bienestar, pero tío Thorin no los ha dejado entrar, solamente a Oin… también el… el amigo de Tauriel ha preguntado por ti.

\- ¿Enserio? -Pregunté y sonreí- Estoy bien… solo quiero dormir -Dije en un susurró mientras me abrazaba al cuerpo de mi madre, quien me protegía con sus brazos.

\- Muy bien -Dijo Thorin- Vayan a sus habitaciones, si sucede algo serán avisados -Dijo, Fili y Kili asintieron y se fueron.

Thorin se sentó a un lado de nosotras y mi madre lo invitó a que se acostara con nosotras, él asintió y nos quedamos dormidos los tres.

Cuando me volví a despertar, mamá y papá ya no estaban conmigo, el que si estaba conmigo era el pequeño de Chester que dormitaba tranquilamente a mí lado- Que vagancia -Le dije, este me miró bostezo y se levantó estirándose y me fue a saludar poniendo sus patas en mi pecho mientras se seguía estirando.

Le acaricié la cabeza y después me levanté de la cama y sentí el piso completamente frío bajo mis pies- Parece diciembre y apenas estamos a Marzo -Susurré yendo a mi closet donde tenía medias que me trajeron mis amigos.

Fui al baño y me miré en el espejo- ¡Joder, parezco un puto zombie! -Dije y me recordé de _"The Walking Dead",_ negué con la cabeza y sonreí mientras me lavaba la cara con agua para luego ponerme un poco de crema, agarré el maquilla que también trajeron los chicos, y me arreglé un poco.

\- Bueno… se hizo lo que se pudo -Sonreí mientras me miraba en el espejo, me había puesto un poco de base, rubor, delineador y una sombra muy clara.

Fui de nuevo a mi closet y agarré un vestido blanco, en cual no tenía que ponerme el maldito corsé, con el bra ya era más que suficiente.

Salí de la habitación con Chester después de ponerme unas zapatillas, pero no había nadie por los corredores así que me fui al comedor, seguramente todos estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, por el pasillo que iba estaba casi a penumbras, así que tuve que usar mi ingenio y crear un poco de luz, más bien concentré un poco de magia en mi mano y creé una pequeña llama.

\- No seas miedosa, Lena -Me dije mientras que con el otro brazo me abrazaba muy fuerte y miraba a todos lados insegura- Te has enfrentado a orcos, trolls y muchas otras cosas… -Pero mis palabras no me daban valor, la verdad es que no y fue cuando escuché unos pasos tras de mí- No puedes temer a la oscuridad ahora.

Chester se giró y ladró con todas sus fuerzas mientras que yo me ponía en posición de combate- Mierda… -Susurré cuando recordé que no traía mi querida espada o mis cuchillas conmigo, así que encendí un poco más el fuego- ¿Q-Quién está ahí? -Chester gruñía así que sabía que alguien estaba oculto entre las sombras.

No escuché ningún sonido, pero Chester estaba inquieto- Pregunté: ¿Quién está ahí? -Traté de que mi voz sonará más dura, con autoridad, y lo logré.

Entre las sombras pude ver una silueta, que tenía un arma, un arma que parecía una espada, tragué en seco y fruncí el ceño- Chester… -Susurré y este me miró y se quedó a mi lado muy alerta- Aparece, cobarde -Dije, pero de un momento a otro sentí como algo pasaba por mi mejilla izquierda haciéndole un corte.

Cerré el ojo izquierdo e hice una mueca con mis labios, para después tocármela la mejilla, empezaba a salir gotitas de sangre y sabía que no podía contra está persona, ya de por sí sentía mi magia muy débil y no lograría nada.

Agarré a Chester entre mis brazos después de apagar el fuego y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, pero los pasos me seguían muy de cerca hasta que llegué a las puertas del comedor y las abrí rápidamente, todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo atónitos- ¡Alguien me persigue! -Grité mientras trataba de alejarme de las puertas.

\- ¡Guardias! -Gritó mi padre levantándose de la silla, acto seguido varios guardias llegaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque frente la puerta, por otro lado, mi madre corrió hasta donde estaba y me abrazó alejándome del lugar.

\- ¿Te lastimaron? -Preguntó ella, asentí tocándome la mejilla después de soltar a Chester que seguía nervioso mirando a todos.

\- ¡Tenemos un intruso! -Gritó Thorin- ¡Busquen por todos lados, que nadie salga de Erebor hasta hallarlo!

Mamá me sentó en la silla mientras mojaba un paño en agua- Estoy bien… -Susurré mirando mis manos.

\- Lena -Fili se acercó a donde estábamos y me miró fijamente- ¿Pudiste verlo?

\- No… -Bajé el rostro- Estaba muy oscuro y sentía que tenía muy poca magia… además no tenía mi espada… -Dije apretando mis manos en puños-¡Auch! -Dije cuando mamá tocó con un poco más de fuerza.

\- No te muevas, Lena -Dijo ella.

\- Mi rey -Un guardia entró seguido de otros dos- Encontramos esto -Dijo mientras se acercaba con una capa negra un poco rasgada- Pero no hay señales del intruso.

Thorin gruño en Khuzdul y se dirigió a Dwalin- Refuercen la guardia, sobretodo la nocturna, nadie saldrá de Erebor sin mi permiso -Después se dirigió hacia mí- Y tú, no vuelvas a salir de tú habitación sin tu escolta real, ¿Está claro? -Preguntó con tono enojón, simplemente asentí mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chester que estaba cerca de nosotras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Esto es a lo que llamó prisión -Dije a Légolas mientras ambos estábamos en las arenas de entrenamiento y los guardias me protegían a una distancia prudente- Una prisión real… te apuesto a que si fuera chico, nada de esto estuviese pasado.

Légolas no decía nada, simplemente me veía- ¿Qué?, ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

\- ¿Monos en la cara? -Preguntó el elfo sin entender, pero mirándome fijamente- No comprendo lo que dices.

\- Cierto, que sigo en la edad media -Dije mientras resoplaba y sacaba mis espadas- ¿Listo, princesa?

El elfo simplemente me fulminó con la mirada y de un momento a otro ya estábamos peleando con mucha agilidad, hasta que sentí como ponía una de sus navajas tras mi cuello- Mira hacia abajo -Dijo él y miré y pude ver que en su otra mano tenía su otra cuchilla y apuntaba mi estómago. De un movimiento rápido, nos deshicimos del enredo que teníamos y miré al elfo- De ser un orco, habrías muerto fácilmente...

\- He de suponer que sí -Dije clavando la espada en la tierra- Aun no tengo idea de cómo carajos sobreviví aquel día… -Susurré para mí misma.

\- Utiliza tú magia -Dijo él.

\- No… -Susurré y lo miré fijamente- No quiero depender de mi magia…

\- ¿Y cuando no tengas ningún arma, como hace días? -Preguntó Légolas-Tus padres y todos estábamos preocupados por ti…

\- Lo sé… -Susurré y miré al elfo- Está bien, haré lo que me pidas -Dije mientras me quitaba las cuchillas de repuesto de mi cintura para luego ver al elfo, susurré unas cuantas palabras y le lancé una lanza de hielo que ágilmente él la esquivó haciendo que se clavará en una de las paredes y luego cayera, pues se había convertido en agua.

Concentré mi magia en mis pies y de haciendo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire envié bolas de fuego, que también pudo esquivar- Eres muy difícil de vencer, príncipe.

\- Muchas gracias, princesa -Dijo Légolas con una sonrisa inclinándose para luego apuntarme con sus flechas, al instante disparó, pero rápidamente hice un escudo transparente haciendo que le flecha se desintegrara, los enanos que estaban en la arena protegiendo mi seguridad empezaron a vitorear y yo simplemente sonreí de lado, pare después elevar una gran piedra y lanzársela a Légolas.

Pero tenía que ser un elfo desgraciado ya que cayó al suelo y rodó para después lanzarme otra flecha, esta vez la esquivé, con mi mano hice una pequeña luz que cegó por unos momentos a Légolas, momentos que fueron vitales para mí, pues me acerqué a él de un movimiento rápido y le propiné una patada en el mentón haciendo que este cayera.

Los enanos volvieron a gritar mientras yo volví a mi lugar de antes con paradas de manos hacía atrás- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa, acaso no puedes más?

Légolas tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su labio inferior, me fulminó con la mirada para después sonreír divertido, con agraciados y rápidos pasos se me acercó y puso un pie entre los míos barriéndome ya haciéndome caer al instante.

El elfo sacó una de sus dagas detrás de su espalda y me apuntó el cuello a la vez que yo le apuntaba su cabeza con una de mis lanzas de hielo- Creo que es empate -Susurré a lo que el elfo asintió, se levantó y me tendió una mano.

\- Eres muy fuerte con tu magia.

\- Sí, pero no quiero depender de ella, siento como si… -Tragué en seco-Cada vez que la uso me siento menos fuerte… -Agarré mi espada y la coloqué dentro de su funda- Por eso es que quiero ser la mejor con la espada.

\- Y lo serás -Me giré y pude ver a un Thorin acompañado por mis primos y Dwalin.

\- ¡Padre! -Dije y me acerqué para darle un pequeño abrazo- ¿Estabas observado?

\- Desde luego que si -Dijo él y miró de reojo al elfo, luego a mi- Debes practicar un poco más, niña.

\- Lo sé -Dije con una sonrisa pequeña y mis mejillas sonrojadas- Debo irme -Dije y al instante que crucé la puerta mi escolta real me seguía a una distancia prudente.

Fui a mi habitación y con ayuda de Othyil pude quitarme la ropa de entrenamiento y colocarme un vestido cómodo, tendría clases de magia junto a mi madre y no podía perdérmela, a demás debía de explicarle lo que se sentía si utilizaba mucho mi magia.

\- ¿Deben seguirme a todos lados? -Pregunté incrédula a lado de Othyil y Chester que se salió de mi habitación siguiéndome

\- Es la orden del rey, su alteza -Dijo uno de los enanos, simplemente asentí mientras me agachaba y agarraba a mi pequeño perrito entre mis brazos.

Fuimos a un ala que estaba desierta, y dentro pude ver a mi madre con un gran libro de hechizos- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

\- En tu habitación -Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Con que tú lo tenías -Dije soltando al perro, Othyil se sentó en uno de los muros tranquilamente mientras que los enanos protegían la entrada y otros simplemente se quedaban dentro- ¿Qué aprenderemos hoy?

\- ¿Quieres controlar el agua?

\- ¿A lo tipo Katara?-Pregunté con una sonrisa divertida, mamá no me entendió- En Avatar, mamá…

\- Eh… ¿Supongo que sí? -Mamá podría no ser de este mundo, pero no conocía muchas cosas del nuestro.

\- ¡A darle! -Sonreí mientras veía el conjuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Súbitos de Erebor… -Dijo Fili mientras leía un pequeño pergamino.

\- Trata de proyectar más la voz, Fili -Dijo su madre que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del salón en donde se daría la coronación dentro de dos semanas más.

\- ¡Súbitos de Erebor! -Dijo Fili elevando la voz- ¡Cómo soberano de estas tierras y del rey, proclamó…!

\- En vez de proclamar -Dijo Thorin que caminaba por la sala- Sugiero que digas anuncias algo… Fili.

\- Entiendo… -Dijo Fili, tragó y después volví a hablar- ¡…Anunció que desde el día de hoy hasta el día de mi fallecimiento, protegeré y…!

\- Primero debes decir que honrarás las costumbres nuestras, Fili -Dijo su madre.

\- Oh… ¿Pero no es lo mismo que lo diga después? -Preguntó el enano rubio.

\- No es lo mismo, debes poner tú deber como lo principal, después dar protección al prójimo -Dijo su tío, Fili asintió y volvió con su discurso.

\- Perdón por la intromisión -Dijo un Kili entrando al salón.

\- ¿Sucede algo, hijo? -Preguntó su madre levantándose de la silla, Kili sonrió al verla.

\- Sí -Dijo Kili- Tenemos otra pista de aquel enano acosador -Dijo con una mueca.

Thorin y los demás apresuraron el paso para llegar al salón de reuniones donde estaba Dwalin y una pequeña secta real, junto a los enanos de la compañía de Escudo de Roble.

\- Encontramos esto, mi señor -Dijo uno de los guardias- La princesa afirmó que está era igual a la cuchilla con la que la atacaron, su majestad.

Thorin la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó- Es una navaja de los grandes reyes de antaño -Dijo, Balín asintió a lo que su rey había dicho.

\- En efecto, está navaja fue creada para un gran rey o un Lord, aún así, pudo utilizarla cualquiera, mi rey -Decía Balín admirando tal arma.

\- ¿Dónde está la princesa? -Preguntó Thorin a los guardias.

\- Junto a nuestra reina, practicando sus poderes mágicos -Dijo uno de los enanos- Hemos dejado que los guardias las custodien todo el tiempo -Agregó.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento -Susurró Thorin a los demás- Este enano, porta un arma peligrosa que lo más probable le puedan introducir veneno.

\- Estás armas fueron creadas con las piedras preciosas más caras y es un artefacto en el cual se puede introducir diferentes toxinas -Explicó Balín.

Al instante Thorin se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante- Lena fue herida por tal arma…

\- La examiné, mi señor -Dijo Oin dando un paso hacia delante-No había veneno en su organismo, de lo contrario la noche de su ataque se hubiera manifestado.

\- Muy bien -Dijo Thorin- Anuncien al pueblo acerqué de los problemas que hay… que todos tengan cuidado y que refuercen la guardia -Le avisó a Dwalin, el líder de su ejército y guardia junto a Dain, ambos asintieron.

\- Tío… -Dijo Kili-Si no encontramos a este enano…

\- Lo encontraremos -Aseguró Thorin asintiendo- Encontraremos a quien le haya hecho esto a tú prima y pagará las consecuencias.

\- ¿Por qué atacaría solamente a Lena? -Preguntó Fili, Thorin lo miró, tenía razón, Lena era la princesa, ¿Pero porqué atacarla a ella solamente u no al resto de la familia?- También estamos todos nosotros…

\- Lena es mujer, joven y de aspecto frágil -Razonó su tío.

\- Sí, entendemos -Corearon los dos hermanos.

\- Aun así, tengan mucho cuidado -Dijo Thorin dada como terminada la conversación.

\- ¡Mi rey! -Un enano entró a la sala de reuniones exaltado y cansado-¡Tenemos un problema!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Lena estás prestando atención? -Preguntó mi madre.

\- La verdad no, mamá -Dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mamá cerró el libro y se sentó- ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? -Preguntó llevando las manos a su frente, parecía cansada- ¿Por qué no practicamos mañana? -Preguntó mostrándome una sonrisa, pero parecía triste y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba muy cansada.

Mamá se levantó de la silla, pero dio apenas dos pasos se paró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ¿Mamá, estás bien? -Pregunté levantándome de la silla y llegando hasta ella- ¡Mamá! -Grité agarrándola entre mis brazos y cayendo con ella al suelo, al instante los guardias llegaron hasta nosotras a socorrernos-¿Mami?, ¿Mami que te pasa? -Pregunté tratando de reanimarla, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y no reaccionaba a lo que le decía- ¡Pidan ayuda, por favor! -Grité desesperada mientras sentía mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

Me acomodé lo mejor que pude para que mamá descansa sobre mi regazo y trataba de reanimarla de nuevo, pero no surtía efecto, los enanos a mi alrededor trataban de tranquilarme, ya que seguía llorando y susurrando cosas sin sentidos.

\- ¿¡Tamara!? -Alcé la vista y pude ver a mi padre, primero con el ceño fruncido y después preocupado, muy preocupado- ¿¡Por Mahal, Que fue lo que sucedió?! -A un lado de él, Oin vino hasta nosotras corriendo, se agachó y después tomó la muñeca de mi madre.

\- Está estable -Dijo Oin- Pero ha sufrido un desmayo -Afirmó- ¡Traigan una camilla!, debemos mover a la reina con cuidado hasta sus aposentos -Ordenó.

Pude sentir a Thorin caminar hasta nosotras, agacharse y acariciar el rostro de mi madre, lo miré, estaba preocupado, demasiado- Estás bien, yo lo sé -Susurró.

En unos pocos minutos dos enanos entraron al salón con una camilla y con cuidado pusieron a mi mamá allá adentro- Papá… -Susurré, él me miró y lo abracé- No quiero perderla… no quiero que se vaya mi mamá… -Susurré.

\- Ella no se irá a ninguna parte -Aseguró mi padre y después me limpió las lágrimas, traté de sonreír, pero el más mínimo pensamiento con respecto a mi madre me hacía sentirme más triste, horrible, empecé de nuevo a llorar con más fuerza, Thorin me volvió a abrazar.

\- Que reciba atención -Pude escuchar a Thorin decir mientras me abrazaba-Llévenla a su habitación, denle lo que pida, no la dejen sola ni un momento -Pidió-Ve con tus primos, ellos estarán contigo todo este tiempo -Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- Hasta saber qué es lo que tiene tú madre.

Asentí- E-Está bien… -Pude sentir como me agarraban del brazo y pude ver a un Fili preocupado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, traté de sonreír y junto con Kili y Othyil fuimos a mi habitación.

\- Ven… recuéstate -Dijo Fili sentándome en mi cama- Tráigale agua, por favor -Pidió Fili a Othyil, está asintió y después de inclinarse salió de la habitación.

\- Descuida, Lena -Dijo Kili sentándose a mi lado y rodeándome con su brazo- Tía Tamara es muy fuerte, seguramente fue algo muy pequeño que le pasó -Sonrió a la vez que ponía su frente contra la mía, sonreí mirándolo a los ojos y después lo abracé.

\- Los quiero -Susurré contra el pecho de mi primo castaño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Qué fue lo qué…? -Tamara despertó en su habitación, la habitación que compartía con Thorin y pudo ver a cuatro enanos en su habitación, uno era Oin que daba órdenes a los otros dos, y el último era Thorin que al escuchar su mujer hablar se acercó a ella- ¿Qué me pasó? -Preguntó mientras ponía una mano en su frente y bajaba la vista- Estaba con Lena y…

\- ¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó Thorin sentando a un lado de ella ya garrando su rostro entre sus fuertes manos- Dijiste que estabas bien… ¿Y ahora tienes desmayos?

\- ¿Me desmayé? -Preguntó ella y apretó sus ojos.

\- Mi reina, debe tomar esto -Dijo Oin entregándole un vaso llenó de un líquido- Es jugo de uva, le vendrá bien -Sonrió el viejo enano.

\- Gracias, señor enano -Dijo Tamara, Thorin se apartó un poco y ella con calma empezó a beber el líquido para después dejarlo aún lado de ella, se recostó mejor en la cama y pudo ver a Thorin- Estoy bien, amor mío -Dijo Tamara con una sonrisa suave y pequeña.

\- Eso dijiste la primera vez -Dijo Thorin de brazos cruzados- Oin, ¿Podrías examinarla?, temo por la salud de mi reina.

\- Sí, mi rey -Dijo Oin asintiendo- Veamos…

Oin empezó a examinar a la reina y le preguntaba cosas sencillas, desde a "¿Qué comió el día ayer?" hasta "¿Ha tenido estos mareos y desmayos antes?"

\- El mareo… el último fue el día aquel -Dijo Tamara- La última vez que me desmayé… fue cuando… -Tamara se miró las manos, miró a los dos enanos presentes esperando que ella dijera algo- Cuando estaba esperando a Lena…

Thorin miró sorprendió a su mujer y luego a Oin que mostraba una sonrisa- Mi reina, lo más seguro y no espero equivocarme es que estén esperando otro hijo.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Tamara con los ojos abiertos, la verdad ella esperaba que fuese eso al concluir ella misma con los síntomas dados.

\- ¿Y sí no es eso? -Preguntó Thorin con los brazos cruzados mirando a su mujer- ¿Y sí es otra cosa, una enfermedad más grave?

\- Estoy completamente seguro que están esperando un hijo, su majestad, la última vez nuestra reina tenía los mimos síntomas -Dijo Oin- Aun así, si es una enfermedad lo sabremos con anticipación… ¿Su majestad, quiere que le traiga algo de comer?

\- Eh sí, por favor, lo que usted crea que deba comer -Oin asintió, se inclinó y se retiró.

\- Dios… -Susurró Tamara apoyando la cabeza en la almohada- Dios… dios… otro bebé -Susurró tocándose el vientre plano.

Thorin la miraba, estaba expectante sentando a su lado, y de un momento a otro tomó su mano entre las suyas- Gracias… -Susurró besándole las manos, Tamara lo miró, sonrió y acarició su cabello negro- _Men lananubukhs menu_ -Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, se acercó al rostro de su esposa y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y después pegó su frente con la suya posicionándose encima de ella sin apretarla, sin querer dañarla.

\- También te amo, Thorin -Sonrió Tamara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Crees que esté bien? -Pregunté a Fili que estaba sentado en una de las sillas cerca de la chimenea, esté me miró y asintió.

Kili se había ido con Tauriel ya hacía mucho tiempo a comer, pero como no tenía hambre Fili decidió quedarse conmigo y "protegerme". Acaricié la cabecita de Chester y miré el techo de piedra- Fili…

\- ¿Humm? -Preguntó él.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquella noche? -Pregunté aun acariciando a Chester.

No escuché nada de parte de Fili así que me incorporé y pude ver a un Fili que miraba silenciosamente el fuego de la chimenea- ¿Fili, está todo bien?

Me miró fijamente, para luego ver de nuevo al fuego- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Fili -Dije exasperada, él me miró y pude ver que él no quería hablar de ese tema, suspiré- Sí, sí tengo… ¿Podrías traerme algo?, no quiero salir de la habitación…

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Fili se levantó de la silla.

\- ¿Alguna fruta? -Pregunté, Fili asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para después cerrarla de un golpe, suspiré frustrada y me tiré nuevamente a la cama- ¿Chester, crees que los enanos son todos raros?, ¿O soy yo? -Le pregunté y como respuesta él empezó a mover la cola divertido, negué mientras sonreía- Eres un caso hermoso -Le dije mientras lo abrazaba entre mis brazos, ¿Quién no quisiera a está bola de pelos?

Me puse en posición fetal aun abrazando a Chester y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a mis padres- ¡Mamá! -Dije emocionada al verla, me levanté de la cama y corrí hasta sus brazos.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza y después sentí sus besos por toda mi carita y yo la abracé más fuerte- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Es grave? -Pregunté mirándola fijamente.

\- Ven acá… -Dijo ella acercándose a mi cama y sentándose, papá se quedó frente a nosotras, pero pude ver que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Te… tenemos una gran noticia, Lena -Chester se acomodó a mi lado y se acurrucó. Miré a mi madre y luego a Thorin, después otra vez a mi madre.

\- ¿Es malo? -Pregunté, ambos sonrieron.

\- Para nada… pero -Dijo mi madre y tomó mis manos entre las suyas- Vas a tener un hermanito.

Abrí los ojos como platos- ¿Qué?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Tío Bilbo… ¿Qué es ese lugar? -Preguntó Frodo señalando una ciudad completamente destruida en el medio de un lago.

\- Oh… -Dijo Bilbo mirando el lugar, sonrió- Agárrate bien, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo al no sentir los pequeños brazos de su sobrino en su cintura, Frodo se acomodó bien y volvió a preguntar- Es la Ciudad del Lago -Respondió al fin su tío.

\- ¿Y qué le pasó? -Preguntó a su tío.

\- Un... un accidente, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo, ya que no le contaría acerca de la verdadera catástrofe provocada por él y los enanos, tampoco le hablaría sobre el dragón, consideraba a Frodo todavía muy pequeño para contarle tal masacre, quizás cuando fuese más grande.

\- ¿Un accidente? -Preguntó Frodo mirando entre sus cabellos a la ciudad- ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

\- Preguntas mucho, Frodo -Sonrió Bilbo- Te lo diré cuando seas un hobbit más grande -Frodo hizo un berrinche e infló sus mejillas, pero su tío no iba a ceder.

\- ¿Esa es la montaña, tío? -Preguntó mientras Bilbo lo bajaba del poni, era hora de acampar con el resto de los enanos.

\- Sí, ahí es donde vamos, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo acomodándole la ropa para después descargar sus mantas de dormir.

\- ¿Es dónde está la princesa? -Preguntó.

\- Escuché acerca de la princesa -Dijo uno de los enanos cerca de ellos.

\- ¡Dicen que es mitad humana! -Dijo otro enano.

\- Dicen que es dulce con los niños -Dijo una enana que cargaba con sus dos hijos.

Bilbo extendió las mantas sobre el suelo- Señor Bolsón, ¿Usted no estuvo con ella? -Preguntó un pequeño enano de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

\- La verdad, sí -Todos los enanos que los rodeaban se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Y de la reina? -Preguntó otro enano- ¿Es verdad que es una hechicera?

\- Conoce la magia -Dijo Bilbo- Ven, Frodo, siéntate te preparé algo de comer -Sonrió mientras iba a buscar las charolas que estaban en el poni.

\- ¿Podría contarnos acerca de ellas? -Preguntó una enana.

\- Sí, con mucho gusto -Sonrió Bilbo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Está seguro, líder? -Preguntó un orco en aquel idioma negro.

\- Atacaremos cuando lleguen, de esa forma, Escudo Roble no tendrá más a su pueblo, ni un reinado al cual reinar -Dijo un orco de aspecto vil y piel grisácea mientras le daba de comer a un wuargo- Está será nuestra victoria ante la casa de Durin -Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

* * *

¡Espero les haya gustado, comenten, hasta la próxima!


	15. Chapter XIV

¡Buenas tardes, mis queridos lectores!

¡Buenas noticias!, ya me entregaron la laptop está como nueva, desde luego todo lo que tenía se me borró, los capítulos los tenía en mi pendrive en caso de emergencia, aun así, duraré un poco en actualizar, pues necesito bajar, otra vez, los juegos de los Sims, cosa que no me gusta mucho pues tarda una eternidad.

Este capítulo es mucha masacre, el final es muy intrigante y seguramente las del #TeamBilbo me van a pedir que siga o me clavaran sus espadas.

Como sabrán "El Hobbit", no es de mi propiedad sino de J.R.R. Tolkien, espero que les guste tanto como cuando lo escribí, es un poco corto. Los personajes no reconocidos y está historia son de mi propiedad.

¡Comenten y disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

Estaba de nuevo aquí, en aquel río junto con mi pequeño amigo peludo, quien dormitaba tranquilamente sobre mis piernas mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Estaba feliz, muy feliz y quizás era por el simplemente hecho de que ya no iba a ser hija única, sino que tendría un hermanito o hermanita- Será hermoso -Afirmé mientras agarraba la carita de Chester entre mis manos- ¿Verdad, Chester? -Él solo movió la colita y trató de acercarse más a mí, para darme besitos, pero lo evité.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -¿Es que ni siquiera en este lugar podía tener calma?, bajé la vista y resoplé- Sí tío Thorin se entera que estás sola aquí, lo más probable es que te mate o te encierre en la habitación más profunda que tiene Erebor.

-Basta, Kili -Dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas- Solo quería esta sola, tener un poco de paz.

\- Tendrás paz, si no te cuidas -Dijo el enano sentándose a mi lado- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ocurre algo? -Preguntó mientras sentía su mano apoyándose en mi hombro.

\- Estoy bien -Dije mostrándole una sonrisa y me apoyé en su hombro- Solo quería estar sola y pensar…

\- ¿Pensar?

\- En mi nuevo hermanito -Volví a sonreír, pero esta vez miraba algún punto en el río.

\- ¡Ah, es verdad! -Dijo Kili- Un nuevo primito -Dijo divertido- Yo también quise tener un hermano menor hace mucho tiempo, de preferencia una niña.

\- ¿Una niña? -Pregunté incrédula mirándolo de reojo- ¿Por qué una niña? -Pregunté.

\- Oh… las niñas son muy especiales para nosotros, Lena.

\- Eso sí lo sé.

En el pueblo de los enanos escaseaban mucho las mujeres, naciendo el 80% hombres y el resto mujeres, incluso los enanos temían por la extinción de su raza y bueno, buscaban otras maneras de reproducir hijos casándose con mujeres de otras razas.

\- Lo qué no sé… es porque precisamente una niña.

\- Quiero proteger a alguien más pequeño que yo -Susurró- Alguien frágil y vulnerable, pero no se dio la oportunidad, nuestro padre falleció cuando apenas tenías 3 años.

\- Lo lamento, Kili, no tenía idea -Muy poco sabía acerca del padre de Fili y Kili, mi tío, sencillamente lo que todos sabías, que falleció en un guerra, aquella en la que muchos enanos dieron sus vidas simplemente para reconquistar un reino invadido por los orcos, Moría.

\- Descuida… pasó hace muchos años -Sonrió- No me acuerdo mucho de él, solo sé que era igual a Fili -Sonrió- Pero con mis ojos.

\- Debió de ser apuesto -Sonreí, Kili me miró con una sonrisa, luego me sonrojé y miraré a otro lado- ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

\- La misma pregunta va para ti, Lena -Dijo Kili.

\- Yo no soy muy buena dando discursos, puedo escribirlos… pero no decirlos en voz alta…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Odio la atención de todos sobre mí, tengo pánico escénico, Kili.

\- ¿Pánico escénico?

\- Sí, pues… quizás cuando estoy actuando o bailando en el escenario no me da, pero es porque soy yo misma… -Acerqué mi rostro a mis piernas aun abrazadas- Pero cuando se trata de decir algo al público y más me memorizado… cuesta una vida -Lo miré.

\- No sabía de eso -Dijo él- ¿Y con qué se cura?

\- No es una enfermedad, Kili -Dije y luego miré a otro lado- Bueno sí es, pero… ¡Arg!, es complicado -Gruñí y Kili sonrió divertido por mi reacción.

\- ¿Sabes algo? -Preguntó él.

\- Sé muchas cosas, Kili -Ambos reímos.

\- Ya no necesito a una hermanita para cuidarla -Dijo él- Contigo está bien, te has metido en muchos problemas, ¡Oye! -Dijo sobándose el hombro, pues le había dado un pequeño golpe en este- Serás violenta…

\- De esa forma puedo defenderme -Dije- Volvamos -Me levanté, Chester y Kili me imitaron y nos fuimos de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Princesa! -Me giré y pude ver a una Othyil algo alterada corriendo en mi dirección- ¡Hay un problema!

\- ¿Problema? -Al instante pudimos escuchar la gran campana sonar, indicando que estábamos siendo atacados, miré a Kili quien asintió y salió corriendo, miré de nuevo a Othyil, claramente se vía asustada- Ve al refugio, lleva a todos ahí, y ten mucho cuidado.

\- Sí, princesa -Dijo ella con paso apresurado dirigiéndose al refugio. Miré a Chester que estaba un poco consternado y salí corriendo en dirección a mi habitación.

Rápidamente me alisté, simplemente me puse el pantalón y unas botas, recorté el vestido de un tirón para mayor comodidad y agarré la funda donde estaba mi espada y mis cuchillas.

\- Estoy lista -Dije saliendo de la habitación con Chester pisándome los talones.

Por sobre la entrada de Erebor, pude ver ya a nuestro ejército luchando contra los orcos, pero no era solo eso lo que hacía, muchos enanos habían creado un escudo para proteger a la caravana de aquel ataque orco.

\- Esto ya estaba planificado -Susurré para mí misma, de un momento a otro pude divisar a mi padre junto a Dwalin y Dain luchando y dando sus vidas por defender a su familia, suspiré y me giré para ver a un Balín acercárseme alterado-¡Balin!

\- ¡Venga, princesa! -Dijo él- Su padre ha dado la orden de que debe ir al refugio junto a su madre.

\- ¿Está ella allá? -Pregunté, él asintió- Bien -Asentí y me agaché agarrando al pequeño Chester que se encontraba entre mis piernas algo asustado- Llévalo con mi madre, Balín.

\- ¿Princesa? -Le entre a Chester- ¿Qué pretende?, su padre ha…

\- Lucharé junto con él, mi deber es proteger… al linaje de Durin -Sonreí y a la vez me tiré al vació escuchando el gritó ahogado de Balín.

Cayendo desde aquella altura había una cuerda donde estaba la insignia de la casa de Durin y por ella llegué hasta él suelo, me acerqué al ejercito que estaba haciendo de barrera frente a Erebor comanda por Gloin.

\- ¡Su majestad! -Dijo el padre de Gimli, le sonreí y saqué mis cuchillas- Hay demasiados -Susurró.

\- Sigan haciendo de barrera -Les indiqué- Abriré camino… envié un grupo cuando crea que es el momento -Gloin asintió y dio un orden en Khuzdul.

Pasé por los enanos rápidamente y con los cuchillos en mis manos empecé a rasgarles la garganta a cada orco que se atrevía a cruzarse en mi camino- ¡Desgraciados, muéranse! -Les gritaba mientras se las clavaba en el estómago llenándome de sangre orca, una sustancia negra y que olía demonios.

No sabía cuántos orcos había estado matando, pero debieron ser miles, al instante pude sentir algo de ayuda a mi alrededor, los enanos de la barrera me estaban ayudando- ¡Vamos por el rey! -Grité, ellos gritaron también apoyándome, pero mis planes fueron cambiados al ver llegar a varios wuargos listos para atacarnos.

\- ¡Protejan a la princesa! -Gritó uno de los enanos al instante me pusieron dentro de un gran escudo, pero pude sentir que se deshacía, los wuargos estaban atacándonos, alejaban a los enanos y se los comían.

Y pude verlos, como nos embarraban con su sangre y las miradas vacías de los enanos en el suelo. Fue en ese momento que me levanté de donde estaba y rápidamente creé un campo de protección alrededor de todos nosotros; los wuargos traban de entrar, pero cada vez que lo hacían, volaban unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros.

\- Hay que seguir -Les dije a los enanos con mis brazos extendidos, los 10 enanos a mi alrededor asintieron y empezamos a caminar lentamente y evitando muertes o heridas gracias al escudo.

\- ¡Princesa! -Un gran roca venía del cielo y traté de mantenerme firme, pero cuando está cayó sobre nosotros el campo de protección desapareció al instante y yo caí al suelo con una rodilla al suelo.

\- Estoy bien -Susurré levantándome y pude ver que otra roca se nos acercaba, así que rápidamente concentré toda mi magia en mi mano derecha después de guardas las dagas en mi cinturón y apunté a otra roca cerca de nosotros y la envié contra la de los orcos. Rápidamente teníamos pequeñas piedras volando por todas partes sin causar mucho efecto en nosotros ni en el orcos.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Miré a la izquierda y un orco sobre un wuargo se acercaba con espada en alto, sonreí con arrogancia y me acerqué a él mientras sacaba mis cuchillas nuevamente y de un saltó le di una patada al wuargo en la cabeza y caí al suelo. Lancé las cuchillas, en una vuelta, directo a las cabezas de los dos animales frene a mí matándolos en el acto, con ayuda de la magia estas volvieron a mis manos listas para volver a aniquilar a esas criaturas.

\- ¡Avancen! -Les grité a los enanos y estos me obedecieron al instante alzando sus lanzas y corriendo mientras se las clavaban a los orcos por las entrañas para después sacar sus espadas y pelear contra ellos.

Por mi lado busqué a mi padre o a Fili y Kili desesperadamente, temía que algo les pasara y fue cuando vi a lo lejos la caravana. Debía hacer algo, mi pueblo no tenía armas y se podían ver lo asustados que estaban todos mientras eran protegidos por las barreras de los enanos.

Corrí hasta la barrera buscando al líder del escuadrón, al no encontrarlo opté por mandar yo- ¡Debemos llevarlos a Erebor! -Grité por encima de los gritos de los guerreros, estos me miraron sorprendidos, algunos asintieron.

Me adentré y pude ver los enanos de las montañas azules mirarme expectante- ¡Escúchenme atentamente! -Grité encima de una piedra- ¡No hay mucho tiempo, debemos ir directo a Erebor!

\- ¡Nos mataran! -Dijeron algunos.

\- ¡Yo los protegeré! -Dije y bajé de la piedra, para después acercarme a una pareja de enanos y sus hijos- ¿Su nombre? -Pregunté, traté de sonar lo más calmada.

\- Bran -Dijo el enano mientras abrazaba a su esposa, quien tenía un bebé en brazos y otro pequeño que estaba en el piso llorando.

\- Muy bien, mi señor enano -Dije con una sonrisa- ¿Sabe usar el hacha, no? -Este asintió- Los protegeré, pero debemos darnos prisa -La pareja asintió- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? -Me agaché frente a un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color y en estos pude ver miedo, mucho miedo.

\- Barr -Susurró el niño, simplemente asentí.

\- Okey, Barr, ven conmigo -Sonreí y él niño negó con la cabeza- No tengas miedo, estarás bajo mi protección, los orcos no te tocaran ni un pelo -El niño, dudo, se me acercó y lo cargué tras mi espalda, luego vi a todos los que estaban a mi alrededor, los enanos y las pocas enanas estábamos listos para correr hasta Erebor- Tendrá que ser un grupo pequeño -Dije, y conté a los 20 primeros enanos que vi- Estén cerca de mí, no se desvíen -Todos asintieron- Necesito que me abraces con mucha fuerza, Barr -Este enredó sus pequeñas piernas en mi cintura y se agarró a mi ropa- Muy bien… ¡Ahora! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas y todos fuimos corriendo hasta la entrada de Erebor.

A la mitad de camino nos topamos con unos diez orcos, que nos veían divertidos y gustosos de que nos podrían matar con mucha facilidad, rápidamente los alejé de un movimiento con mi mano, les había enviado una gran ráfaga tirándolos muy lejos y seguimos corriendo hasta la entrada donde pude ver a un Balín sorprendió- Al refugio, Balín -Este simplemente asintió y cuando me disponía a ir, Légolas y Tauriel aparecieron.

\- Debemos traer a los enanos -Dije a los dos elfos, estos asintieron y de un momento a otro los tres volvimos a salir de Erebor directo a donde estaban los enanos de Ered Luin.

Pero los enanos no fueron los únicos que combatieron contra los orcos, los hombres de Dale se unieron a la batalla con espadas, lanzas y escudos, pero no todo fue tan fácil, rápidamente y sin darnos cuenta una gran roca nos estaba pisando los talones, les iba a dar a un gran grupo de enanos desprotegidos y ajenos de lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Cuidado! -Grité corriendo hasta ellos alzando mis manos y creando rápidamente un gran campo de protección, lo suficiente para que la piedra no afectara a mi gente.

\- ¡Por Mahal! -Empezaron a decir unos cuantos enanos, deshice el campo cuando la roca rebotó contra este.

\- Hay que moverse -Ordené y los enanos cerca asintieron con la cabeza mientras se encaminaban- Iré a reunir más gente -Le dije a Légolas- Ten cuidado -Este simplemente sonrió de lado y yo me alejé corriendo.

Aun teníamos la barrera de enanos con sus escudos protegiéndonos, pero temía que algo pudiese pasar, llegué donde habían mas enanos, sobre todo enfermos y viejos.

\- ¡¿Están todos bien?! -Escuché un gran sí de parte de mi gente, sabía que mover a esta gente sería muy lento, pero de esta forma lograríamos que más enanos llegaran a Erebor y la barrera de enanos no sería tan larga.

Suspiré cansada y empezamos la marcha hacía Erebor con mucha lentitud, pero gracias a está, los orcos que venía del lado izquierdo estaban a llegando montados sobre wuargos, pero esto no era lo único, ¡Claro que no!, para rematar la situación habían enviando a dos trolles hacer el trabajo sucio.

\- ¡Vayan, vayan! -Grité mientras concentraba magia en mi y creaba una gran bola de fuego lanzándosela a los orcos sobre sus wuargos, y justo cuando venía un troll a nada de darme con su gran mazo, Légolas llega y le clava unas cuantas flechas en su rostro matándolo al acto- Lo tenía controlado -Le dije frunciendo el ceño cuando se puso tras de mi cubriéndome la espalda.

\- Seguro, a la final, yo lo maté -Dijo él y empezó a disparar flechas a los demás wuargos que se nos acercaba.

Saqué mis cuchillas y las lancé hasta el troll frente de mí cegándolo y haciéndolo gritar con mucha fuerza, desenfundé a mi espada y con ayuda de Légolas salté desde sus hombros hasta su garganta y le clavé la espada ahí rajándole hasta el estómago.

Saqué la espada y me le alejé antes de que toda la sangre y los órganos salieran y me ensuciaran más de lo que ya estoy, pero una cosa era sangre de orcos y otra muy diferente eran órganos de troll.

\- ¡Princesa! -Me giré y pude ver a una enano correr con una lanza hasta mi lado- ¡La necesitan en el frente!

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando ahí!? -Pregunté acercándome al enano y gritando sobre los demás sonidos de aquella batalla.

\- ¡El rey la necesita!

Al instante miré a Légolas, este asintió, me giré al enano- Traten de llevar al pueblo dentro de Erebor, ahora -Pedí, el enano asintió y dio órdenes en su lengua materna.

Suspiré, estaba cansada de los orcos, ya me tenían harta, con esos pensamientos me acerqué a la barrera que trataba de cubrirse más, para después sobrepasarla y llegar hasta las líneas de los enanos que estaban siendo comandas por mi padre.

\- ¡Padre! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas y este me vio.

\- ¡Lena! -Gritó él y me agarró de la mano acercándome más hacía donde estaban él y el resto de la compañía- Necesitamos de ti, ahora.

\- ¿Qué hago? -Pregunté emocionada y sentí nuevamente la adrenalina recorrerme desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

\- Ganar terreno -Dijo él.

Simplemente asentí y Thorin dio un orden haciendo que los enanos batallando se acercaran a nosotros y nos dieran paso a nosotros, la compañía estaba detrás de mí junto con mi padre, lo miré de reojo y pude ver que los orcos y trolls venían directamente. Respiré hondo y de una ráfaga envié a los orcos con sus wuargos lejos, los trolls se quedaron parados un poco atónitos, miré el cielo, estaba completamente nublado como para que el sol llegara y los convirtiera en piedra, frustrada creé bolas de fuego y los incendié al instante.

Los gritos de los enanos victoriosos resonaban por todo el valle y me daban ánimos de seguir- ¡A ella, a la bruja! -Pude escuchar a lo lejos y sentando sobre un wuargo blanco pude ver a un orco.

\- No… no… -Repetí incrédula- No… -Negué con la cabeza completamente asustada.

\- ¡Lena! -A mi lado Fili me defendió de un orco, que ni siquiera había visto, que me quería clavar su espada, vi como el enano rubio me defendía y yo seguía absorta.

\- ¡Lena! -Padre vino hasta mí, lo miré de reojo, pero no reaccionaba hasta que sentía como me zarandeaban, fue cuando salí del shock- ¡Por Durin reacciona!

Los enanos de la compañía me protegían de todo orco que quisiera acercárseme y me levanté del suelo, (ni siquiera me di cuenta que había caído de rodillas), creé un gran campo de fuerza y los orcos empezaron a volar lejos de nosotros, muchos metros lejos.

Y mi padre lo vio.

Fili y Kili también.

Los de la compañía también pudieron verlo.

\- Es imposible -Dijo Thorin.

Y esa risa la conocía.

\- Azog -Susurré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bilbo estaba aterrorizado, incluso tenía Sting en su mano la cual brillaba hasta más no poder indicándole que cerca, muy cerca, habían orcos, quizás estaban acechándoles ahí mismo y ningún enano se había dado cuenta.

\- ¡Se está moviendo, tío Bilbo! -Dijo Frodo cuando a lo lejos pudo ver como los enanos empezaban a moverse en pequeñas cantidades hasta llevar a Erebor.

\- ¡No te alejes de mí, Frodo! -Dijo Bilbo mientras apretaba las cuerdas del poni y a la vez veía al pequeño hobbit justo a su frente.

Bilbo sabía que los orcos no tenían piedad con quienes se cruzaban, sean mujeres o niños, les daban igual, lo único que querían hacer es matar, destruir- Frodo, ven -Dijo alzando al pelinegro y dejándolo en el poni- Agarra bien la cuerda.

\- ¿Tío, qué está pasando? -Frodo no era tonto, él sabía perfectamente que algo sucedía cerca de aquella montaña, además, su tío había sacado su espada, cosa que no hizo en todo el viaje, ¿Por qué ahora sí?

\- Nada, Frodo -Trató de sonreír el mayor, pero simplemente le salió una mueca- Estaremos bien -Aseguró mientras seguían avanzando lentamente entre todos esos enanos ajenos a lo que en verdad sucedía al pie de la montaña.

\- Se sigue moviendo -Dijo Frodo mirando como los enanos caminaban muy lentamente hasta que a lo lejos pudieron ver a varios enanos de las colinas de hierro con sus armas y escudos, el pánico creció entre los enanos y empezaron a gritar todos asustados.

Bilbo tenía razón, algo no estaba bien, ya de por sí con su espada lo supo y su instinto lo aseguraba, se giró para tomar a Frodo y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ella- No te sueltes, Frodo -Susurró el hobbit mayor, Frodo asintió algo temeroso mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la cintura de su tío y a la ropa de este.

Avanzaron entre pasos temerosos y recibiendo las órdenes de los guerreros; Bilbo aún tenía su espada en mano y la otra cargaba a Frodo, el poni, siempre fiel, se quedó al lado de su dueño hasta esperar una orden de este.

Llegaron hasta una gran barrera de enanos que los protegía de un gran ataque de los orcos- ¿Qué son esos? -Preguntó asustado Frodo al no solo ver unas criaturas tan viles, que solo aparecen en tus peores pesadillas, sino que vio a unos grandes lobos y unos gigantes de color grisáceo.

\- Nada, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo preocupado mientras avanzaba.

\- ¡Pero están muy cerca! -Chilló el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te tocaran, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo apretando más al niño contra sí- No lo permitiré -Juró la promesa de protección y el niño simplemente lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin duda estaba muy asustado.

Y fue cuando los vio, muy cerca del frente, tomando la delantera y dirigiendo a sus ejércitos estaba Thorin con su espada en mano y gritando a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¿Ves aquel enano, Frodo? -Preguntó Bilbo señalando al enano de cabellos negros, el pequeño asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos- Él es Thorin, el rey…

\- ¿El rey? -Preguntó incrédulo mientras Bilbo se seguía moviendo a pasos rápidos.

\- Así es, él nos protegerá -Sonrió y al instante trató de enfocar mejor la vista, si estaba Thorin ahí, seguramente Lena estaba con él ayudándolo y combatiendo a esas feroces criaturas, pero por más que trató de distinguirla entre aquella batalla, no pudo.

Cansado siguió su camino, pidiendo en silencio que no solo Lena estuviera bien, sino también sus amigos enanos, la compañía de Thorin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Auch! -Gritó Kili- ¡Duele, Tauriel! -Gritó Kili para después arrepentirse completamente y disculparse unas mil veces con su elfa.

Negué con la cabeza mientras revisaban mis manos, había creado demasiadas bolas de fuego y la magia se disipó tanto en mis manos que empecé a quemarme casi al final de aquella batalla.

\- En la batalla… -Susurré mirando mi regazo, pude sentir las miradas sobre mí- Esto estaba planificado -Dije alzando la vista.

Thorin asintió, él estaba aún lado mío con los brazos cruzados y mirando atentamente a los curanderos- Aquel orco… montado en el wuargo blanco…

\- ¿Era Azog? -Pregunté, Thorin negó, miré a otro lado.

\- Azog falleció, Dwalin me lo confirmó cuando incineraron su cuerpo junto con el resto de esos malditos -Comentó.

\- Pero es igual a él -Dijo Kili- ¡Auch!

\- Estate quieto, Kili -Dijo Tauriel mientras le apretaba con una venda la herida en su hombro.

\- Azog está muerto -Afirmé, Thorin y los demás enanos asintieron- Y si ese orco es igual a él… y montaba en su wuargo blanco quiere decir…

\- Que es su otro hijo -Dijo Thorin entre un gruñido.

\- ¿Otro hijo? -Preguntó Fili incrédulo- Bolgo era su único hijo.

\- Pues al parecer no -Dijo Thorin caminando frustrado- Y seguramente quiere terminar lo que su padre y hermano empezaron.

\- Matarnos -Susurré y miré mis manos ya vendadas.

\- ¡Qué se atrevan! -Dijo Dwalin apretando los puños- Ya tenemos a la mitad de los enanos de las montañas azules en su hogar, no podrán volvernos a atacar.

\- No estés tan seguro -Dijo Thorin- Puede haber otro ataque como este, debemos estar preparados.

\- ¡Lena! -Me giré y me levanté, al instante pude ver a mi madre entrando corriendo por la enfermería hasta llegar a mí y abrazarme como si no me hubiese visto en años luces.

\- Mamá… -Susurré al sentir que el oxigeno me faltaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te hicieron daño? -Beso toda mi carita y me volvió a abrazar, pude escuchar las risas de mis primos y los fulminé con la mirada, al instante se callaron y miraron a otro lado.

\- Estoy bien -Susurré y le sonreí- Soy un hueso duro de roer -La animé, luego ella frunció el ceño al ver a mis manos vendadas.

\- ¿¡Qué le pediste hacer!? -Se giró y miró con enojó a Thorin, me sorprendí al igual que todos- ¿¡Qué le pediste hacer, Thorin Escudo de Roble!? -Repitió nuevamente acercándose al enano.

\- Protegernos -Dijo él firme como una piedra- Gracias a mi hija estamos vivimos.

\- ¿Tú hija? -Preguntó mamá incrédula cruzándose de brazos, me senté y miré la escena, la verdad era gracioso, pues papá era más bajito que mamá y él tenía que alzar la mirada para poder verla. Miré a los enanos a nuestro alrededor que sonreían divertidos también- ¡Es más hija mía, que tuya! -Dijo ella señalándose y luego se giró y tomó mis manos hice una mueca de dolor- ¿Fueron las bolas de fuego, verdad? -Dijo, asentí.

\- Empecé a quemarme al final de la batalla, mamá -Dije en un susurró.

\- Aun así, pudiste terminar incinerada -Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, luego apretó los ojos y se sentó aún lado mío, Thorin se acercó a ella y yo le puse una mano en el hombro- Las cosas que me suceden por preocuparme -Dijo en susurro.

\- Tranquila, mami, que estoy bien -Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola- Vamos, ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?, preocuparte mucho no es bueno para mi hermanito.

\- Es cierto -Dijo Thorin- Y por lo que dijo Oin, tienes un embarazo complicado, debes cuidarte -Oin asintió.

\- Mira quien lo dice -Susurró mamá, pero yo solamente lo escuché así que reprimí una sonrisa- Los enanos siguen en el refugio, deberías dar la orden de que salgan.

\- Voy yo -Dije con una sonrisa.

\- No -Dijo Thorin- Tú te vas a tu habitación con tu escolta y te quedas ahí… ¿O prefieres estar acá?

Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me recostaba en la camilla y miraba de reojo a Fili que lo examinaban muy detenidamente, luego miré a Kili que lo seguía curando Tauriel con mucha paciencia, pues Kili se quejaba muy seguido.

Légolas estaba bien, no había tenido ninguna herida al igual que Tauriel, la verdad, esos nunca tienen heridas, no entiendo como lo hacen; cada que salgo a una batalla o algo, tengo una pequeña herida en algún lugar.

Me giré en la camilla mientras seguía escuchando a Thorin hablar con los enanos sobre la guardia y no sé que más, a mi mamá la sentía muy cerca, pues me acariciaba una pierna, la miré de reojo y pude ver que estaba pensativa- ¿Te sientes mal? -Le pregunté, ella me miró y negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú te sientes bien? -Asentí con la cabeza, ella me sonrió y llevó una mano a su vientre, me senté de nuevo en la camilla y la miré- ¿Sabes?, cuando aun estabas dentro de mí podía sentirte… aunque fueras de unas semanas.

\- ¿Enserio? -Pregunté completamente sorprendida- ¿No debiste sentirme como a los cuatro o cinco meses?

Mamá negó- Gracias a la magia podía sentirte -Sonrió y luego tomó mi mano hice una mueca- Lo siento -Dijo, solo sonreí- Concentra un poco de magia en tú mano -La puso en su vientre y cerré los ojos.

TUM

TUM

TUM

TUM

\- ¡Por los dioses del Olimpo! -Casi caigo al suelo cuando abrí los ojos de la sorpresa- ¡Santa madre de los niños! -Volví a decir, mamá empezó a reír y todos nos miraron.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Thorin se acercó a nosotras con el ceño fruncido y mirando a mi madre que aun tenía su mano en el vientre.

\- ¡Pude escucharlo! -Sonreí muy feliz.

Había escuchado el latir del pequeño corazón de mi hermanito, bueno, la verdad fue un gran latir, demasiado para una cosita tan diminuta que ni siquiera estaba bien desarrollado.

Estaba completamente feliz y mi madre también, pero al verla pude ver que hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor- ¿¡Qué sucede!? -Me acerqué preocupada.

\- Nada, nada -Dijo ella suspirando- Estoy bien -Dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de todos.

Miré a mamá preocupada, ¿Habrá algún problema con el bebé?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fui a mi habitación escoltada por Fili y Kili, dentro pude ver a un Chester bajo la cama y al llegar salió corriendo a recibirme- ¿Mamá te habrá dejado aquí? -Pregunté incrédula, seguramente era así, pues un pequeño perrito no podía ir a una enfermería donde había cientos de guerreros con heridas y Chester podría infectarlas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me metí al baño, llené la bañera y me quedé ahí un buen rato quitándome la suciedad de los orcos y las demás criaturas, tuve que darme dos baños, pues el agua se contaminó al instante de impurezas y suciedad, obviamente no me bañaría en sangre de orco ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Salí del baño y me vestí con un bello vestido color azul celeste y unas pequeñas zapatillas, me recosté en la cama y abracé a Chester con fuerza para después cepillarme el cabello y hacerme una linda media cola.

\- Princesa -Pude escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Pasa, Othyil -Dije mientras jugaba un poco con Chester y su cabecita molestándolo un poco.

Othyil entró al cuarto y me miró para después inclinarse- Su padre la está convocando.

\- ¿Para qué? -Pregunté mirándola- ¡Chester! -Recibí una mordida de Chester al instante, obviamente era jugando, pero como tenía las quemaduras aún dolía un poco.

\- Es… -Miró mientras me sobaba la mano- Para presentarla ante su pueblo, su majestad.

\- Oh… ya era hora -Dije levantándome y tomando a Chester entre mis brazos- ¿Me veo bien?

\- Está esplendida, princesa -Dijo ella, la miré y le sonreí- ¡Espere, su corona! -Dijo ella, asentí y ella fue por la corona y me la colocó en la cabeza.

La corona era una pequeña tiara de plata, era liviana a comparación con la que la mi madre usaba frente a enanos de alto rango, suspiré y salimos de la habitación para después llegar al refugio donde se ocultaban los enanos atemorizados.

Las puertas ya estaban abiertas, desde luego y los enanos se encontraban en la gran plaza, en el mercader, de Erebor, todos reunidos esperando la aparición del rey.

Othyil me llevó hasta donde estaba Thorin y mi madre, ambos tenían sus coronas respectivas al igual que Fili, Kili y tía Dis que al parecer no estaba de muy buen humor, seguramente porque Fili y Kili salieron a la batalla y recibieron algunas heridas.

Padre se presentó, nos presentó y todos los enanos gritaron de júbilo y alegría, pero algo me llamó la atención, la compañía estaba alrededor de unas personas, así que, junto con Kili y Fili nos acercamos mientras recibíamos saludos y bendiciones de parte de los enanos.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -Pregunté con una sonrisa, los enanos me permitieron el paso y me quedé estática. A mi lado Kili y Fili corrieron emocionados, pero yo seguía mirando estupefacta a aquella persona que tenía delante de mí.

\- Bilbo… -Susurré con los ojos un poco aguados.

\- Hola, Lena -Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa.


	16. Chapter XV

¡Buenas, mis queridos lectores! Lamento mucho no actualizar he estado resolviendo cosas en mi laptop y todo eso.

¡Comentarios!

 **Diana Bolsón:** Sí, sé que debo continuarla y sé que los torturé con ese final, pues sí, ahora empieza lo bueno. Pues… ¿Qué pasará? ^.^ ¡Qué no pasará!

 **Sherlockholmes9:** ¡Bilbo llegó!, oh, sí, sí, lo de Tamara nos preocupa a todos, lo usual cuando tienes un embarazo riesgoso… ¡OPS! Pues sí, un loquillo y ese orco están malvado como su padre y su hermano.

 **Elfa Tauriel:** ¡De mi cabeza!, tenía que agregar a otro orco líder que sea tan repugnante como su padre y hermano y que tengamos todos ganas de hacerlo pedacitos poco a poco. ¡Qué no pasa!, pues es alta, pero solo unos centímetros más que Thorin, pues es humana, y Lena es casi del tamaño de su madre: Thorin mide 1,55, Tamara mide 1,60 y Lena mide 1, 59.

 **Nina Lovegood:** ¡Sí, por fin!, ya tenía que llegar el hobbit, ¡Ah muy bella la reacción!, sobre todo las hermosas palabras que ella le dice, u ¡Sí, nuestra niña está creciendo para convertirse en la mejor heroína de todas!

 **Yuridia9:** Descuida, lo que menos le puede pasar es que se muera, pero no soy tan mala como para matarla… ¿O sí?, pues sí, pero aún no está en tanto riesgo, apenas lleva dos meses de embarazo.

 **Ana Lestrange:** ¡Qué bueno!, al menos fue de felicidad. ¡El hermanito!, sí, esa me la bote escribiendo, y ya que ella como su madre tienen magia, ¿Por qué no?, ¡Sí, Bilbo regresó por fin!, ¡Ya era hora!

 **Barbie Castillo:** Otro orco más, y este es peor que su padre y su hermano, además de que tiene la venganza en mente, sí, tiene problemas con el embarazo, sí, también ya va a empezar el cuarteto, algo así. ¡Bilbo llegó!

¡Hagamos canción!, ¡Bilbo llegó!, ¡Te adoramos Bilbo!, ¡Bilbena!

…

Todos los del #TeamBilbo espero que disfruten este capítulo, tanto como los del #TeamoFili y #TeamLégolas, pues los tres salen en esta historia, ¡Y Frodo!, a quien me lo voy a comer a besos.

Cerca del final les recomiendo pañuelos, por si acaso, pues este capítulo será muy emotivo.

ATENCIÓN: Lectores queridos, sino subo en una semana o quizás en menos tiempo es porque estoy escribiendo otra historia del Hobbit, una ThorinxOC, aún no lo he subido, estoy esperando y llegar al reino de los trasgos, es decir, me falta mucho. Quien lo quiera leer en su estreno está súper invitado.

Sí tengo algún error, enserio, lo lamento tanto, pero trato de corregir lo mejor que puedo.

Como ya sabrán, "El Hobbit", es propiedad de J.R.R. Tolkien, está historia y sus personajes no reconocidos son completamente míos.

¡Espero que disfruten y comente!

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

Sentí que mi mundo se movía bajo mis pies y a la vez una gran alegría me llenaba completamente, sonreí, pero me salió una mueca, me limpié las lágrimas con el revés de mi mano derecha olvidándome el dolor y me acerqué a Bilbo- Hola, Lena…

\- ¡Bilbo! -Gemí de alegría mientras le daba un gran abrazo de oso, no lo quería soltar, no lo quería dejar ir otra vez- ¡Por Dios, como te extrañé, desgraciado sinvergüenza! -Los enanos y Bilbo rieron ante lo que había dicho, mi madre simplemente frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Tío Bilbo, quien es ella? -Dejé de abrazar a Bilbo cuando escuché de aquella vocecilla aún lado de él y pude ver a un pequeño hobbit de cabellos negros, ojos azules y piel de porcelana.

\- Oh… Ella esa la princesa que te estaba contando, Lena, él es mi sobrino F…

\- Frodo -Terminé la palabra por él, Bilbo me miró asombrado- ¿Cómo es qué…? -Frodo, para esa línea del tiempo, no había nacido, ¡Ni siquiera debería estar con Bilbo aún!, eso debería ser dentro de mucho tiempo, ¡Demasiado!, ¿¡Qué carajos estaba pasando aquí!?

\- ¿La princesa sabe mi nombre? -Preguntó Frodo y mi corazón se agitó. En él se podía ver a distancia que era un pequeño niño dulce y alegre.

\- Desde luego que se de ti, pequeño -Dije agachándome hasta su altura, al instante este se abrazó a la pierna de su tío mientras se sonrojaba- Tú tío Bilbo me habló mucho de ti.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Bilbo, lo miré fijamente- ¡Ah, sí!, ¡Le hablé de ti por cartas, Frodo!

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó el pequeño y luego me miró para darme una pequeña sonrisa- Tío Bilbo tenía razón.

\- ¿En qué cosa? -Pregunté intrigada.

\- Usted es realmente bonita -Se escucharon varias risas a mi alrededor y mis mejillas se sonrojaron.

\- ¿Eso crees? -Miré de reojo a Bilbo que estaba más rojo que un tomate y estaba muy nervioso.

\- Eso creo -Aseguró Frodo esta vez agarrando con una sola mano el pantalón de Bilbo.

\- Eres un niño muy inteligente, dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes? -Me levanté del suelo.

\- Doce años, señorita -Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Doce? -Pregunté incrédula- Parece de menos… -Susurré para mí misma.

\- Sí, lo sé -Dijo Bilbo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miraba de reojo al pequeño Frodo que miraba su plato completamente lleno de comida, seguramente, extraña para él- ¿Debo comérmelo todo? -Preguntó Frodo mientras picaba lo que era una pata de cerdo con el tenedor.

\- Si -Dijo Bombur sirviendo los demás platos- Los jóvenes como tú deben alimentarse muy bien -Sonrió.

\- ¿Tío Bilbo? -Miró a su tío que estaba a su lado, yo simplemente sonreí mientras miraba la sopa frente a mí con un poco de disgusto, pero comencé a comerla.

\- Debes comerte toda la comida, pero si no tienes más hambre, está bien, de todos modos, Bombur es un gran cocinero -Sonrió Bilbo.

Al lado de mi plato pude ver costillas de cerdo, patas de pollo y papas, respiré hondo mientras terminaba mi sopa para seguir comiendo lo demás mientras seguía viendo a Frodo que comía tranquilamente.

Aun no comprendía que hacía ese niño aquí, eso me rodaba por la mente todo el tiempo que estuve cerca, más bien, que él estuvo cerca de mí porque no se quiso despegar ni por un segundo, pues, según él, su tío le contó tan bien de mí que no quería alejarse nunca, nunca.

Miré a Chester y le tiré un pedazo de pollo, al instante este se lo tragó como si su vida dependiera de ello- Tío Bilbo, no quiero más.

\- Pero si no has comido nada, pequeño -Dijo Bofur con una sonrisa, él estaba al lado de Frodo y este lo miró sonrojándose- Ven aquí… -Agarró el tenedor y empezó a darle de comer a Frodo, la verdad después si tuvo un poco más de hambre, pues se comía todo lo que Bofur le daba, para tener doce años, Bilbo ya lo tenía muy consentido y parecía un bebé de seis añitos.

Cuando la cena terminó todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, con excepción de mis padres que tenían temas que tratar con los demás enanos así que, por mi lado, llevé a Bilbo y a Frodo a sus habitaciones que eran cerca de la mía y de la de Fili y Kili.

\- Tú habitación será la misma de antes Bilbo -Caminaba frente a él mientras Bilbo agarraba la pequeña mano de su sobrino- Frodo puede dormir en la habitación que está al frente de la de Fili y Kili.

\- No es necesario -Dijo él y lo sentí un poco incómodo, seguramente era porque no estábamos solos caminando, sino que tenía a Othyil un poco más atrás y a mi escolta real pisándonos los talones- Frodo duerme conmigo -Sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta para después llegar a su habitación y abrirla.

\- Está súper limpia -Dije dándoles paso para que entraran- ¿Seguros que estarán bien?

\- Desde luego que si -Dijo Bilbo- ¡Es más, es demasiado!

\- ¡Tío Bilbo, viste la cama! -Frodo se acercó corriendo hasta la enorme cama y se tiró.

\- ¡Frodo! -Le regañó Bilbo.

\- ¡Es enorme! -Rio el pequeño hobbit- ¡Me gusta!

\- Qué bueno que te gusta, Frodo -Dije con una sonrisa- Debo irme -Me giré para ver a Bilbo- Los veré mañana.

\- Sí, entiendo… -Dijo Bilbo con una sonrisa triste.

Me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo- Me alegra que este aquí, Bilbo -Le susurré.

\- A mí me alegra verte a ti, Lena, no tienes idea de cuánto -Me susurró él y sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, me separé de él y me acerqué a Frodo.

\- Hasta mañana, Frodo -Sonreí mientras le revolvía el cabello.

\- Adiós, princesa -Sonrió Frodo, pero se levantó de la cama y me abrazó con fuerza, le devolví el abrazó y después lo deposité en la cama y le di un besito en la frente.

\- Hay agua caliente en el baño… tendrán que esperar un poco por si quieren bañarse -Les guiñé un ojo, Bilbo me sonrió de vuelta.

Me fui a mi habitación y cerré la puerta después de despedirme de Othyil; caí hasta el suelo con la espalda en la puerta mientras miraba al techo de piedra, "A mí me alegra ver a ti, Lena"- Bilbo… -Suspiré mientras recordaba sus lindas palabras- ¿Todavía sigues enamorado de mí, hobbit?

Fui al baño y mojé mi cara, para después escuchar la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse me asomé y pude ver a mi madre- Claro, puedes pasar, no tengo problema -Dije, escuché su risa.

\- Que simpática me saliste -Dijo mamá sentándose en la cama, la miré mientras me limpiaba la carita con un trapo y lo dejaba de nuevo en el baño- Lena… creo que nosotras tenemos una… conversación pendiente…

\- ¿Conversación pendiente? -Pregunté incrédula abriendo mi gran closet y sacando un cómodo pijama.

\- Sobre Grór -Tiré el pijama que había escogido y miré de reojo a mi madre.

\- No -Dije- Si eso es a lo que viniste, pues no -Dije recogiendo la camisa y el pantalón del suelo.

\- Pero Lena, escucha… se perfectamente que esto de un matrimonio arreglado no es lo mejor.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se le acerca! -Fui al baño y cerré la puerta.

\- ¿Podrás al menos mostrar un poco interés? -Preguntó ella- Tú padre está completamente preocupado por ti.

\- Si piensa que no me puedo cuidar yo sola, está completamente equivocado -Me quité el visto como pude y después la enagua blanca.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, él también -Me aseguro, mamá estaba justamente al frente de la puerta- Por lo menos… ¿Podrías conocerlo?

\- No -Dije seca y me puse la camisa y el pantalón- No lo quiero conocer… no sé… no me agrada.

\- Podría agradarte -Dijo mamá, suspire frustrada y luego abrí la puerta y la miré, la rodeé y me fui a mi closet otra vez buscando las medias- Tengo una idea…

\- Seguro que no me gustará… -Susurré entre dientes.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -Preguntó ella y supe que se molestó.

\- Nada, mami -Dije girándome con una sonrisa forzada- ¿Cuál es tú idea?

\- Tratas de entablar una amistad con él…

\- Sabía que no me gustaría… -Susurré y luego miré a mamá.

\- Si no te agrada… pues te casarás con quien quieras, ¿Está bien?

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? -Pregunté sentándome en la cama poniéndome las medias- Me enamoro de quien yo quiera y me caso con quien yo quiera… -Dije de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Es por el hobbit?

\- ¿Qué? -Me giré- Bilbo no tiene nada que ver, ¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy enamorada de él?

\- Por lo cercanos que están. El abrazo y la atención que hoy le brindaste no es usual, Lena.

\- Mamá, basta, no quiero casarme, solo quiero proteger a mi familia, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Mamá simplemente asintió- ¿Al menos podrías conocerlo?

\- Está bien, está bien -Dije, mamá se me acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

\- Te quiero muchísimo, Lena, lo sabes, ¿No?

\- Lo sé, yo también te quiero -Dije y después de darnos un brazo y que ella saliera de la habitación, me tiré a mi cama y grité con todas mis fuerzas en la almohada, pataleé y golpeé mi cama con fuerza y después tiré la almohada lejos, a todas estas, Chester me miraba desde encima de una silla un poco absorto de lo que ocurría.

Suspiré y miré el techo de roca negra, para después sentir como Chester se acostaba a un lado mío acurrucada. Sentí unas cuantas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, estaba asustada y quizás era el simplemente de hecho de que me estaban obligando a algo que sencillamente no quería.

Cerré los ojos y me quedé complemente dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Oh… -Susurré mientras Grór me decía algo que la verdad me interesaba poco.

El día empezó como cualquier otro, levantándome un poco tarde y sintiendo como si un troll se hubiese sentado encima de mí, pues me dolía todo el cuerpo, las manos ya se me habían curado y no ardían como el día anterior.

Pero eso era solo el principio, pues Othyil y Dis me vistieron como princesa Barbie para presentarme ante aquel enano, desde luego me tuve que dejar ser, pues no quería quedar como maleducada y se lo había prometido a mi madre. Era un hermoso vestido color verde manzana y cintas amarillas, en el cabello me agarraron un mechón e hicieron una trenza que colgaba aun lado, ya que con el cabello corto era un poco difícil hacer una completa.

Cuanto vi a Grór me invitó primero a la plaza, luego al mercader y me dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera que él lo compraría, desde luego no quería nada, ya que podía tener lo que quisiera con solo pedirlo, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba, además no quería ser esas princesas que piden y piden por montón. Después me llevó a un recorrer un gran pabellón dorado que quedaba por encima de Erebor y estaba al aire libre.

\- ¿No sé está divirtiendo, verdad princesa? -Preguntó él.

\- No es eso -Dije enderezándome un poco "Eres una mentirosa"- Solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, ¿Podría seguirme contando?

\- Pues… aquel día nosotros…

Su relato trataba de llevar carnes frescas a los mejores mercaderes del norte y está "aventura" que tuvo él junto a sus hombres fue un simple robo y como valientemente lo encontraron y asesinaron a los ladrones.

\- Pues… supongo que es divertido -Susurré- Más bien… preocupante…

\- ¿Preocupante? -Preguntó Grór- ¡Por cierto! -Dijo él y sacó de chaqueta una gran caja de madera negra- Esto lo compré hace unos días y la verdad… se parece mucho a usted.

Lo miré, agarré la caja entre mis manos- ¿La caja se parece a mí? -El enano rio divertido.

\- No, no… la caja la hice yo mismo -Dijo orgulloso- Lo que contiene es lo que se parece a usted…

Abrí la caja y me encontré con un hermoso collar de plata pura y en el centro había una gran forma- Un lirio… -Susurré mientras sostenía el collar entre mis brazos- Es hermoso… -Susurré mirándolo.

\- El lirio es de un extraña gema -Dijo él- Su nombre era… mmm… Ama… ama… -Parecía pensativo y reí divertida.

\- ¿Amatista? -Pregunté mientras veía perfectamente la flor.

\- ¡Eso era! -Dijo él- Usted conoce muy bien las gemas, princesa.

\- Oh… supongo que si -Dije mientras la guardaba en la cajita- Muchas gracias, no debió comprarme nada…

\- Fue todo un placer, princesa -Dijo él tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en el revés de está, al segundo la alejé de él.

\- Eh… sí, claro -Dije dejando la caja a un lado.

\- Me han dicho que usted es muy buena con la espada -Comento él.

\- No por nada he salvado mi pellejo de orcos -Le devolví el comentario.

\- Comprendo, considero -Dijo él- Que las mujeres deben aprender a defenderse, ya que en cualquier momento pueden estar sola y ser atacadas.

\- Sí, supongo que si -Dije y miré algún punto en el suelo- Dime algo… noble Grór…

\- ¿Humm?

\- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con un arreglo así? -Pregunté mientras jugaba con mis manos.

\- ¿Sinceramente? -Dijo él mirando el horizonte- Todos esperan de mí algo que precisamente no quiero ser…

\- ¿A sí? -Me enderecé un poco.

\- Mi _Adad_ … quiere más poder… más para controlar -Susurró- Pero yo no quiero eso… -Me miró- Pienso lo mismo que usted, princesa -Dijo él- Los matrimonios planificados no son los mejores…

Le regalé una sonrisa y después me levanté de la banca de piedra- Supongo que… estamos de acuerdo en algo -Dije y me giré, él me miró y asintió- ¿Te está esperando alguna enana en tu reino? -Pregunté, él miró a otro lado.

\- Algo así… -Dijo él- No puedo casarme con ella.

\- ¿Por qué no? -Pregunté apoyándome en uno de los muros de lugar.

\- Es una sirvienta y eso no está bien visto…además… no puedo faltar a mi palabra…

\- ¿Tú palabra? -Pregunté.

\- Una… promesa que le hice a mi padre -Dijo él desviando la mirada.

\- Ah… entiendo -Dije- Si esto no resulta, ¿Irás con ella? -Él me miró.

\- No lo sé… -Susurró y pude ver duda en sus ojos.

Tragué un poco- Deberíamos volver… creo que es la hora de la … del almuerzo -Dije alejándome del muro y acercándome a la cajita y agarrándola con una mano.

Me giré y pude sentir a Grór agarrar mi muñeca- ¿Usted está enamorada de otro enano? -Preguntó él.

\- Amo a mi familia -Dije- Y es lo que ahora me importa -Sonreí, él me vio dubitativo y soltó mi muñeca levantándose.

Nos dirigimos en completo silencio hasta la entrada del comedor, casualmente era la hora del almuerzo y entramos, primero yo y después él ante la mirada de todos, me senté entre Kili y Fili que me miraban fijamente- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada -Dijo Kili y miró a Fili, miré a Fili que se dedicó simplemente a comer en silencio.

"¿Pero qué mierda les pasa?", pensé mientras veía mi plato repletó de comida y al frente mío, más comida, "Aquí me quieren engordar para después comerme", susurré y miré a mi mamá que comía tranquilamente, luego mi vista se fijó en mi padre que me sonrió, me sonrojé y miré mi comida.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo su paso? -Preguntó, alcé la vista y miré a Thorin, este miraba a Grór.

\- Padre… yo… -Él me calló con la mirada y me encogí en mi asiento.

\- Agradable, mi rey -Dijo Grór, lo miré de reojo.

\- ¿Agradable? -Preguntó el- Comprendo, entonces, espero que todo vaya bien entre ustedes dos.

\- Por supuesto, su alteza -Dijo.

Suspiré frustrada y miré de reojo a Fili, tenía la mandíbula tensa y apretaba con fuerza aquel vaso de cerveza mientras miraba su comida y al instante este se rompió, me asusté un poco y me levanté.

\- Lo lamento, lo lamento -Decía Fili y me acerqué para ver su mano que estaba mojada de cerveza- Estoy bien -Los sirvientes limpiaron los restos de aquel vaso y trajeron otro.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre, Fili? -Pregunté en un susurró después de limpiarle un poco la herida, Fili sencillamente me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa muy forzada, suspiré y le sonreí de vuelta. Empecé a comer un poco de cerdo y pan, después las puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasara los dos invitados.

\- ¡Lo lamento tanto! -Dijo Bilbo mientras le seguía un Frodo- No nos dimos cuentas de la hora, en Bolsón Cerrados nos despertamos con la luz del sol.

Sonreí por la incredulidad de los hobbits, obviamente todos disculparon su tardanza y pude ver como un pequeño Frodo me saludaba con su pequeña mano, le devolví el saludo al otro lado de la mesa.

\- Lena… -Susurró Kili a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué, Kili? -Le susurré de vuelta.

\- ¿Te comerás eso?

Suspiré mientras le sonreía de vuelta y negaba con la cabeza, quería darle un golpe y ni sabía por qué- Toma… -Susurré dándole una pata de gallina- Se feliz.

\- Gracias -Dijo como niño pequeño.

\- Así es él -Dijo Fili después de beber un poco- Siempre hacía lo mismo en Ered Luin…

\- No me han contado nada de ahí -Dije antes de beber un poco de jugo.

\- Luego te contaremos nuestras aventuras -Dijo él sonriendo.

Comimos después en completo silencio, lo que se podían escuchar eran pequeños murmullos de los presentes- Lo lamento -Dijo Thorin levantándose, había recibido una carta de emergencia donde se solicitaba su asistencia junto a Balín, Dwalin, Dain y mi madre- Debemos retirarnos -Dijo- Mi reina -Tomó la mano de mamá y se fueron junto a los otros enanos.

Kili sonrió y empezó a lanzarle la comida a Fili, yo me alejé un poco, pues estaba entre ellos y no quería comida entre mis cabellos- ¡Fili, Kili! -Gritó Dis algo enojada, ambos enanos se miraron rieron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Un brindis! -Dijo Kili poniendo un pie en la mesa y alzando una jarra de cerveza, lo miré y luego miré a Tauriel que estaba más roja que un tomate y estaba algo encogida en la silla- ¡Por nuestros hobbits!

Los enanos alzaron las cervezas y brindaron ante lo dicho por Kili- ¡Por los hobbits!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hice una cruz con la espada de Légolas y con la mía defendiéndome de un ataque, después llevé su espada lejos para tratar de "clavársela", pero justamente él había sacado dos cuchillas de su espalda tirándola la otra al piso. Caí al suelo y le propiné una patada en el mentón al elfo para después rodar un poco y alejarme de él.

\- ¡No sabía que las princesas eran valientes! -Escuché una vocecita fuera de la arena de combate y de reojo pude ver a Frodo siendo cargado por Bilbo.

\- Deben serlo, Frodo -Dijo Bilbo- Pero Lena es la princesa más valiente de todas.

\- Soy la única princesa que conoces, Bolsón -Dije mirándolo- Además, no digas tonterías -Dije apuntándolo con mi espada mientras sentía mis mejillas rojas, luego me giré para ver a Légolas que se tocaba el mentón- Seguramente hay princesas que son más valientes que yo -Declaré.

\- Pues… usted es la más valiente de todas -Dijo Frodo- Ya lo decreté -Se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

\- ¿Ah sí?, pues… gracias, Frodo -Dije inclinándome con una sonrisa, luego me giré y pude ver que entraban Fili y Kili.

\- Tú no descansas, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó el rubio de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se fue cuando miró fijamente el lugar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Pregunté, él negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero entrenar contigo -Dijo Fili.

\- ¿Crees vencerme? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- No -Dijo él- Sé que te venceré.

\- Ahh… un día se te subirá mucho el ego, mi querido Fili -Dije con una sonrisa mientras él llegaba hasta mí con su espada ya desenfundada.

\- ¿Lista, princesa? -Preguntó él.

\- ¿Listo, príncipe? -Le dije.

La pelea con Fili fue corta, pues de un momento a otro ya estaba contra la pared y su espada, y podía ver claramente sus deseos de ganar. Fili Alejó su espada de mi garganta y respiré con calma.

\- Fili fue entrenado por Dwalin y Thorin por mucho tiempo, es obvio que no podrás ganarle ahora, Lena -Dijo Kili sentado al lado de Bilbo y sosteniendo a Frodo.

\- Es verdad -Dije- ¿Cuándo me entrenarán ellos?

\- Pues… dudo mucho que te entrenen -Dijo Fili entregándome mi espada-Están tan ocupados con Erebor.

\- Es verdad -Dijo Kili.

\- ¿Ya pasó la ceremonia de coronación? -Preguntó Bilbo mientras me miraba.

\- Aún no -Dije- Es dentro de una semana, ¿Verdad? -Pregunté incrédula mirando a Fili, este asintió- Ah dios, este vestido ya se me hizo un desastre… Frodo, ¿Me quieres acompañar y conocer a mi perrito?

\- ¿Perrito? -Preguntó Frodo incrédulo- ¿Cómo un lobo?

\- Mucho más pequeño que eso y es más agradable y tierno -Le guiñe el ojo, Frodo se sonrojo- A menos de que tú tío Bilbo no quiera.

\- ¿Puedo ir, tío Bilbo? -Preguntó Frodo suplicándole al mayor- ¿Sí?

\- Claro que puedes ir -Dijo Bilbo- Pero… Lena -Dijo y lo miré- Que no lo muerda.

\- Chester no muerde, pero tendré cuidado -Sonreí- Después podemos ir a por galletas en las cocinas.

\- ¡SI! -Dijo Frodo sonriente.

\- Yo los acompaño -Dijo Fili, lo miré- Después de todo debo buscar algo en mi habitación.

\- ¿Buscar algo? -Preguntó Kili, lo miré y ambos hermanos mantuvieron una guerra de miradas hasta que Kili la apartó de brazos cruzados.

\- Vamos, vamos -Dijo Fili tomando mi mano, yo tomé la Frodo y nos fuimos de ahí.

\- ¡Ya volvemos! -Logré articular después de salir del gran arco de pierda y perdernos de sus vistas.

Caminé en silencio mientras sentía la mano de Fili agarrando mi derecha y a Frodo agarrando mi izquierda, aunque el pequeño veía miraba raramente a Fili- ¿Es tú prometido? -Me preguntó y yo paré al instante al igual que Fili, miré a Frodo.

\- No, que va -Le dije revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa- Es mi primo -Dije con una sonrisa, Fili miró al pequeño, luego me devolvió la sonrisa, soltó mi mano y camino frente a nosotros.

\- Ahh -Dijo el hobbit- Ya veo -Sonrió alegre y no sabía porque, suspiré para después ver como en el pasillo las luces de las antorchas se apagaban al instante.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! -Preguntó Fili sacando su espada, Frodo gritó y me agaché hasta él tratando de tranquilizarlo, pues no le gustaba la oscuridad, ¿A quién sí?

Escuché un silbido, algo que se acercaba muy veloz, agarré a Frodo entre mis brazos y lo protegí.

Fili gruñó y su espada cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo a la vez que su portador caía sobre mí, Frodo siguió gritando entre mis brazos y con mi mano creé una llama de fuego y la lancé por el pasillo.

Pude ver una imagen negra, un manto negro con verde en la oscuridad y una barba corta rojiza, para después salir corriendo- ¿¡Está muerto!? -Gritó Frodo asustado, miré Fili que tenía una navaja en su espalda baja, dejé a Frodo sentando en el suelo mientras lloraba y me acerqué a Fili.

\- ¡Fili, por Dios! -Dije mientras sentía su camisa llena de un líquido, sangre

\- Esto… no es nada.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no es nada?! -Los gritos de Frodo empeoraron cada vez, pues todavía seguíamos a oscuras, volví a crear una bola de fuego y vi que era la misma daga que me iban a clavar, la tomé con una mano y la arranqué de un sopetón, Fili gritó de dolor y arrojé la daga lejos de los tres.

\- ¡Ayuda por favor! -Grité con todas mis fuerza- ¡Ayuda!

Vi a Fili que tenía los ojos apretados y sudaba- Mahal…

\- Ven, Frodo, ven -Dije al niño cubriéndolo entre mis brazos, no quería que el pequeño estuviese lejos de mí- Fili… escucha… trataré de curarte con magia… pero yo…

\- No… estoy…. Estoy -Escuché su tos y Frodo volvió a llorar contra mi pecho.

\- ¡Por Mahal, ayuda! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas, Frodo se enganchó a mí y desaparecí la bola de fuego para después poner ambas manos en la espalda de Fili y susurrar el primer hechizo de curación que me acordaba.

Por el pasillo empezaron a llegar pisadas y pude ver antorchas, un Balin llegó con pasos apresurados y tras él, Ori- ¡Por Durin! -Dijo Balin- ¡Ori trae ayuda, muchacho!

\- ¡Sí! -Afirmó el enano y salió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó Balin inclinándose un poco y mirando a Fili, dejé el hechizo y miré al enano con lágrimas.

\- Nos... Nos atacaron y…

\- ¡Frodo! -Pude escuchar un grito, era de Bilbo, el pequeño se soltó de mí y fue corriendo hasta su tío- ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- ¡Tío Bilbo! -Lloró el niño.

Sentí como Balin me levantaba, estaba llorando y a la vez traumatizada, pues Fili se había desmayado, no reaccionaba. Respiré con dificultad la vez que veía el cuerpo de mi primo en el suelo y los enanos lo pasaban a una camilla para llevárselo.

Thorin llegó gritando histérico, me preguntó tantas cosas, pero yo no sabía que responder, estaba noqueada.

Era increíble, había enfrentado a tantos orcos y ver a los enanos morir ante mis ojos y seguir adelante, pero cuando a Fili lo hieren, no puedo hacer nada, me sentía inútil mientras mi padre seguía gritándome y fue cuando caí al suelo desmayada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Fili! -Grité con todas mis fuerzas sentándome, estaba en la cama de mi habitación, a penumbras y con Chester a un lado, me levanté y él me siguió y salí corriendo de la habitación hasta la de mí primo y pude ver a los enanos alrededor de su cama y Fili dormir- ¡Fili! -Grité, ellos me miraron.

Oin estaba a su lado, Kili y tía Dis estaban a su lado, la primera le apretaba la mano mientras susurraba unas cuantas cosas y el segundo estaba sus pies mirando a su hermano y Thorin, estaba perdido entre sus pensamientos apoyado en una pared. Me acerqué a él a pasos pesados y lentos y lo miré, respiraba lentamente- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? -Miré a Oin.

\- Lo envenenaron -Dijo Thorin, la voz se me quebró al instante y miré a mi primo, estaba pálido, pálido como un papel y sudaba mucho mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos.

\- Él… él no puede morir -Susurré- No puede…

\- Y no lo hará -Dijo Oin- Es un… muchacho fuerte -Sonrió tristemente- La reina encontró la cura, ya se la hemos introducido.

\- Pero… está mal… ¡Muy mal! -Dije, miré a tía Dis que estaba llorando a mares y Kili tenía los ojos rojos.

\- Estará así por unos días, mientras la cura le hace efecto -Dijo Oin- Gracias a usted Fili puede sobrevivir…

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula- El hechizo…-Me respondí a mí misma.

\- Este tipo de veneno se dispersa muy rápido por el cuerpo, gracias a su hechizo fue lento -Suspiré, pues había sido de útil por al menos un momento.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo sin protección? -Preguntó Thorin, lo miré.

\- Thorin -Dijo Dis- No aquí, no con Fili así -Dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi primo.

Thorin frunció el ceño y se giró dándonos la espalda- Esta bien… -Dije poniéndole una mano en el hombro de Kili, este me sonrió tristemente, pero luego giró su rostro.

\- Sí… creo que sí…-Dijo él y pude ver como se mordía el labio inferior, miré a tía Dis que veía a su hijo y luego miré a Oin y después a Thorin.

Sabía lo que pensaban, ¿Por qué Fili recibió la daga y no yo?, empecé a respirar agitadamente- Esto es mi culpa… ¿Verdad? -Susurré.

\- No digas eso, niña -Dijo Dis aun llorando.

\- Sí, lo es… Fili no es a quien buscan… es a mí… yo debería estar así y no él.

\- Deja de decir estupideces, Lena -Dijo Thorin girándose con el ceño fruncido- Fili te protegió, ni él ni tú sabían lo que sucedería, punto.

\- Pero… yo… -Miré a Fili nuevamente y me fui de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos y en el pasillo me topo con Bilbo.

\- Lena -Dijo el hobbit, estaba solo y en sus manos un plato de comida- Iba a llevarle esto a tú tía y…

\- ¡Bilbo! -Grité con fuerza a la vez que me tiraba a sus brazos.

Necesitaba un abrazo de Bilbo, justamente en ese momento lo necesitaba a él, pues estaba tan asustada y creía que todo era mi culpa.

Bilbo me correspondió el abrazo sin decir o hacer nada y preferí que así fuera.


	17. Chapter XVI

¡Buenas mis queridos lectores!, espero todos estén bien para el gran capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y quiero muchos comentarios.

Este fic tiene, #TeamFili, #TeamBilbo #TeamLégolas, respectivamente así con el paso de la lectura, se darán cuenta, ya lo verán.

Le agregué una cosita que tenía planificada y es eso de que… ¿Y si esto hubiese pasado?, así que espero que les guste, se muestra al final.

Como sabrán, "El Hobbit", no me pertenece sino a J.R.R. Tolkien, los personajes no reconocidos y está historia loca, me pertenece.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

Sentía su cuerpo cerca del mío, sus manos acariciar mi pecho de arriba hacia abajo, yo, su espalda pequeña, su piel de seda, escuché un suspiró de su parte, y sonreí con su hombro.

Mordí su cuello dejándole una hermosa marca de posesividad y mis manos fueron directos a su cintura, la alce un poco y la acomodé sobre mi regazo, ella volvió a gemir y quité su delicado vestido violeta lanzándolo lejos, arranqué de un tirón los lazos de su corsé y también lo tiré.

Tomé el mando, de un movimiento la tenía bajo mi silueta y entre sus piernas, ella me sonrió a la vez que sentía sus labios sobre los míos, un beso, un delicioso beso de esos labios.

La estuve besando por tanto tiempo que nuestros labios ya estaban rojos e hinchados, le levanté un poco el vestido a la vez que ella me quitaba la chaqueta y la camiseta. Gimió y se detuvo cuando acaricié sus piernas cremosas, beso nuevamente su cuello mientras escuchaba esos sonidos salir de su boca excitándome cada vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Lena… -Susurró Fili con los ojos cerrados, Dis, su madre, se acercó a su muchacho cuando escuchó su voz, lo miró, aún seguía pálido, sudoroso y con un paño húmedo en su frente.

\- _¿Amad?_ -Preguntó Kili sentado en su silla girándose, vio a su hermano que seguía dormido- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, está bien -Dijo ella sonriéndole a su hijo menor, para después sentarse cerca del rubio y acariciarle un poco.

\- Lena… -Volvió a susurrar Fili, Dis miró a su hijo algo sorprendida, quitó el paño de su cabeza lo remojó y lo volvió a poner en su cabeza.

Dis se quedó al lado de su hijo, la herida en su espalda estaba completamente sellada con vendajes, haciendo más cómodo para que Fili durmiera cómodamente.

Kili seguía sentado en aquel sillón, había pasado dos días completos en los que Fili no había despertado, simplemente susurraba buscando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

\- ¿Sigue llamándola? -Preguntó Kili.

\- Sí -Dijo Dis- Temo… que Fili haya encontrado a su única.

\- Yo pienso igual -Dijo Kili mirando el fuego- Debería hablar con Lena.

\- No creo que logres algo.

Lena se había encerrado en su habitación esos dos días, no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Bilbo, estaba sola en su habitación en la mera oscuridad, y si te acercabas podías escucharla gritando de culpa y llorando.

Bilbo, junto con Frodo, trataban de que la muchacha saliera, pero ella no hacía caso, más bien terminaba gritándoles a todos que la dejaran tranquila. Tamara trató de entrar y hablar con su hija, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un gran objeto estrellándose contra la pared. Thorin fue el último en tratar de hablar con ella, pero pasó exactamente lo mismo.

\- Ya es suficiente -Dijo Thorin sentando en una silla, exasperado se levantó de está haciendo que cayera al suelo, Tamara que estaba acostada de lado absorta en sus pensamientos, pero después se sentó mirando a su esposo, con los ojos un poco rojos alrededor- ¡Tumbaré esa puerta! -Dijo decidido se fue hecho una furia a la habitación de su hija con su esposa pisándole los talones.

\- ¡Thorin espera! -Dijo Tamara tratando de llegar hasta él, pero Thorin llegó antes a la puerta, la azotó, pero está no cedió.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, Lena! -Gritó el enano rey alterado, Tamara estaba aún lado de él.

\- ¡Váyanse no quiero ver a nadie! -Gritó la muchacha y a continuación se pudo escuchar el cristal rompiéndose en la puerta.

Thorin rugió asustando a su mujer- ¡Abre está puerta o te juro por Mahal que la derribo! -Dijo el enano con las manos apoyadas en la puerta.

Bilbo se asomó desde su cuarto al escuchar tanto jaleo en el corredor y más al escuchar la voz de Thorin, agarró a Frodo entre sus brazos y salió- ¿Qué es lo qué…?

\- ¡Tú! -Dijo Thorin mirándolo- ¡Haz que abra la puerta! -Dijo acercándose a Bilbo, Frodo se asustó entre los brazos de su tío, jamás había visto a alguien tan enojado en su vida.

\- ¡Basta, Thorin! -Gritó Tamara al no solo ver a los dos hobbits, sino al ver a Dis, Kili, Balin y Oin también- ¡Estás actuando como un loco!

\- ¿Un loco? -Preguntó a la vez que se giraba para encarar a la mujer-¿¡Exigirle que salga de esa maldita habitación, es actuar como un loco!?, ¡Solo quiero que salga de ahí!

\- T-Trataré de hablar… con ella -Dijo Bilbo a la vez que le extendía a Frodo para que Tamara lo agarrara, el niño al principio se quejó, pero después de ver los bondadosos ojos de la reina, accedió y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Miró a los espectadores y cada quien se fue por donde vino, incluso Thorin y Tamara que se llevó a Frodo consigo. Bilbo tocó la puerta suavemente, unos golpes suaves, pero no escuchó nada- ¿Lena?

\- ¡No quiero! -Gritó desde adentro- ¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa!, ¡Ya sé que es mi culpa!

\- ¡No, Lena! -Dijo Bilbo- Nada es tú culpa, fue muy valiente de parte de Fili en el defenderte -Bilbo apretó su mano en un pequeño puño a la vez que cerraba los ojos y apretaba la frente en la puerta- Ábreme, por favor… quiero… quiero verte… quiero ver tus hermosos ojos azules, Lena, por favor…

No hubo respuesta de parte de la muchacha, Bilbo suspiró cansado y se sentó en el pie de la puerta con su espalda en está- ¿Sabes algo? -Trató de sonreír, pero simplemente le salió una mueca al hobbit- Kili me contó… que Fili anda diciendo tú nombre… quiere que estés con él ahora…

\- Basta, Bilbo -Dijo la voz de Lena, mucho más cerca y a Bilbo le saltó el corazón cuando la escuchó, está justo detrás de la puerta- Fue mi culpa, ¿Verdad? -Preguntó incrédula.

\- No, no fue, nada ha sido tú culpa -Dijo el hobbit- Ábrame, por favor…

Hubo otro silencio y después la puerta se abrió, Bilbo se levantó rápidamente a la vez que entraba antes de que la muchacha se arrepintiera y le cerrara nuevamente la puerta.

La vio entre las penumbras de la habitación, Lena estaba demacrada, con los cabellos alborotados, ojeras bajo sus ojos y a la vez completamente rojos e hinchados. No era ella, esa no era su Lena.

\- Lena… -Dijo el hobbit tocándole la mejilla.

\- No digas nada… soy un desastre -Dijo girándose a la vez que se acostaba en la cama, escuchó los chillidos de Chester y Bilbo se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y el perrito salió corriendo, le abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo dejó afuera, pues había estado encerrado dos días y el animal necesitaba comer y seguramente ir al baño.

Bilbo se sentó al lado de la muchacha y acarició su cabello- Es… mi culpa… es mi culpa… -Susurraba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, Bilbo también los cerró frustrados. Lena estaba enferma de la culpabilidad y debía sacarla de esa habitación para que comiera algo y que los rayos de sol volvieran a pegarle en su carita.

\- Debes salir, Lena.

\- No, no, no -Dijo Lena negando con la cabeza derramando unas cuantas lágrimas- A… a mí me debió llegar la daga… no a Fili… no a él.

Bilbo apretó sus manos en puños escuchando- No -Dijo Bilbo- No digas eso, vamos… ven -Dijo reincorporándola, pero Lena negaba con la cabeza y se volvió a acostar- Entonces… déjame traer algo de comer, ¿Está bien? -Lena se quedó callada por unos momentos para después asentir, Bilbo suspiró y salió de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Es la enfermedad de culpabilidad -Dijo Légolas- Una idea se queda grabada en su cabeza.

\- Entiendo -Dijo Bilbo mientras cortaba las frutas.

\- Ella no podrá con esto sola… lo dudo mucho, no hasta que vea a aquel enano -Dijo el rubio elfo de brazos cruzados.

\- Supongo que sí -Dijo Bilbo- Pero haré cualquier cosa por ella -Légolas se tensó al oír aquello.

\- Te ayudo -Dijo el elfo.

Ambos fueron directos a la habitación de Lena, con un poco de agua y comida, Chester estaba en la puerta deseando entrar- Lena… Lena, es Bilbo -Dijo el mediano- Voy a pesar, ¿Está bien? -No escuchó nada, así que simplemente entró en la habitación seguido del elfo.

\- Légolas… -Susurró la castaña al ver al elfo con una gran jarra de agua- ¿Fili? -Se levantó de la cama mirando al mediano

\- Está bien, mejor -Respondió Bilbo con una sonrisa- Pero debes comer ahora, por favor -Pidió mientras le extendía una manzana picada, ella la miró, y agarro una entre sus dedos para después llevársela a la boca.

Tragó con dificultad, pues habían pasado días sin probar comida alguna, y tan solo el tragar un pedazo de manzana le dolía horrores, luego miró el agua y Légolas le ayudó a tomársela.

-Ya no quiero -Dijo mirando las frutas picadas en el plato, Bilbo frunció el ceño al igual que el elfo.

\- Debes comer -Dijo Légolas- Es vital, no voy a… -Miró a Bilbo- No vamos a dejar que mueras de hambre.

\- Exacto -Dijo el hobbit de acuerdo- Vamos come.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Lena! -Gritó Fili abriendo sus ojos como platos.

\- ¡Fee! -Dijo Kili al lado de su hermano parando.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó Fili mirando a todos lados, para después apretar los ojos con fuerza, le dolía demasiado la espalda y se recostó de lado- ¿Dónde está? -Volvió a preguntar.

\- Está bien, esta con el Señor Bolsón -Dijo Dis al lado de su hijo después de abrazarlo- ¿Cómo te sientes mi bebé? -Preguntó quitándole sus cabellos rubios de la cara.

\- Duele… -Susurró.

\- Hay que cambiarle la herida -Dijo Oin- Ahora mismo -Dijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Lena! -Tamara, al ver a su hija salir de su habitación con un vestido blanco, fue hasta ella y la estrujó entre sus brazos -Hay Dios, mi niña -Dijo.

\- Mami… -Susurró Lena abrazando suavemente a su progenitora- ¿Fili…?

\- Él está bien, despertó -Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

\- Quiero verlo -Dijo mirando los ojos verdes de su madre- ¡Por favor, quiero verlo! -Repitió.

\- Está bien, está bien -Dijo Tamara- Pero antes, déjame arreglarte un poco -Miró al mediano y al elfo, les agradeció con la mirada y ambas se metieron a la habitación de la menor.

Tamara llenó la bañera con agua caliente, le puso varios tónicos perfumados haciendo espuma con el agua al tacto, después metió a su hija, que seguía un poco consternada, en el agua. Le lavó el cabello y después Lena se quedó tranquila. Salió de la bañera y la mayor la envolvió en una gran toalla blanca. Salieron ambas del baño y dejo a su hija en una silla sentada.

Tamara fue hasta el closet de madera y sacó una camisa y unos jeans, la vestiría como en su mundo, pues ella necesitaba estar despejada de todo, sacó un panty y un sostén para su hija.

\- ¿Te viste tú? -Preguntó la bruja experimentada.

\- Sí… -Susurró ella mirando al suelo mientras aun sentía la toalla abrigadora sobre su ser.

\- Está bien, aquí te le dejo, ya vuelvo -Dijo saliendo de la habitación y directo al suyo, encontró a Thorin sentado en su silla mirando tristemente el fuego de la chimenea- Thorin… -Susurró mirando a su esposo- ¿Amor mío, estás bien?

\- Estaría mejor si esa niña saliera de la habitación -Dijo Thorin entre dientes.

\- Lena ya salió, la acabo de ver.

\- ¿Qué? -Thorin se levantó de la silla y miró a su mujer- ¿Está bien?, ¿Cómo la viste?

\- Triste… con un gran vacío -Dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

\- Iré a hablar con ella.

\- No, espera Thorin -Dijo Tamara levantándose- La deje para que se vistiera, ahora voy con ella.

Thorin asintió con el ceño fruncido- Está bien, entonces iré a hablar con El Señor de Dale -Dijo- Hay negocios que atender.

\- Entiendo -Tamara le sonrió a su amado esposo, para después acercársele y darle un tímido beso contra sus labios.

\- Ten cuidado -Dijo a la vez que pasaba una mano por su vientre todavía plano.

\- Siempre lo tengo, Mi Escudo de Roble -Dijo ella, Thorin se alejó y se fue de la habitación, Tamara suspiró y se fue donde su hija, en la puerta, sentados, estaban Bilbo con Frodo jugando, y Légolas mirando sus flechas- ¿Qué es lo qué…?

\- Frodo quería ver a Lena, quizás le haga bien al estar con el niño -Dijo Bilbo levantándose y Légolas le imitó.

\- Sí, seguramente -Dijo sonriéndole a Frodo, este sonrió de vuelta. Tamara golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró en la habitación, pudo ver a su hija cambiada y acostada en su cama en posición fetal.

\- ¿Lena?

\- Es mi culpa… es mi culpa -Decía la castaña abrazándose.

\- Lena, no -Dijo llegando hasta donde estaba su hija y le acarició el cabello- Ven, ¿No querías ver a Fili?

\- ¿Fili?

\- Sí, a Fili -Dijo ella sonriente al ver a que Lena la miraba- Deja que te peine un poco tu cabello y vas con él, ¿Sí? -Lena asintió sentándose en su cama mientras sentía como su madre la peinaba como cuando era pequeña.

Después de que estaba un poco arreglada, junto a su madre, fueron a ver a Fili, tocaron la puerta y Kili la abrió- Lena… -Susurró el enano al ver a su pequeña prima ahí demacrada y mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Fili está despierto? -Preguntó la reina, Kili asintió y los dejó pasar. Fili estaba acostada boca arriba mientras su madre le daba un poco de sopa para que mejorara.

\- Lena -Dijo Fili al verla entrar y sonrió, la muchacha aún tenía la vista baja y vestía como cuando la conoció, con una extraña ropa.

La nombrada se acercó hasta Fili- ¿Fue mi culpa verdad? -Preguntó sin alzar la vista, sus ojos azules estaban perdidos en el suelo.

\- No, no -Dijo su primo tomando una mano- No es tú culpa, solo de ese maniático, que vamos a atrapar -Aseguró-Te lo juro.

\- Pero… te hirieron -Susurró.

\- Recibiría miles de espadas o flechas solo por defenderte -Dijo el enano, Lena alzó la vista y se arrojó a los brazos de su primo con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la puerta, estaba Bilbo que miraba la escena sintiendo un remordimiento en el estómago al igual que el elfo, pues ambos, a pesar de sonar egoísta, querían ser Fili en ese momento y tener un abrazo de la chica, aunque fuese uno pequeño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Bilbo… -Mi nombre en sus labios hizo que mi piel se erizara cuando la escuché justamente en mi oído, ahí mismo. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y su cabeza sobre la mía- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño hobbit? -Preguntó ella melosa, respiré hondo y boté todo el aire que tenían mis pulmones al sentir sus manos bajar y subir por mi pecho sobre la camisa de azulada.

\- Lena… -Reprimí un gemido al sentir sus labios sobre mi cuello.

\- Sabes rico -Susurró ella haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos, para después cerrar al volver a sentir sus labios en mi cuello, gemí un poco bajo y después ya no sentí sus labios. Abrí los ojos y la busqué, casualmente ella estaba frente a mí, se sentó sobre mis regazos y noté un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pregunté, pero ella precioso con fuerza sobre mi regazó, reprimí otro gemido en mi boca y sus manos se pusieron en mis hombros.

\- Abrázame, Bilbo -Dijo ella, automáticamente abracé su cintura y acerqué mis labios a los suyos, saboreándola lentamente para después ir a su cuello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bilbo despertó sudoroso y Frodo con él- ¿Tío Bilbo estás bien? -Preguntó el niño mirando a su tío, Bilbo asintió.

\- Vuelve a dormir, Frodo -Dijo el mediano levantándose y sentándose al borde de la cama. Había tenido un sueño con Lena, pero no el primero que tenía sobre ella, pero sí era el primer sueño erótico en su vida, pues no era bien visto que alguien soñara con otra mujer hasta el punto de desearla.

Fue al baño y se remojó la cara, para después apoyarse en el lavamanos, respiró hondo, debía calmarse, debía pensar claro, no podía desear a alguien tanto como él a ella.

\- Por los cielos -Susurró el hobbit al verse aquel bulto resaltando dentro de sus pantalones, respiró hondo nuevamente, se dirigió a la bañera y abrió el agua fría, tomaría un baño helado, pues así se calmarían las ansias que tenía de tocarse o incluso de ir al cuarto de la muchacha y yacer con ella en su cama.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos, estaba pensando como un animal hambriento ante su presa, y eso no era correcto, no lo era para una un hobbit tan respetado como lo era él. Respiró nuevamente y deshizo su ropa para entrar a la bañera y dejar que el agua helada hiciera su trabaja y lo calmara por completo. Remojó nuevamente su cara con el agua y reposo su cabeza en el borde de la bañera, sí eso era lo que necesitaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado tres semanas desde el ataque a Fili y la coronación que había sido fijada para dentro de una semana, después de la llegada de la primera caravana de los enanos de Ered Luin, se aletargó por el ataque al príncipe Fili, pues debían esperar a su recuperación, con que caminara ya bastaba para que iniciara tal ceremonia.

Lena había superado su post-trauma después de estar un tiempo con el enano rubio y volvió a hacer la misma chica que todos conocían, alegre e intrépida, pero no todo era color de rosas. Pues en Erebor no solo habían ataques a la familia real de Durin. Los mercaderes también estaban aterrorizados, pues había una pequeña banda de enanos encapuchados que estaban asaltando los pequeños puestos de comida, venta de ropa y objetos valiosos, como gemas.

Thorin estaba cansado, había doblegado a los guardias para atrapar a los culpables, pero eran como la neblina, aparecían hacían de las suyas y luego se iban sin dejar rastro alguno de sus crímenes- ¡Maldición! -Dijo el enano desde su trono y golpeándolo con fuerza.

\- Thorin -Tamara puso su mano derecha en su hombro, trató de relajarlo, pero la situación no iba bien, para nada- Debes calmarte… serán atrapados, lo verás pronto…

\- Espero que sea así -Dijo el enano- No me gustaría verlas a ambas heridas… y no quiero que mi pueblo sufra nuevamente, ya han tenido todos miserias a lo largo de sus vidas.

Tamara no sabía que responder, ella también, por su parte, había tratado de encontrar alguna solución, pero los libros de hechizos no decían nada sobre el futuro o atrapar criminales, no podía hacer nada. Salvó que cuando uno quisiera atacarla a ella o a su familia estaría preparada, aunque el caso no se había dado, más bien a los que atacaban habían sido a Lena, Kili y Bilbo acompañado de Frodo. Desde luego a los que parecen más indefensos, pero Kili pudo lograr encontrar ver las armas de un enano, además de las navajas, pudo ver una espada enana y un hacha tras su espalda, aun así, eso no ayudaba mucho.

Lena seguía con su guardia real, ahora iba a todos lados con ellos y no se quejaba, más bien, le parecía mejor así, aunque la verdad ella le sabía cómo defenderse, pero después de lo que Fili, prefirió estar acompañada en caso de una emergencia, pero no era la única que tenía una escolta. Por pura insistencia de la muchacha hacia su padre, sus invitados, ahora tenían también guardias que los seguían a todos lados, al menos a Bilbo y a Frodo, pues Tauriel era acompañada por Kili y Légolas, o el último prefería su propia compañía y estar solo.

Dis por otro lado era acompañada también por guardias y casi siempre por su hijo menor, su hermano o su cuñada, ya que se la pasaba todo el tiempo cuidando de Fili, quien iba mejorando de poco a poco, aun no se levantaba, pero si ya podía sentarse y apoyar un poco la espalda en el respaldar de la cama- ¿Fili? -Preguntó su madre, el rubio enano abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a su Amad- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, Amad -Dijo el muchacho y vio que traía un plato- ¿La hora de la comida?

\- Sí -Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Primero ayudó a Fili a acomodarse para comer mejor y después le entregó un plato para luego sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la cabeza- Te pareces tanto en tu padre.

Fili sonrió mirando el plato lleno de comida- Supongo que si -Dijo él.

Su madre le repetía una y otra vez lo mucho que se parecía con su padre y a Kili lo mucho que se parecía a ella, con sus cabellos negros y su gran facilidad de meterse en buenos líos, pues lo había heredado de ella.

\- ¿Enserio, mamá? -Preguntó Kili con una sonrisa.

\- Pues sí -Le había dicho ella entre risas recordando cómo se metía en líos y sus hermanos tenían que sacarla de ellos… sus hermanos, aun recordaba cuando jugaba con Frerin y Thorin.

Frerin también era rubio de ojos azules iguales a los de Thorin, el porte fue sacado de su madre, pero había fallecido en la batalla de Azanulbizar, debajo de la puerta oriental de Khazad-dûm, aun recordaba cuando paseaba junto a su hermano mayor y su sobrina por los pasillos de Erebor y la muchacha se quedó parada mirando un gran retrato donde salían Thror, sentando en su trono, Thrain aun lado, su esposa a su lado y sus hijos alrededor de su abuelo.

\- ¿Quién es él? -Preguntó Lena mirando a un pequeño que estaba entre su padre y su tía, duda mucho que era el padre de Fili y Kili, Vili, seguramente era otra persona.

\- Frerin -Dijo su padre poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de ella- Tú tío.

\- ¿Él es Frerin? -Preguntó la muchacha y luego sonrió al verlo nuevamente, no dijo nada más, pues las caras de su padre y tía era tan tristes como si estuvieran en un cementerio y es que… así era su dolor. Dis al enterarse de las tantas muertes que rondaban su familia estuvo encerrada en su habitación llorando a lágrima viva, mientras que Thorin no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, su abuelo, su padre, su hermano y su cuñado habían caído en la batalla y todo… por recuperar un reino maldito. Pero después de eso, mucho tiempo después la alegría volvió cuando Fili y Kili encontraron a esa muchacha con aquel medallón de Durin.

\- ¿Thorin? -Preguntó Tamara sentándose en la cama y abrazando a su esposo por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Fue una pesadilla?

\- Estoy bien -Dijo el enano deshaciéndose del agarre de su mujer, Tamara lo miró un poco preocupada- Vuelve a dormir, _Athune_ -Dijo depositando un beso en la frente de ella y con una mano acarició el pequeño bulto de su vientre, pues la reina ya tenía tres meses de embarazo.

Tamara, no muy convencida, asintió a la vez que se recostaba y veía como Thorin se paraba e iba al baño. Su esposo no estaba bien, tenía algo, ocultaba algo y lo peor es que no confiaba en ella para decírselo, ¿O es que no quería hablar de ello solo para no preocuparla?

La reina aun recordaba cuando era más joven y vivía en Ered Luin, Thorin era un enano común y corriente para ese entonces, pero estaba aterrorizado por su pasado y abstraído por darles un mejor lugar donde vivir a su pueblo en el exilio y cuando ella llegó, cuando dijeron sus votos, su obsesión se incrementó a un más, pues quería darle de todo a su reina.

Thorin se limpió la cara y suspiró tenía tanto encima, y ahora con las pesadillas nuevamente rodeándolo, todo iba de mal a peor y de peor a horroroso, debía hacerse cargo de su reino y más aun con aquellos ladrones y homicidas en este, pues… no dejaría que su hijo naciera en esas condiciones.

Respiró hondo para después cercarse la cara y pensar con claridad sobre quiénes podían ser los asesinos. Duda mucho de esos elfos, pues la elfa estaba enamorada perdidamente de su sobrino y el elfo era amigo de su hija, además los avistamientos de Kili, Lena y los comerciantes habían sido que eran enanos sin lugar a dudas.

Pero no sabía con precisión quienes eran y eso lo carcomía, debía encontrarlos o no podría darle a su familia y pueblo lo que tanto había anhelado para ellos. Su hogar de vuelta bajo esa gran montaña. Con esos pensamientos, Thorin salió del baño y se acercó a la mujer que estaba dormida en su lecho.

Beso su mejilla y quitó unos mechones de cabello que estaba por su cara, Tamara gimió algo inaudible para después girarse y seguir durmiendo. El rey sonrió, pues su reina podía tener la edad que tenía, pero se seguía comportándose como la pequeña que encontraron sus sobrinos en la mitad del bosque a Ered Luin.

Suspiró y se acomodó a su lado, la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó por la cintura sin aplastar mucho su pequeño vientre, Tamara frunció el ceño, pero después de sentir a su marido al lado se relajó- Duerme bien -Dijo Thorin en su oído depositándole un pequeño beso en el cuello para después él quedar también dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos más oscuros que los míos, pero estaban brillantes, sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta- ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? -Logró decir ella sentada encima de mi regazo, me senté y la abracé, Lena me devolvió el abrazo.

\- No me gusta estar mucho tiempo rodeado de piedras -Dije en su cuello para después besarlo, Lena suspiró.

\- ¿Y… por eso viniste al bosque? -Preguntó incrédula, simplemente asentí y me acerqué a sus labios.

Eran suaves, carnosos, frágiles. Aun toda ella era así, sus labios me volvían loco, adicto. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y ella se acomodó mejor sobre mi regazo, pero de un momento a otro ya la tenía bajo mi cuerpo.

\- Serás tramposo -Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida para seguir besándome con ansias, muchas la verdad y otra vez ella estaba sobre mí. La abracé nuevamente y la acerqué más contra mí cuerpo, y ella deshizo el beso y gimió alto, sonreí en su cuello y comencé a hacer una pequeña marca en este.

\- Légolas… -Susurró ella a la vez que empezaba moverse lentamente sobre mí- ¡Légolas!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El príncipe elfo despertó agitado en su cama, se miró y estaba cubierto de sudor- Por los Valar -Susurró él llevándose una mano a su frente- ¿Qué me pasa? -Logró articular.

Se levantó de su cama y se puso una camisa azul, para después ponerse unas botas, no sabía de la hora y seguramente si era la madruga todos estarían dormidos, así que él podría ir un momento al río de Erebor y despejar un poco su mente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y como había pensado, no había nadie, seguramente era las tantas de madrugada, despacio y con la agilidad que les caracterizan a los elfos anduvo por los pasillos, por el mercader y por el pequeño bosque de Erebor hasta llegar al río. Se sentó a las orillas y respiró la paz que había en ese pequeño lugar.

Lena le había enseñado aquel lugar hacía mucho, además habían ido todos en el cumpleaños de la muchacha. Légolas negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar todo pensamiento de aquella mujer, pero era casi imposible.

\- Bruja desquiciada -Pronunció el elfo con un poco de rabia- ¿Qué me has hecho? -Preguntó a la nada y miró el rio fluyente. Tomó un poco de agua del río y lavó su cara para volver a sentarse cerca de este- Me has hechizado -Declaró y suspiró recordando el sueño que tuvo y justamente aquel era el lugar donde había pasado, pero aun así no quiso irse más bien se quedó un rato entre los árboles y el río, pues eso le hacía bien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lena husmeaba los libros junto al pequeño Frodo que estaba un poco aburrido. Trataban de buscar algo acorde a la edad del niño, por pedido de Bilbo, claro está.

\- Creo… creo que este está bien -Dijo la muchacha sacando el libro de la estantería. Era un libro pequeño y con pocas hojas, parecía un libro apropiado para niños- Veamos… -Susurró ella y lo ojeó para tenderse después al hobbit- Diviértete, Frodo -Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias, princesa! -Dijo el hobbit inclinándose para después sentarse en un gran sillón y leer en un silencio absoluto. Lena lo miró y aun pensó que no sabía cómo ese niño estaba ahí, pues no debería estarlo aún.

Lena miró la gran biblioteca y la remodelación que hizo Ori junto a otros enanos, sin duda ahora estaba más bella que cuando había llegado, no había escombros y la piedra ya no era oscura sino de un color plata, además del gran candelabro que le habían puesto en todo el centro para iluminar menor el área.

La muchacha se giró y buscó algún libro que leer mientras veía fijamente a Frodo, no se le podía perder de vista ni por un segundo, pues tanto su vida como la de ella corrían peligro, aun que estuvieran los guardias cerca, todo podía pasar.

Agarró un libro de poca importancia para ella; era grande y con la tapa verde, se sentó frente a Frodo con Chester en sus piernas y comenzó a leer el suyo.

" _Si bien todo lo que cuentan puede ser verdad o mentira, eso ya depende de cada quien, la historia que estas por leer las podrás creer o no" Lena sonrió incrédula y siguió leyendo. "No había nada, nada en aquel pedazo de tierra, todo era marrón y fue cuando surgieron los árboles, montañas y todo lo que te rodea en este momento"._

Aquel capítulo hablaba sobre la creación de la Tierra Media, cosa que le pareció muy importante a Lena, pero después, al siguiente capítulo, ya se trataba de los enanos, "Que raro" dijo la muchacha sonrió.

" _Y fue cuando apareció"_ Lena marcó la página, miró a Frodo que seguía leyendo y después giró el libro para ver la tapa, en ella se encontraba una hermosa gema y pensó que se traba de la Piedra del Arca, volvió a la página y siguió leyendo: _"No era una gema común, está portaba un aire mágico y el color era inusual, pues quien la tocaba su color favorito aparecía al instante"._

Lena frunció el ceño, la Piedra del Arca no era así, ni mucho menos: _"El enano la tomó entre sus manos y adoptó un color rojo brillante, rojo como el zafiro, para después cerrar sus ojos… todo lo que se escuchó fue la piedra cayendo al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo, el enano había desaparecido."_

" _Está piedra cumple los deseos, todos al pedirlos, desaparecieron como el primero, y no sabían porque, dicen que los llevó donde Mahal estaba y ahí terminaron con sus vidas, otros dicen que…"_

\- Lena -Miró a Frodo que estaba sentado- Ya lo terminé.

\- Oh… pues… ¿Buscamos otro? -Preguntó ella, el hobbit asintió y dejó el libro en el sillón y buscaron otro libro para Frodo y cuando lo hallaron, el niño se volvió a sentar y leyó en silenció. La chica tomó el libro que leía y fue cuando cayó algo al suelo, se agachó y lo tomó para después verlo mejor.

Era un mapa, y si mal no se equivocaba era de Erebor, miró a Frodo que seguía leyendo tranquilamente y ella se sentó en el sillón del frente para mirar mejor aquel trozo de papel de antaño. Lo miró fijamente y en la parte inferior de la izquierda decía un extraño nombre en Khuzdul, no podía entenderlo, pero sabía quién sí, después más arriba se podía ver la entrada y todas las alas de Erebor, hasta que pudo ver que un lugar cerrado estaba una gema con resplandores y bajo está un nombre en el mismo idioma.

\- Frodo… -Dijo la muchacha, el niño alzó la vista- ¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo a buscar el tesoro?

\- ¿Buscar el tesoro? -Preguntó Frodo con una sonrisa y asintió para después dejar el libro, Lena se levantó y agarró la pequeña mano del hobbit- ¿Y qué vamos a buscar?

\- Una gema -Susurró la muchacha mientras apretaba el libro y el mapa contra sí, el niño asintió- Pero antes debemos ir con alguien que nos traduzca esto…

\- Está bien -Dijo el niño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Aquí dice Erebor -Dijo Fili sentando en su mesa- Y aquí dice piedra de los deseos.

\- Muchas gracias, Fili -Dijo Lena con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes de alguien que no esté ocupado que conozca este reino?

\- ¿La verdad? -Fili miró al niño y luego a la muchacha- No.

\- Eh… ¿Gracias? -Ambos rieron.

\- ¿Qué se suponen que van hacer? -Preguntó el rubio.

\- Oh… -Dijo Lena.

\- ¡Vamos a una aventura! -Dijo Frodo con alegría-Buscamos un tesoro escondido.

\- Oh, bueno, entonces les deseo suerte, me uniré a ustedes cuando pueda caminar.

\- Gracias, Fili -Dijo la muchacha y le dio un beso en la frente para después irse con el pequeño niño.

Ahora lo que debían hace era…- ¿Dónde has estado, Frodo? -Preguntó un Bilbo un tanto enojado, el aludido se asustó y se ocultó tras la chica- Lena…

\- Vamos, que no ha pasado nada -Dijo ella mirando hacia atrás de reojo, su escolta personal que les seguían a todos lados. Luego miró al hobbit que también la tenía.

\- Claro que sí, Frodo se saltó la hora de la comida -Dijo mirando al pequeño hobbit que se ocultaba tras la princesa.

\- ¿Nos saltamos la hora de la comida? -Preguntó incrédula la chica, el hobbit asintió- A bueno, pero… vamos a las cocinas a comer a hora… ¿Tienes hambre, Frodo?, ¿Tú, Chester? -Preguntó la muchacha, el perrito la miró sin entender.

\- Un poco -Dijo el niño- Pero quiero encontrar el tesoro.

\- ¿Tesoro? -Preguntó Bilbo mirando a la chica de brazos cruzados- ¿Cuál tesoro?

\- Oh… es una piedra de los deseos -Dijo la chica- Encontré este mapa -Se lo tendió al mediano- Estamos en una especie de aventura… ¿Te gustaría formar parte de ella?

\- Sabes que sí -Dijo tendiéndole el mapa, Lena sonrió- Pero ahora estoy con la princesa Dis para precisar mejor el día de la coronación y sus arreglos -Susurró.

\- Entiendo -Dijo la chica- Los hobbit adoran las fiestas y saben cómo organizarlas -Sonrió- Será después -Se giró mientras agarraba la mano del niño para irse a comer.

\- ¡Lena, espera! -Dijo el hobbit y aunque estuvieran rodeados de los enanos guardianes, acercó a la muchacha a su cuerpo y la abrazo, Lena se quedó quieta y luego lo abrazó- Ten cuidado.

\- Vamos, lo que menos puede pasarme es que me caiga -Dijo ella con una sonrisa el hobbit frunció un poco el ceño, para luego asentir y con valor que no supo de donde lo sacó, se acercó al rostro de ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla, Lena se puso roja como un tomate y Frodo no ayuda mucho que digamos, pues estaba alentando a su tío.

\- Vamos, Frodo, debes comer -Dijo Lena llevándose al niño lo más rápido posible de ahí, dejando a un Bilbo con una sonrisa; Chester al ver que su ama se iba, la siguió corriendo, no quería perderla de vista ni por un segundo.

Entraron a las cocinas y todos se inclinaron ante la llegada de la princesa- No los vi en la hora de la comida, princesa -Dijo Bombur con una sonrisa- Hola, Frodo.

\- ¡Hola! -Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

\- Venimos a eso -Dijo ella, el enano pelirrojo asintió y mandó a todos los enanos y enanas de las cocinas que se movieran para servir un digno plato a la princesa y al hobbit.

En cuestión de segundo, ya tenían frente a suyo un plato de piernas de pollo y cerdo, puré de patatas y papas fritas, un poco de frutas como manzanas y naranjas.

\- Muchachas gracias, Bombur -Dijo la princesa al lado del hobbit, Frodo sonrió y ambos empezaron a comer tranquilamente, de vez en vez, Frodo le daba un poco de comida al perrito blanco que los miraba con ojos tiernos, hasta que un visitante inesperado entró a las cocinas, su primo Kili.

\- ¡Oh, Kili! -Dijo la muchacha saludándolo, este se acercó a ellos y al ver la comida se sentó en la mesa y también comió- Serás mal educado.

\- Hade.. gambe -Dijo el enano con la boca llena.

\- Traga primero -Dijo la muchacha negando con la cabeza para después agarrar las papas fritas y poner un poco de puré al hobbit- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aburrido -Dijo el enano de cabellos negros, Lena arqueó una ceja- Ya… estoy buscando algo para darle a Tauriel.

\- ¿Algo lindo? -Preguntó la muchacha- ¿Cómo qué? -Preguntó dándole a Chester un pedazo de pollo.

\- Algo que signifiqué mucho para ella como para mí… -Dijo tomando un poco de cerveza.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres dárselo? -Preguntó Lena.

\- No lo entenderías -Dijo Kili desviando la vista un poco sonrojado mientras mordía una pata de pollo.

\- Vamos, sé que sí -Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Es para… -Kili tragó en seco- Cortejarla.

Lena rio como nunca antes para después abrazar a Kili- Que tierno, Kili -Dijo ella- ¡Oye!, Frodo y yo estamos en una búsqueda del tesoro, ¿Te gustaría estar con nosotros?, le podrías dar a Tauriel la gema.

\- ¿Gema? -Lena le entregó aquel papel y su primo lo miró- Si, puede ser -Lena sonrió victoriosa y luego siguió comiendo.

Primero fueron donde estaban sus padres, en el trono escuchando los lamentos y pedidos de los enanos, pues todos estaban preocupados y al ver a la princesa también le pidieron que hiciera algo y ella trató de ser una buena princesa diciendo que todo estaría bien que atraparían a los ladrones, era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- ¿Gema de los deseos? -Preguntó Thorin incrédulo.

\- Sí, pues… es para… divertirnos -Dijo mirando de reojo a Kili y a Frodo- ¿Sabes dónde está?, ¿O dónde queda esto?

Thorin negó con la cabeza- Pero sí sé dónde queda esta ala -Dijo el rey- Queda justo tras el salón de las reuniones.

\- ¿El salón de Thror? -Preguntó Lena, Thorin asintió- ¡Ah bueno, gracias! -Dijo la muchacha sonriente y se fueron los tres.

\- Tú hija adora las aventuras -Dijo Tamara sonriendo- Esperemos que este pequeño sea igual que ella -Sonrió.

\- Esperemos que sea tranquilo -Dijo Thorin, Tamara rio divertida y después le dio un beso a su amado rey.

Lena, Kili, Frodo y Chester fueron al salón de reuniones de Thror, donde Thorin hablaba y hablaba con los otros reyes y nobles- Muy bien… busquen una puerta un pasadizo y tú cachorrito, no te hagas pis por aquí -Dijo ella sonriente, Frodo rio por lo que ella había dicho. La verdad, estaban más cerca de lo que ella creía, normalmente una búsqueda del tesoro tomaba años.

Kili revisó bajó la mesa y las sillas, Frodo por todo el piso y Lena por libros de las estanterías, pero no encontraron nada- Quizás no estamos buscando bien -Dijo Kili y se apoyó en una pared, acto seguido está se abrió y el enano cayó hacía atrás.

\- ¿¡Kili, estás bien!? -Preguntó la muchacha acercándose a su primo, Kili solo asintió parándose y sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Princesa! -Dijeron los guardias al escuchar su grito.

\- ¡Estamos bien! -La chica- Cuiden la entrada, por favor.

\- ¡Waa! -Dijo Frodo- ¿A dónde llevaran estás escaleras? -Preguntó.

\- Averigüémoslo, ven Chester, no te alejes -Dijo Lena primero guiñándole un ojo a Frodo quien asintió y después vio a su fiel perrito. La muchacha encendió una pequeña llama en su mano y subieron por las escaleras de caracol hasta llegar a una pequeña alcoba de madera, llena de telarañas y polvo.

\- Qué lugar tan… sucio -Dijo el niño agitando su mano.

\- Ya lo creo -Dijo la muchacha tratando de alejarse de las telarañas- Busquemos la gema.

En aquella alcoba había varios muebles, baúles antiguos, espejos rotos y una gran alfombra y otras pequeñas cosas.

\- Esto… no quiere abrir -Dijo Frodo con fuerza tratando de abrir un baúl, Lena y Kili y fueron en su ayuda y entre los tres abrieron el cofre. Dentro pudieron encontrar un hermoso vestido de color azul celeste, Lena lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró fijamente.

\- Es hermoso -Dijo y recordó a la enanilla del recuadro que vio con su padre y su tía- Creo… creo que es de tú mamá -Dijo tendiéndose a Kili.

\- ¿Enserio? -Kili lo tomó y lo analizó-A de ser de hace muchos años o más-Dijo el enano sonriendo, la chica asintió.

\- Son cartas -Dijo Frodo tomando unas cuentas- De… de… ¿Thror?

\- Del bisabuelo -Dijo Kili sonriendo, Lena solo asintió y rebuscó entre las cosas hasta que halló una hermosa cajita, era pequeña y rosada, la sacó y la abrió- Creo… creo que es una cajita de música.

\- ¿Sí? -Preguntó la muchacha, Kili la tomó entre sus manos y le dio cuerda, al instante está empezó a sonar, una hermosa melodía que parecía de vals, Lena sonrió al escucharla y después se acercó a un pequeño escritorio de madera, lo revisó al igual que los demás revisan todo. La chica abrió una de las gavetas y encontró otra caja, esta era más extraña, tenía un broche, lo presionó y está se abrió automáticamente.

Dentro pudo encontrar una hermosa gema que brillaba, era de un tono transparente, pero era hermosa- ¡La encontraste, la encontraste! -Dijo Frodo alegre.

\- Es hermosa -Dijo Kili a su lado.

\- Sí, mucho -Dijo la muchacha tomándola entre sus manos, la gema tomó un color lila, Lena sonrió.

\- ¡Pide un deseo! -Dijo Frodo, pues como había escuchado en el nombre, "La piedra de los deseos", supuso que eso era.

\- Está bien -Dijo la muchacha haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias que había leído en el libro, pensó y pensó hasta que ya sabía que deseos pedir, miró a su primo, luego a Frodo y después a su pequeño perrito- Deseo… que Azog el Profanador… Hubiese muerto antes de la… batalla de Moria.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Lena? -Escuché una voz un tanto lejana, una que conocía perfectamente bien- Vamos, niña despierta, ya es de mañana.

\- No quiero… -Susurré mientras me agarraba las cobijas y sentía un beso en mi mejilla.

\- Vamos, el desayuno está listo -Dijo mamá y después se fue.

Bostecé un poco me levanté de la cama para, abrí los ojos y miré el lugar donde estaba. Abrí los ojos como platos, ¡Ese no era mi cuarto!, de un movimiento a otro caí en el suelo envuelta en las cobijas, estaba en un lugar que no conocía, ¿Dónde mierda estaba?

\- ¿Lena? -Mamá entró nuevamente- ¿Qué…?

\- Me caí… -Susurré aun absorta, y miré a mamá, lucía más joven y hermosa, pero seguía siendo la misma- ¿Mamá?

\- Vamos, vístete -Dijo ella abriendo un armario de madera y sacando un vestido marrón claro.

\- Pero… es que -Mamá me miró y me tendió el vestido.

\- Apúrate -Dijo ella saliendo de ahí.

Miré el vestido que tenía entre mis manos y rápidamente me cambié, debía hacer lo que ella me decía, pues no sabía que pasaba, además, si salía, seguramente encontraría respuestas rápidamente.

Salí de la habitación ya vestida y con unas zapatillas del mismo tono, pude ver un gran pasillo de piedra y unas escaleras, me acerqué poco a poco y fui bajando las escaleras también hechas de piedra y a lo lejos pude escuchar varias risas y buenos días. Bajé lentamente temiendo por lo que podía conseguir hasta que llegué a donde las risas provenían y fue cuando me quedé de piedra.

\- ¿Qué? -Logré articular a lo que veía y al instante sentí como todo me giraba, estaba mareada y tenía ganas de vomitar.

\- ¡Lena! -Fue todo lo que pude escuchar.


	18. Chapter XVII

¡Buenas!, sí lo sé, soy lo peor del mundo. ¡Pero he actualizado después de mucho tiempo!

Lamento mucho la espera.

Pero todo se me acumuló y también el hecho de los capítulos que me costó hacerlos, después la universidad y todo lo demás, pero, aquí tengo el capítulo.

Lena está en una línea de tiempo diferente, va a pasar por tres líneas del tiempo el cual Azog no existe.

Como saben el "Hobbit", no me pertenece sino a J.R.R. Tolkien.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me dolía la cabeza y sentía una banda alrededor de está, miré a mi alrededor y sentado, con la cabeza en el respaldar de una silla, estaba Thorin con los ojos cerrados, miré de nuevo la habitación: el techo era piedra, pero se podían ver unas extrañas estrellas en él, estaba el armario de madera cerca de la puerta, un escritorio frente a la ventana justo al lado de donde estaba Thorin.

\- ¿Thorin? -Pregunté dudosa y al instante el enano abrió sus ojos y se paró rápidamente de la silla.

\- ¡Lena! -Dijo él y tomó una mano- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? -Lo miré extrañada porque, Thorin no se preocupaba tanto, sí lo hacía, pero no tan… excesivo como ahora.

\- Estoy bien… -Susurré y con su ayuda me senté en la cama- ¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté tocándome la frente.

\- Te desmayaste… ha pasado como cuatro horas desde eso -Dijo él sentando a un lado mío para después verme entre sus brazos- ¿Segura que estás bien, hija?

\- Segura -Susurré sin comprender un poco y fue cuando recibí un clic en mi cerebro.

Ya sabía porque me había desmayado ¿Y quién no?, había visto gente muerta en aquel comedor, gente que no debería estar ahí. Al primero en ver fue un enano viejo, muy viejo sentando en la silla y al frente de él otro enano de cabellos negros y con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, lo más seguro es que eran Thror y Thrain, no lo sabía, pero las descripciones concordaban con ellos dos. Después vio a otros dos enanos rubios, seguramente uno era el padre de Fili y Kili y el otro debería ser Frerin.

Me separé del abrazo de Thorin- ¿Dónde está mi… mamá? -Pregunté mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- Ya la busco -Sonrió el mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y depositaba un beso en mi frente. Thorin se fue y cerró la puerta de la habitación, al instante quité las cobijas de mi ser y me acerqué a la ventana. Estábamos bajo tierra y podía ver a enanos caminar de un lado a otro.

Suspiré y miré de nuevo ese cuarto- ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

La puerta se abrió y dio paso, no a mi madre, sino a Kili y a Fili- ¡Lena! -Gritó Fili y pude ver mucha preocupación en su rostro, al instante corrió hasta mí y me abrazó- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó mirándome fijamente.

\- Estoy… bien -Sonreí al ver a mis primos tal cual, y como eran, no habían cambiado en absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Por qué te desmayaste? -Preguntó Fili con el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba mis hombros con sus manos.

\- No… yo no sé… -Lo miré.

\- ¿No sabes? -Preguntó aun con el ceño fruncido- ¿Estás segura que no sabes?

\- No… no… -Dije negando con la cabeza, Fili suspiró y tras de él pudo ver a un Kili con una sonrisa tierna, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, al instante pude ver a Fili gruñendo por lo bajo con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Enserio… ¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?

Mamá entró y tras ella una chica, bueno una enana, que se parecía a Kili, lo digo porque tenía el cabello entre castaño y negro y sus ojos eran marrones, no era tía Dis, para nada, a tía Dis la conocía muy bien, y podía apostar todo lo que tengo a que ella no lo era.

\- Su madre los busca -Dijo mamá, fruncí el ceño, ambos hermanos salieron y mi mama se me acercó y me abrazó- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, sí -Dije y la miré- Mamá…

\- Todos están preocupados por ti, Lena -Dijo mi mamá- Es que ver cómo te desmayabas no es algo bueno, ni para ti ni para nadie, sobre todo para tu padre, ha estado junto a ti desde que te trajo a la habitación.

\- Entiendo… -Respiré hondo, mamá estaba siendo atenta, igual que siempre, pero ella no era mi mamá, esto no podía ser posible- Eh… ¿En dónde estamos? - "Pregunta estúpida, pero necesitada".

Mamá me miró raro- En Ered Luin -Dijo y se levantó de la cama, trague en seco y mire mis manos- ¿Segura que estás bien?

\- Sí, sí -Dije, sonreí, una sonrisa falsa que podía calmar a mamá, luego miré de reojo a la enana que estaba con nosotras, ¿Sería alguna empleada o algo así?

\- ¿Tía, traigo algo más? -Me quedé de piedra, ¿Tía?, ¿Pero qué mierda?, respiré hondo y traté de no botar el aire, solo lo contuve. Mamá negó en respuesta y la enana se fue.

\- Bris también estaba preocupada por ti, incluso preparó tu comida favorita.

\- ¿A-Aja? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- Helena, enserio, ¿Qué te sucede? -Preguntó mamá tomando mis manos.

\- Nada, nada -Dije algo extrañada por aquel nombre, pues mi mamá me había puesto, Lena, no Helena, le quitó la "He" por alguna extraña razón- Tengo hambre-Dije- ¿Podría comer algo?

\- Claro que sí -Dijo ella sonriendo, al instante la puerta se abrió y entraron unos niños, bueno al menos dos de ellos eran niños, porque el otro era un poco más grande, ¿Quizás de unos años menor que yo?

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula.

\- ¡Hermana! -Una niña igual a mí, con los ojos verdes, se subió a la cama, tenía el cabello marrón amarrado en una hermosa trenza de lado- ¿Estás mejor? -preguntó con una voz infantil, pero sonriendo- Mamá…. Mamá decía… que te sientes mal…

\- Eh… estoy… estoy mejor -Dije con un poco de duda, pues no sabía quiénes eran esos niños, ni mucho menos.

\- ¿Estás segura? -Preguntó el mayor de ellos, la verdad se parecía mucho a Thorin, incluso ya se le podía notar un poco de barba, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules, la copia de Thorin.

\- Sí, sí.

\- ¿Entonces está tarde podremos jugar juntos? -Preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-¿Sí?-Pregunté incrédula aun anonada, pues uno no sentara de un día a otro que tiene tres hermanos ya grandecitos de un día para otro… ¿O sí?

\- Suficiente, su hermana tiene que comer primero, ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo mamá, y los sacó de la habitación- Volveré con la comida, traté de pararte lentamente, ¿Bien? -Solo asentía y cuando mamá salió, me tiré a la cama, me restregué los ojos y miré al techo.

\- Maldición -Susurré, apreté los ojos- Maldición -Volví a decir- ¿Qué he hecho?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de comer y que todo estuviera en santa paz, decidí bajar nuevamente, esperando que lo que hubiese visto no fuera verdad, pero lo duda, ya de por sí, tenía hermanos que de donde venía, yo no tenía, o al menos todavía no los tenía.

Traía puesto un vestido marrón, con su corsé (cosa que me desagradó), un encima una especie de chaqueta de tela, era extraño, suspiré, la verdad estaba acostumbrada a los vestidos de Erebor o a mi propia ropa, pero si eso era lo que tenía en ese armario, pues era lo que debía usar.

Bajé despacio, no se escuchaba ni un alma, y llegué al comedor, no había nadie. El comedor era hermoso, de una madera muy fina al igual que las sillas, suspiré y fui a la cocina. Dentro pude ver a otra enana de cabellos negros, esa era tía Dis.

\- ¿Tía Dis? -Pregunté incrédula, ella se giró y me sonrió, me acerqué y ella me abrazó.

\- Es bueno ver que estés mejor, Lena -Dijo ella sonriente y pude ver que limpiaba los trastos.

\- ¿Mi mamá?

\- Oh… está en las casas de curación, como siempre -Dijo ella- ¿Me podrías ayudar aquí?, Bris salió a cazar con sus hermanos, y los tuyos están durmiendo, menos Thrain, está con tu padre en la armería.

\- Está bien, tía -Dije y la ayudé a limpiar los platos, para después sentarnos y charlar un poco cuando escuchamos un llanto.

\- Es Dain, debió despertarse -Ella suspiró- Y tu madre no está.

"Alto… ¿Otro hermano?, pobre de mi madre."

\- ¿Podrías ir a verlo?, él te adora.

\- Claro, tía -Dije, me levanté y fui a donde podía escuchar el llanto, entre a una pequeña habitación, y en una cuna de madera pude ver, a través de un velo blanco, a un pequeño bebé de no más dos años.

\- ¡Na! -Dijo señalándome y sonriendo- ¡Na! -Me acerqué y lo cargué.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -Pregunté incrédula, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

\- ¡Na! -Volvió a decir, y lo abracé un poco, el bebé comenzó nuevamente a llorar y me quedé viéndolo, sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¿Todo está bien? -Miré a la puerta, Fili había entrado con el ceño fruncido, me miró y luego a mi hermano, lo miré a él y luego traté de calmarlo- Debe tener hambre -Lo miré seguía parado ahí, como admirándome.

\- ¿Sí?, ¿Tú crees? -Pregunté incrédula- No sé… no hablo idioma bebé -Fili rio.

\- Tú conoces mejor a Dain que nadie -Dijo él.

\- Supongo -Dije y lo agarré bien entre mis brazos y fui hasta la puerta, pero Fili me impidió seguir- ¿Qué?

\- Nada -Dijo él- Por un memento… nada -Dijo él y se me acercó y me abrazó, no le pude devolver el brazo porque mi hermanito estaba entre ellos, aun así, me quedé estupefacta, Dain volvió a llorar un poco más fuerte y Fili se separó- A de tener mucha hambre -Dijo en broma.

\- Sí, creo que si -Dije y aun en shock me dirigí al a cocina, tía Dis me miró.

\- Tiene hambre, ¿Verdad? -Simplemente asentía- Bien, ven acá pequeño -Dijo ella- Fili preguntó por ti, ¿Por qué no le buscas?

\- Ya lo encontré -Dije.

\- Oh… -Dijo ella calentando un poco de leche.

\- Iré… iré… -"Maldición, se me olvidó su nombre"- Iré con… ¡Con Bris!, sí, eso…

\- Claro, linda -Dijo ella con una sonrisa y me fui de la cocina, la verdad, no iría con ella, sino que saldría un momento, quizás para ver el lugar, pero antes de irme, me fijé bien en la sala, pude ver a dos enanos un poco viejos sentados fumando un poco.

\- ¿Pequeña? -Me paré en mi lugar y sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espina dorsal, tragué en seco y solo los miré fijamente, Thrain me indico para que me acercara y a si lo hice, mientras Thror veía bajamente y respiraba acompasadamente, estaba muy relajado y parecía cansado.

\- ¿Sí? -Pregunté incrédula, Thrain sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó, tragué de nuevo.

\- Bien, bien -Dije algo incomoda- Saldré un… momento eh… abuelo -Sonreí y miré a Thror, parecía presente, pero a la vez ausente.

\- Comprendo -Dijo- Busca a tu madre -Agregó- Dile que el bisabuelo Thror no está del todo bien.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula, miré a Thror, me sonrió y cerró sus ojos mientras seguía respirando lentamente- Sé que hacer… -Susurré, Thrain me miró incrédulo mientras fruncía su ceño y me acerqué a Thror, toqué mi pequeña mano con la suya y concentré un poco de magia en ella para pacérsela.

A los pocos segundos, el viejo se veía mejor, sin dolor y con ganas de hablar- Gracias -Dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y puso ambas manos en la mía- Se nota que eres hija de tu madre -Asentí para después despedirme de ambos y salir de la casa-hueco.

Quede maravillada con lo que veía, aunque la verdad, no se parecía nada a Erebor, ere muy lindo sí, y se podía ver varias casas y a enanos caminado y trabajando. Unos llevaban carretas cubiertas con minerales y piedras precioso, otros tantos tenían leña y otros simplemente llevaban sus instrumentos de trabajo.

Caminé mirando fijamente a los enanos y cuando ellos empezaron a notar mi presencia, se inclinaban como si me conocieran de toda la vida, pues a está Lena si la conocían; a mí, no.

Fui paseando por el aquel pequeño pueblo, en todo el medio se podía distinguir el mercado, donde los enanos ponían sus pequeñas tiendas vendiendo: telas, juguetes, piedras preciosas y comida, sobre todo: corderos, jabalís, ciervos y conejos, estos últimos eran los que más abundaban.

Un poco apartados, se podía ver pequeñas casas de madera y techos de un tono especial, blanco tela, no sabía que era eso, pero pude ver a mamá salir de ahí con unas cuantas mantas en mano llenas de lo que parecía ser sangre. Me alarmé un poco, pero después llegué hasta ella.

\- ¿Lena? -Preguntó incrédula mirando fijamente, soltó las sábanas haciéndolas caer al suelo, acto seguido me abrazó con fuerza y sentí que me quedaba sin respiración.

\- Mamá… -Susurró suplicando por un poco de aire dentro de mis pulmones, ella ríe y me suelta.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿Por qué has salido?

\- Estoy… eh… buscando… buscando… ¿A papá? -Dije.

\- Debe estar en la minería, como todos los días, junto a tus tíos -Dijo arqueando una ceja.

\- Cierto, cierto -Dije sonriendo algo avergonzada, si quería seguir siendo "su" Lena, debía comportarme como tal, aunque, mamá parecía sospechar algo- Iré ahora.

\- Es por el otro lado, Lena -Dijo mamá agarrando las cobijas ensangrentadas.

\- Ya iba para allá -Dije girándome y caminando a las cuevas internas donde se explotaban las rocas para poder encontrar oro y joyas, además de realizar la forja de las armas enanas.

En Erebor, yo no podía entrar en las minas, no era un "lugar apto para princesa o mujeres", según tía Dis, pero aquí podía ser lo que yo quisiera y se me viera en gana, pues… porque yo lo dictaba y punto.

Caminé sigilosa, y pude ver a varios enanos trabajar arduamente, entre ellos estaba papá, Dwalin y "mis tíos". Me acerqué a mi padre que estaba martillando lo que parecía una espada- ¿Papá?

Thorin dejó de martillar y se giró para verme con el ceño fruncido, me miró fijamente, respiró hondo y dejó el martillo aun lado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó y se lavó las manos en aguay se las secó en un trapo viejo.

\- S-Solo… quería verte -Sonreí tiernamente, pero su ceño seguía fruncido, o sea, que no quería que yo estuviera ahí- Ehh…

-No es un lugar para ti y lo sabes-Dijo-Ve a casa y descansa, tener un desmayo a tú edad no es nada bueno.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué pensaba?, ¿Qué me quebraría como un cristal? - Pero… ¡Estoy perfectamente!

\- A casa -Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Pero…! -Protesté, pero su cara decía que lo tenía que obedecer o podía salir mal parada en todo esto, frustrada salí de ahí apretando los puños con fuerza.

Caminé por todo Ered Luin sin darme cuenta, hasta llegar a casa, cerré la puerta de un golpe y fui directamente a mi habitación y me tiré a mi cama refunfuñando por lo bajo.

\- Deja de hablar entre dientes.

\- ¡AHH! -Pegó un grito al ver a Fili sentando en una silla afilando una de sus navajas, me senté en la cama y lo señalé- ¿¡Cómo entraste aquí!?

\- Por la puerta -Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tragué en seco y relajé el brazo- ¿No conoces la privacidad, Fili? -Preguntó de brazos cruzados y sintiendo como mi ceño se va frunciendo poco a poco.

\- Solo estoy preocupado por ti -Dijo él- Me preocupo por mi familia… y la gente que más quiero.

\- Eso lo sé, Fili -Dije- Pero perfectamente puedo cuidarme sola -Digo algo indignada porque me creen una chica debilucha.

\- Como quieras -Dijo levantándose de la silla se me acercó un poco, su rodilla derecha quedó encima de la cama y su cara frente a la mía, me alejé un poco por la cercanía entre nuestros rostros y sus labios se pegaron a mi frente y cuando ya no los sentía, la toqué.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pero sin darme cuenta, el enano rubio ya no estaba en mi cuarto.

Me quedé petrificada en mi sitio como por lo menos un largo rato, justo cuando sentía como mis piernas dolían por la posición en la que estaba, arrodillada en mi cama. Me levanté de está y caminé por mi cuarto y vi la silla en donde Fili había estado- ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? -Preguntó a la nada, esperando que ella me dé una respuesta.

Suspiró de frustración cuando un olor a comida inunda mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras en silencio, pero las puertas de los cuartos de mis hermanos se abren estrepitosamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sumida en mis pensamientos que incluso ya estaba lista la comida?

\- ¡Yo primero! -Gritó aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

\- ¡No yo! -Dijo mi copia de ojos verdes.

\- ¡Basta! -Decía el mayor y entre tropecemos los cuatro bajamos, porque mientras ellos peleaban, me metieron a mí y bajamos rodando las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué…? -Pude ver a un Kili riendo, mis… mis pequeños y revoltosos… hermanitos… empezaron a reír también y de un movimiento a otro nos vimos de pie ya en camino al comedor.

\- Lena -Dijo la niña- ¿Sucede algo, _nadad_? -Preguntó.

\- Eh… no nada -Digo y trató de sonreír, pero me sale una mueca, ella se encojé de hombros y se sienta en la mesa, en la cual ya había platos y vasos.

Tía Dis salió de la cocina con gran plato de lo que parecía ser un pavo rostizado, se veía rico a simple vista, todo doradito y listo para tragárselos- Aun falta Tamara y Thorin, no podemos empezar sin ellos -Dijo al ver que unos cuantos ya estaban empezando por agarrar al pavo y comérselo.

\- Lamentos la tardanza -Dijo mamá entrando por la puerta un tanto apurada, los habíamos esperado una media hora, en la cual habíamos tapado la comida para que está no se enfriara. Mamá y papá se sentaron a mi lado y empezamos a comer.

Primero los chicos, Fili, Kili y mis hermanos, agarraron a animaladas las partes más ricas del animal, dejando las partes más simples para los demás, miré con decepción la parte que me habían dejado en el plato, no más que algo con pellejo, a este paso, iría a atacar la cocina en muy poco tiempo.

\- Iré por la carne -Dijo tía Dis entrando a la cocina- Bris, ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme? -Ella, sin ninguna queja, se levantó de la silla y fue a la cocina.

\- Estás muy callada, Lena -Dijo el abuelo Thrain. Despegué la vista de mi plato y lo miré, al instante, no solo su mirada estaba posada en mí, sino también, otros dos pares.

\- Eh… no… no tengo… nada que contar… -Susurré y sentí mis mejillas rojas, como si tuviera fiebre, miré el plato y escondí mi cara entre mi flequillo un tanto nerviosa.

Tía Dis y Bris volvieron con dos platos de carne, carne cortada en pedazos pequeños, al instante empezamos a agarrar un poco de está y comimos tranquilamente, sin contratiempos ni nada de hablar.

Terminé de primera, cosa tan rara porque siempre termino de última al comer, a veces. Cuando me iba a parar siento una mano en mi brazo, miró a mi lado. Kili me mantiene la vista fijamente, como diciendo que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me quedo sentada en la silla mirando a todos comer en silencio, tomo un poco de agua de mi vaso y empiezo a jugar con el tenedor con los restos de comida que había en mi plato.

Al instante, un pequeño llanto se escucha en toda la casa, me retuerzo en el asiento y veo a mi mamá levantándose, pide disculpas y va directamente a la habitación donde está el bebé. "Pobre de mamá", pienso.

\- Ve con tu madre -Thorin rompe el silencio en la mesa, lo miré y me mira- Ahora, Helena.

\- C-Claro -Tartamudeo ante la orden de un rey, me levanto, hago exactamente lo mismo que mi madre y voy en su ayuda- ¿N-Necesitas algo… mamá? -Preguntó, ella niega con la cabeza mientras arrulla al pequeño Dain.

\- Todo está bien, solo ha despertado y quiere mi atención -Dijo ella sonriendo, jamás había visto a mi mamá tan feliz… parecía como si… ella hubiese querido una vida así desde que llegó a la Tierra Media.

"Me preguntó si mi _mamá_ es así de feliz en Erebor", pensé mirando la madera del suelo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de comer? -Preguntó ella, asentí- Bien, ¿Quieres cargarlo?, para terminar de comer, ya que no tiene hambre y no necesita un cambio.

\- Sí, claro -Dije acercándome y tomé al bebé en mis brazos.

\- ¡Na! -Dijo Dain nuevamente alzando sus manos a mi cara, el pequeño bribón tomó el flequillo de mi cabello y lo apretó entre sus manitas jalándome.

\- ¡Auch! -Digo y mamá ríe- Duele, Dain -Susurró, pero este parece no dejar de querer de agarrarme el mechón de cabello.

\- Iré a terminar de comer, cuando lo calmes un poco más, ponlo en la cuna, ¿Está bien? -Preguntó y cerró la puerta antes de que aceptara a su mandato.

Respiré y quité su mano de mi cabello y atrapó mi dedo índice- Serás… -Al instante empezó a hacer burbujitas con la saliva y negué con la cabeza, sonreí ante la imagen más adorable que he visto y lo alcé un poco el aire- ¿Quién es un lindo bebé?, ¿Quién lo es? -Digo haciendo morisquetas para que él riera, cosa que logro.

\- ¿Por qué no hacías eso conmigo, nadad? -Me giré y pude ver al pequeño niño.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó incrédula y bajó al bebé- ¿De… qué hablas?

\- Eso que hacías -Se acercó- Nunca hiciste eso conmigo.

\- Porque era pequeña -Digo y pongo a Dain en la cuna, esté se sienta en su camita y empieza jugar con sus pies.

\- Pero… ahora eres grande -Me giró y me acerco un poco al enanillo, me arrodillo ante él.

\- ¿Quieres que te traté así?

\- ¡NO! -Gritó él y su ceño se frunció y se cruzó de brazos, estaba algo molesto- Solo… solo…

\- Te pareces a Thorin…

\- ¿A mí? -Preguntó incrédulo, tragué en seco y abrí un poco los ojos.

\- ¡No, no!, a… a papá…

\- Ahh -Dijo él y sonrió sonrojado mirando a otro lado- ¿Me parezco a él?

\- Sí, sobre todo cuando te enojas -Agarró su nariz entre mis dedos y se la jaló un poco.

\- ¡No! -Vuelve a decir y de un manotazo me aleja de su naricita.

\- Vamos afuera, Thorin -Digo- Dain debe descansar.

\- Dudo que quiera descasar -Dijo y giré un poco, el pequeño Dain estaba parado en su cunita agarrando las barras de está. Me acercó y lo tomó entre mis brazos nuevamente.

\- ¡To! -Dijo señalando a Thorin con su dedito. Luego me miró- ¡Mamá!

\- ¿Quieres a mamá? -Preguntó incrédula.

\- ¡Mamá! -Pide nuevamente.

\- Vamos a bajo, Thorin -Digo agarrando mejor al bebé con un brazo y la mano del nombrado con la otra.

Bajamos las escaleras y ya no había nadie en el comedor, ni en aquella mesa, fui a la cocina y pude ver a mamá lavando los trastes junto a Bris- ¡Mamá! -Dijo el bebé y ella se giró rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó ella tomando a Dain entre sus manos mojadas- ¿Qué paso?

\- Quiere estar contigo.

\- Es un bebé de mamá -Dijo ella y lo dejó en el suelo- Thorin, cariño, ¿Podrías cuidar de que no toque nada?

El niño asintió y se sentó frente a su hermano que estaba a gatas. Thorin lo sentó bien el suelo y empezó a jugar con él. Sonreí y mamá volvió a su trabajo, respiré hondo y me giré para ir a mi habitación, estaba algo cansada y quería dormir un largo rato.

Entre a mi habitación y pude ver la pequeña saltando en mi cama -¿Qué? -Preguntó incrédula al ver un montón de paja esparcido por la habitación.

\- ¡Lena! -Dijo ella y se bajó de la cama- ¡Ven, juega conmigo!

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -Pregunté frunciendo el ceño llegando al medio de la habitación y viendo todo hecho un desastre.

\- S-Solo… quería jugar -Dijo ella al borde del llanto.

\- Pero destruiste mi cama -Digo señalando el colchón mullido. Ella empezó a llorar, sus lágrimas salían de sus ojitos verdes y al instante la puerta se abrió, un Thorin muy enojado me miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó él con los brazos cruzados, tras él estaba mi otro hermano que al ver la habitación quedó un poco anonado.

\- ¡Quería jugar con Lena! -Ella me señaló- ¡Vine a su cuarto y cuando ella vino empezó a regañarme!

Thorin me miró- Rompió mi cama -Digo como si no fuera la gran cosa- Ya la arreglaré -Digo hincándome para poder agarrar cada paja del suelo y volverlas a poner dentro del colchón y cerrarlo con una gran costura.

\- Ve a jugar afuera, Tania -Dijo papá, la niña con una sonrisa salió de la habitación dando saltitos de alegría. Me retorcí internamente al verla dejar ir así de fácil.

\- Thonin, ayuda a tú hermana -Dijo Thorin saliendo de la habitación, mi hermano se acercó y empezó a ayudarme.

\- Así no es él.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó el muchacho recogiendo cada pajita del suelo.

\- Ella… se salió con la suya.

\- Siempre se sale con la suya -Dijo Thonin levantándose- Todo el mundo sabe eso.

\- Pero…

\- Es porque se parece a _Amad_ -Dijo el pelinegro, lo miré a los ojos- Y como _Adad_ la adora y venera, hace que Tania haga cualquier cosa, solo por su parecido.

\- Eso no es verdad -Nos giramos y pudimos ver a mamá en el marco de la puerta con Dain en brazos- Porque Tania se parezca a mí, Thorin no la deja hacer todo.

\- Rompió la cama de tú hija -Dijo Thonin señalándome.

\- Fue un accidente -Dijo mamá- Es una bebé, no sabe lo que hace.

\- Y por ser bebé, la están malcriando.

\- Basta, Thonin -Dijo mamá- No te permito que me hables así, soy tu madre, no tu amiga -Mi hermano tiró las pajitas que había recogido al suelo, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

\- ¿Qué haré con él? -Preguntó ella sentándose en una silla y arrullando al bebé.

\- Ya se le pasará -Dije levantándome del suelo y metiendo lo que había recogido en la colcha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me removí incomoda en la cama, en la tarde, casi noche, me había costado un poco arreglarla, pero con un poco de ayuda de Bris, pude coserla y que no se saliera el relleno.

Me moví de un lado al otro, no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿Quién sí?, me levanté de la cama, mis pies sintieron el frío suelo de madera y tuve las ganas de volver a la cama, pero quería tomar un poco de agua antes. Salí de la habitación con mucho silencio y bajé las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar a la cocina, moví un poco la cortina que hacía de puerta y fui directamente al balde donde había agua, tomé una pequeña jarra de cerveza y la sumergí. Llevé el vaso a mi boca y sentí aquel líquido vital pasar por mi garganta.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? -Me giré de un movimiento de reflejo y el vaso de cerveza fue directo hacia la cara de la persona que estaba detrás de mí, pero antes si quiera estallarse contra su cara, agarró mi mano con la suya en un acto de defensa.

\- Fili… -Relajé mis músculos y bajé el vaso- Pude haberte pegado, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

\- No sabía que tenías esos tipos de reflejos -Dijo él de brazos cruzados, luego me miró de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué tanto estás mirando? -Pregunté sintiendo las mejillas sonrojadas y dejando el vaso en la encimera.

\- Nada… te queda bien el rosa encima, pero… prefiero el blanco, remarca más… tú piel -Dijo acercándose un poco.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunté incrédula dando un paso hacia atrás, un poco atemorizada por aquel comentario que había ello el rubio- ¿De qué hablas Fili? -Preguntó incrédula, él se acercó lo suficiente y yo me vi atrapada entre la encimera y su cuerpo cubierto por una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones.

\- Ya te lo dije -Tomó el lacito que hacía de adorno en aquella bata de dormir, yo puse mis manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo un poco, pero él simplemente ignoró mi gesto y jugó con el lacito primero para después lo soltó haciendo que las mangas de pijama caigan a cada lado, quitó las manos de su torso y trató de cubrirme cómo puedo.

\- ¡Fili! -Digo asustada evitando su mirada penetrante sobre mi ser, aquel enano rubio, no era el primo que conocía, porque… porque Fili no haría algo como eso, no me atacaría como un depredador hambriento, no lo haría- ¡D-Déjame! -Tartamudeé.

Entonces el ríe, ríe con ganas, no es una risa de malvado o una risa nerviosa, simplemente ríe porque parecía que la situación ameritaba eso- Vuelve a la cama, Lena -Dijo él girándose, para luego parar bajo el marco de la puerta, donde estaba aquella cortina marrón, giró un poco el rostro en mi dirección, me guiñó un ojo y después salió.

Tragué en seco y caí al suelo aun agitada, ¿Qué mierda había pasado?, Fili actuó como todo un galán pervertido y después, como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿Es que nada tenía sentido aquí?

Me levanté de un sopetón y subí nuevamente las escaleras agarrándome el borde del pijama que cubría mi pecho con mucha fuerza. Entró a mi cuarto y me recuesto en la cama. Miró el techo por unos minutos y después me giró hacia la pared. Cuando mi mente estaba llena de grandes dudas y seguramente no dormiría en toda esa maldita noche, la puerta de mi habitación se abre muy lentamente. Mi corazón se acelera a mil, siento cada latido más fuerte y a punto de salir de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? -Siento su voz justo a un lado de mí oído, trago en seco, mi corazón se saldrá de mi cuerpo si sigue. Siento su brazo rodearme la cintura posesivamente atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

\- Fili… -Susurré.

\- Te dije que fueras a mi habitación -Susurró- Pero… como no viniste, me quedaré aquí.

\- No… no… me… -Susurré.

\- Calla… -Pidió y sentí su mano tocar mi estómago- Me asusté cuando te desmayaste hoy.

\- L-Lo siento -Dije entre gemidos pequeños, pues estaba empezando a subir y bajar su mano- Fili… -Apreté los ojos con fuerza.

\- Relájate -Pidió y sentí un pequeño beso en mi cuello- Como en todas las noches que estamos juntos.

Me quedé en mi lugar, con la respiración entre cortada y mi corazón latiendo a mil, tragué un poco de saliva, bajé mis manos a las de Fili, tratando de que para sus caricias- No… -Susurré, no podía creer que aquella Lena, aquella Lena estaba con Fili- Fili…

Siento sus labios en mi cuello nuevamente, sus manos suben un poco más y se posan en mis pechos delicadamente, "Reacciona", pensé, "Por todo lo que más quieres, Lena, reacciona", tragué en seco al sentir como comenzaba a acariciar uno de ellos lentamente y por consecuencia, dejé escapar un pequeño gemido, Fili sonrió, pues sus labios aun los tenía pegados a mi cuello.

"Este no es Fili", volví a pensar, pero una mano del rubio apretó con fuerza mi pecho, otro gemido salió de mi boca y apreté los ojos con mucha fuerza. Tenía miedo, pero lo que sentía… lo que aquel Fili me estaba haciendo sentir… era… extraño.

\- Te deseo -Susurró contra mi oído y creí que moría en aquel momento- Por Mahal, no sabes cuánto lo hago.

Pero la no haría cualquier cosa, no podía, pues yo no era aquella Lena, yo era otra Lena, la cual… la cual vivía una vida de princesa guerra de Erebor y su deber era proteger a su familia y si debía proteger a aquella familia de sí misma, entonces lo haría.

\- No… Fili -Pedí, pedí sabiendo que seguramente sabría que no era yo, que sabría que era otra chica parecida a su prima, pero no su prima, no la chica con la que compartía cada noche en su cama, esa no era yo.

\- Lo sabía… -Se alejó de mí y me giré, al instante tenía a Fili apuntándome con una de sus navajas- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Helena?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Fili, ambos estábamos fuera de aquella caverna. Dos días llevaba ya metida en ese lugar que le pedí salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

\- ¿Aun no se… ha ido? -Preguntó Fili, lo miré y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras miraba las nubes en aquel claro cielo.

\- No… -Miró a otro lado avergonzada y es que tuve que mentirle, tuve que hacerlo. No podía dejar que supiera que yo no era "Helena", así que invente que "Andrés" había venido de visita, a pesar de que no entendió y me preguntó treinta mil veces quien coño era Andrés, lo comprendió y salió de la habitación como un tomate y al día siguiente no me habló, parecía muerto de la vergüenza hasta que le pedí que me sacara de aquel lugar.

Si debía ser "Helena", lo tendría que hacer hasta encontrar la forma de volver a casa.

\- Kili está sospechando, al igual que Adad -Susurró, me miró- Tarde o temprano deberán saber, Lena… lo que…

\- Lo sé -Dije y desvié la mirada, di un suspiro- Solo… necesito tiempo… ¿Okey?

\- … Okey -Dijo el riendo- Tienes unos gestos más extraños -Siguió riendo.

Reí amargamente- ¡Esa parece un conejo! -Dije sentándome un poco y señalé a una nube blanca dando una pequeña forma de conejo.

\- Sí, tienes razón -Sentí los labios de Fili en mi mejilla, buscaba mis labios, pero no podía besarlo, la única vez que había besado a mi primo había sido para salvarle la vida, no ha habido otra, ¿Verdad?

\- Basta… Fili -Sonrió un poco, para que vea que simplemente estoy jugar, por Dios, que soy una gran actora, deberían darme un gran Oscar por mera actuación.

\- Solo uno -Pidió, suplicó alargando un poco su cara hacía mí- Por favor…

\- Fili… -Dije cuando siento como rodea sus brazos a mi alrededor acercándome a su pecho y a su corazón acelerado, el rubio besa el lóbulo de mi oído y después lo muerde- ¡Fili! -Gimo su nombre y después le doy un golpe en el hombro y lo alejó de mí- ¡Qué puede venir alguien!

\- ¿Crees que me importa? -Preguntó y pude ver que había tensión entre nosotros- Sabes que lo único que quiero es estar contigo, eres _mi única_ y yo _el tuyo_. Debemos estar juntos quieran y no quiera, pero mantengo este secreto por ti.

\- Fili… yo…

\- No, espera… -Dijo él, di un suspiró y tomó mi mano- Lo lamento, soy muy precipitado, pero… quiero estar _contigo_ a todas horas _sin_ tener que escondernos, ¿Entiendes?

\- L-Losé… -Me levantó- Pero… ¿Qué dirá Thorin?, ¿Qué dirá mi mamá?, ¿Tía Dis?, ¡El abuelo!

\- Basta, Lena -Dijo Fili parándose y agarró mis manos- ¡Se perfectamente lo que puede pasarnos! Y… y no temo a nada, no temo a lo que dirán, porque si dicen que no aceptan, te llevaré muy lejos y solo seremos nosotros dos -Se me acercó- Solamente nosotros dos -Puso sus manos en mis mejillas- ¿Está bien?

\- Sí… -Dije bajé la vista.

\- Un beso… -Pidió- Solo uno…

\- Solo… uno… -Sus labios empezaron a acercar a los míos y yo cerraba los ojos, pero varias cosas se me vieron a la mente y era el simple hecho de que yo no era la Lena que Fili estaba enamorado y si él me besaba yo…

Sentí sus labios contra los míos, en un pequeño y suave toque, para después separarlos y darme un gran abrazo- ¿Ves? -Preguntó incrédulo-No fue tan difícil.

Después de unos minutos lo abrazo y él deposita un pequeño beso en mi frente- Todo estará bien, seremos solamente tú y yo -Susurró con su vista fija en la mía.

\- Sí -Asentí, mientras veía en suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Será mejor volver, seguramente nos están buscando -Tomó mi mano- Vamos -Sonrió.

Sonreí amargamente aun recordando aquella promesa que no era para mí, sino para otra chica y sintiendo un gran agujero en mi estómago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos días después había una pequeña fiesta que no sabía, al preguntar por cuál era la razón, me miraron como si estuviera loca o como si fuera alguna especie de mutación extraña. Aquel día en la mañana me oculté por horas en mi habitación y podía escuchar los gritos de mis hermanos pidiendo me salir, pero no quería, había pasado mucha pena con la familia.

\- Lena -Era una voz femenina al otro la de la puerta, me acerqué a está- Prima, debes salir, ¡Ni siquiera haz comido algo! -Pude escuchar a Bris- ¿Lena? -Preguntó esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que hice fue quedarme callada pegando mi frente contra la portilla.

Minutos después, hubo mucho silencio, no había ni un alma cerca y apostaría a que todos estaban fuera ya, suspiré cansada, no debía ser la noche, a penas y debía ser mediodía como mucho. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras lentamente.

Pensé que no había nadie, pero si había alguien ahí, fumando una pipa de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la escalera, mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido, tragué en seco al ver como se levantaba, sabía perfectamente que me había metido en problemas, como… _aquella vez._

Thorin tomó mi mano y me obligó a sentarme en la mesa de madera donde había un pequeño plato con un poco de carne y papas fritas, miré a mi… padre… y luego al plato- ¿Q-Qué…?

\- Come -Ordenó- No dejaré que mueras de hambre por un capricho -Dicho y hecho se giró hacía la cocina, miré por donde salió y después al plato. Mi estómago rugió pidiendo comida con mucha urgencia y no dude ni un segundo en comer hasta que el plato estuvo completamente vacío y fui a la cocina a dejarlo.

\- Papá… -Susurré al ver que estaba cuidando a Dain, quien estaba en una especie de corralito y Thorin lo miraba fijamente para evitar que el pequeño bebé hiciera algo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? -Preguntó levantándose, ¿Por qué él estaba ahí?, ¿Por qué no había ido con los demás?

Asentí a su pregunta y me arrebató el plato de las manos-Tú madre y tus hermanos están en el mercado buscando algo para ponerse esta noche.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y desvié la mirada avergonzada, apreté los ojos y mordí mi labio inferior- Lo siento… -Susurré, muy bajito, era una disculpa, pero parecía que era más para mí que para mi papá.

\- Qué te olvides de la fiesta del día Durin no tiene nada que ver con que te avergüences, hija -Dijo él después de lavar el plato- A pesar de ser una tradición, está falta puede pasar -Dejó el plato junto a los demás y se me acercó limpiándose las manos con un trapo, luego poso su mano en mi cabeza- No has cometido ninguna falta contra tú familia, pequeña -Me dio un beso en la frente.

Este Thorin… era completamente diferente al de mi tiempo, ¿Por qué era así?, tan cariñoso y meloso…

\- Papá… -Susurré y al instante sentí como mi corazón se encogía, me abracé a él con fuerza, a Thorin, al que se suponía que era mi Adad… mas no lo era. No, aquel enano no era mi padre, aquel enano era otro Thorin, uno más feliz y sin preocupaciones viviendo con toda su familia en Ered Luin, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

\- Lo siento… -Susurró separándome de él, desvió la mirada, muy pocas veces había abrazado a Thorin, por el mero hecho de estar feliz, pero cuando quería abrazarlo de verdad, viene otro Thorin, ¿Irónico?

\- ¡Adad! -Miré por encima de su hombro y pude ver al pequeño Dain de pie con un juguete en mano, un pequeño dragón rojo.

…

¿Qué?

\- No hagas desastres, Dain -Pidió Thorin apretando los ojos, era difícil ver a Thorin siendo padre de familia, a pesar de que él me había protegido en el viaje tedioso a Erebor, me protegió contra Azog, a punto de dar su vida y me protege en Erebor, a mí y a mi madre, pero verlo con más hijos era… extraño.

\- Smaug -No recuerdo del todo bien porque había dicho aquel nombre, no lo sabía, quizás por el mero hecho de recordarme de Erebor o por aquel muñeco de madera que tenía mi hermano en sus manitas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -Thorin se tan rápido y violentamente que creí que su cuello se partiría, dio un paso hacia mí- ¿Lena?

\- N-Nada… -Susurré.

\- No me mientas -Dijo autoritario con el ceño fruncido.

\- Yo… -Tragué en seco, cerré los ojos y los abrí nuevamente- Dije…

\- ¡Ya llegamos! -La puerta de la entrada se abrió y mi corazón se agitó de la alegría al escuchar la voz de mi querida salvadora- ¿Lena?, ¿Thorin? -Se asomó por la cortina de la cocina y nos miró- ¿Sucede algo?, pareciera que han visto un fantasma -Sonrió de lado y dejó una pequeña canasta en una de las encimeras.

\- ¡Mamá! -Dijo Dain rompiendo el silencio y la susodicha se acercó hasta él tomándolo en brazos.

\- ¿Te has portado bien, pequeño príncipe? -Preguntó acercando su mejilla y frotándola contra la suya- Eres un lindo bebé.

Miré a Thorin que seguía expectante ante la situación y aproveché el momento de huir de la escena, ser una cobarde en aquel momento me vendría muy bien.

Salgo de la cocina y me encuentro con los pequeños, Thorin con una espada de juguete y Tania luciendo un hermoso vestido azul claro- ¡Lena! -Ella salió y me abrazó con fuerza las piernas- ¡Por fin haz salido! -Me sonrió- ¿Todavía estás molesta?

\- No… yo no…

\- Lena -La voz de Thorin tras mi espalda hizo que me hela la piel, no quería enfrentarlo, él sabía con exactitud lo que había escuchado, simplemente quería volver a oír y cuestionarme- Niños, a sus habitaciones -Les dijo a sus pequeños.

\- Pero quiero jugar con Lena -Dijo Tania.

\- ¡Sí, yo también! -Dijo el otro.

\- Ahora -Demandó el rey y los niños, con sus cabezas bajas, subieron las escaleras lenta y pesadamente hasta que se escuchó una puerta cerrarse. Tragué en seco sabiendo de que no me salvaría de está. Thorin tomó mi mano y me guio hasta la sala donde me obligó a sentarme frente a él y me pedía, no, me _exigía_ una explicación con la mirada.

Suspiré.

Si él era Thorin, sí aquel Thorin era el padre de Helena, entonces… debía… aunque sea debía confiar en mí, sabiendo que también soy su hija, de otro tiempo o que mierda sabía yo.

Entonces, se lo conté.

…

La fiesta era voluminosa, había mucha decoración y comida, la música era jovial y alegre haciendo que los enanos y las escazas enanas bailaran a su ritmo frente a los demás que también festejaban.

Cerca de un farol, pude ver a mi familia al otro, los pequeños, Thorin y Tania bailaban alegremente dando pasos extraños mientras mamá reía de ellos. Thonin estaba sentando expectante de la situación, parecía pensativo y sin darle importancia al asunto de la fiesta. Por otro lado, tía Dis y tío Vili estaban bailando en el medio de todos, sonreí por ellos dos se veían tan felices, tan enamorados, como si nadie pudiera romper la magia que estaba dentro de ellos; bajé la mirada y suspiré pensando en mi tiempo, ni tía Dis, ni Fili ni Kili lucían felices, ellos necesitaban a su _Adad_ , pues sabía que su padre había fallecido recuperando Moria al igual que Frerin. A pesar de los días ahí, no había tenido tiempo de conocer a mis tíos, pues no sabía cómo tratarlos.

Vi después a Thrain acompañado de su padre, Thror, que bebían tranquilamente y después a Thorin, el cual, al verlo, su mirada azulada se conectó con la mí.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Lena?", fueron sus palabras después de mi aquel discurso.

Suspiré, ahora parecía muy pensativo a pesar de su ceño fruncido, él pensaba en mi historia, no sabía si iba a creerme o no, pero ya lo había dicho y no podía cambiar nada.

Tragué en seco cuando veo a un Fili acercándoseme- ¿Sucede algo, Lena?

\- Nada -Desvió la mirada al acordarme del pequeño beso que nos habíamos dado, "No es momento para esto, Lena".

\- Ven a bailar conmigo -Pidió extendiendo su mano, suspiré.

\- Fili, yo…

\- Solo…. Un baile, tú y yo, no te preocupes por nadie más -Dijo y tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, miré de reojo a Thorin que arqueó una ceja. Miré de nuevo al rubio y este me sonreía.

\- Está bien -Asiento y este complacido me lleva a donde están todos los demás enanos bailando alegremente.

El problema es que había sentado mi sentencia, no sabía los pasos de ese baile.

\- Fili… espera -Este se paró frente a mí y se inclinó, miré aun lado y repetí su acción, después estiró su brazo derecho y el otro lo dejó tras su espalda. Me miró dudoso y lo imité, solo que mi brazo izquierdo agarraba un poco la falda de aquel vestido lila que me había comprado mamá, solo que debajo de este me puse unos pantalones marrones para estar más cómoda, ya que solo utilizaba vestidos, en Erebor, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, del resto utilizaba pantalones- Fili… yo… -Él empezó a moverse y como pude lo seguí, pero sinceramente, parecía un pato bailando, hasta que pisé la falda del vestido y me resbalé cayendo al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Algunos enanos nos miraban mientras Fili agarraba mi brazo levantándome- Estás tensa -Susurró cuando me levanté del suelo y luego me llevó a otro lado y traté evitar las miradas hacía mi ser, pero no pude y mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No… -Susurré.

\- Lena, sabes que puedes contarme todo, soy tú único, puedes confiar en mí -Tomó ambas manos y sus ojos azul claro, me miraron fijamente- Cuéntame, _Habanuh._

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, saltó al instante y el oxígeno me falto con aquella simplemente palabra- Yo…

\- ¡Hombres!

Me giré después de escuchar unos cuantos gritos, y pude ver como papá se levantaba de la mesa para posarse al lado de mamá al momento en que un hombre le apuntó con la mirada.

\- ¡No! -Aquel chillido hizo que mi cabeza mirara a otro lado y pude ver como un joven tenía a mis hermanos agarrados de las muñecas muy fuertemente.

El pánico invadió el lugar y no pude contenerme.

…

No teníamos espadas, estábamos desarmados al momento de aquel ataque, corrí hasta Tamara e impedí que aquel hombre se le acercará más, pero no parecía acceder.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

\- ¿Cómo estás, Thorin, hijo de Thrain? -Preguntó con son de burla, fruncí el ceño y me puse frente a mi esposa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -Volví a repetir.

\- Que nos den lo que habíamos pedido hace meses atrás -Dijo y jugó con su espada, apreté las manos con fuerza. El pedido de los hombres aún no estaba del todo listo, las espadas y escudos pedidos estaban aún en proceso por falta de material y habíamos postergado la entrega- ¿O será que debo hablar con tu padre o tu abuelo para que accedan a entregarlo?

Fruncí el ceño- Thorin… -La voz de Tamara sonaba asustada y su mano se posó en mi hombro.

\- Aún no tenemos su pedido listo -Fueron mis palabras, las que me arrepentí al instante.

\- ¿No? -Preguntó incrédulo, se giró y se hizo aún lado, me quedé congelado en mi lugar mirando a mis dos pequeños hijos agarrados ferozmente por otro hombre- Dime, Thorin, ¿Cuál de los estos dos niños aprecias más?

Miré a mi alrededor, ningún enano tenía un arma a la mano y parecían tan sorprendidos como yo, incapaces de hacer algo, pues no esperábamos que algo como esto sucediera- ¡Adad, Amad! -Gritaron los dos.

\- ¡Déjalos ir! -Ese fue el grito de mi mujer y por su tono estaba al borde de la angustia y la desesperación, apreté más mis manos.

\- ¡Son niños! -Dije- ¡Por Durin!, ¡No los metas en esto!

\- ¡Adad! -Volvieron a gritar.

\- Creo que aún no nos entendemos, Thorin, hijo de Thrain -Dijo él y se acercó a Thorin, di un paso tratando de acercarme al pequeño, pero aquel hombre negó con un dedo y puso un cuchillo en el cuello de mi hijo, mi corazón se aceleró al instante, estaba en desventaja.

\- ¡Déjalo! -Gritó Tamara.

\- Desde luego que sí, pequeña reina -Dijo él sonriendo de lado- Pero antes, dennos lo que pedimos o su hijo pagará las consecuencias y a su pequeña hija la llevaremos con nosotros, será una buena esclava -Dijo mirándola, estaba enojado, pero si hacía algo, Thorin moriría.

\- Suéltalos -Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, pues tras aquel hombre, Lena tenía una espada en mano y le apuntaba la espalda.

Girándose lentamente, encaró a mi primogénita, que estaba más decidida en atacarlo que en negociar con él- ¿Y qué hará la princesita de los enanos? -Preguntó riéndose, haciendo que los demás hombres lo imitaran- Solo eres una cría, seguramente no sabes ni…

Hizo un movimiento a su derecha y él lo esquivo desprevenido y por reflejó, luego hizo otro y lo esquivó también, aquel hombre le iba a clavar la espada, di un paso hacia ella, tratando de evitarlo, pero Lena de una voltereta hacia atrás y se acercó nuevamente blandiendo la espada, hasta que ambas chocaron.

\- No lo repetiré -Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- ¡Suéltalos! -Dijo y se separó y le tiró una piedra a la pierna, el hombre se agachó y ambas espadas nuevamente chocaron una contra la otra.

Estaba impresionado, pues Helena nunca había aprendido a utilizar la espada.

" _No soy Helena, mi nombre es Lena, y… creo… creo que vengo de otro tiempo o algo así"._ Sus palabras me retumbaron el cabeza, ¿Podría ser que…?

Luego de unas cuantas estocadas las espadas se entrelazaron impidiendo los movimientos, la de Lena al segundo, fue directo al cielo, mientras que la del hombre seguía en sus manos. Me acerqué otra vez, sabiendo que ella no tendría oportunidad, pero nuevamente me impresionó.

Agarró la espada con su desviándola y seguramente cortándose, para después propinarle una patada al hombre en su cara con la derecha y después con la izquierda, di una vuelta hacia atrás apoyándose en el piso y de cuchillas a este, tomó la espada que cayó lentamente en su mano.

\- Creo que alguien aprendió unos pequeños trucos -Dijo el hombre, Lena frunció su ceño y apunto al cuello del hombre con la espada, pero este deshizo eso con un simple movimiento. Al instante se pudieron apreciaron varias estocadas, choques de espadas y esquivadas de ambos, hasta que, de un movimiento, Lena se alejó.

\- ¿Enserio? -A simple vista parecía que estaba casada- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

El hombre frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi hija, pero Lena esquivó el ataque con su espada, pero de un movimiento rápido él tomó el cabello de Lena. En ese momento, me tensé, pero los gritos de los enanos a mi alrededor hicieron que todo cambiará, pues manos de uno ya tenía espadas y hachas en las manos. Dwalin llegó hasta mi lugar con una espada.

\- Esto termina aquí -Declaro- Suéltala -Le ordené, pero la espada del hombre la tenía el estómago de Lena, mientras está trataba de librarse del agarré, pues el brazo izquierdo de aquel hombre lo tenía en su cuello.

\- Eso mismo digo -Dijo él- Entréguenme lo que pedimos y su… querida princesita, no sufrirá las consecuencias.

Miró a Dwalin para que buscó lo pedido, pero este no se mueve de lugar, solo mira al hombre, un grito hizo que me girara, pensando que a Lena le habían clavado la espada, pero era el hombre que estaba asustado en el suelo- ¡Bruja! -Gritó.

Lena tenía su mano derecha cubierta de hielo, un hielo seco que desprendía vapor y apuntó al hombre- ¡Lárguense de aquí! -Gritó ella enojada. El hombre retrocedió aterrorizado y tanto él como sus hombres, se fueron rápidamente como llegaron.

Suspiré de alivió, alivió que se fue al ver a Lena desplomarse en el suelo, me acercó corriendo a ella, al igual que Tamara, más bien, todos. Tomó a mi hija entre mis brazos y puedo observar un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. ¿Es que le habían clavado la espada?

Tosió con fuerza y la sangre manchó su ropa y nos llegó a nosotros dos, la coloqué boca abajó y la sangre seguía saliendo de su boca- Es la magia -Dijo Tamara y se agachó frente a Lena, pude ver lo preocupada que estaba, pero mantenía la compostura para no alterar más la situación, tocó la frente de Lena y susurró unas palabras, unas palabras de algún hechizo.

Lena cerró sus ojos, y ya no escupía sangre, su respiración era tranquila y eso calmó todo rastro de preocupación en nuestros rostros.

Entonces, y solo entonces, me di cuenta de algo.

Ella decía la verdad,

Ella no era Helena.

Pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba Helena?

…

Estaba sumergida en un agujero negro, un profundo agujero negro, no quería despertar, no quería hacer ningún movimiento, simplemente quería permanecer ahí.

Pero el destino no estaba de mi lado.

Me remuevo incómoda, y siento que mi cuerpo está caliente, muy caliente y sudoroso, abro los ojos y los cierro al instante, pues las luces de las velas me estorban.

\- ¡Tío Bilbo, ya despertó! -Esa voz, yo conocía aquella pequeña voz, me giró y pudo ver a una pequeña mata de cabellos negros y unos ojos azulados que me miraban fijamente- ¡Tío Bilbo! -Repitió.

Me removí en mi sitió y pude ver a un Bilbo entrar en la habitación con una olla de agua y un trapo en sus manos, me sonrió y dejó la olla en una silla, se me acercó y tomó una de mis manos, la derecha- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Qué…? -Susurró, pero mi garganta está completamente seca.

\- Busca agua, Frodo -Pidió él, el pequeño de Frodo salió corriendo de la habitación y cerré un poco los ojos, me sentía muy cansada, luego los abrí- Estarás bien, Lena -Sonrió y sentí sus labios pegados a los míos, en un contacto suave, mientras mi cerebro trataba de articular lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué?"


End file.
